Xiaolin Showdown continued!
by f3296
Summary: What happens when trust is testeed, the past comes back for revenge, love shines bright, and a new Dragon added in the temple? Rated for torture, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fic of XS and I absolutely love this show! They seriously need to make a 4th season but anyways I hope you all enjoy XD. I do not own Xiaolin showdown or any of its characters. (Except Valerie.)

Meet Valerie, the dragon of electricity.

It was a bright sunny day at the Xiaolin temple. It has been exactly one week since Raimundo Pedrosa had been promoted to Shuko warrior and leader of the Xiaolin team. The team was all sitting at the table eating their morning breakfast. Clay, the dragon of earth, was eating himself a plate of bacon, eggs, and a side of steak. Omi, dragon of the water was having himself eggs, toast, and a side of goat milk. Kimiko, dragon of fire, was having herself eggs, bacon, and a cup of apple juice. Raimundo, the Shuko warrior and also dragon of the wind was having eggs, toast, and a side of sausage. The morning seemed to go excellent…then master Fung walked in the room.

"Good morning young monks. I hope you all are ready for a day of surprises." Master Fung said with a warm smile.

"I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Raimundo said very annoyed.

"What do you mean Raimundo?" Master Fung asked. "Well for the fact that all my soccer balls are gone, my MP3 player somehow ended up in the toilet, and that a golden dragon is now imprinted on every part of clothing, I'm pretty sure I'm done with surprises." Rai explained.

"Raimundo, as a young leader there is much you still need to learn so small things like your soccer balls and 3PM player are nothing more than a nuisance to your training. And as for the dragon, I believed that was just a good fashion statement." Master Fung said with a little sarcasm. Rai had smoke coming out of his ears. He knew that it was Master Fung's nice way of saying that he needed to grow up.

"Well I think it's a mighty fine idea to get Rai to start focusing." Clay said.

"Oh yes. Rai may take years of a million to have focus." Omi said.

"Uh I think you mean a million years." Kimiko pointed out.

"Why would it take him that long to have focus?" Omi asked. Kimiko slammed her hand against her forehead. Rai began to grow very red and angry.

"Neither the less, Raimundo will be going on a solo quest today. Dojo will be accompanying you and be your guide." Master Fung stated.

"I remember going on this quest with Dashi, still can't get that burn off the back of my tail." Dojo said as he lifted his tail up to show everyone his burn. It was pink and squishy looking. Everyone gave a huge BLECK! "When you return tomorrow afternoon, a surprise will be waiting for you." Master Fung said.

"I swear if I come back and I learned that you moved my room to the top of the mountain and changed my name were gonna have some problems." Raimundo said as he got up to go outside with Dojo. He hopped on the over grown lizards back and flew off into the distant mountains.

"Master Fung, what exactly is the surprise Raimundo is getting?" Omi asked feeling a little jealous that Raimundo gets a surprise and not him.

"I actually wished to show you three first before Raimundo to see what you three think." Master Fung said while leading them to the front of the temple.

"Well there she is." Said master Fung pointing to the entrance. The young dragons gasped in surprisement. It was a young girl.

"Yo." Said the girl.

"Her name is Valerie and her and Raimundo are very close." Said master Fung.

"Like how close?" Kimiko said coldly.

"I will explain later but the real surprise is that she is a new student of this temple and also a chosen one." Everyone looked at Master Fung like he was a mad man. "Her element is electricity. She will be taught the same way as the four of you and hopefully you will all get along.

"Rai has actually told me a lot about you three." Valerie said with a smile.

"Oh well hello Valerie I am Omi and I am quite skilled when it comes to knowing the secrets of a female." Valerie looked at him a little creeped out.

"Oh don't mind the little critter, he just doesn't know how to approach a lady." Said clay while Omi looked at him little offended. "I'm Clay it's very nice to meet your acquaintance." He said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." She said while shaking his hand. Kimiko walked over a little shaken.

The word CLOSE was playing over and over in her head. "Umm" Kimiko snapped out of her trance with the confusion of Valerie wondering why Kimiko was so close.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm Kimiko!" She said nervously holding out her hand. "Um hi ha-ha." Valerie said a little uncomfortable. Valerie was very pretty. She had long red hair with green eyes. She was about three inches taller than Kimiko and she was very well built. She had a whole bunch of freckles on her face and a very nice smile. She was wearing a "above the influence" T-shirt and some grey skinny jeans and black converse. Kimiko became very jealous.

"So how close are you and Rai anyway?" Kimiko asked Valerie a little mean like, and before Valerie could answer master Fung told her to come inside to make herself at home. She left Kimiko and her, Omi, and Clay went in. Kimiko felt something she never felt before, but what is this hatred but at the same time hurting feeling?

As she went inside she noticed all of them talking. Obviously about HER. Kimiko didn't want to interrupt so she sneaked by to hear what they were talking about.

"Well are most confusions done and over with?" asked master Fung. Omi and Clay nodded their heads.

"Very well I will leave you to show our new friend around and how things work."

"Um excuse me when is Rai supposed to be coming back?" Valerie asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon don't worry we won't keep you away from him." Master Fung said with a smile and walked out of the room. Kimiko tried to walk in but heard Clay start talking to Valerie.

"So Val, how old are you anyway." Asked Clay. Omi looked very interested too,

"Well I'm one year younger then Rai so I'm 14. She said proudly.

"You and Rai are really close aren't ya?" Said Clay

"Oh yes you two seem to be two pods in a pea." Said Omi

"Uh I'm pretty sure you mean two peas in a pod and ya we are we do everything together. It was really hard to say good bye to him in Brazil but now we will be together every day." Said Valerie very happy like after putting everything in her room. "Can I ask where the beds are?" she asked.

"Boy you and Rai are like a cow and bull, way too similar." Said Clay. The three of them went out to the court yard. Kimiko came out ready to do some sneaking around. She went into Valerie's room and was snooping around and found her bag. She opened it and it was filled with her clothes and she found a Linkin Park CD and a couple of band T-shirts. About ready to give up her search to find answers of how 'close' they truly were, she stumbled around a box hidden under a pile of clothes on the side of the door. She knew it was wrong but she needed to know. She opened the box and saw it was filled with pictures of her and her friends Kimiko was guessing. She looked all the way down and found pictures of her and Raimundo. They looked as though they went to exotic places. Somewhere in the forests, the beaches, and even amusement parks. Kimiko thought she knew it. They were dating. For the rest of the night Kimiko became real quiet. She went in her room and didn't even bother to eat dinner.

Kimiko's thoughts.

I don't understand why I feel like this. Why do I care that Rai has a girlfriend? I bet he wouldn't care if I had a boyfriend so I do I care he has someone? Why do I feel kind of hurt? I do not understand this at all.

Kimiko started to dread the fact Rai was coming home tomorrow.

OK so I hope people enjoyed my first chapter doesn't flip anyone ill write more! R&R plz


	2. Its a trick!

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters except Val.

It's a trick!

The next morning had come but Kimiko didn't sleep even a second of sleep. She couldn't get the thought that Raimundo had someone and she was nothing but a third wheel. She lay on her mat not wanting to move. "Hey Kimiko!" yelled a strange yet familiar voice. It was Valerie in her new robes. Kimiko thought it was funny to see the old robes she used to wear years ago it felt like. She also thought it was funny how she came in so late. She wondered what she exactly wanted. "Hey do you wanna hang out today?" asked Valerie.

"Um sure why not." Kimiko said even if she didn't want to. The boys were cleaning and getting ready for Raimundo to come home. They were setting up a party for not only for Raimundo's return, but also for the arrival of their new friend. Kimiko and Valerie went out into the garden and simply walked around. It became very awkward for Kimiko since no one was talking.

"Um Valerie…" Kimiko began but then was cut off by Valerie.

"Please stop calling me that!" Valerie said putting her hands over her ears. Kimiko became a little confused.

"Uh why? Isn't that your name?" Kimiko asked.

"Ya but it just sounds way to formal for me just call me Val or ValRai." Said Val. Kimiko a little shocked.

"Um why ValRai?" she asked. "That's mine and Rai's Nickname." Val said with a smile

Kimiko's thoughts.

ValRai! They have their own personnel Nickname? (Note: she doesn't know about the whole RaiKim thing XD)

"Boy it sure is weird here!" Val yelled out. She had a huge grin going across her face. "Are you always this perky?" asked Kimiko a little annoyed. "Hell no! This is just my act." Val looked at Kimiko and winked. Kimiko looked at her pretty confused. "Ha-ha! You see, if everyone thinks I'm a sweet gentle girl, they won't suspect the evil bitch I can be when I fight. It's the best advantage a girl!" Val said with a smirk.

Ha-ha ya these boys don't see what's coming." Kimiko joined in n the laughing. They finally calmed themselves. "I miss Rai." Val said. Kimiko looked up a little surprised. "What do you mean? I mean don't you talk to him like every day?" Kimiko suspected if they were together. "Not as much anymore because of how busy he is. I haven't even seen him in person in over two years." Val said. She sat down in the grass and watched as the sun started to set. Even if they are together, she should be happy he has someone who cares so much. "Hey we should start heading back if you really wanna see him." Kimiko said with a smile. Val looked at her and smiled. They started to walk back through the beautiful garden.

"So uh you and Rai...you too had a lot adventures together huh?" said Kimiko. Val knew what Kim was thinking when it came between her and Raimundo, so she took the advantage of it. "Oh ya I and Rai have done a lot together." Val said looking like a snob. Kimiko looked at her funny. "Really like what?" Kimiko didn't want to seem nosey but the questions where just falling right out of her mouth. "Oh things you couldn't even imagine." Said Val. Kimiko stopped in her tracks knowing what she meant by that (for you slow ones out there think dirty XD)

Kimiko's thoughts

No way! Raimundo would never be like that especially so young! She has to be messing with me now!

Val called her telling her to hurry up or else they would be late so Kimiko scuffled to hurry up looking like a ghost. They finally got back to the temple and found Clay and Omi standing in the front of the temple waiting for Raimundo. They were able to see Dojo in the distance. Val ran inside really fast and Rai had already arrived. Dojo shrank back to his gecko size while Raimundo fell flat faced on the ground.

"See it wasn't that bad climbing out of a volcano and hiking up a mountain with killer animals on it" said Dojo.

"Dojo, I would stay as far away from me as possible right now." Said Raimundo. His clothes where ripped and burned. He had a couple of scratches and bruises on his arms and legs. Raimundo didn't feel like moving off the ground till Clay came over and gave him a huge bear hug and helped him stay standing. "Well partner you don't look to bad. You look a lot better than how I was imaginen you a lot worse." Clay said while keeping Raimundo up.

"Raimundo you have succeeded your first quest barely. Now if it was me I would have probably have finished 5 or more." Omi said with a huge smile. Raimundo was too tired to care. He saw Kimiko standing there with her head down. He got his body back from clay and walked over to her.

"What you don't feel like making a stupid remark to me?" Raimundo asked Kimiko. Before Kim could speak she heard a voice. "Well, well, well isn't little Rai." Said the voice. Raimundo looked up and saw Val.

"Nick-Nicki?" Raimundo said. Omi, clay and Kimiko looked at her and at the same time they said "NICKI?" she ran over to Raimundo and gave him a huge hug.

"Whoa, wait your name is Nicki? Then why did you say it was Valerie?" Kimiko asked Nicki who was hanging on Rai.

"She never said her name was Valerie, I did. "Said master Fung. "Young monks please meet Nicki; she is our new Monk who is also a chosen one. She was part of a lesson I put together to see if you knew if you could trust a new face. Everyone looked at him weirdly even Raimundo.

"So not only did we get a new student, we got a new lesson." Asked Omi. "That is right young monk, now we have a new section to learn about tomorrow. Everyone shot down their heads. "Now let's go inside ad enjoy a slice of cake." Said master Fung.

"Oh yummy cake! Sounds so good right now!" said Dojo. Master Fung and Dojo went inside and the monks were left outside hanging.

"Since when did you get chosen to be a dragon?" Rai asked Nicki.

"Hmph, since the old man asked me to." She said smiling.

"So wait then how do you too know each other?" asked Clay. "She is my little sister." Said Rai "Oh so you weren't lying about that were ya?" said clay. "Nope everything else was the flat out truth. Kimiko went shot red.

Kimiko's thoughts

SHE IS HIS SISTER? SHE WAS MESSING WITH ME ON PURPOSE! IM SUCH AN IDIOT! SUCH AN IDIOT!

"Uh Kimiko are you ok?" Rai asked. Kimiko shot up still red.

"Oh ya! I'm fine! Hey lets go inside now ok?" she said nervously. She ran into the house and ran to her room. She fell straight on the floor. She never felt so humiliated before. But, at the same time she felt really relieved. "So Rai isn't dating anyone." She said to herself. She snuggled her head into her pillow. A few moments past and she heard footsteps. She was afraid that it was Raimundo but instead it was the duplicate.

"Yo." Said Nicki. "What do you want?" said Kimiko coldly.

"Hey hey put away the claws I came in to apologize." Kimiko was a little surprised. "Look I'm sorry I did that I just wanted to have a little fun and didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. It might make you feel better that no one knows of my little prank I pulled."

"Really? You didn't tell anyone?" asked Kimiko. "Nope just a little fun. So are we cool?" Nicki held out her hand to shake it with Kimiko's. Kimiko decided to accept her apology and decided it would be very nice to have a new friend in the house. Kimiko smiled at her and Nicki smiled back. "Hey lets go grab some food before the guys eat it all." Said Nicki. "Ok I'll be out in a minute." Said Kim. A few seconds went by and Nicki popped her head in Kimiko's room. "Oh and by the way, every time I talked to Rai, he would always mention something about you. "Said Nicki. Kimiko grew hot a little and a little happy. When everyone was out in the kitchen master Fung made an announcement.

"My young monks, you are growing at a wonderful pace to become a Xiaolin dragon, with our new friend you will be able to accomplish so much more. But be warned my students, as much as good grows so does evil." Everyone made a toast to a new beginning, but what they didn't realize was that they were being watched by Chase Young.

"Chase what are you doing?" Wuya asked. "Im watching the young monks. Raimundo has grown more powerful, even more then Omi. I made a mistake with Omi because he had no evil within him, but Raimundo has a dark side that needs to come out. His young sister will be most help with my world domination." Said Chase.

"The Prophecy says you have to kill the leader or turn him over, what are you going to do?" asked Wuya. "I believe I'm just gonna have to do both." Said chase with an evil laugh.

2nd chapter complete! R&R PLz


	3. little Viper

It's been two weeks since Nicki Pedrosa joined the journey of becoming a dragon. Today is a beautiful day and no Shen Gong Wo has reveled themselves yet. The gang is out in the court yard training for when they go to battle. Raimundo is leading the gang through an exercise to test his leadership. 20 automatic dummies came out from the ground and they were about to begin.

"Omi go left take down the 7 robots!" Raimundo yelled.

"Tornado strike! Water!" Omi yelled. He broke down the 7 robots in one shot.

"Clay! Go to the left and take down the 4 robots!" Rai yelled again.

"Seismic kick! Earth!" Clay yelled and catapulted the robots out of the courtyard.

"Kimiko! The 5 in front! Go for it!" Yelled Rai.

"Judolette Flip! Fire!" Kimiko yelled as she blasted the robots into a thousand ashes. Raimundo took the liberty of taking out two, of them.

"Typhoon boom! Wind!" He yelled while blasting the two robots out of sight. Rai was about to celebrate his ability to be a leader then he remembered two more robots that were going out of control and heading straight for Nicki.

"Nicki look out!" Raimundo yelled out. Nicki was too busy looking in the grass for something and didn't notice the robots coming straight for her. She looked up for a second then *WHAMM* she fell straight to the floor with swirly eyes and the robots on top of her. The gang ran over to her and got the robots off of her.

"Nick! You ok there partner?" asked clay holding on to one of her arms while Rai was holding the other.

"Ya I'm fine just a little bump I've had worse." Nicki said while pulling herself away from Rai and Clay.

"It's understandable for a girl to fall so hard with such small soft robots." Omi said with a grin. Nicki Looked at him with killer eyes.

"Uh Omi, you may be able to get away with that with Kimiko, but Nicki isn't the type of person who lets people talk to her like that." Raimundo warned Omi.

"What can she possibly do? She is a female with no upper body strength." Omi thinking he is pointing everything out. Nicki came from behind him with fire for eyes.

"Oh Omi." Nicki said in a masculating way. Next thing anyone knew, Omi was on the floor pummeled from head to toe by Nicki. Kimiko and Clay looked at her like she was mad!

"I told him don't do it." Raimundo said calmly with his hands across cris- crossed.

"I did not know a girl can have such a man's power." Omi said pulling himself up from the ground.

"HMPH! I'll have you know shrimp I've been in military school for the Marines for 3 years so this isn't just man power!" Nicki yelled very offended.

"Now you don't look like the type of lady to be sent to place like that." Said Clay.

"Ya since when did you go to military school? And why?" asked Kimiko.

"Well uh you see…" Nicki began a little embarrassed then Raimundo cut in.

"Nicki isn't a good kid. She got sent away." He said with a sly look on his face. Nicki's face began to burn up.

"Oh ya? Im the bad kid? Now, who was the one who snuck out every night to go on the bad side of Rio? Who knows what you have been doing there." Nicki said with anger but at the same time with the expression of 'GOT YA NOW SUCKER!' Raimundo grew red.

"How...Th-the hell did you know that?" Raimundo asked pointing his figure at her.

"Hmph you don't know how to lock your door. So I went in every night when you were gone. Nice to know you have a crush on Shakira. You have plenty of pictures of her in your drawers." Nicki said and had a little laugh. Kimiko, Omi, and clay looked at Rai a little…creeped out. Rai thought it was time for pay back.

"Oh ya does mom know about all the fake IDs you have hidden under your mattress?" Said Rai knowing he had her. Nicki looked at her with killer thoughts.

"How the fuck did you know that?" she screamed.

"Im not the only one who doesn't know how to lock their door. Oh and by the way, I don't think your diary cares that you wanna be Nery Castillo's wife one day." Said Raimundo while sticking out his tongue. Before Nicki could say another comeback, master Fung walked out.

"Not only did you fail the lesson, you have the ability to start a sibling rivalry?" asked master Fung holding up one of the robots heads. Everyone looked at him and stood at attention.

"Please forgive Raimundo for he is still only a rookie to be exact." Said Omi with a huge smile. Rai looked at him and his face got very red and he began to grind his teeth.

"It is not only the leader who made this exercises a failure Omi, it was the subordinates unable to follow a simple command." Master Fung pointed out. "Nicole, (Nicki's real name) did not pay attention to the situation which made the exercise fail." Nicki dropped her jaw and Rai stuck his tongue out at her.

"Raimundo," Rai looked over with puppy eyes. "As a leader, you must make sure all followers are focused and understanding the situation. If you cannot perform this task, you will not be able to lead properly." Said Master Fung. Raimundo shot down his head.

"And since you too are so hostile to each other," Began master Fung "You two will have plenty of quality time and settle your problems when you are doing all the chores for the next two weeks." Both Rai and Nicki dropped their jaws. The others put up a thumb up and smiled.

"Next time you will know and you will be able to learn from your mistakes." Said master Fung as he walked away. Before Raimundo could start yelling at Nicki again, she already had her head back in the grass.

"What are you doing nick?" asked Rai.

"Well before I was interrupted I found something. Now where did she go?" said Nicki.

"Uh, she?" asked Kimiko.

"Wait….THERE YOU ARE!" Nicki yelled. She cupped her hands and stood up.

"See look. Aint she adorable?" she said showing everyone. It was a small garden snake. As long as a person's hand and a sparkling green with beety little black eyes.

"She is pretty cute." Said Kimiko with a smile.

"It's a…snake." Said Rai.

"The garden snake is the less harmful snake to been known." Said Omi.

"So it's a wanna be snake." Rai sad while he and Omi started to crack up laughing. Nicki gave them the angry pouty face.

"Well I think its mighty fine to have a cute little critter like that as a partner." Said clay while tugging his hat forward a little. Nicki smiled a little bit and started to pet the little snakes head.

"I think I'm gonna call her Viper." Nicki said with a smile. The snake started to hiss in enjoyment.

"Hey kiddies we got ourselves some Wu to get." Said Dojo.

"Nicki this will be your first time to go searching for Wu." Said Kimiko.

"Can I bring Viper along? I think she wants to come." Said Nicki while cuddling the snake.

"If you wanna loose her then sure." Said Rai shrugging his shoulders. Nicki just looked at him and turned away.

"Don't worry Viper. I won't lose you." She said while she walked into her room to change.

Chases Layer

Chase was sitting at his throne watching the young monks.

"Hmm the monks are getting stronger...but will they be able to handle the pressure that will be coming to them." Chase said as he put his hand over the huge eye ball when it was looking at Raimundo.

All of a sudden, Wuya came in with her head glowing.

"AH! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Viper strike." Wuya said. Chase slammed down his fist on the arm chair and stood up.

"Wuya, let's go." Chase said.

"Why you never had an interest in Shen Gong Wu before." Said Wuya.

"This one is exceptionally special." Said chase with an evil look in his eye.

Well this is my third chapter I promise I will write more lately! R&R Plz/


	4. Chase, Jack, Wuya, and who?

Im so sorry everyone ive been gone for so long :.( stupid microsoft word locked itself so now ill be on wordpad but if anyone knows a good typing software thats free plz tell me i would very much appreciate it :)

well anyways thank to ashKITTYKAT77, SunDragon27, IJ, XSrules97, Robynmas you guys brighten up my day with your reviews :) well anyways here is my next chapterr. plz enjoy:)

The monks were on their way to the beautiful islands of the Carribian. Omi was in the front followed by clay who was practicing his ropeing skills while kimiko was messing with her PDA. Kimiko was wearing black and red skinny jeans with a blue tank top with her hair up in a pony tail with black coverse. Raimundo was wearing his grey sweatshirt with his green pants but the unusual thing was a goden dragon was now imprinted of the right side of his pant leg. Nicki was at the end wearing a black t-shirt with black skinnies ripped up the side with her red hair down and wearing some black and white vans. she was laying on her stomache holding on to Dojo for dear life.

"You ok there Nicki" Raimundo said with a smirk wanting to , Clay, and kimiko turned to see what was going on.

"please, when i went to go get her she wouldnt hop on for 20 minutes and she wouldnt stop screaming the whole way." Dojo said with a sigh. everyone coudnt help but to laugh a little bit.

"well exuse me for me not knowing that a 50 ft dragon didnt come with seatbelts." Nicki said digging her fingernails into Dojo's skin.

"hey! mind cutting down on the freaking out before you draw blood!" said Dojo. Raimundo grabbed her and put her in his lap to keep her calm.

"Relax Nick. Dojo is a skilled dragon when in comes to keeping us on his back." aid Rai with a smile, then suddenly Dojo started shaking uncontrolably which made Nicki scream and cling to Rai's Jacket and closed her eyes shut so she couldnt look at the ground. Raimundo couldnt help but to laugh. he felt a sharp pain in his stomache then he saw that Nicki had just punched him pretty hard. Kimiko couldnt help but laugh.

"Sorry about that kids, this Wu makes me have the chills." said Dojo.

"What Wu is it anyway?" asked Clay. Omi pulled out the acient scroll.

"Its called the Vipor strike. it can shoot out a type of poison that can paralyze your opponent temperarely." Kimiko explained. the figure on the scroll held up the wu to another figure and the other figure fell to floor paralyzed.

"Ugh can we get there soon please?" cried Nicki.

"Geez you complain more then you used to." said Rai.

"Dont make me punch you again." said nicki

"dont make me throw you over." said Rai with a smirk. Nicki just looked at him with a death stare.

They finally made it to the islands and started to look. Nicki went off by herself but almost forgot vipor was in her pocket. she took her and started to pet her head. "I bet you didnt like riding on that overgrown lizard either." she said to the snake. the snake hissed a very small hiss. "Oh well, lets find this wu kay?" she said as she put the snake on her shoulder. the monks looked all around the island and couldnt find a sign of the shen gong wu.

"Dojo, can you not give us a specific location of the shen gong wu?" asked Omi looking over a bush.

"Sorry kid this wu doesnt have a strong signal and it makes me shake." said Dojo shaking inside Clay's hat.

"Think like a snake." said Nicki. everyone looked at her with questionable eyes. "Well if its a snake type shen gong wu look for places a snake might be. your looking too high look more to the ground." she explained. Omi walked over to her and bowed.

"That is most impressive Nicki. you cannot be related to Raimundo for you are much more sarter then he is." said Omi. Raimundo grew dangerously red.

"Oh Omi your too kind." said Nicki with a smirk and stuck her tounge out at Rai. Raimundo's head began to sizzle.

"O.k O.k lets all just relax now and find the Wu." Kimiko said while grabbing Raimundo's arm to make sure he didnt try and attack Omi. While they were still looking they heard a buzzing type sound. Clay looked up. "What in tarnation is that? sounds like the moths being eletricuted infront of my daddy's farm." Rai looked up in discust. "Look's like we got company."

"Haha! Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius! here to take the wu!" Jack said with a really retarded evil laugh.

"Ew who is that?" Nicki asked looking at the propelling boy.

"well helloo." Jack said as he flew if front of Nicki. she grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hello, im jack spicer here to bring you to the dark side to rule with me as my queen." Jack said seductivly. Nicki looked at him in descust. next thing anyone knew Jack was on the floor with a bloody nose. Raimundo was standing infront of Nicki with his hand in a fist.

"Dont ever touch her again you got that asshole?" yelled Rai as his eyes burned with anger. everyone took a step back.

"Geez dude didnt know she was your girl!" Jack said as he was slowly getting back up and was knocked back down by Nicki this time but thhis time twice as hard hitting him in his eye.

"Hey dipshit he's my brother and i will not be called someones 'girl' you got that!" She growled. Raimundo took 2 steps back. Jack stood this time tears in his eyes.

"Now i can tell you guys are related." jack said holding his face. "Jackbots, ATTACK!" Jack yelled. about 20 jackbots came out of no where and started to attack the monks.

"Nicki! Go find the Wu we'll hold off the bucket of bolts!" Raimundo said as he shot a gust of wind at the group of robots. Nicki nodded and ran off.

"Ugh how am i supose to know where this damn thing is?" Nicki complained. she looked at Vipor still sitting on her shoulder. then suddenly Vipor jumped off her shoulder and started to slither off somewhere.

"Hey! Vipor where you going?" Nicki followed the small snake to an opening. the snake was o top of a rock looking thing.

"geez you almost gave me a scare." Nicki said when she picked up the small snake. she examined the rock looking thing and picked it up. "well this isnt any rock ive ever seen before." Nicki dust it off and saw it was in a shape of a snake curled up. "aw! Way cool i found my first shen gong wu!" she said in exitement.

"Unfortunatly for you, i need that specific Wu." said a mysterious voice. Nicki looked over and saw a man with green and black armor covering most of his body with black boots and black gloves. He had long black hair with a tint of green. He had glowing yellow eyes. Nicki thought he looked really creepy.

"Look dude i already kicked one creepy dudes butt already so i dont need you to waste my energy." Nicki said very annoyed like. The man looked at her and had a small chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" Nicki comanded.

"I can see the resemblence." The man said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your brother, Raimundo Pedrosa. you both have a short temper." he said. Nicki looked at him a little shocked.

"How do you know Rai?" she asked still a little stunned.

"Your new am i correct?" he asked. Nicki nodded. "Hehe, strange how the monks didnt fill you in on who i am. My name is Chase Young." Chase said with a smirk.

"Ya ive heard of you ha! i thought youd be scary." Nicki said with a smirk. Chases smile disapeared.

"Calm down Chase she is nothing more then a child." said a voice.

"Oh i see you brought a friend." said Nicki. she saw a woman appear from behind a tree.

"My name is Wuya, show some respect." said Wuya smiling.

"Can i call you grandma instead cause you sure look like one." Nicki said while laughing. Wuya looked at her and was about to attack when Chase held her back.

"Girl, give us the Wu, i dont feel like getting blood on my armor today." said Chase. Nicki just looked at him with a smirk. "No." she said. Chase started run at her when suddenly a puff of smoke came between Nicki and Chase. a young woman appeared.

"Woah! alot of surprises are coming at me today!" yelled Nicki. she looked up at the woman and she had long curly brown hair. she was wearing a long green dress that had a slit to show most of her left leg. she wore no shoes. she had bright red eyes. but they were beautiful. she looked so young. Chase looked at her in discust. the rest of the gang ran to find Nicki.

"Nicki! you alright there part-" Clay stopped when he saw the young woman.

"Woah!" Raimundo said trying not to drop his jaw of her beauty. kimiko and Omi saw her in surprisement.

"Who the hell are you?" Nicki asked in surprisement. the woman looked back at her and winked at her. "My name is Vipress, but to you im known as Vipor." the woman smiled. Nicki dropped her jaw!

TA-DAH! my next chapter completed! plz review :) oh and P.S i will add RaiXKim later on i promise :)


	5. destiny? or Fate?

OK here is my next chapter ppl! this one is a little well strange haha :) well i hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer:(this thing is pointless) i do not own xiaolin showdown.

The monks looked at this suspisious woman trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Well who would of thought it be you Viporess to be running around the garden as a garden snake." said Dojo while slithering up to her.

"Why hello Dojo, yes i made a beautiful home in the garden." Viporess said with a smile. the monks looked at her like she was absolutly insane.

"Ok can someone please explain what is going on?" Raimundo yelled.

"She is known as Viporess." began Dojo. "She has been around longer then even grand master Dashi. when she was a little girl she was cursed to follow any command that is given to her. She is also cursed to be immortal but she is on neither on Heilyn or Xiaolin."

"Well Dojo it seems you know more about me then myself." said the beautiful woman picking up the small dragon.

"Well you were one of my closest friends then you disapeared." Dojo said mopenly. Viporess chukled a little bit.

"Viporess, i suggest you should leave now before thingns get ugly." Said Chase keeping his stants with Wuya standing by him.

"What no hello from my darling Chase?" said Viporess with a smile putting Dojo on her shoulder.

"um...darlin'?" said Clay pointing at Chase.

"Oh did i mention they had a thing going on about 1500 years ago?" Dojo pointed out turning back at the confused monks.

"One of the biggest mistakes i will never make again." Chase growled.

"Oh and that hag is any better then I?" Viporess said pointing at Wuya.

"Oh please i can kick your slithery butt anyday." Said Wuya. Viporess simply looked at her and closed her eyes and chuckled. Wuya started to grin her teeth.

"Viporess, why dont you be a good girl and listen to me whhen i say leave." Chase said.

"Haha, because i dont have to listen to you anymore. Dashi told me spesificaly i was only allowed to listen to one person now. Thats why i stayed in the Temple grounds, waiting for him show himself worthy." Said Viporess. She held out her hand to Nicki asking for the Shen Gong Wu. Nicki hesitated to give it to her or not thinking that she could be just pulling a fast one but decided to give it to her. No one objected.

"I also came here to get back my Shen Gong Wu." Said Viporess holding up her Wu. "But im pretty sure you already knew that didnt you darling." Chase looked at her with evil eyes.

"Dojo," whispered Kimiko, "Her Wu?" Dojo looked at her and jumped on her shoulder.

"Ya, see Dashi was truly greatful to Viporess and gave her a Wu for her very own but since he began to hide them all he accidently hid hers so she has been waiting for a while to get it back." explained Dojo.

"Wait ms. Viporess, may i ask who is the person you are now under control of?" asked Omi secretly hoping it was him. Viporess finally turned back at them and smiled.

"I am now under the control of the Shuko Worrior." she simply said. Everyone looked at Raimundo in surprisement. Raimundo himself was very surprised. An awkward silence bagan to sink in and was broken by the sound of whinning. It was Jack coming out of the bush and crying.

"Now im gonna have to wait another 2 weeks fr a new shipment of robot parts! my mom is gonna kill-" Jack was cut off of his own whinning by the sight of a woman with the Shen Gong Wu.

"What is it today and hot chicks popping up from everywhere?" Jack asked flinching making sure he wasnt gonna get hit with something but no body was really paying any attention to him.

"Why did Dashi put you under my control?" Raimundo asked still pretty shocked.

"Not exactly under your control to where you can tell me to do something whenever you want, i was told when the time was right to tell you the truth of your destiny. Other then that i can simply watch and observe." she said while crossing her arms.

"Why wait when you can tell him he will be defeated by me." Chase said with a smirk walking up to her. Wuya began to get even angrier then she already was. Viporess started to walk up to him smiling.

"Because Chase," She stopped right infront of him with his hot breath breathing on her, "you are the one who will be defeated by him." she whispered in his ear. He simply just smiled even bigger.

"I believe im gonna change the course of time that you see ahead..darling." Chase said while putting his hand on the side of her face. She smiled and looked up at him and pushed down his hand.

"Chase, ive seen every posibility for you, you loose again, and again, and again. The Heilyn will fall to the Shuko warrior and his team. But, does not mean they wont be giving something up either." She walked away from him back to the monks. She walked up to Raimundo and lightly touched his face. Raimundo felt her soft, warm hand but he knew something was wrong. He looked up at her Ruby eyes and saw only sorrow. She was only about 2 inches taller then him. he couldnt move. It wasnt because he couldnt, he just felt he shouldnt.

"Your soul reminds me so much of Dashi. Its a pity, it truly is." She sighed and dropped her hand. She looked at Nicki.

"Be proud for the people you have around you," she paused and looked at all the monks still confused. "When the time is right you will all know what is in store for you, but for now, "She paused and gave the Swhen Gong Wu to Nicki. "I will be within this Wu Till i believe its time for the real war to begin." She looked back at Chase still standing where he was. She shut her eyes and when she opened them they were a bright yellow. Her skin went from soft, white, and beautiful to green, and scaley and her tounge loooked as though it split in two and was thinner. She truly was a vipor.

"Goodbye for now my Darling." Viporess said and a puff of smoke came and she disapeared within the smoke.

"Shes..gone.." said Omi wide eyed.

"No she just placed herself inside the Wu until she feels its time to be released." said Nicki.

"This day just plain weird. Like the mole on my Grannys thumb." said Clay grossing out Kimiko.

Raimundo was staring at Chase who still hasnt moved. Raimundo had a question but didnt know how bring it out. Chase closed his eyes and turned.

"Chase!" Raimundo finally yelled. He looked at him with cold eyes.

"Tell me, did you tell Viporess to literally turn into a vipor?" Raimundo said clenching his fist. Chase turned and smiled and continued walking.

"Wait Chase! Dont leave me!" Jack yelled chasing after him. Wuya faced Raimundo and smiled.

"She deserved everything she got." Wuya said and walked away.

"Boy that aint no regular day." Clay said tugging on his hat. Nicki gave the Wu to Omi and walked over to Clay. Kimiko walked over to Raimundo and toucheed his arm lightly.

"Rai? are you ok?" He was staring out into space. his eyes looked empty. "Raimundo? can you answer me please." Kimiko brushed his face lightly and he snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Rai asked Kimiko.

"You were just dazing out. Come on lets go back to the temple. I think Dojo can explain more of the situation back at the temple." She said with a smile. Raimundo nodded and started to walk with his team to the beach.

Meanwhile Chase made it back to his castle with Wuya and jack. He looked out in the distance on the ledge. Wuya walked out trying to be quiet but Chase knew she was there.

"What is it Wuya?" He asked annoyed. Wuya stopped in her tracks.

"Chase...is she gonna change the plans?" she asked him whie he ws still staring out into the sky. he smiled and even laughed.

"No...things are going according to plan."

Wellll! what did you guys think? plz review and any suggestions and stuff would be awesome!


	6. unfortunates is a burden

ok so im doing this really really fast because im on spring break and i have nothing to do XD well im hoping for more reviews after this cause i dont like just getting one or two i would really like to get more plz :)

It was a quiet ride back to the temple. Omi was still in the front looking out ahead of him holding the vipor strike while Nicki was holding onto Clays arm to make sure she ddnt fall. Kimiko sat behind them and Raimndo sat as far away from them as possible.

"_Your soul reminds me of Dashi's, its a pity. It tuly is_." those words kept repeating over and over again in his head.

"What did she mean?" Raimundo thought. "Why did she seem so..sad when she said that?"

"Raimundo?" Rai heard a soft voice. He looked up and saw it was Kimiko. He could see the worry in her eyes. "Rai, you O.k?" she asked. He could see the sadness in her eyes. She truly was worried about him.

"I just dont know what she ment by that. How its a pity how i remind her of Dashi. I mean i never expected that to be a bad thing." Rai said looking at the scales of Dojo's back. Kimiko scooted closer to him and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her blue sparkling eyes. For some reason, he felt content when he looked at her.

"Hey dont worry about it. Im sure when we get beck to the temple Master Fung will tell us what we need to do. Heck he might tell us what she ment. I promise things will be fine." Kimiko said cheerfully. Raimundo looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Kim." he said then he felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" yelled Rai holding on to his arm. Kimiko looked at him and smiled.

"That was a good luck punch." she said. Raimundo smiled and then laughed. Kimiko joined in. Clay looked back and them and chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Nicki asked as she looked up at the cowboy still holding on to his arm.

"Nothin really. Its just funny how they wont admit to each other yet." Clay said pointing back at Kimiko and Raimundo. Nicki looked back and gave a happy saigh. She looked back up at the American.

"Do you got yourself a girl Clay?" She asked smiling. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Nah. Never had the time. Daddy wanted me to focuse more on the ranch and school i reckon." said Clay. Nicki looked at him in surprisement.

"How 'bout you there little lady?" Clay said looking down on her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Nope, i got in too much trouble and the guys i hung out with werent going anywhere in life." Nicki pointed out. Clay couldnt help himself but to laugh.

"I do not understand. Clay is a boy but he is your friend but you do not consider him a boyfriend?" asked Omi turning around. Nicki couldnt help but to blush. Clay looked at him and laughed.

"Nah, little buddy someday youll know what we mean when it comes to love." Clay pointed out. Omi seemed even more confused then he originally did. Nicki started to crack up. Raimundo and Kimiko looked over confused.

"Well kids were home." said Dojo landing in the courtyard. Master Fung was standing in the courtyard with a happy expression on his face.

"So i see you have won the Wu i presume?" asked the master.

"Oh yes Master Fung. But i fear something much greater is going to begin." Said Omi looking down at the Shen Gong Wu.

"What do you mean young monk?" asked Master Fung looking down at the little yellow monk. Dojo jumped on Omi's shoulder and pointed at the Shen Gong Wu.

"Viporess put herself in the Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo.

"Viporess? the Knowledgeable spirit?" asked Master Fung.

"Ya! I guess Dashi put her under Raimundos control but isnt allowed to come out till Raimundo is ready to know the truth about his destiny." said Dojo.

"Is this true Raimundo?" asked Fung lookig at Rai.

"yes Master Fung." said Rai. Raimundo's eyes went cold and Kimiko noticed. she lightly touched his arm to see if she couldnt get him back to his cocky, funny self. He didnt even notice.

"We were hopin that maybe you might give us more information of our new partner." Said Clay. Nicki stood by giggling thinking his southern accent was funny.

"Unfortunatly, i do not know anything about young Viporess." Said Master Fung. Raimundo's muscles tightened. Kimiko's jaw dropped.

"Ya kids nobody really knows anything about her. even i didnt. the only people who knew anything about her are Grand master Dashi and Chase." said Dojo.

"But Dojo, you seemed to know alot at the her at the island." said Nicki. Clay nodded in agreement.

"that was just the basic stuff she told everyone." Dojo shrugged.

"So now what are we supposed to do now? Nobody knows what she means how are we supposed to prepare for something that we dont even know what it is?" Raimundo exploded.

"Rai relax! just take a second to breathe." Kimiko said while grabbing his arm. Raimundo took a deep breath and apologized. Master Fung nodded in understandment.

"Why do we all go inside and enjoy a good dinner and restful slumber and we will get back to this subject later on. For now, keep working on your skills and keep mastering your elements and when we get more information about it we will work on how to prevent evil from rising." said Master Fung walking back in the temple.

"Come kids! i think were having chicken." said Dojo slithering inside. the others followed exept for Raimundo. He volinteered to put the Shen Gong Wu in the vault. He looked at the Wu and was deep in thought.

"What did you mean Viporess?" he asked the Wu. There of course was no reply but he wished she could at least give him a clue on whats gonna happen. "Why did you give me pity?" he asked it again. No reply. he gave up and put it in the vault. he walked out into the bright moonlight. a full moon. raimundo felt the gaze and it felt more sorrow then peaceful. He sighed and went inside. But what he didnt realize was that a black raven was watching over him the whole time. It was Chases minion bird. Chase was watching him the whole time threw the bird. Chase sat at his throne with a huge smile.

"So you wanna play this game? Well just as you did 1500 years ago, your going to loose..Saphire." He said to himself and laughed. Wuya walked in with discust.

"How dare that slithering slut say im a hag. wait till i get my-" she was cut off by Chase.

"Wuya, relax. No plans are being made just yet." He said calmly. Wuya just looked at him.

"So what are we supose to do?" asked Wuya looking at her nails.

"Just wait till my first step to my plan comes to action."

well i hope you guys enjoyed! now how do people think clay and nicki as a couple :) i think it would be cute! well anyways plz review!


	7. Xiaolin Dragons

Ok im stil bored so im gonna continue this :) now this chapter focuses on Omi and Raimundo and there problems. Oh trust me i thought hard on this. Please review :)

It was a beautiful morning at the xiaolin Shen Gong Wu has revieled themselves in about a week and it gave the monks time to train together. Unfortunatly, it wasnt going so good. Raimundo and Omi got in a fight...AGAIN.

"For the last time Omi stop trying to take over!" yelled Raimundo his hair scortched with fire.

"For your last time Raimundo stop trying to control a situation you cannot control!" yelled omi covered in dirt. Everyone looked at the two pretty pissed off. Nicki was soaked with water from head to toe. Kimiko's hair was standing up straight with electricity going through it. Clay's hair and hankercheif were blown upward and staying like that.

"Why do you keep trying to take control? Im Shuko Warrior! Im the leader! I thought you accepted that?" exploded Raimundo shaking his fists.

"I thought i did but you do not know how to lead the right way! You need guidence and i was trying to show you the correct way to lead!" yelled Omi turning different colors.

"You dont know anything about being a leader!" Rai yelled.

"You know no more then I!" Omi equally yelled back, Then all of a sudden they were both on the floor seeing stars. Nicki was standing over them steemed and had her hands in fists.

"Oh my god! dont you to know how to shut the hell up!" She yelled. Then moments later Master Fung came out with disapointment on his face.

"Raimundo. May i ask why was this simple excerise a failure?" asked Master Fung. Raimundo stood up with his head throbbiing.

"This is the third time in a row that Omi has try to take over my job! He keeps confusing everyone!" yelled Raimundo. Master Fung moved his eyes from Rai to Omi who also was struggling to find his footing after getting a hit from Nicki.

"Please forgive me master Fung. I just saw a better way to make the exercise work better." explained Omi. Master Fung shook his head in disapointment.

"Young monk, no matter what the circumstances are, you must always follow the commands of the leader." said master Fung. Rai stuck his tounge out aat Omi who was wide eyed. "Omi, why have you become so rebelious with Raimundo's commands lately?" asked Master Fung. a small pause leveled within the group then finally Omi spoke.

"Because i dont believe Raimundo should hae been picked for leader." said Omi. Master Fung went wide eyed followed by everyone else exept for Rai. Raimundo just scowled at him.

"Omi, do you not trust my judgement?" asked Master Fung. Omi shook his head no. No one could believe how much disrespect he was giving Master Fung.

"Please forgive me my master, i just do not agree with your judgement." said Omi quietly.

Master Fung looked at him and shut his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Young monks, since there are doubts of my abilities to choose who is leader, you will all be going on a quest to the sacred mountains where the xiaolin dragons live." said Master Fung. Everyone looked at him and dropped their jaws.

"Wait, i thought we was the dragons." said Clay. Master Fung nodded.

"Yes you are, but they are the original dragons and when you pass on to the next life, you will be taking their positions." said Master Fung. Everyone looked at him awed. They couldnt believe it. it was absolutly amazing to know.

"Why would we go see them?" Nicki asked still ringing out her hair.

"They will choose who the chosen one is for leader." The master simply said.

"I see this as a good thing, now we will know who the true leader is." said Omi ssaid smiling. Raimundo didnt say anything. He felt betrayed by Omi. He couldnt believe that Omi thought he wasnt worthy enough to be a leader. Raimundo never felt so beat down.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on." said Dojo growing into his bigger form.

"Remember Dojo, once you get to the base of the mountain, you are no longer allowed to help them reach the top." Master Fung informed.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"The dragons wish to see who is worthy." he said.

They were all getting on Dojo then Master Fung stopped Raimundo from hopping on.

"Whats up Fungmister." said Rai.

"Raimundo please forgive me but since your actions as a leader are being question, i must release you from your dutys." Master Fung snappeed his fingures and a light went around Raimundo and changed his robes from Shuko back to his original Wudi Warrior robes. Everyone was so shocked that this was happening. Even Omi started to feel bad about his desision. Raimundo felt like he did in the beginning of their training. he is the screw up, the late one, the judged one. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Goodbye my monks and i know the true leader will shine." said master fung. Nobody spoke the whole way to the base of the mountain. When they got there, no one looked at one another. Omi felt even worse.

"Already kiddies, all you guys need to do is go to the top of the mountain and thats where the dragons will be." said Dojo. The mountain was huge and eerie. is was full of fog and you were only able to see parts of it.

"This mountain looks like it can almost cover Texas...almost." Said Clay.

"How are we suposed to get up there?" asked Kimiko.

"Climb it duh." said Dojo.

"Well lets not dally the dilly!" Omi yelled as he started to climb the mountain. Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

"Im pretty sure he means dilly dally right?" said Nicki. Everyone smacked their heads with their hand. Raimundo studied the mountain while Omi was running up it.

"I dont think we should go up that way." said Raimuundo. Kimiko, Nicki, and Clay looked at him.

"Why shouldnt we? Omi is getting up pretty darn well." said Clay.

"Well i mean look at it," began Raimund. "its more steep on this side and the ony reason Omi is getting up so well is because he so small. now say for example Clay tried to go up there he would just slip right back down."

"So what should we do then? Omi is already half up this god forsaken mountain." Nicki whined. Raimundo studied the mountain a little more and sawabout 40 yards away a less steep way to get up.

"Lets try over there." He pointed. He started to walk over and the rest of the group followed. Omi started to loose where he was going because the fog was beginning to move in.

"I wonder where my friends are?" He asked himself. "They must be having difficulties getting up the mountain. I will go down to help." Omi started to scale down the mountain.

Meanwhile, the others where being careful going up the mountain making sure they wouldnt fall.

"Whoohoo, i dont remember the mountain being so...tall.." Dojo said feeling quesy in Clays hat.

'Dojo your flying in the air everyday and were not even 500ft off the ground yet and your naususe?" complained Kimiko.

"Hey! i have a weak stomache." cried Dojo.

"Come on guys lets try to say focused so we dont go plumiting to our deaths."Yelled Raimundo.

"You alright there partner? You dont seem to be yourself now." said Clay standing on an open ledge.

"Ya Rai, you shouldnt be upset. Your gonna get your position back." said Nicki climbing up closer to Raimundo. Kimiko stood next to Rai on another open ledge.

"Rai, everything will be fine." Kimiko said with a smile trying to reasure him.

"No it wont! Omi's right. im not cut out to be a leader." Raimundo yelled looking up at the huge mountain. He didnt want to believe it but he could already see the dragons laughing at him and saying how much of a mistake he was. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. he turned to Clay and Nicki and Nicki had her hand in a fist and she was pissed off.

"Raimundo Alejandro Pedrosa! Are you that much of an idiot or just mental? Your leading us right now! You showed us a safer way to our destination! your taking control! Thats what a leader does moron!" Nicki yelled to the top of her lungs.

"The little ladys right partner. Your leading us pretty well right now. I aint complainen." said Clay.

"See Rai, you were chosen because you showed you were worthy. Stop doubting yourself already. You got the position once and youll get it again." Kimiko said while giving him a hug. Raimundo looked at his friends and smiled. "Thanks guys." he said.

"Ok enough with the mush lets get moving." said Nicki continuing to climb the mountain. The others followed. what thet didnt realized was that Omi was standing in the shadows listening.

"I feel most horrible for making Raimundo feel so up." Omi told himself. He thought to himself that maybe Raimundo was really the chosen one and he just had to learn to accept that. He began to follow the group without them knowing. He stood in the shadows sulking to himself, then suddenly the mountain began to shake.

"What in tarnation is going on?" yelled clay. Rocks began to fall from the top.

"Look out!" Nicki yelled at Kimiko. a huge boulder came straight at her but was broken in half with Raimundos Tiphon Boom. More and More were coming and a rapid speed.

"Ok heres the plan! Clay i need you to make us a couple of barriars above us using the rock in the mountain! Kimiko i need you to shoot a couple of fire balls at the top to make some lava to melt down the rock! Nicki shoot some Electricity at the rocks that are fallig at us now! I need to find Omi hurry everyone do what i just told you to do!" Raimundo yelled. He went up ahead to find Omi. the others did what they were told. Raimundo dodged and dodged the rocks. A couple hit right in the head and started to loose his balence. He used every ounce of energy he had to keep the rocks away from him and look for Omi. Omi had fallen far from the group because of the shaking.

"My friends! they are in trouble i must save them!" Omi yelled as he started to fight his way back up the mountain.

"Omi! Omi! Omi where are you?" Raimundo yelled trying to keep his balence on the shaking mountain.. Raimundo didnt see it but a land slide formed right under his feet and made him land on all fours. He started to slide down the mountain was about to go over a ledge.

"Raimundo!" Nicki yelled running after him.

"Stop Nick! Do what i told you to do!" rai yelled trying to keep his head up above the sliding dirt. Nicki stopped in her tracks paralyzed. Raimundo didnt know what to do. he used all of his chi to look for Omi and now was about to fall off the mountain. raimundo shut is eyes hard and hoped for a miricle. Then suddenly Rimundo felt a tug of his shirt and looked up to see Omi pulling him out of the slide of death. Omi pulled him to a safe ledge. Raimundo was on all fours trying to catch his breath but finally looked uup at Omi.

"Thanks man." Raimundo said with a smile trying to get his balence to stand up. Omi looked up at him when he finally stood up and smiled.

"I true follower must always protect the leader." Omi said with a smile. Raimundo was exeptionally happy.

"Did he really accept it?" raimundo thought to himself.

"Awe, look they made up now can you two be so kind as to..HELP SAVE US FROM BOILING HOT LAVA?" Yelled Nicki still zapping the falling rocks. Raimundo thought fast and grabbed omi and brught him by the lava.

"Omi i need you to freeze the lava by getting water on it. can you cover the whole mountain?" Raimundo asked impatiently. Omi looked at him with a grin.

"Do not underestimate the power of water!" Omi yelled as he blasted himself in the air and his dots began to glow.

"Hurry lil buddy! My barriers can only last so much longer!" Clay yelled as he held back the lava with the rocks of the mountain.

"Wudi-neptune! WATER!" Omi screamed as he started to pull all the clouds that were dark close to him and took all the moisture out of them and created his own rain. This rain was different. The rain drops were the size of softballs! Clay created a barrier around the monks as Omi did his thing. about 20 minutes of being inclosed in the small barrier around them, a small knocking noise made dojo jump and hit the ceiling of the rock type dome. clay let down one side of it and saw Omi standing there with a huge smile.

"It is safe to come out now my friends." said Omi. Everyone walked out of the protected dome nd saw the damage. The mountain wasnt as steep as it was because of all the ruble piling on top of each other. It looked more ike they had a way to walk now. Raimundo walked over to Omi and put his hand on his giant yellow head.

"Thanks alot Omi you defidently saved us back there." Rai said smiling. Everyone came over and started to praise him for stopping the Lava.

"No my friends i should not be the one that should be thanked. Without the guidence of Raimundo, i would have never done what i did." Omi said looking up at the scratched up Brazilian. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well i supose we should keep going." Clay said started to walk up. Everyone else followed.

about and Hour went by and they finally made it to the top. Everyone became very surprised of what they saw. Dragons! real dragons! not only that but saw the suroundings. There was a small lava waterfall it looked to be and a river by it with a regular waterfall. Small mountains everywhere. In the sky was windy with lighting shooting by every minute. Everyone became so awed. Then a grey dragon came by them. He looked to be 3 times the size as Dojo in his huge form. The dragon had four legs with claws with huge teeth and green eyes. He went up to Raimundo and nuged him.

"I think this is the dragon of wind." said Rai petting the Dragons humungous head.

"You are correct Raimundo." said a voice. The monks looked to see who was hiding behind the huge dragon and to see it was Master Fung. Everyone dropped their Jaws.

"How did you get here?" Kimiko said while freaking out. Master Fung smiled.

"I got a lift from him here." Master Fung adressing to the huge grey dragon. The rest of the dragons came over to them. They were brown, red, gold, and blue. The monks never felt so small before.

"Let me introduce you to the dragons. you have already met the dragon of wind." said Master Fung pointing at the dragon in the front. "This one here," adressing to the brown one. "This is the dragon of earth." The earth dragon was brown with streaks of green and had blue eyes.

"This one, " adressing to the red one, "This is the dragon of fire." the dragon of fire was flaming red with streaks of a darker color red with blue eyes and had flames at the bottom of its feet.

"the gold one, is the dragon of elecrticity." the electricity was bright gold with hints of black around it. this one looked to be the youngest one of them all because it was the smallest of them all.

"last but not least, the dragon of water." the water dragon was a dark blue and its scales seemed to ripple just like real water did. they were all so amazed to see them. it was a true honor.

"So how do they choose who is leader?" asked kimiko standing next to Raimundo hoping it will still be him.

"They choose by their actions with the shake of the mountain." said Master Fuung.

"You mean they did that?" whinned Nicki. Master Fung nodded.

"The leader of the dragons will choose." Master fung stepped out of the way and the wind dragon stepped up to the monks. His peircing green eyes looked at them all and finally bent down to there level and looked at Rimundo straight in the eye. Raimundo looked back at him with a serious look. Then finally, a light surrounded Raimundo and his robes changed back to the shuko robes.

"Go Raimundo!" Kimiko and Nicki yelled.

"I say partner that gave me a scare." Clay said putting his hand on Raimundos shoulder. Raimunndo laughed at looked down at Omi who was smiling.

"Raimundo, i am proud to be under your power." omi said and bowed to him. Raimundo smiled and bowed back.

"Now that the crises is settled, why dont you all get to enjoy what it will be like to be a dragon." Master Fung said with a smile. The monks got a sly look on their faces.

15 minutes later.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" yelled raimundo as him and the wind dragon flew through the skies at an exeptionally fast speed. Kimiko and the fire dragon were by the lavafall and forming new types of land with it. Nicki was up in the sky with the electricity dragon controlling the lightning.

"Now this is what i call electricfying." said Nicki as she grabbed the lighting and shot to the ground like Zues at Clay who was on the ground with the earth dragon.

"Hey watch it there lil Nicki." Clay yelled up. Him and the earth dragon were messing with the rocks and mountains. Omi was in the river swimming with the water dragon.

"Oh this is most fun dragon of the water!" Omi said when he came up for air. Raimundo finally took a break from his intense flying and came to talk to Master Fung. The wind dragon accompanied him.

"Master Fung, did you know i was gonna be chosen again?" he asked the old monk.

"Yes because i know you have the ability to see yourself as a leader and you just needed a little push." said the old man. Rai smiled and looked at everyone enjoying themselves.

"So this is what we will be doing after we die?" asked Rai kinda relieved.

"Yes, but you will have to keep the balence of xiaolin and heylin forces. You will controling what happens witht his world. Every action you make, the world will see it." said Master Fung. Rai looked at him and smiled. he crossed his arms and said. "Thats not a bad job to take."

What none of the monks knew was that they were being watched by Chase Young.

"So, the leader doubts his abilities, this will just make things easier."

well i hope you guys enjoy i promise ill clear up of these "OMG whats gnna happen?" questions but anyway plz review :)


	8. Illness fallen

Wooo new program :) im on my phone now and its actually kinda cool well anyways I hope u enjoy this chapter. Im starting to get more eerie and evil now so im sorry to the people who thought this was a nice sweet story. Its actually pretty fucking twisted xD please review and enjoy.

It had been three months since the monks met the Xiaolin dragons. Nicki has now been promoted to apprentice and is now learning more about her element and has gotten more control over it. There hasn't been a Shen Gong Wu activate in over 3 weeks. There hasn't been a sign of Jack Spicer or Chase Young. There hasn't even been a sign of Viporess. But, this isn't bad to the Xiaolin warriors. Instead, they were enjoying the time together and there training. Everything seemed perfect, until today.

"ACHOO" that sneezed shook the whole temple. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were sitting at the table trying to find out who was sneezing. Raimundo walked out holding onto the walls looking as though he was about to fall over and die. He was pale and his nose was red. He had bags under his eyes. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Raimundo are you feeling ok?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo barley was able to look up and finally stood up and took a deep breath.

"Ya im feeling great why do you ask." Raimundo said smiling. His act wasn't fooling anyone. Then the earge to sneeze.

"Rai, you ok?" "Nicki asked feeling a little nervous. Raimundo was fighting against his sneeze but the earge was winning. The monks took cover.

"ACHOOOOOO" Raimundo let out a huge sneeze which blew threw the whole temple. Everyone were crushed under parts of the roof.

"Note to self, don't be near the dragon of wind when he needs to sneeze." Said dojo crawling out from under a piece of rubbish.

"Sorry guys guess I just got a cold." Said Rai putting his finger under his nose.

"Ya JUST a cold." Said Kimiko sarcasticly while dusting herself.

"I think should hit the hay there partner." Said clay unflattening his hat.

" why would he hit hay? He is sick he should be in bed." Said omi throwing off a huge piece of roof off of him. Clay helped Nicki up and restrained her from punching Raimundo in the face.

"Maybe you should just rest today Rai." Said kimiko. Then suddenly Dojo started to shake and break out.

"Woah! A new Shen gong wu revealed itself. This one makes me break out." Said dojo holding up a mirror looking at the bumps.

"Well there is no way im missing the first Shen gong wu in weeks!" Yelled Raimundo.

"We should first ask master Fung if you should go or not." Said Omi. The others agreed and went into the meditation room where master Fung was meditating.

"What is it my monks. A Shen gong wu has revealed itself, shouldn't be going to go get it?" Master Fung asked turning around to face the monks.

"That's the thing, Rai sick and we wanted to see if he was well enough to go get the wu." Kimiko said. Master Fung nodded in agreement and went to get a thermometer. Raimundo wasn't sneezing anymore just really bad coughs. When Master Fung returned, he put the thermometer in Raimundo's mouth and it showed a temperture of 99.8.

"Raimundo does not appear to have a fever so take it easy and you should be fine getting the Wu." Master Fung said with a smile.

"alright Kiddies lets gets get going." Dojo saaid as he grew into his bigger form. The monks hopped on and they were off. They were about 20 minutes away from their destination.

"So what is this Wu anyways?" asked clay looking at Kimiko. Kimiko had her hair dyed a dark blue that was straight down her back. She wore some denim capris with long sleeved shirt that was strpied with black and white while wearing high tops. Kimiko pulled out the acient scroll and opened it up.

"Its called the time reverso. Hey isnt that really similar to the sands of time?" Kimiko asked.

"Ah yes i remember that Wu. See Dashi wanted to make two but the time reverso was his first attempt and it didnt turn out the way he wanted to." Dojo said.

"There doesnt seem to be any information aboout it." said omi looking over Kimiko's shoulder at the scroll.

"Well because it was a mess up. see instead of going exactly where you want it makes you skip. It will let it work for you the first couple of times if you let it rest but if you use repeatedly youll loose control of it and it will send you to a completly different time period then the one you want. It also makes your original form disapear. So say if you went back 20 minutes in time and went back to the original time, it would be like you didnt exsist for that 20 minutes." Dojo said.

"So why are we wasting our time getting a dud?" Nicki asked. Nicki had her hair in pig tails and was wearing shorts with her coverse and a 30 seconds to mars T-shirt.

"Because! its still a very powerful Shen Gong Wu and can be used for most evil desisions." Omi said holding up his fingure.

"Uhh can we just get there soon?" complained Raimundo in the back.

"Rai maybe should of jus' stayed back at the temple partner." Clay said.

"The sexi cowboy has a point there Rai." Nicki said pointing at Clay who was blushing at her comment.

"Did you just call Clay sexi?" Rai asked sitting up looking at her a little strange and annoyed.

"Hey i say everyone is sexi what you want me to go around saying everyone is ugly?" Nicki said as she shrugged. Omi looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Excuse me but what does 'Sexy' mean?" Omi asked poking at Nicki.

"Are you serious? Geez kid you are living under a rock!" Nicki yelled.

"I dont not live in such conditions! I live in a respected temple with my loving friends!" Omi yelled.

"Partner that aint what the little lady is sayin." Clay said. Nicki slapped her forehead with her palm. Kimiko looked back at Raimundo and it looked as though he was going to faint.

"Raimundo, maybe you should just stay on Dojo till the fights over." Kimiko said. And before Raimundo could reply, Dojo for some reason shrunk back to his small form in the middle of the sky.

"AHHH!" They all screamed falling straight down to the ground. Raimundo thought fast and used his wind.

"Wudi-Star Wind!" Rai called and wind created a soft hold under the monks bringing them down slowly.

'Geez what was that about Dojo?" Kimiko said annoyed.

"I dont know! i think were-" and before Dojo could answer the wind beneath them disapeared 50 feet off the groud and they plumiting the rest of the way down. The monks were seeing stars.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nicki yelled as she stood up from the small whole she made in the ground.

"I must say that was most unexpected." Omi said rubbing his head.

"Ya Rai why did you let us off so early?" kimiko said walking over to Rai to help him up. The fall made him more wobbly then he already was.

"I-I dont know. i just didnt feel my power anymore. its like it was taken away from me or something." Raimundo aid trying to catch his balence.

"Ahem." Dojo said as he got off of Clays crushed hat. "As i was saying before we almost plumited to our deaths, i believe we have entered sacred grounds." he said.

"Sacred grounds?" said kimiko.

"Ya, see the monks back in the day made specific areas where all powers or abilities are sealed off. Like Raimundos wind, you cant use your elements or Shen Gong Wu when your here. Even me changing form is forbiden. Also Shen Gong Wu isnt able to work" said Dojo.

"Wait, if no shen gong wu can work then how does the Time Reverso revealing itself?" Omi asked.

"Dashi made it so this is the only Wu that works in this specific place so he could hide it." said Dojo crawling up Clays shoulder.

"Well we better get going we dont want to get rained on." Nicki said pointing up at the sky. It was full of dark clouds and they were able to hear the thunder. So they began their walk and it started to poor. Raimundo calapsed to the floor shivering with his eyes getting heavy.

"Rai you ok there partner?" Clay asked helping him back up.

"Y-ya, I-Im j-j-just cold-d-d." Rai said shivering. The rain was actually quite warm. It was a type of rain you would feel in Arizona or Texas. Omi gave him his top layer of his robe but that didnt help much.

"Here let me feel your head there kid." Dojo said as he crawled up on Raimundo's shoulder and put his small hand on his forehead. Dojo's hand cought on fire and he started to roll around on the floor in pain.

"Geez Rai!" Nicki yelled.

"You should just head back Rai." Kimiko said helping him stay on his feet.

"Not when we are so close! look i promise whe we get this Wu ill stay in bed for two days alright?" Raimundo said a little annoyed.

"Deal." kimiko said putting her hand his side helping him stay balenced. About 20 minutes later they finally reached the destination. They saw that they were on a huge cliff. Clay walked over to the edge of the cliff to see how deep it really is.

"Wooee! I wonder how deep this crack is." (lol) Clay said to Dojo sitting on his shoulder.

"Well i would have to say about 3 miled down." he said.

"Enough with the chittering let us find the Shen Gong Wu before Jack spicer or Chase young show up!" Omi yelled looking behind the trees. Kimiko and Nicki set raimundo by a big rock to let him rest. The rain let off a little bit so he wasnt as cold.

"Will you be ok right here Raimundo?" Nicki asked. Before Rai could answer he was interupted by a familiar voice.

"Awe, has our little Raimundo fallen ill?" said the voice. Nicki and kimiko turned to see it was non other than Hannible Roy Bean.

"EW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Nicki yelled flinching like she just saw a piece of flesh or a pile a nasty trash.

"Well i see this is the new Warrior i heard so much about. The sibling of the Shuko Warrior." Bean said with a chuckle. Hannible was in his grown form using the Moby Morpher before he got there.

"Looking at you makes me wanna puke." Nicki said. Raimundo stood up slowly knowing if Hannible was hear then he has no choice but to fight.

"Well this is going to be purrr-fect." Said another voice. Kimiko flung her head around seeing that non other then Katnappe was behind Raimundo holding onto his waist. She was sticking her sharp claws into his sides.

"Katnappe you let go of him right now!" yelled Kimiko having her hands in fists. Katnappe looked at her and smiled.

"Now now kimiko, i think you should learn how to share." she said then licked Raimundos cheek. Rai finally had enough energy to swing his fist around to see if he couldnt hit her but instead got huge cuts all around his sides from the sliding of her claws. It cut right through his grey jacket. Rai took it off to see the cut when through his white shirt with the two boxes in the front. (i dont know what they are).

"Raimundo! are you alright my friend?" Omi said running over to him as Rai went down on one knee holding hi side that was still bleeding. Clay and Dojo came shortly after.

"Why are you guys here?" Kimiko yelled.

"We are here for a new beginin' " said Hannible.

"A new beginning?" said Nicki.

"Yes, we are here for this specific Wu." said a familiar voice." The monks looked to see it was Chase with Wuya and Jack by his side.

"What the hell.." Rai said standing back up.

"Lets begin." Chase said with a sly and everyone was paired up. Wuya was with Nicki, Omi was with Jack, Clay was with Hannible, Kimiko was with Katnappe, and Chase was with Raimundo. The monks tried to make it fair with Raimundos condition but the heylin side did not want that happening.

Nicki and Wuya were heading it off bad. Wuya came around and kicked Nicki straight in the stomache but Nicki thought fast and grabbed her foot and through her against a tree.

"ya know," Nicki started to say catching her breath. "usually i say people i meet are the sexiest people ive ever met, but your one of the most ugliest hags ive ever met in my life!" she screamed with a smirk. Wuya got up and growled. The sacred area made it so she couldnt use any of her power either.

"You better watch what you say you fowl mouth skank. You might not realize what might happen to that pretty little face of yours." Wuya said with another growl.

"At least my face IS pretty." Nick said with an evil grin.

"Not for long." Wuya said as she attacked her again. "And besides, you try keeping up this face for 1500 years." Wuya said when she flung her fist at Nicki. Nick did three back flips and smiled.

"Viporess is beautiful and shes older then you. So you must be just plain ugly." she said. Wuya was extremly pissed and went at her again

Clay and Hannible were standing infront of each other waiting for the first move.

"Well partner i suppose i should get this done an over with." Clay told Bean as he put his hands infront of him in fists.

"Well clay unfortunatly for you its the end of your existance." Hannible said while slapping Clay athousand times with his arms. Clay tackled him to the ground and punched him three times in the face before Bean grabbed his hand and through his in a bush.

Omi was fighting against Jacks bots (They arent mystical so they can be used) He brought alot more then he used to.

"Tell me Jack Spicer! What has you all interested in this specific Wu?" Yelled Omi.

"Its not the Wu were after!" Jakc yelled from the air using his propellers. Omi became very confused as he was still fighting off his robots.

Rai was loosing hoplessly to Chase. Raimundo was already graivly ill and could bearly stand up, but with deep cuts all arod his sides and Chase knocking him left and right didt help either.

"Raimundo you are disapointing me right now i thought you were stronger then this." said chase standing there infront of him with his hands behind his back.

"Im just not in the mood to fight today thats all." Rai said tirdly.

"Well maybe you should rest then." Chase said as he kicked Raimundo right into a rock. Rai hit his head so hard he fell unconsious. a moment later the shen gong Wu fell in his lap.

Kimiko was going at it with Katnappe and it was an equal fight.

"Tell me Katnappe, whhy exactly are you here?" Kimiko yelled as Katnappe was in a tree.

"I was offered a propersition." she said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Kimiko yelled.

"Lets just Raimundo is gonna be a fun toy for me." Katnappe said seductivly. Kimiko snapped and punched her straight in the face!

"You bitch!" katnappe yelled when she fell on the floor holding onto her face.

"Your the bitch thinking that Rai would ever even touch you!" Kimiko yelled. Katnappe smiled and disapeared into the tree.

"Hey get back here!" Kimiko yelled. She tried to go after her but was stopped by Chase.

"hello kimiko." Chase said calmly.

"What did you do to Raimundo?" Kimiko asked angerly. Chase looked at her and smiled.

'He is fine for now." He said as he punched her over by the edge. Kimiko fell to the floor as she was holding her stomache. Chase was so much more stronger then her his punched felt like a truck hit her.

"Kimiko!" yelled Nicki as she saw her on the floor. Nicki tried to run after her but Wuya grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground and held her to the ground. Clay tried to do the same thing but Hannible sat on top of him. When Omi tried to get to her Jacks robots grabbed him by all four limbs so he couldnt move.

Chase moved closer to kimiko and kicked her so hard she was at the edge of the cliff. One more hit like that and she would a goner. Chase was slowly walking over to her with an evil look. Kimiko was terrified. She never fought Chase before and it was scary. She shut her eyes tight scared to know what was gonna happen next.

"Kimiko stay down!" a voice called from afar. she looked up to see Raimundo running up and hitting Chase Young straight in the back. They both went right over Kimiko. Kimiko was quick and grabbed Raimundos hand before he went plumiting down with Chase. Kimiko was holding on to Raimundo if her life depended on it.

"kimiko! Pull him up!" screamed Nicki. Nicki's heart was pounding so hard even Wuya felt it. Kimiko tried to pull him but he seemed so much more heavier then he used to be. she looked down to see Chase was holding on to Raimundos ancles tightly. Kimiko was loosing her grip. Clay and Omi were Fighting to get out of there hold but no hope was on their side.

"Kimiko..."Raimundo said quietly looking up and her blue eyes.

"Raimundo please hang ill get you up i promise!" Kimiko said fighting back her tears. Her grip was loosening because Raimundo was letting go.

"Kimiko its ok let go." Raimundo said trying to get her off of him. Tears began to roll down her eyes.

"No no no no Raimundo! you cant leave me! Please let me help you up! but you have to try!" She yelled trying to get her grip again. Nicki finally got out of Wuyas hold and ran over to Kimiko but Wuya grabbed her again and this time kept her standing. Nicki started to cry.

'Dammit kimiko pull him up!" She yelled. Kimiko didnt pay attention and was still crying.

"Raimundo... please try!" Raimundo just looked up at her tear filled eyes and he even started to cry.

"Just let go please i dont want you to die too." That just made her cry more. That word 'Die' just hurt her so much.

"Raimundo please.." she whispered. The pain in her stomache was taking away all of her energy. Raimundo was now forcfuly trying to make her let go. Kimiko lost all of her strength and Raimundo slipped through her fingures and he went down the edge with Chase. Clay got out from under Hannible and Omi got away from the robots and ran to Kimiko. Nicki fell to her knees as she heard Kimiko screaming Raimundos name. Nickis tears were uncontrolable. The Villians left the monks alone. Clay was holding Kimiko from going downn the cliff after him.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko called one last time still crying. And once again, no answer.

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry i havent updated so long my honors english class is making me read two books, jurnalling them, making a project, and doing vocab! i promise i will update as soon as possible! R&R plz


	9. What have I done?

Geez 3 new reviews in a day! makes me feel special ^.^ now i warned you ppl this thing is gonna get twisted and trust me im just getting started (laughs evily).

XelmolovezyouX1123: Im sorry if i made you sad but thats my job :) and i will update! but i want a chacolate chip cookie! XD

Brit Chick: Wow i just thought about it and it is! haha i didnt think of it at first but now i see the resemblence. lol.

Well anyways my next chapter! please enjoy! Or cry which ever one works for you :)

**What have you done?**

_4 days..._

_4 days thats all its been..._

_Thats how long its been..._

_When they lost him..._

_Forever.._

The day was quiet. Not even the birds were singing. The sky was covered with dark clouds. Even the sky was sad. The wind..

_There was no wind.._

_For 4 days..._

_Non existant..._

The monks couldnt even look at each other. Clay was sitting at the table looking out into space.

'What in tarnation was Raimundo thinking?' Clay yelled in his head.

'I should have helped! I was so usless!' Clay screamed again slamming his fist into the table. He set his head on his arms and a single tear rolled down his eyes.

_Broken..._

_Gone..._

_Dead..._

Omi was outside by the fountain looking down at the water and seeing memories of him and Rai. Omi cracked a small smile with the thought of the amazing times they had. The smile soon faded and it turned into tears.

"Raimundo..." He said softly looking don at the water.

_I love you.._

_Why..._

_Why did you leave me.._

Nicki hasnt spoken to anyone since they got back. She was off temple grounds and was standing next to a peach tree. She looked at the trunk of the tree and scowled at it. Tears were fighting their way through but Nicki wouldnt let it happen.

"You stupid.." Nicki said quietly talking to the tree.

"You stupid Raimundo...Why, why did you have to, have to.." Nicki stop and punched the tree as hard as she could.

"WHY DID YOU GO AND LEAVE?" She screamed. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She slid down the trunk of the tree leaving a trail of blood from her now busted knuckles down the tree and she stayed there for a long while.

_You left scars..._

_You took half of me..._

_Im nothing now..._

_Without you..._

Kimiko was in the temple. She was in Raimundos room laying on his mat. She had been there for the past 4 days. She wont eat or drink anything since they got back. The thought of what happened after the accident still haunts her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled one last time before she ran out of energy to yell. Clay finally let her go and she collapsed onto the floor looking at what had happened. Dojo came over with the Wu in his hand. It was just a smaller version of the sands of time but with was white with black sand. Kimiko didnt care about the Wu. She didnt even care if she was shot by lighting. She just wanted to see Raimundo again! She wanted to see his cocky smile. She wanted to be able to put her hand around him again! She just wanted to see him alive again!

"How could you.." Kimiko turned her head to see Nicki tears coming out of her eyes and her hands in fists.

"How could you just let him go?" Nicki yelled. Her green eyes were fuming. Kimiko was speechless. How could blame her for this? Unless...it was Kimikos fault. She let Raimundo die. Double thought was hitting her hard.

"Hey hey! you cant Blame Kimiko! She tried as hard as she could to help him!" Yelled Dojo.

"The hell i cant blame her! Raimundo protects you all the time! Hell sometimes i think he cares about you more then me! And he was sick! Got beaten up! and he still gave his all to save you! And what did you do? You let him go! Your like all the others girls he gave his all for! you take and take until he has nothing else to give! for some rich girl your one gold digger for taking his life!" Nicki yelled while she was crying. Everyone kneew she was just saying that out of anger but Kimiko took it to heart. Maybe Nicki was right. Maybe it was truly...her fault.

**END FLASHBACK.**

The thought only brought more tears into her eyes.

"Im so sorry Raimundo.." Kimiko said in the pillow. She felt a lump under the pillow and saw it was his good luck charm Ninja Fred. kimiko could help but to smile at the look of it.

'No matter how much you acted older, you were still a kid.' Kimiko thought while looking at the old ragged teddy bear. Kimiko just wanted things to go back to normal, start over.

"THATS IT!" Kimiko yelled as she jumped off of the mat leaving the bear behind and ran out into the courtyard where she saw master Fung. He was practicing his ti-chi. When he heard the news it looked aas though he would cry to. No shuko warrior is not as bad as no Raimundo.

"Master Fung!" Kimiko yelled as she ran up to him.

"Kimiko, its good to see you up, are you feeling any better?" Master Fung asked opening his eyes to her and facing her.

"Oh im more then better right now master Fung!" kimiko said with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I have a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"To bring Raimundo back!" Kimiko said. her eyes havent been this bright in days. Master Fung looked at her and sighed.

"Kimiko, we must accept the fact that hes gone." He said camly. Kimikos smiled disapeared.

"But master fung all we have to do is go back in time and stop Raimundo from going over!" She yelled more with anger in her voice. Master Fung simply nodded his head in disagreement.

"Kimiko, everything has happened for a reason. Changing fate does not make things better." He said as he started to walk away so kimiko couldnt argue with him. Kimiko couldnt believe what she just heard. Kimikos happiness was taken away and she began to cry.

_Forever..._

_Gone..._

It was about midnight and Kimiko was sitting on the roof of the temple looking out into the clouds. They hung around the temple but without any rain. Her tears finally ran out and all she felt was anger. She thought for a while and decided that Chase Young planned it all out. He planned it from the very beginning. She hated him. She hated him so much annd was glad he was dead. She pulled her legs into her chest and burried her head.

A few moments later she heard foot steps ont he roof. She looked back to see it was Omi.

"May i join you Kimiko?" he asked quietly. She nodded yes and they sat next to each other. It was really quiet for a long time the Omi finally broke the silence.

"I wish he was stll here, i wish we could just fix everything, its not the same anymore." He said quietly. The, Kimiko got the Idea. She doesnt need Master Fungs permission, she just needed a partner. Thats when she asked.

"Omi, what if i told you there was a way to get Raimundo back?" Kimiko asked. Omi looked at her Joyfully.

"Oh Kimiko if you knew of such thing i would take this idea and make it into a action!" Omi yelled as he stood up and smiled.

"Well i hae an idea but you cant tell master fung." Kimiko told him quietly. Omi stopped his over enyjoyment jumping and looked at her suspisiously.

"Kimiko, we shouldnt go behind Master Fungs back like that." Omi said quietly a little sad. Kimiko got up with him and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Master Fung said we cant change fate. Thats what he told me but were not changing fate. Maybe fate is to use the Shen Gong Wu and save Rai." Kimiko told him as her eyes brightened just to her saying it. Omi looked at her sadly. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly but something didnt feel right.

"Omi, right now I can only trust you to come with me. With or without Master Fungs permission, im gonna save Raimundo." Kimiko said her grip getting tighter on Omis shoulders. And to honest truth, Omi was the only one she could trust at the moment. Clay would probably just say the same thing master Fung said and hell Nicki couldnt even look at her. Her and Nicki grew so close, they almost knew everything about each ther and they were so much alike. Kimiko still couldnt beliee Nicki could hate her so much. She needed to fix it. Fix it all. Kimiko took another deep stare at Omi hopeing he will change his mind. Omi took a breath and sighed.

"Kimiko i do not agree with your actions." Kimikos hope was taken from her in a instant.

"But, i cannot let you do this on your own. So as a Xiaolin dragon, i shall accompany you in your quest." Omi said with a bright smile. Kimiko began to tear up again. But these tears were for happiness, not saddness. She was going to fix what she broke. She was going to save Raimundo. Kimiko jumped onto Omi and hugged him tightly. Omi couldnt help but to blush a little bit. Kimiko finally let go of him and hopped down to the temple grounds. Omi followed her shortly after.

"Come on lets go get that Wu!" Kimiko yelled going towards the vault. They stopped at the entrance and Omi put in the special code to unlock the vault and Kimiko went down and grabbed the Wu and was becoming more exited. She came up to see Omi with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong Omi?" Kimiko asked a little confused herself. Omi looked at her and breathed in.

"Shouldnt we tell Clay and Nicki? I mean they should at least know." Omi said. Kimiko looked at him sharply.

"Omi when we get back they wont need to know because it will be like nothing ever happened." Kimiko assured him.

"No nothing about what?" aid a small voice behind them. Kimiko and Omi turned to see it was Dojo rubbing his eyes. Kimiko was stunned to even think Dojo would be up.

"Hey, why do you have that Wu in your hands?" Dojo said pointing at the Time reverso in Kimikos arms. Dojo finally caught on and was about to call for the monks but Omi and Kimiko tackled him to shut him up.

"Dojo i swear you scream and im locking up the cookies so tight your never gonna get them!" Kimiko threatened and Dojo calmed down.

"What are you guys thinking going behind the masters back like this?" Dojo yelled in a whisper. Omi started to feel a little bad. Kimiko looked at Dojo and glared but got an excellent idea.

"I got it! Dojo come with us!" Kimiko yelled with exitment. Dojo just looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh come on Dojo! Were gonna need a ride wherever we end up and Nicki, Clay, and Rai will be fine walking. Please." Kimiko pleaded. Dojo was such a sucker for the puppy eyes.

"Master Fung is gonna turn me into soup." Dojo whinned. Kimiko picked him up and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Dojo!" She yelled putting him down. They went into the storage room and pulled out two cloaks so they wouldnt be reconized. Dojo went inside Omi's cloak scared to death of the consiquenses that may come.

"Time reverso!" Kimiko screamed. Everything turned black and white. They began to fall an endless fall. It seemed like forever then they finally saw ground. They landed hard on the soaked ground from the rain to see that they ended up in the sacred grounds between the thick trees.

"Geez Shen Gong Wu need to learn how to be softer when it comes to the landing." Complained Kimiko looking out to the clearing to see everyone fighting. Omi got up with her to see in between the trees to see themselves fighting. Nicki was with Wuya, Clay with Roy, Kimiko with Katnappe, Omi with Jack, and...

Kimikos eyes widen to see Raimundo.

'Hes alive,' she thought to herself. tears began to form in relief she had a second chance.

"Come on kids lets make this quick!" The bodies in this time period are gonna disapear soon." Dojo pointed out.

"So we will not exist for the next 4 days?" Omi asked.

"Thats the idea." Said Dojo. Before Kimiko could join the conversation, she saw her body aching on the side of the cliff and Chase coming close. Kimiko thought fast and waited till she saw Raimundo get up and try to push chase over. Raimundo got up and started to run after chase.

"Kimiko! Stay-" Before Raimundo could finish what he was saying, he was pushed out of the air by a figure. They both landed roughly on the floor. Chase was still running at Kimikos body but didnt see the other figure pulling her body out of the way. Chase went flying off the cliff.

Raimundo opened his eyes to see two big blue eyes staring back at him. The figure hopped up quick from ontop of him and ran at the other figure. Raimundo was wide eyed ignoring the pain he felt on his sides.

"Time Reverso!" Kimiko yelled and her and Omi disapeared.

"What the-" Raimundo asked himself standing back up. Kimikos, Omis, and Dojos bodies disapeared. Nicki and Clay still in the villians hold stood in awe. Raimundo was becoming more and more confused and didnt noticed the bright red eyes behind him in the shadows.

Kimiko Omi and Dojo made it back to another time. It was cloudy and dark so the presumed they were back at there original time.

"Did it work?" Omi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kimiko said. "Lets go to Chase Youngs lair first."

"Why would we go there?" Dojo asked popping out of the robe.

"I Just need to see if that bastard is alive." Kimiko said meanly like. Omi and Dojo didnt want to disagree with her the fact she looked angry enough. They began there walk out of sacred grounds and Dojo flew them the rest of the way. The world seemed darker. Colder. Evil. No birds sang, the wind didnt blow, nothing. Everything seemed dead. Kimiko looked over Dojo and saw no animals, no signs of life. This wasnt a good sign.

They finally made it to Chases Lair. It didnt look very different. Still as evil as ever. Didnt Chase die? How could things seem worse then they already did? Whats going on? These questions were repeating over and over again in Kimikos head. Dojo landed in the front on the ledge of the lair.

"Kimiko, you look through the front to see if you cannot find something useful." Omi said as he stayed on Dojo and went looking around the lair. Kimiko was cautious about aproaching the mountain. Something seemed so much more different about it. Something sad. Kimiko couldnt put her fingure on it. She jumped when she heard a rustle behind her. She through a fire ball at the bush and noticed she scared away a small bunny. Kimiko sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. It was and had no sign of life anywhere in sight.

"Ki-Kimiko?" a voice said behind her. Kimiko froze with the sound of it. it was so familiar, so warm to her and when she turned around her heart nearly jumped out of her body. Raimundo was standing there in the flesh. ALIVE! Kimiko couldnt take her eyes off of him. She didnt notice that he was wearing all black robe with a red sash. His hair was grown out more and he was taller then originally was. The only thing she noticed was his soft green eyes. The only thing she knew would never change

"Rai.." she said softly started walking towards him. Her cautious walk turned into a sprint.

"Raimundo!" She yelled happily jumping into his arms. He grabbed her lightly at first still couldnt believe he was holding her in his arms. He hugged her tightly inhaling her sent. He almost forgotten how overwelming she was. Kimiko began to tear up.

"Raimundo i missed you so much!" She cried out. holding on tighter to his neck. But, before she could enjoy his familiar smell, she got the whiff of metal. She opened her eyes to see a Metal type colar around his neck. She loosend her grip and requested Rai to put her down and he agreed.

"Raimundo what is that?" She asked touching it slightly. Raimundo flinched slightly but it caused him to cough uncontrolably.

"Rai are you ok?" Kimiko asked when he fell to one knee coughing.

"Ya, im fine." He said unconvincly. He stood back up hiding his hand that he coughed on behind him. Raimundo shot his head back quick when he heard the noise of something mechhanical.

"Shit!" He yelled pulling Kimiko into the bushes and making sure she stayed down.

"raimundo whats going on?" Kimiko demanded.

"SHHH" Raimundo comanded. Kimiko did as she was told. Raimundo held her close covering her out of anyones sight. Even though it was a bad situation Kimiko was enjoying being this close to him.

Before She could dream more, two huge robots came into sight. They were huge! about three times the size of Raimundo. Before Kimiko could sit there in awe, Raimundo jerked her to look at him.

"Kimiko listen to me. Dont come back here." His words felt like a knife was shoved through her heart.

"What are you talking about?" She cried in a whisper.

"Kimiko, please listen to me." Kimiko calmed down looking deeply in his sparkling green eyes.

"Go down this path and it will lead you down the mountain. When you go down, go back to the temple. Clay and Nicki will be there. Please Kimiko dont come back." He said in such a serious tone.

"Why wont you let me come back Rai? i just found you now you want me gone?" She asked tears forming but this time of sadness.

"Please... I dont want to hurt you too." He said with so much sorrow. Kimiko could just stare at her with no words. Raimundo pulled her close and lightly kissed her. Kimiko was shocked to feel his lips next to hers. It sent goosbumps down her arms and legs.

"Please...stay away." That was the last thing he said to her as she pushed her down the mountain.

"AHHH!' Kimiko screamed as she fell down the path. She finally hit the bottom landing on sticks and logs.

"Ouch." she said rubbing her head. She looked up to see the two robots found Rai. She stood out of sigt of the robots.

"Raimundo. You are out of the borders that master Young has givin you for your privlage." The robot on the right said with a monotone sound. The other robot went around Raimundo to look behind the bushes.

"Hey i was just trying to explore a little bit." Raimundo said with a smirk.

"Regulation failure!" The robot in the bushes yelled. Rai turned back fast thinking they found Kimiko but instead found a small item. The robot scanned it and its alarm went off.

"Shen Gong Wu! Shen Gong Wu!" the robot called its head spinning. Raimundo couldnt believe Kimiko had a Wu in her posession.

"Raimundo you hae violated the rules and now you shall be punished.

"What ami getting this tme? a week without a meal" Raimundo said sarcasticly. The robot pulled out a small remote that was set to 5,000 and clicked the green button. All of a sudden the colar on Raimundos neck started to send watts of electricity through his body. Raimundo shouted in pain falling to the ground. the robots grbbed him hand in hand and dragged him inside. Kimiko could believe her eyes.

"What have i done?" she told herself.

"Kimiko!" a voice called from above. She saw it was Omi with Dojo.

"Come we must find the others quickly!" shouted Omi. kimiko could tell Omi witnessed the same thing she did. Dojo came down and picked up Kimiko and they were off. About a half an hour later they made it to the temple. The three of them awed at the sight of it. It was a dump! The walls and most of the buildings were kknocked down. The plants were all dead. The place looked lifeless. They entered the grounds.

"Hellooo?" Kimiko yelled out.

"Clay, Nicki, Master Fung?" Omi yelled.

"Hey, where is every-" Dojo was cought off by being cought in a trap. All three of them fell for a simple net trap. They were in the air now wonder what just happened.

"YAHHH!" a figure yelled with a spear coming out of the shadows.

"AHHH!" Kimiko and Dojo yelled. Omi took notice of the figure and saw the cowboy hat.

"Clay?" Omi asked the figure put down its weapon and let out a chuckle.

"Well all be a monkeys uncle is that you Omi?" The figure said laughing.

"Clay?" Kimiko and Dojo said simutainsly. Clay let them out of the trap and gave Omi and KImiko a great big bear hug.

"Where hae you fellers been? haent seen you in a while." Clay said putting them down. Clay didnt look as different like Rai did. He looked pretty much the same exept his Robes were completly torned.

"Please Clay can you explain to us what has happened to our home.?" Omi asked. Before Clay could answer a shot of lightning shot right through his hat and almost shot Kimiko right in the face.

"What the fuck, are you doing here?" The figure said. Kimiko looked up to see it was...Nicki? This couldnt be Nick! She was so much taller and her hair flew down to her hips. Her body grew to more of a sex appeal and her close were cut in the middle only covering the most private areas. It looked to see she cut it to be a two piece. She was tall leather boots and her green eyes flared. The difference was, there was a scar going from the tip of her mouth to her chin.

"Nicki?" Kimiko yelled stunned as ever.

"Ill give you one hour to leave, if your not gone by then, ill kill you myself." Nicki said as she disapeared back into the temple. What is going on? Kimiko thought. She turned back to Clay and saw he was just as confused.

"Clay, how long have we been gone?" Kimiko asked. She completly forgot the Time Reverso was just a dud and couldnt be trusted. Clay looked at her and sighed.

"I honestly cant say. You see something happened to me that Nicki has explained to me over and over again that messed up my memory so i can only remember so much. So i dont know how long you guys have been gone." He explained.

"Then ill just go ask Nicki myself." Kimiko said walking into the Temple.

"Kimiko, that is most unwise, she seems very angry with you." Omi said and Dojo nodding in agreement. Kimiko kept walking.

"Ill be fine." she simply said and went in. It didnt take long for her to find Nicki sitting on the roof. Kimiko hopped up behind her.

"I said for you to leave." Nicki said not even looking at Kimiko still sitting looking at the sky.

"Nicki please, i just need answers i dont know whats going on." Kimiko tred to keep Nick calm but it wasnt working.

"Isnt it obvious? You did this!" Nicki yelled now standing facing her.

"How? Me and Omi have only been gone for 4 days!" Yelling at Nicki. Nicki stopped and looked at her.

"4 days? Kimiko, you've been gone for 4 years." Nicki said calmly.

AAHHHHHHHHH WHAT DO YA THINK? Messed up aint it haha XD and ive been getting requst from my perverted friend to start making this M and i will later on in life but please tell me what you think of this chapter R&R plz!


	10. Sufferage

Hey everyone. Sorry if I haven't been around for a while my mother recently passed away about 2weeks ago and now im in feuds with my family of who will take custody of me. You guys are probably wondering why I am writing this when I should be grieving. Well the answer to that question is that this is actually getting my mind off things and I just want to finish story. Well anyway here is the next chapter. Rated M for torture.

Kimiko stood there looking at Nicki still standing by the edge of the roof. Kimiko couldn't believe it. She went back in time to save him, not to make the world be ruled under evil. Nicki's eyes were piercing into Kimiko's the wind blew very slightly but it was eerie and evil.

"Nicki...I..." Kimiko tried to speak to the still fuming young woman until she interrupted her.

"Kimiko save it! All of this happened because of you!" Nicki yelled. Omi, Clay, and Dojo heard her and ran up to see what was going on.

"Look Nicki im sorry for everything ive done so far but I want to talk to master Fung." Kimiko said trying to restrain her anger. Nicki's expression went from anger to sadness. Kimiko excellent Idea! We must see him immediately!" Omi yelled.

"You…" Nicki tried to talk but was interrupted by Kimiko began to talk to Clay.

"Clay do you know where master Fung is?" She asked. Clay scratched his head.

"You guys…" Nicki tried to speak but was interrupted again by Clay.

"Gee, I don't recall seeing him today." Clay said. Kimiko and Omi and Clay began to talk amongst themselves about the ware bouts of master Fung. Nicki finally reached her limit and exploded.

"He's dead ok?" She finally yelled inhaling and exhaling deeply. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"No way! The Fung wouldn't die under any circumstances." Dojo said slivering out of Clays hat and on the ground looking up to Nicki. Nicki bent down to his height and started to poke him slightly in the head with every word he said.

"He's. Dead. Get the picture?" Nicki said annoyed. Dojo looked at her bug eyed and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Wahhhh! Master Fung why?" screamed Dojo rolling on the floor in his own tears.

"Nicki…how? Was it Chase Young?" Kimiko said infuriated.

"Yes that must be the answer! Quick! We must revenge his death!" Omi yelled heading back down the roof followed by Kimiko and Clay but was interrupted by Nicki.

"It wasn't chase.." she said quietly but loud enough for all of them to hear. They looked back at her a little confused and even Dojo stopped his crying and looked at her.

"If it wasn't Chase then who?" Kimiko said a little scared to know whom.

"Master Fung was brought down by Raimundo…" She said quietly keeping her head down hiding small tears falling down her face. Kimiko fell to her knees and saw what she had done.

"You mean Raimundo went back to the dark side?" Omi yelled his hands in fists.

"You act as though he chose to!" Nicki yelled back her head up with small tears shown on her face. They once again looked at her with confusion.

"Nicki… what did we do?" Kimiko asked quietly standing back up with Dojo in her arms. Nicki took a deep breath. And began.

"When you guys disappeared, everything went down hill."

"Nobody saw it coming. Jack spicer was hiding the shadows the whole time we were fighting that's why Omi was only going after his robots. When Raimundo was pushed aside by some flying figure, Jack was behind him the whole time and slipped on a collar. This collar is a special collar where you can electrocute someone to high as 50,000 watts. We all were placed with these collars. Me, and Clay were separated from Rai, we were there for a month but it felt like an eternity. We were placed in this small prison with very little water and rarely any food. You are correct Chase is still alive and we still don't understand why he is. He would take Clay and me out sometimes and mess with us. Taunt us with food and water. He would make us be his slaves. If we did something wrong, one flip of a switch we would be electrocuted that's where I got this from." Nicki showed them a thing line across her neck that looked to be a very old scar that you couldn't see from a distance. It was pink and went across the whole front of the neck. "Chase has grown a knew sickness of torture, even hit us with a whip sometimes. He did the same thing with Wuya, Jack, Bean, and even Katnappe. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." She took a break looking at the sky.

"How did you escape?" Omi asked getting a little shaken by the whole thing.

"I found a loophole in the neck brace. I was messing with my electricity a little bit since we were restraint from it I was able to sneak a look at it and I aimed it to the brace and it shut of and I was able to pull it off. It was killer at first but the pain soon faded. I did the same thing for Clay but unfortunately he got more shock then me so it messed up something in his head so now he has a short term memory." Nicki said pointing at her head.

"I can't even remember how ya'll got here." Clay admitted.

"So anyways we both were able regain some strength and got out of our prison cell to look for Rai, we searched and searched but no luck. Finally we got outside past the cat guards and saw him standing there in the middle of the edge. I went to give him a hug happy to know he was safe and got out then this happened." Nicki pointed at the scar going down her face. Everyone gasped.

"Ya he has a sword and its pretty damn sharp. I couldn't believe what happened until I looked at his eyes. They were red. I knew Chase did something to him but I couldn't figure it out. Me and Clay didn't have the strength to fight him off so we fled back to the temple to talk to master Fung."

"Did you find out what happened to him?" Omi asked.

"Ya, Chase gave him the Lao soup." They gave her a questioning look.

"Ugh it's a part of the Loa Mang Long soup. Loa evil, Mang beast, Long combined. Without all three the Lao is only temporally evil so they will be themselves later on. Nicki explained.

"Wait! Why would he give him something temporally? Wouldn't he want him evil permently?" Kimiko asked building up her anger.

"Why would he do that? He wants Raimundo to suffer as much as possible." Nicki said angrily. Once again, the questioning look was going around.

"Oh my lord! Ok this shit is like a stronger version of the person. It feels no pain. It doesn't need food, doesn't need sleep, its like changing the body to be a machine and the soul sits there watching the show. When the affects where off, the body feels pain by the new bruises and scratches it gets. The body feels hunger and gets weak. Even worse, it relives the events the body did under the influence of the Lao soup. The host has no control of the actions the soup tells it to do. So in other words…"

"So in other words Chase can make Raimundo do whatever he wants when he has the Lao soup in his system and he suffers in the posses." Omi said his arms folded.

"Right. So Rai isn't doing anything on purpose. Trust me he isn't getting special treatment." Nicki said sitting down.

"But we are his friends! He had to had recognized you guys!" Kimiko yelled gripping Dojo tighter causing him to turn blue.

"He does, he can't control himself." Nicki pointed out. Closing her eyes seeming to be exhausted.

"We have to save him!" Kimiko yelled pulling Nicki's arm up so she would stand up.

"Oh Ya and how do you suppose we do that Kimiko? Chase took Clays elements and mine! We can only use so much without getting worn out! That shot of lightning was probably all I can use for the next month! Chase has the entire Shen gong Wu! He has the damn Shuko warrior! He won!" Nicki screamed causing Omi to hide behind Clay. Kimiko looked at her with a straight face.

"How hard can it be to get the Shuko warrior back?" she said with a smirk.

"This isn't funny Kimiko." Nicki said harshly.

"Now what happen to the fun going Nicki I knew who didn't care what bastard got in her way and cut down anyone who stand between her and her brother?" Kimiko said putting her hands on her hips looking to see if Nicki would fall into her goofy self to lighten things up and make a plan.

"You really wanna know? Ill shows you." Nicki said grabbing Kimiko's arm and dragging her arm away from the temple.

"Where ya'll going?" Clay asked.

"Ill be back Clay, Show Omi around a bit." Nicki yelled still dragging Kimiko off.

About 5 minutes later they made it a small whole.

"Ladies first." Nicki said pointing down the whole.

"Why…?" Kimiko asked.

"Just go!" Nicki yelled pushing her down. They were crawling down this cramped hole looked to be leading to nowhere. About 20 minutes passed when Kimiko saw a light and hurried to it hating being in this damp hole. She got out and looked at her surroundings to see she was at Chases layer. Nicki came out and pulled Kimiko back into some more bushes to the side of the mountain away from the robots. They came to a small vent to the side and Nicki pushed Kimiko in it.

"OK. Keep going straight till you get to the third vent." Nicki told her in a whisper. They were crawling for about 10 minutes till they came to the third vent. Nicki and Kimiko both squeezed their head to see through it and they saw Raimundo hanging from his hands tied up with chain to the ceiling. He was drifting back and forth looking to want to lie down but the restraints were stopping him. He was still wearing the black robes but they were cut up a bit. The sleeves were falling down showing the bruises all over his arms. Kimiko actually took a look at him and he looked thinner then before but at the same time muscular. The cell was huge and it was orange but it was solid wall and no bars. There was a door with a glass window but that was it.

"Nicki! This is our chance! Lets get him!" Kimiko said in a whisper. Nicki shook her head and told her to keep watching. Kimiko did what she was told. A few moments passed and the door opened. Kimiko flinched a little bit to see a tall thin woman with a beautiful body like Nicki but with long blond hair and was wearing a leather top that showed her flat stomach with leather pants and black high heals. It finally hit Kimiko it was Katnappe! She walked in front of Raimundo whose head was facing the floor. Katnappe smiled and grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"So how's my little Raimundo today?" She said seductively slowly closing the gap between them.

"Why don't you go chase a bug or something wanna be bitch!" Raimundo yelled. This just was turning Katnappe on even more.

"Chase said you have been bad, he wants me to fix you." Katnappe whispered feeling his hips untying his sash reveling his stomach. Kimiko was in awe to see so many scars and bruises.

"I don't think raping me today is gonna fix me." Raimundo said uncomfortably as she was moving her clawed hands up and down his chest. Not just because it was disturbing but also because she was putting pressure on his bruises.

"But its so much fun to watch you squirm. You haven't been as much fun lately, are you giving in?" Ashley said licking his cheek. Raimundo did the sensible thing and kneed her in the stomach. She fell on her stomach and was now inflamed with anger. She got up and punched Raimundo as hard as she could in his face. She calmed down a little bit seeing him starting cough up a little bit of blood for breaking one of his teeth. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

"Chase said you have a little too much energy right now and I should knock you down a little bit before you go 'out' today. Now take this and it will be over quickly and you will be weaker then originally were. Hell if your lucky he might let you sleep for a few minutes." Katnappe said holding up a small pill. Raimundo got his footing back at looked at her and spit in her face. She growled and stormed out. Raimundo took at deep breath then his chest started to hurt. He started to cough uncontrollably and wasn't able to comfort himself as he did.

"What was that pill?" Kimiko asked the very sterned Nicki.

"Viagra. Ashley uses it a lot on him. He is pretty much her toy as one of his punishments. Its disgusting." Nicki growled holding back tears. Moments later Ashley returned with a couple of soldiers.

"Get him off there bring him to my room then when im done with him, bring him to master Young. He wants to give you something." Ashley said with a sly look.

Raimundo kept his head down while they walked over to him. When they released him he collapsed on the floor. Kimiko gasped wanting to do something but was held back by Nicki who was holding back a couple of tears. The soldiers stood him up and walked him out. What has Kimiko done?

Ok ok I know imma creep oh welll! R&R plz


	11. Broken

OMGOSH! thank you so much for your comments nd thank you XelmolovezyouX11233, IJ, and anonstar! Its nice to know there are some awesome people out there that can care about a complete stranger i really appreciate it thank you! well anyways here is the next Chapter i hope you enjoy!

Freedom Costs

Kimiko stood outside of the hole where they entered looking up in the sky tears streaming down her eyes. Nicki came slowly after having a hard time getting the dirt off her already dirty clothes.

"Come on Kimiko, lets go." Nicki said as she started to walk off.

"Why Nicki?" Kimiko said quietly but loud enough for Nicki to hear aand turn around to see Kimiko now facing her with fire burning in her eyes.

"What are you blabbing about now?" Nicki said annoyed putting her hands on her hips flipping her hair back.

"Why the hell would you just sit there and watch?" Kimiko yelled throwing a fireball at Nicki. Nicki thought fast and dodged it bearly skimming the bottom of her skirt.

"What the fuck was that for?" Nicki yelled enraged.

"For just sitting there an not doing anything! what do you go there every night and just watch and dont do shit? Thats your brother for gods sake and you can just sit there and watch them do that to him? doesnt his life mean anything to-" Before kimiko could finish ranting on she was punched in the face by Nicki. The force was so strong it made kimikos face meet th floor.

"What the hell kimiko! your back for maybe 2 hours and you think have the right to start judging me?" Nicki picked her back up by the shirt and stood her up. Kimiko was feeling her jaw that felt like it was about to swell.

"You honestly think i sat there just watching? I gave my all to try and save him! I know how that sytem works! I tried and tried i got in a few times just to get thrown back out! for years ive gone in to save him with no chance of getting what i wanted! You think Katnappe is the only one who makes him do that? You think i allow that to happen? I have no control of what happens to him in there! Nicki was screaming at kimiko with tears streaming down her face.

"I have been doing all this alone for so long! When Clay keeps loosing his memory, when Master Fung was killed, when i saw my brother on his knees begging for death is when i knew Chase won! we have nothing! you wanna know where my good lucking go personality went? it went when i had to see thousands of people die by Raimundos fucking blade and having to see him suffer for doing such a monstorous deed because of Chase! Knowing Clay couldnt even help me because he forgot who Raimundo was! Thats what happened to me kimiko!" Nicki finally stopped and fell to her knees crying. Kimiko was in shock that Nicki had so much anger towards her and when she finally let it out, she was upset about it. Kimiko bent down to her level and wrapped her arms around the 18 year old Nicki.

"Nicki im so sorry. i promise im gonna fix this!" Kimiko said squeezing Nicki tighter.

about 20 minutes passed and Nicki pulled herself together. She began walking toward the temple leaving Kimiko standing there confused.

"Kimiko," Kimiko shot up looking at the back of Nickis head.

"Do what you want, but if you want to live to see another day, dont go back." Kimiko was shocked to here her say that.

"but i have an idea to get him!" Kimiko yelled. Nicki looked back at her with an emotionless facial expression.

"It doesnt matter what you do Kimiko, Raimundo wont be able to control himself. Get yourself killed by him and he will never forgive himself." That was what kimiko dreaded. she didnt want to give him more pain but she had to save him, but how?

Nicki began walking back to the temple hoping that Kimiko was smart and followed her. Kimiko stood for a second thinking what she should do to help everyone. after a moment in deep thought she got it! She would use the time reverso to go back and fix what she broke. She thought it was brilliant! she was so exited but then, she remembered she dropped it back at chases layer. she sulked in thought she git Rai in trouble. Kimiko knew Nicki would be very angry at her but she needed to go back and get the Shen Gong Wu that could fix everything. She needed to go back no matter what. Kimiko was at full strength so she would have a better chance then Nicki or Clay did. It was decided.

Kimiko headed back down the hole. 20 minutes passed and she was already facing the layer once again. She walked up with caution looking at the eerie volcano and she shuddered a little bit looking at it. Something felt strange in the air. Stranger then it already was.

Kimiko was in the middle of the ledge and closed her eyes to think for a scond. she was really hoping to feel some wind but not even a breeze was coming by. Kimiko was disturbed by a presense of someone. she looked up and gasped to see it was Raimundo. He was wearing new robes but they were the same color. His head was down with his hair covering his eyes. Kimiko didnt notice the sheif that was behind his back.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko called out. They were about 5 yards away from each other. Finally Raimundo walked over to her and hugged her tight. Kimiko felt so confertable being in his arms. she wanted nothing more then for everything to be back to normal and forever be with him. she knew it wasnt the time to think of this but being in his arms made her feel so content.

"K-Kimiko..." Raimundo said. it sounded like he was struggling to say it. Kimiko looked up to see his hair still covering his hair. Kimiko shut her eyes and layed her head back on his chest so confertable.

"Ya Rai?" she said. she felt one of his hands leave her body aand the other squeezing her tight. she felt something was wrong. she tried to pull away but couldnt. she saw him lift the sword out of the sheif and into the air aiming it at her. she looked up at him finally seeing his eyes. they werent the emerald colored she loved, they were blood red with tears pouring out. Kimiko gasped and tried to get away from him but was still being held.

"R-run..." He wispered with his eyes looking feirced but at the same time violent. Kimiko was in shock. She should of listened to Nicki mand now she was going to die by the hands of raimundo. She never thought she can be such a horrible person. She closed her eyes shut as she felt the movement of Raimundos arm falling towards his back only to hear the clang of metal slamming into each other to see Nicki blocking Raimundos sword with her own.

"God damn girl, you dont know how to listen do you?" Nicki said in a crouching position stopping the blade.

"Nicki how did you know?" Kimiko said still stuck to Raimundo. Nicki was able to push Rai off of her and back towards the entrance. Nicki stood back up and looked at Kimiko and smiled.

"If i k ew the Kimiko i did 4 years agao, shed do anything to get what she wanted. And besidees i knew you wouldnt beleve me when i told you he didnt reconize you." Nicki said holding up her sword to Raimundo who was getting his footing.

"But he did! he told me to run!" Kimiko yelled. Nicki looked back at her surprised.

"You mean he can-" Nicki was cut off by Raimundo grabbing her neck with his free hand and lifting her in the air.

"Ga-h" Nicki squeeled. Kimiko was shocked at what happened. seh was becoming more and more confused! She got her concious back and tried to kick Raimundo in the face. Kimiko didnt realize that Raimundo brought his sword over and sliced the side of her calf. Kimiko fell to the floor holding on to her now gushing leg. She looked up to see Nicki trying to pull Rais hands off of her neck but wasnt succeding. He was slowly breaking her neck and a small tear rolled down th e side of her face.

"Raimu-Raimundo...pl-please.." Nicki struggled to say. Raimundo looked at her devilish with blood eyes and smiled evil like. Nicki couldnt take it she used all of her energy to scream once last thing.

"Raimundo please save me!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. Raimundos expression changed to a questioning one and dropped her. Nicki fell face flat and started to cough uncontrolably.

"Nick!" Kimiko yelled as she crawled over to her. Raimundo grabbed on to his head with the sword still in his hand and began to scream like he was in pain.

"Rai.." Kimiko whispered. Raimundo backed up about three steps and raised his sword to his neck.

"Oh my god Raimundo dont!" Kimiko yelled trying to stand by struggled to even get on her food leg. Raimundo looked at her with his eyes changing back to his beautiful green but with tears falling out of them.

"Eu so` quero morrer." he whispered but loud enough for her to hear. Kimiko never knew how to speak his naitive tounge. His blade was about to rip his skin in his neck above the metal collar.

"Raimundo dont!" Kimiko yelled. the next thing she knew Raimundo fell to the floor unconcious on the floor. Kimikos eyees widened when she saw a man behind him with his hand in a fist. It was Chase young. he hadnt changed at all since the last time they saw each other.

"Kimiko, its been a while." Chase said with a smirk.

"What the hell did you do to Rai?" Kimiko screamed. she looked back to see Nicki was unconcoius as well.

"I knocked him out. he wasnt following his orders so now he will be puunished." Chase said as he picked Raimundo up and put him in his arms like a child.

"Kimiko i suggest to you to make your plans. i will be sending you a message for your next battle. This time, Raimundo wont be resisting." That was the last thing Chase said before disapearing into the mountain leaving kimiko injured and Nicki unconcious.

What did you guys think? i bet you guys wanna know what he said huh? well you wont know till next chapter. unless you cheat and look it up -_- lol anyways tell me what you think.


	12. a single thought

Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating. This homework is just killing me haha. Well anyways thank you so much for the reviews I very much appreciate it and I like the comment of me being one of the best authors on the internet. Well anyways here is the next chapter!

Kimiko sat there looking up at the dark sky with small tears dripping out. She was on the knees still next to the unconscious Nicki holding her bloody calf.

"Uhh…." Nicki said and she started to lift herself up.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" Nicki asked holding her head. Nicki looked over and gasped at the sight of Kimiko's gushed leg and everything started to come back. Nicki kept her head down and stood up. She let out her hand to Kimiko.

"Come on. Let's go." Nicki said waiting for Kimiko to grab her hand. Kimiko just looked at her.

"What did Raimundo say?" she asked. Nicki looked at her with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" she said pulling back her hand.

"In his native tongue. He said something. What did he say?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know I guess I got knocked out before I could here." Nicki said feeling her neck. A bruise was left across her neck.

"He said Eu so` quero morrer." Kimiko said with a shudder. Nicki lifted her head up and a small smirk came to her face.

"What's so funny?" Kimiko said a little angry thinking that Nicki believed this problem was funny.

"It means I just want to die." Nicki said with the smirk on her face still.

"That's nothing to smile about Nicole!"Kimiko yelled. The only time anyone called her Nicole is when they were angry with her.

"I think it's funny how you didn't figure that out." Nicki said. Her Smirk disappeared as she helped Kimiko up and pulled her arm over her shoulders.

"Come on. That leg looks pretty bad." Nicki said as she started to help Kimiko limp back to the temple. They decided to take the long way since of Kimiko's leg but it didn't bother them any. About a half an hour past when Kimiko finally broke the silence between them.

"Nicki, what you said, to Raimundo why did that stop him?" Kimiko asked looking at her. Nicki looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When he was breaking your neck, you pleaded him to save you, why would you say that?" Kimiko asked feeling Nicki tightening her grip.

"Let's just say it was something I said to Rai that saved me." Nicki had sorrow in her eyes.

"No matter how much you think you know Rai, you will never really KNOW him." Nick said.

Kimiko just took a deep breath and hoped maybe someday she might understand what she means by that. It took about 2 hours to get back to the temple and they were exguasted. The second they walked on temple grounds, they were smothered by their friends.

"My friends! Im so glad you are ok. We were about to go out looking for you!" Omi yelled tears of joy streaming out of his face.

"Ya, you got him buggier then a dun bug!" clay said.

"Don't worry were fine. But we gotta wrap up Kimiko's leg." Nicki said laying Kimiko on the floor.

"My friend what happened?" Omi yelled.

"I got attacked by Raimundo by surprise." Kimiko explained putting on the Bandages that Dojo brought to her.

"Well what is our next move Kimiko?" Omi asked upset that Raimundo would something like that to Kimiko but knew it wasn't his fault.

"I have an idea but it's risky." Kimiko said.

"Well spit it out!" yelled Nicki.

"Ok well check this out. We came here using the time reverso and I accidently dropped it back at Chase's. But this isn't all that bad. Chase will be sending us a letter saying next time we meet then we can battle. All we have to do is get him a Xiaolin showdown and win back the time reverso and we are home free!" Kimiko said with excitement.

"Sounds simple enough and you and Omi can battle Chase while me and Clay get at it with Rai." Nicki said crossing her arms.

"So all we gotta do is wait for the letter." Kimiko said right before being stabbed by a flying arrow. It passed right above her head and embedded itself in the wall. Everyone was disgusted to see what was attached. It was Katnappes hand with the claws attached. Nicki almost vomited and everyone else looked in surprisement. Dojo offered to look at the note. He pushed the hand off the arrow to get to the letter. When he pulled it off he laid it flat on the floor. It read:

Dear Xiaolin Monks,

I am quite aware of the return of Kimiko and Omi. As of this I challenge you to a showdown. If I win, you will give me your powers and be slain by the one care about the most. But, if luck comes to your side, if I were to loose, I will give back your precious time reverso and your leader who is just DYING to see you all alive and well. This showdown will involve to Shen Gong Wu. It will be used with pure strength. The battle grounds will be at the sacred grounds where this all began. If you wish for me not to hunt you down, you will come. I know someone who would like to cut you all down.

Sincerely,

Chase Young.

The letter itself was disturbing and cruel.

"Well how bout those plan of yours?" Nicki asked looking at Kimiko who was still examining the letter.

"It will still go, we need to use our personal strength to do this. Come on! We are the Xiaolin monks for Christ sake! We can beat some slimy lizards butt!" Kimiko yelled with confidence.

"And Raimundo?" Omi asked. Kimiko froze for a second. She completely forgot he will be fighting too.

"I'll improvise." Kimiko said. They got on Dojo and flew off to the sacred mountains.

"Man I almost forgot how good it feels to be up here " Nicki said with a smile. It was the most confortable smile Kimiko has seen on her face since she has been here.

"Gee I wish I could remember this feeling." Clay said quietly.

"My friend all you must do is try to remember the good as hard as you can." Omi said trying to confert is friend.

"I wish it was-" Before clay could finish, Dojo shrunk back to his small form and the monks were falling to the ground. This hurt more then the first time because Raimundo wasn't there to cochin their fall. As they got their aching bodies up they kept walking knowing there destination was just up ahead now. 20 minutes passed and they finally made it to the edge where it all started.

"So, where is the lizard man?" Nicki asked looking down the fault.

"Im right here Nicole." Said a mysterious dark voice. The sound of it made Nicki jump out of her skin. The monks looked over to see Chase young standing and ready for a fight.

"Chase Young! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled pointing his finger at Chase. Chase let out a Chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"You believe I would face the greatest monks by myself?" Chase asked with a smirk. He took two steps to the right revealing Raimundo standing behind him. He was wearing black pants and his shirt was hanging off the rim of hs pants showing the horrid bruises and scars on his stomach and chest. He was holding a long black sword with scratched up arms. His eyes were blood red and were thirsty for flesh. He facial expression was evil and demonic. The fight was about to begin.

Wellll! Tell me what you think please r&R


	13. Fate is sealed

Ok this chapter is gonna be LONG! So let's get started kay? :D

The sacred grounds became a devilish battle field. The Xiaolin monks looked at their opponent. The devilish and cruel Chase Young.

"So Chase Young, will it only be you and Raimundo fighting this battle?" Omi asked standing in the fighting position.

"Unfortunately, Raimundo will not be fighting with us for this fight. He will be observing me killing off the last things he loves dearly." Kimiko was wide eyed and looked over at Raimundo. His facial expression was blank. His eyes looked angry. He was relaxed and looked as though he was doing nothing more than waiting in line.

"I will call him in when the time is right." Chase stated.

"So you're gonna fight us all by fight us all by yourself?" Nicki asked looking at him suspiciously. Chase gave her an evil grin which made shivers go through her body.

"Actually no. I brought a couple of old friends." Chase said as he let out whistle. A figure came out from behind the bushes. He was tall and lean wearing black pants with a black t-shirt that was too short height wise and showed his stomach. He had shaggy red hair and his read eyes beamed. It was Jack Spicer. You couldn't even recognize him if you first saw him. Has had more muscle mass but was very thin. He wasn't wearing any eye liner and had the look of the devil on his face. He was also wearing the collar. Another figure also walked out. It was Wuya. She was still wearing the nasty black dress she always did. Her face seemed to be skinnier then usual and her green eyes looked dim and lifeless but she was wearing a curled smile. Her collar looked looser than the others. Lastly came Hannibal bean. His collar was big enough to wrap around his neck (if he had one O.o)

"As you can see Katnappe couldn't join us today. She had a couple of injuries she had to take care of. I guess Raimundo wasn't in the mood." Chase said with a chuckled.

"So how is this showdown gonna work?" Dojo asked on Clays shoulder.

"Just like it did four years ago, only one of you will take Raimundo's place of fighting me." Said Chase.

`"I will volunteer to do so!" Omi yelled out.

"No Omi not you. Nicole why don't you fight me?" said Chase crossing his arms.

"Why me?" Nicki asked pretty confused.

"Because while we fight I wish to speak to you." He said with a smirk.

"Let's see how that works out." Nicki said with a groan.

"Ok clay you're with Roy. Omi you're with Jack. And I'll go with Wuya." Kimiko yelled. All of a sudden, rain began to poor. The fight began.

With Omi.

Omi did a flip in the air and tried to hit Jack straight in the face with his foot but Jack quickly dodged out of the way. Omi was surprised to see how quick Jack moved.

"I see you have improved on your movements Jack Spicer." Omi said holding onto a tree branch.

"What else can you do living with Chase?" Jack said with a monotone voice.

"Spicer, what has happened to your pride to win?" omi asked wide eyed.

"Died with everything else." Jack said as he clicked a button on his remote on his wrist to reveal 3 huge robots. They looked to be the same ones as the ones at the layer.

With Clay.

Clay and Roy were standing 15 feet part.

"Well Clay aren't you gonna make the first move?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"I can't I will for the fact I don't even know why Im here." Clay said scratching his head.

"Poor Clay. Unable to remember his own best friend. Can't even remember the reason why he is even here." Roy said to taunt Clay. Clay growled in angry and charged for him. Roy thought fast and grabbed Clays arms and flung him to a tree. Clay fell in the bush unconscious.

With Kimiko.

Kimiko did a twist and tried to kick Wuya in the head but Wuya was quick and grabbed her leg and flung her around and skid her across the floor. When Kimiko got her footing, the pain in her calf came back.

"What's the matter Kimiko? Upset because your so called friend gave you a scratch?" Wuya said with a smirk.

"Because you guys made him like that! It's not his fault!" Kimiko yelled.

"Your right. It isn't his fault. It's yours." Kimiko then stood there in shock.

"If you didn't decide to be the hero and go back in time to stop him from falling off the cliff then maybe you wouldn't be in the position you are in today." Wuya pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kimiko yelled as she ran up and punched her in the face. She punched her so hard she fell to the floor. Kimiko then kick her till she hit a large rock. Kimiko began to breathe heavily and looked over to see Raimundo standing there with a motionless expression. She walked over cautiously.

With Nicki.

Nicki gave her all just trying to hit Chase, but failed. She did an air spin kick to only be pushed down by Chase. She got up quickly to see Chase disappeared. She was surprised when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My my Nicole. Aren't we just jumpy today?" Chase said seductively.

"Shut your fucking mouth Chase!" Nicki yelled she tried to bring her arm over to hit him but chase was quicker and grabbed her arm.

"Now now Nicole no needs to be so rude. I mean…" Chase lowered his voice. "What would Diego say if his little Nicki was being a bad girl?" He said. Nicki's eyes shot what and her body stiffened. She then felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked back to see it was a dagger.

"Go on Nicole. Yell it out. Yell it out like you did before." Chase began to deepen the dagger to where Nick screamed out in pain.

With Kimiko.

Kimiko walked up to Raimundo who was still looking out into space.

"Rai…" Kimiko said quietly. She put her hand on his face and felt his warmth but he didn't budged.

"Raimundo. Please. Answer me." She said quietly. She brought her hand down to the neck brace. It was black and sparking. The water must be getting into it. Kimiko looked at him with sad eyes.

"Raimundo I am so sorry for what I did to you. Please if you can hear me just know im going to fix this and you won't have to suffer anymore." She said cupping his face hoping to get a reaction. She waited a moment still getting soaked by the water and saw Raimundo move his arm and put his hand on her cheek. She looked he was looking at her. She felt him struggle under the power of the soup. Kimiko smiled to see he can hear her. Before they can have a moment, they were interrupted by the screams of Nicki. Kimiko looked over to see Nicki on ground holding on to the side of her back. She looked up to see Raimundo went back to his motionless self and was looking straight. But the one thing that did change was tears flowing out of his eyes. Kimiko got on her toes really quick and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please Rai, come back." That was the last thing she said as she ran to Nicki's side. She saw the blood gushing from the hole in her back and her body was going pale.

"Nicole!" Kimiko yelled. She tried to put pressure on the wound but Nicki's breathing began to weaken.

"No! Nicole! Stay with me please!" Kimiko yelled. Nicki looked up at her and smiled. Kimiko was so confused.

"Kimiko…do me the biggest favor ever….kick that lizards fucking ass!" Nicki said as she laid down on the floor and closed her eyes so they were never going to open again. Kimiko began to cry that her eyes were becoming swollen. She looked over to see Raimundo's eyes were flooded with tears. He may not be able to control his limbs, but his eyes see it all. Kimiko got up to see Clay still unconscious and Omi still fighting and noticed Chase disappeared. Before she could act she was kicked in the side by Chase and was pushed to the side of the cliff.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Kimiko." Chase stated as he walked over to her. Her body felt numb on the left side.

"im…im curious chase. How did you know I was here?" Kimiko asked trying to stand.

"I was expecting it." Kimiko stopped in her tracks when she heard that.

"Ha-ha I knew if Raimundo were to die you would go back to save him. And that exactly what I wanted. You would come at some point and bring me this." He held out the Time reverso. "and with this," he held up looked to be a copy of the Time reverso. "Combine these together," he put them both next to each other and they morphed into the sands of time. Kimiko was in awe.

"Now this, is what I have been waiting for. Now I will go back farther in time and create this world to never even have heard of the Xiaolin monks!" Chase yelled. Kimiko couldn't believe that chase actually planned this entire out!

"but before I could make my plans complete," Chase said as he shoved Kimiko over the side. She grabbed the cliff and held on for life.

"You xiaoli9n monks need to get out of my way." Chase said as he started to walk back. Omi saw Kimiko and tried to save her but just like before was stopped by Jacks robots. Clay finally woke up and saw Nicki's lifeless body and tried to run after her but was sat on by Roy.

Kimiko tried everything she could to pick herself up but the soil was too soft and her calf was opening up again. Kimiko clogged as hard as she could but she could feel the soil under her fingers start to loosen. She began to cry. She ruined everything and she even got Nicki killed. Now, she was going to die and everyone was going to suffer even more. Kimiko needed someone, she needed someone quick.

"RAIMUNDO PLEASE HELP ME!" Kimiko yelled as her hand let go of the cliff. The next thing she knew, she felt a warm hand holding hers. She looked up to see Raimundo holding her as if his own life depended on it.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled with excitement.

"Raimundo, how dare you deny your orders? Now you will be punished!" Chase yelled as he pulled out a small remote and flipped it 100,000. All of a sudden you were able to see the electricity coming out from the collar.

"AH!" Raimundo yelled as he tightened his grip on Kimiko and on the collar.

"Raimundo! Drop her now or else your life will be taken!" Chase yelled.

"Raimundo! Fight the heylin! Save Kimiko!" yelled Omi.

"if he does, he will die." Jack said calmly.

"What do you mean? Chase will not kill him." Omi stated.

"True, but it look as though he is trying to pull off the collar and since he is so sick, he will die the second that collar is off." Jack stated.

"But how can that be?"

Raimundo has been connected with that collar for years that that's the only thing that is giving him the shock through his body fo the functions to work, the second its off, the last time anything in his body is gonna work."

Omi looked out to see Raimundo struggling and began to cry.

"Raimundo.." Kimiko whispered looking up at him biting his lip to suppress the pain.

"You will listen Raimundo." Chase said as he flipped the switch to 200,000. The pain was so unbearable Raimundo couldn't take it anymore. He used all of his strength and ripped off the collar. The pain was 3 times as worse as the shock when he took it off. The skin that the connected to the collar was burnt to a crisp. He lifted Kimiko up on the cliff and fell to the floor and was breathing heavily. Even Chase was surprised that he was able to rip off the collar. Kimiko took a second to process what just happened and looked over to see Raimundo barely has his eyes open. She went over to him and cupped his face.

"Rai! Raimundo! Stay with me!" she yelled with rolling down her eyes. Raimundo had enough energy to put his hand on her cheek.

"Kimiko…thank you…" He whispered. Kimiko grabbed his hand as he closed his eyes and loosened his gripped. With nothing more than to save him, just to kill him again. She busted out crying and laid her head on his chest wanting to hear his heart beat but nothing more than a hollow sound..

"Enough of this!" chase yelled.

"Sands of-" before Chase could finish he was pushed out of the way by Clay who knocked Roy off of him.

"Omi!" Clay yelled as he used his lasso to grab him from the robots and brought him over to him.

"Take this and fix everything!" he yelled. Clay went over and grabbed Kimiko who was still crying.

"Yall need to go and fix everything and make sure this never happens!" he yelled.

"Sands of time!" Omi yelled. A portal opened ans Kimiko and Omi jumped in seeing Clay fighting with Chase.

15 seconds passes and they were where they first when they went back in time. Kimiko had finally calmed down and knew she needed to fix this.

They saw themselves ready to attack chase. Kimiko ran up to herself and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the-" The other Kimiko said as she saw Kimiko.

"You cant save him, once you go after him and save him, it will only lead to pain." She said. The two Kimiko's looked out to see the events. The second Kimiko began to cry as her and the second Omi began to disappear. Kimiko and Omi stood there for a second then left.

Another few moments past as they came to the front of the temple. It was the end of the day and the wind blew slightly.

"WERE HOME!" Dojo yelled as he jumped out of Omi tunic and slithered to the entrance. Kimiko fell to her knees exhausted. Omi was about to head to the fault when the Sands of times disappeared in his hands. Kimiko looked up in surprisement.

"There you guys are!" said a voice. Kimiko looked up to see it was Nicki. It was the same 14 year old Nicki she knew and loved. It was HIS little sister. Kimiko got up from the ground and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug and began to cry.

"Hey hey hey! What got into you!" Nicki asked.

"Im-im so sorry!" Kimiko yelled still sobbing. Nicki let out a happy sigh.

"No I should be sorry. Ive been hating on you when I should be hating on Chase. It was his fault, not yours. Im sorry." Nicki said softly.

"What in tarnation is goin on?" said clay as he walked out.

"Clay m friend you are alive and well and have all your memory!" Omi yelled for joy as he ran up to his texian friend.

"Woah little buddy! Whats got you all raddled up?" Clay asked.

"Ya where did you guys go?" Nicki asked.

"How long were we gone?" Kimiko asked.

"Just for a couple of hours that's about it." Master Fung said as he said walking out.

"Ya what happened to you guys?" Nicki asked again. Kimiko and Omi took a deep breath and told the story.

OK! Its not as long as I want it to be but I am no where NEAR done with this story! Tell me what you think plz


	14. never be forever

Ok thank you so much for the reviews! And I'm just saying now I am nowhere NEAR the word done with this story. Ok I'm making it where it's like a real season. When a major thing happens every so often little things will happen. This was a major thing. Ok I'm gonna start digging into the characters past and none of them are pretty. (One is like rated XX O.o) lol jk but its bad (Because my mind is wacky and torturous) well anyways just to keep you guys updated I am now in the phase of the court where we bring in evidence where I should stay and I'm praying to god I stay with my grandparents (of course if we don't all die on Saturday of course XD) well anyways enough chit chat! Let's begin with the next chapter!

Miracles are never what they seem

It was late afternoon and the birds were playing a soft tune through the soft wind that was gazing past. The monks were all seated in the middle of the garden enjoying the smells of the bloomed flowers that were going to sleep and watching the creatures that crawl on the earth during the day getting ready to fall asleep with their families. Kimiko had finally finished her story of the incredible journey that they had endured. Her and Omi changed into some new robes for the fact their old ones were pretty much shredded. Kimiko's leg was patched up better than it was so it wouldn't get infected. Kimiko looked to see Nicki was wide eyed to hear the story that happened to them.

"Wow…" that's all she could pull out.

"I gotta say, that's a mighty fine story you're putting up there." Clay said as he started to scratch his head under his hat.

"Master Fung, please forgive us for we disobeyed your orders. Even though I was rudely tricked by Kimiko." Omi said with an innocent smile. Kimiko began to grind her teeth and grew a fireball in her hand. She almost forgot how it felt to have the most destructible thing that can destroy anything in the palm of her hand. It felt good. She felt content even for a moment. Her hands were covered by Nicki's who was shaking her head no to her.

"Unfortunately Omi you and Kimiko have made the decision and now you see why I said leave destiny the way it is." Master Fung got up and left back into the temple. The other monks were left in silence when Kimiko finally broke the silence.

"Nicki…" she said quietly looking at the back of Nicki's head.

"Ya?" she said annoyed.

"What did that mean?" Kimiko asked. Omi and Clay also looked at her confused.

"What?" Nicki asked looking behind her to see Kimiko.

"Raimundo help me, that's what you said. When I asked the other you she said it was something that saved your life before we all became dragons and I was just wondering what it meant." Kimiko simply stated. Nicki's body stiffened. Her eyes were wide. She turned and started to walk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated. As she started walking Kimiko spoke again.

"Well whatever it was it really worked. I said it and he saved my life." Kimiko said with a small smile.

"You what?" yelled Nicki as she charged at her. She shot an electric shot right at Kimiko. Kimiko was quick and ducked so she wouldn't get hit. When she stood back up she was lifted in the air by Nicki. Clay tried to charge at her to put Kimiko down but Nicki shot out a glare to stop him. Clay grabbed Omi by the head before he could do anything either.

"What-what the hell Nicki put me down!" Kimiko yelled as she tried to struggle. Kimiko could feel the electrical waves coming from Nicki's hands. Nicki brought her down close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Listen to me and listen well. You will NEVER say though words again do you hear me?" I don't care if Raimundo is here or not the words you just said kill him more than him already being dead! Got it?" she said angrily. Kimiko was wide eyed and she was put down. Nicki kept her head down and sighed.

"Im sorry. I lost my cool." Nicki said as she walked back in the temple.

"What in tarnation was that about?" Clay asked.

"I believe that Nicki is burned up." Omi said.

"It's fired up and she is more like pissed off." Kimiko said still a little shocked.

The day began to dim even more that the sun was almost gone and the stars began to show. Nicki was sitting on the roof listening to the wind whistle by. Kimiko came up and sat next to her. They were silent and Nicki broke it.

"Im sorry for the way I acted." She said. Kimiko looked up at her.

"It's ok. It's something that happened and it's the past right?" Kimiko said smiling. Nicki looked over and scuffed.

"It's just something personal." She said burying her head in her knees. Kimiko swung her arm over her and gave her a side hug.

"Im sorry. I won't ask about it again." It was finally night and the moon and stars shone bright and glorious. Kimiko and Nicki jumped off the roof and went inside. Kimiko stopped in the middle of the entrance and walked back outside feeling a disturbance. She walked out to the entrance of the temple and saw a dark figure walking up the steps. It was too dark to see exactly who it was. Kimiko thought it was jack trying to sneak out some Wu. She lit up her hand with fire to make a light. She slowly walked up to the figure that seemed to be limping. The light shined on the figures face. Kimiko's heart stopped. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Raimundo…." She whispered. It was Raimundo. His clothes were teared and he was holding onto a bloody arm and it looked as though he twisted his right ankle. He was breathing heavily and his eyes looked into Kimiko's.

"Hey Im home…" he said with a smile as he collapsed onto Kimiko.

"Rai!" she called out. She placed him in her lap. He fell unconscious and he might even have a concussion.

"Guys! Help!" Kimiko yelled out trying not to move too much. She examined him. There was a huge slit that went right down his left arm starting from the shoulder to the elbow. It looked to be an inch deep. She could see the swelling forming under is soggy sock and shoe. Her tears were continuous. Finally Nicki, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung came out and gasped at the sight.

"Rai….." Nicki said in shock.

"Clay, get Raimundo and bring him to the medical wing immediately!" master Fung called out. Clay went over and picked him up easily and walked him inside. Omi followed him looking at the cuts and bruises on his friend. Nicki stared at Kimiko for a second and chased after her brother. Kimiko then stood up and did the only thing she could do.

"Thank god." She said smiling. To her, Raimundo was alive and breathing. She was so happy. She ran inside with the others.

It was four in the morning. They have been waiting for an answer from the monks for 6 hours to see how bad Raimundo is. Finally Master Fung walked out with a sigh.

"Master Fung! What will become of our Friend Raimundo?" Omi was yelling historically.

"Calm down Omi, right now he needs rest." Master Fung said.

"Can you tell us what eating at him?" Clay asked.

"He has Pneumonia, and he has had it for a while. He has lost a lot of blood and is dehydrated. A little trouble breathing so we put him a breath machine for a little while and see how he progress. None of you will be able to see him for a few days."

"Are you serious?" he has been gone for 4 days and you us expect us to wait around and do nothing?" Nicki exploded.

"Nicole I ask you to lower your voice. I know you wish to see him but he needs to rest. He needs peace." Master Fung said and walked out of the room.

"Ya know he's right little Nicki." Clay said putting his hand on her shoulder. Tears were streaming from her face. She never felt so useless. Kimiko looked at the door that was holding her best friend. Her eyes have finally run out tears.

For two days, the monks sat outside the medical room waiting for the chance to see their friends. None of them would leave their spot. Night came and none of them could stay awake so they all fell to a deep sleep. Kimiko was the first one to wake up the next morning to the monks scrabbling around in front of her and the other dragons. She saw Dojo on the floor going back and forth.

"Dojo what going on?" Kimiko asked rubbing her eyes and lifting herself from the hard wooden bench that she has been sleeping on the last two days.

"Raimundo! He's gone!" dojo yelled waving his hands around.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kimiko yelled gripping the little dragon's neck tight.

"Gah! He must have left last night!" Dojo tried saying with Kimiko's grip only getting tighter.

"No one has seen him since yesterday!" dojo yelled. Kimiko finally put him down and shook her friends awake.

"What! What happened?" Nicki yelled startled from the rude awakening.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Clay yelled.

"Rai's missing!" Kimiko yelled.

"You got be kidding me?" Nicki screamed.

"Quick! We must find our friend!" Omi yelled while standing on Clays head. They ran through the whole temple to not even find a single soul. They searched for a whole hour and no luck!

"God dammit! Where the hell is he?" Nicki yelled.

"How hard can it be to find a sick person?" Kimiko yelled.

"Well wherever Rai went, he Aint in the temple." Clay said scratching his head.

"Where else would he be?" Omi asked shrugging.

"I think I have an idea." Kimiko said narrowing her eyes. 10 minutes later they left the temple to a small blossom tree across the way of the temple. It was where Raimundo used to always like to go just to relax. They made it to the base of the tree to see 8Raimundo leaning against it levitating a blossom with his wind.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at him like he was fucking nuts!

"Geez what's up with you guys?" Raimundo asked standing up with a cast on his ankle and his whole left arm wrapped up in gauze.

Nicki was about to blow up on him but Kimiko took over.

"What's up with us? What's up with us? We thought you were dead! We went through hell to save you! We were worried about you! You just come here acting so calm and like nothing ever happened! Your gravely sick and your outside like you're a healthy horse! What's up with you?" she screamed. Everyone back up from her a little bit. Raimundo looked at her with soft eyes and smiled. He walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"Im sorry. Im sorry I made you worry." He said talking I her hair. Kimiko started to burst out crying grabbing his clothes tight to cover her face. Raimundo smiled. They had a moment then Kimiko let go. Raimundo looked at Nicki who was staring at him angrily.

"What Nick? Didn't you miss me?" Rai said holding open his arms. Nicki walked over to him and was so ready to punch him but let herself down and gave him a big hug.

"Raimundo, please tell us how did you survive?" Omi asked wanting a hug from him too. Raimundo put Nicki down and laughed.

"Actually it was pretty ironic." Rai said sitting back down so he didn't put any pressure on his foot. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Ok this is what happened. Me and chase were falling and Chase pushed off of me and grabbed the side of the cliff and climbed back out so Im pretty sure he's still alive. While I was falling I felt the wind starting to come to me and I was able to lower myself down to the bottom. When I did I was able to use my element again! I guess that sacred barrier they use only goes half way down. So I spent one day just resting so I can climb back out. I used my wind to push me half way and I climbed the rest. I got this cut from it and I twisted my foot when a rock under me fell. It was hard but I finally made it to the top and I started to walk back. It's a lot longer without Dojo flying me home. It started to rain and it was super cold outside so that's probably why I got so sick. It took me longer than it should- cuz of my bumbed leg but I couldn't stopped because the longer I took the more you guys would of thought I was dead." Raimundo finally finished and laid his head against the tree. Everyone just stared at him. Raimundo felt a sharp thought against his head Nicki just threw a rock at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rai yelled feeling the new bump on his head.

"That's for getting out of bed and giving us all a heart attack!" Nicki yelled.

"Hey I said when I got back I stay in bed for two days and you guys gotta leav-"before Rai could finish Rai leaned over coughing up blood. Everyone began to panic.

"Rai you need to go back! Master Fung says you're really sick and this is proof of that!" Kimiko yelled.

"Fine…" Rai said. Even though Raimundo was sick and hurt, everyone is still very happy he is alive and with them again.

Chases lair.

"Ugh, today is such a boring day!" complained Wuya. She was lying next to the fountain with one of the jungle cats. She looked over to see Chase smiling greatly at his throne looking into the all Seeing Eye.

"What's has gotten you so happy?" Wuya asked as she walked over to see what he was looking at. She saw the monks walking back to the temple.

"Ah so Raimundo made it did he?" Wuya said.

"He is very strong." Chase said with a smirk.

"So now what's your next move?" asked Wuya.

"Raimundo has a history that he knows nothing about. I believe we need to tech him a lesson about his past. And our first example will be Diego." Chase began to chuckle evilly which turned into a terroring laugh.

Soooooo what do ya guys think: D I bet you love me that's Raimundos back huh: D well anyways R&R plz


	15. Valentines Day disaster

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Im going with my grandpa :D lol well anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter is totally a Rai/Kim Clay/Nick moment lol I hope you guys like what I did with Omi XD anyways I love all of my reviews you guys absolutely rock! Well here we go

An unexpected Valentines.

It has been 3 weeks since the unexpected mishap with Raimundo. Now, the Shuko worrier is once again up and ready to fight with his team. Right now, the Xiaolin worriers were fighting in the forest of California. Nicki is in the middle of a Xiaolin showdown with Jack. The showdown is hide 'n' seek. The first to find the wu wins. Nicki had lotus twister and Jack had the Falcons eye. The trees were huge and the ground was separated into 3 sections. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Rai were standing on the sides in their Wudi Outfits. Raimundo's was Black with a Gold sash.

"Come on Nicki Hurry up!" screamed Rai. Nicki still had her normal apprentice robes on. She looked up to her brother and scowled.

"Hey mind shutting up so I can concentrate! What Wu is this anyways?" she yelled. Kimiko pulled out the ancient scroll. The figure was holding a bow and Arrow.

"All it says it that it's Cupids arrow." Kimiko stated.

"So Im gonna guess is that when your shot with it you fall in love with the first person you see.?" Clay asked.

"Well it would be nice to know if Dojo didn't use half the page for something pointless!" Omi yelled.

"Hey i used it for a good reason! I just can't remember what I used it for." Dojo admitted coming out of the hood of Raimundo hood.

"And besides I'm pretty sure that's what it's used for I mean it's so obvious."

"Well we won't get it if Nicki doesn't move her lazy butt!" Rai yelled pissing of Nicki even more.

"Well if that's the case I believe ill use that on Nicki and she will be my queen of darkness! Muahahaha!" yelled Jack. Nicki use the Lotus twister to slap Jack in the air and knocked him to the ground.

"Geez do you ever shut up!" yelled Nicki.

"That's how you show girl power!" Kimiko yelled putting her fist in the air.

"I've seen harder." Raimundo said. Kimiko punched Rai as hard as she could in the arm making him fall over.

"Want me to hit harder?" she said putting her hands on her hips looking down on him.

"No I'm good." He said hold his arm. Clay and Omi started to laugh.

"Geez where is this thing?" Nicki said with Jack still on the floor trying to repair his propeller back pack.

Nicki started to scan thru the trees with her long arm and felt something pointy. She found the bow and arrow and everything went back to normal.

"Alright Nicki!" Kimiko yelled.

"Wait to go lil' nicki!" Said Clay

"That was most impressive Nicki." Said Omi

"Awesome Nick!" said Rai.

"Ya, I'm pretty cool" Nicki said with a grin.

On the way back one subject was on everyone's mind, Valentine 's Day.

"So what do you guys do for valentine's day?" Nicki asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I guess we never celebrated it here." Rai said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Nicki yelled.

"Ya we never saw the point in it really." Said Kimiko.

"Excuse me. Might it ask what this Valentine 's Day is?" omi asked sweetly.

"It's a day where you find a special person and bring them candy and flowers and stuff. Its kinda like saying I love you being in my life." Nicki put it.

"In Texas, a valentine was bringing someone to the best steak house." Clay said licking his lips. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at him weirdly..

At the temple the girls were checking out the Wu while Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were arguing.

"Geez what are they fighting about now?" Nicki said annoyed.

"Probably another stupid prank Rai thought up." Kimiko Said with a sigh.

"I told you Rai stop making Omi do your dirty work!" yelled Clay holding up his boot.

"But clay, having a snake in your boot is good luck is it not?" Omi asked. Raimundo was just standing there snickering. Clay was so close to attack him.

"Hey, Kimiko." Nicki whispered to Kim pulling her behind the corner of the temple.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked a little confused.

"What if we shoot them all with the cupids' arrow. Not only will they stop fighting, it will be funny as hell." Nicki said with a huge grin.

"I don't know. What happens if we can't reverse the affects?" Kimiko said.

"Details details." Nicki said sitting back up. She grabbed the bow and three arrows. She aimed the first one at Omi.

"Cupids arrow." She whispered. And shot it off. It hit Omi straight in the butt. He hopped up a little bit and just stood there for a second. She did the same thing with Raimundo and Clay. After she shot the last arrow she grabbed Kimiko and they ran. Raimundo was the first to come back to earth.

"Whoa, I gotta, I gotta go find Kimiko." He said walking away. Clay was next.

"Whoa nelly! I feel like I just got hit with Uncle Pete's bulldozer when he's having a bad day! I need to find Lil Nicki." Then he walked away. Omi looked up looked really dizzy.

"That was most unexpected." He said as he walked away.

The girls were inside hiding in Nicki's room snickering.

"Geez I hope they don't make out. That would just weird ha-ha!" Nicki said laughing.

"I have to admit, that was pretty funny." Kimiko said snickering. While the girls were calming themselves down, they heard footsteps coming their way and looked out to see who it was. It was Raimundo.

"Shouldn't he be outside cuddling up with Clay and Omi?" Nicki said confused.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled out. Kimiko was a little stunned he would be looking for her.

"Well go!" Nicki said as she pushed her into the hallway. On Kimiko's mind all she could was what if Rai thought it was her that shot the arrow. What happens if the affects wore off and he was pissed at her? What if he wouldn't forgive her? She wasn't paying any attention and ran right into Raimundo. She looked up to see he was blushing which made her blush.

"Uhhh…you were calling for me..?" Kimiko said a little nervous.

"Uhhh ya. I-I I just wanted to say…" Raimundo was having a hard time pulling out his sentence.

"Raimundo are you ok?" Kimiko said as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Ya it's just I really want to ask you a question." Rai said.

"Well spit it out already!" Kimiko said.

"Kimiko will you marry me?" Rai said as he cringed. Kimiko looked at him shocked he said that.

"Rai is this one of your pranks?" Kimiko asked a little disbelief came to her face.

"No kimi, all I do is thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind! You're everywhere! I can't stop thinking about you!" Raimundo said grabbing her hands.

"Ok Rai I thinks it's time for you to go to bed." Kimiko said trying to pull away. She was secretly thinking to herself "Dammit Nicki what did you do?"

Nicki was still in her room laughing quietly to herself watching the show between Rai and Kimiko.

"Holy shit what did I do?" Nicki said with a huge smile.

"Hey there lil Nicki." Clay said coming up from behind her which made Nicki's skeleton jump out of her skin.

"Geez Clay! Scare me much?" Nicki yelled.

"Sorry about that. Just seeing what my favorite girl was doin." Clay said tipping his hat.

"Uhhh rigghhhttt." Nicki said while slowly scooching away to escape.

"I actually wanted to see if your doin anythen tonight." Clay admitted. Nicki just looked at him and his modest smile. Nicki liked Clay but would never admit it. And this was just creeping her out. She turned to see Kimiko grabbing her and pulling her outside. They made it up to the roof. Before Nicki could even speak Kimiko grabbed her shirt and lifted her into the sky.

"Ok Nicole what did you do? You mind explaining why Raimundo is asking me to marry him?" Kimiko yelled.

"Hey hey! I don't know why he was doing that! I want to know why Clay wants to go on a date with me!" Nicki equally yelled back. Kimiko put her down and the two girls ducked down when they saw the two boys walk out of the temple.

"Kimiko where are you? I got the wedding planner on hold!" Raimundo yelled out with a cell phone in his hand.

"Lil Nicki! We can do whatever you wanna do to have fun! Like how my daddy still goes cow tippen sometimes!" Clay yelled out. The two girls looked at each other in such confusions.

"Ok so this happened to these two, then what happened with Omi?" Nicki asked.

"Let's go find out." Kimiko said as they both headed back down the roof into the temple. They found Omi in the meditation room holding up a mirror.

"Omi are you ok?" Kimiko yelled.

"Ya dude you're not zombie loved are you?" Nicki stated.

"Please leave." Omi simply said.

"Omi are you ok?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh I could not be better! I now understand the meaning of love!" Omi turned around with a huge smile.

"Heh?" Nicki said.

Omi put the mirror back in front of his face.

"Oh you are most amazing. I know I am very amazing but you are also very amazing. You are so talented equally talented as me maybe even better!" Omi said in the mirror.

"Is he complementing himself or the mirror?" Nicki whispered.

"I don't know but this is seriously creeping me out. We need to talk to master Fung ASAP!" Kimiko yelled as her and Nicki went to Master Fungs office. They walked in to see him watering his plants.

"Master Fung we got a huge problem!" Nicki yelled.

"What would that be my young monk?" Fung said.

"Nicki used the cupids' arrow on the guys and now there talking about dates and marriage!" Kimiko yelled.

"The cupids' arrow you say? That's a very simple wu to understand. Did you not understand it?" Master Fung asked.

"I guess not." Nicki stated.

"Please master fung how do we reverse the affects?" Kimiko asked.

"When the sun sets, the affects will wear off themselves." Said the master.

"So we have to live with those love sick monkeys for 4 more hours?" Nicki complained.

"Unless you can find something that can reverse the affects I suppose you do." After that Master Fung left the room leaving the two girls to think about their options.

"I don't think I can go four hours with Rai nagging at me about marrying him." Said Kimiko.

"And I don't think I can go 4 hours with wanting to date me." Nicki shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's find Dojo. He did something with the part of the scroll so he might be able to find it. They sneaked thru the temple making sure the guys won't find them.

"Dojo!" Nicki whispered.

"Dojo where are you?" Kimiko said. Before they could turn another corner Raimundo came behind them and grabbed Kimiko and swung her around so she fell in his chest.

"Raimundo let go!" she yelled struggling.

"But Kimiko I need to know what theme you want for the wedding!" Raimundo said as he turned her around to face him. So much lust and love were filling his eyes it was overwhelming for Kimiko. Kimiko tried to get away but his grip was strong.

"Ok Rai. Uhhh…me and Kimiko need to go get her dress and you know what they say if the groom sees the dress before the big day." Nicki said pulling Kimiko away from Raimundo.

"Nicki what are you doing?" she whispered to Nicki still walking backwards.

"Hey it got you away from him didn't it?" she said. As they were still walking backwards they bumped into Clay. He picked her up and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Clay…your….crushing…me..." Nicki choked out.

"Clay put her down!" Kimiko said pulling on his arm trying to loosen his grip.

"I can't. I love her as much as a fat kid loves cake." Clay said snuggling her.

"I honestly can't tell if that was a complement or a fat joke." Nicki said still struggling.

"Hey!" everyone looked back to see Raimundo standing there very angry.

"Raimundo are you ok?" Kimiko asked.

"Put down my sister Clay!" Raimundo yelled putting his hand in a fist. Clay put down Nicki and walked over to Raimundo.

"You trying to tell me what to do lil man?" Clay said towering over him.

"I'll kick your ass any day cowboy." Raimundo said with a smirk.

"You ready to live up to that?" said clay. Nobody noticed but Omi came behind Raimundo.

"Bring it!" Raimundo yelled. He didn't notice but he brought his fist around ad it hit the mirror Omi was still holding and broke it. It felt like the whole world just stopped. Everyone looked at Omi as his eyes began to tear up. Then he became angry. He tackled Raimundo to the ground and they started to fight.

"How dare you kill my friend? I finally understood the meaning of love!" Omi and Raimundo were all over the floor.

"You get me' Omi!" Clay yelled out. Raimundo popped out from the dust that they were creating on the floor.

"Think again big guy!" Rai said as he dragged Clay into the fight. It was a three way brawl and the girls stood there stunned. The fight went on for about 5 minutes until Nicki couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! Electric shock tricity!" she yelled out. All of a sudden three electric shocks went into the back of the guy's necks and they were all knocked out.

"Geez Nick where did you learn how to do that?" Kimiko said surprised.

"Hey I also do my own training!" Nicki said with her thumb pointing to herself.

"How long will they be out?" Kimiko asked poking at Omi's head.

"Just for a little while; just until we can find Dojo." Nicki said. After that they went off looking for him. And hour went by and they still couldn't find him. They ended up in the kitchen.

"Geez how hard is it to find a fat lizard!" Nicki complained throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know he's too scared to go anywhere by himself so has to be somewhere." Kimiko said leaning against the chair.

"Hey I resent that!" said Dojo popping out from the cabinet with his mouth filled with cookie.

"Dojo where the hell have you been?" Nicki yelled.

"Right here, why what's up?" Dojo said putting the cookies down.

"Nicki shot the Cupids Arrow on the guys and now love blinded!" Kimiko yelled.

"Oh that is bad." Dojo said.

"Please Dojo, Master Fung we can wait till sundown but that's not for another 3 hours and were afraid that they are gonna kill each other!" Nicki yelled.

"The cupid's arrow doesn't cause people to kill people they make them fall in love i believe." Said dojo stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

"Well for the fact there brotherly instincts are kicking in I don't see why they wouldn't kill each other." Kimiko said folding her arms.

"Hmm interesting..." Said Dojo.

"Dojo please there has to be a way to reverse it!" Nicki yelled.

"Well there is one way..." Dojo commented. The girls stared at the dragon waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Kimiko finally said.

"Water." Dojo aid flat out. The girls faces dropped thinking to themselves "Why didn't we think of that before!"

"You're saying…all we have to do... is splash them… with water…" Nicki said slowly.

"Yupp! Well anyways I gotta go attack the snack drawer." Dojo said as he slithered off leaving the girls sitting there with their faces still dropped. They pulled themselves together and came up with a plan.

"Kimiko you lure the guys out into the court yard while I get the orb of tornami." Nicki said. Kimiko shook her head in agreement and they took off. The boys finally woke up and very confused.

"Raimundo! Clay! Omi! Help!" Kimiko yelled out as she stood in the middle of the court yard. The boys ran panting. Raimundo grabbed her hands together and pulled her close.

"Oh Kimi are you ok?" Raimundo said.

"Im fine now." She said with a nervous smile.

"Hey get your hands off of her!" Clay yelled.

"Excuse me?" Raimundo yelled.

"Don't go near Kimiko and Nicki you hear me?" Clay yelled.

"You can't keep me away from my fiancé and my sister you twit!" Raimundo yelled.

"You must both stop and apologize to my friend you was my love!" Omi yelled holding up the broken mirror.

"It's a stupid mirror Omi!" Rai yelled. The little monk became angry and before he could lash out at him Nicki drenched them all in water.

"Oh ya bullsye!" she yelled out. The guys looked around confused.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Rai said.

"Why are we all wet?" Omi stated.

"Why do I feel like I've got my butt kicked?" said Clay. Kimiko walked over to Nicki and sighed.

"It's a long story." She simply said.

A half an hour past and they explained the whole story.

"Geez! So pretty much that arrow thing is a dud?" Rai said.

"Ya pretty much." Said Kimiko

"Well this was an interesting Valentine's day." Said Clay.

"Most interesting indeed." Said Omi.

The monks took a second to look around and saw in the distance fireworks were being shot off.

"Ah no way!" Nicki yelled out.

"Awesome!" Rai yelled.

"wooo-ee those are some mighty fine fireworks there!" said Clay.

"Fireworks are so beautiful!" said Omi.

"Diddo!" Kimiko said. They all went to the blossom tree in front of the temple and watched the fireworks go off. Nicki was sitting next to Clay. Kimiko was leaning against Raimundo. And Omi was in the middle enjoying their presence. They didn't even notice Dojo come out with a crumpled piece of paper.

"Hey guys I found the other piece of that scroll! It was hiding in the hinge of the cupboard." Dojo stated. Nobody even noticed he was there.

"Well I guess they already understand it." He said opening the paper. It said when you shoot someone with the arrow it make the person bring out there true feelings for someone. To reverse it is to splash water on them or wait 12 hours.

That was an end of an interesting valentine's day for the Xiaolin monks.

WELLLL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? Anyways I got a question for you guys! Now for this story I have about three more major events. Now I want to know, do you guys want me to go straight ahead with the major events or add more fillers like this one? If you guys want more fillers what kind do you want? What type of Shen gong wu should be added? You tell me what you guys want: D anyways you guys are amazing and I love you guys and please R&R


	16. Behind the Truth

Ok! I have decided to just go straight for the major events. Ok first I would like to thank Sunshine5643, Aissa22, and XemlovezyouX11233 and also anonymous. Ok quick warning! There is Yaoi within the next 3 or four chapters. And it's…umm...Kinda…well…not rated for young children to read. Lol. I haven't decided which yet. Don't worry there is a reason for it it's not just cause my sick mind likes it. (Even though I made everything up so far ^. ^.) So if you don't want to read it ill warn you all which chapter it is and ill kinda just say what happened and stuff when I write the next chapter after that. I'll be changing the rating later. Other than that please enjoy the next chapter!

Truth Behind The Past.

The Xiaolin monks were on their way to get another Shen Gong Wu. Omi was in the front on Dojo; Clay was next, then Raimundo who was wearing a Black silk button up shirt that Nicki brought back for him from her military school. Nicki was behind him. She was wearing dome short denim shorts with an Ed Hardy tank top. She was also wearing a Diamond Backs baseball cap. She was also wearing knee high leather boots. Kimiko was right behind her. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with an areopostil shirt. She was wearing some black converse and her hair was in two pig tails.

"Geez Nicki why did you make me wear this thing?" Raimundo complained tugging at the shirt. His medallion came out from under his shirt and Nicki couldn't help but to stare. Raimundo noticed and started to snap in her face.

"Hellooo?" Raimundo said.

"What." Nicki said coming out from her trance.

'What are you staring at?" he asked...

"Oh I was just looking at the medallion. Kind of shocked you still have it." When she said that her skin felt like it began to crawl.

"What's so special about it" Kimiko asked. Nicki just kept her head down. Raimundo twisted over to looked at the two girls and grabbed Nicki's head and put her in a head lock and smiled.

"Well you see I don't remember how I got it. This chick here keeps telling me she gave it to me but I know she's lying." Raimundo said giving her a noogy.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't believe me!" Nicki yelled through his arm.

'Why would not remember?" Omi asked.

"There's this huge 6 month gap in my life I don't remember because, according to Nicki I was in a coma." Raimundo said turning back around.

"Why would you be in a coma?" Kimiko yelled.

"I guess I got in some fight and the guy hit the back of my head pretty hard." Rai said tapping the top of his head.

"Well how'd your family take it?" Clay asked.

"Pfft." Rai said. It was the last comment made about the subject. Omi broke the silence.

"Dojo where is this Shen Gong Wu anyways?" He asked.

"I would have to say Victoria Falls." Dojo said.

"What is this Shen Gong Wu anyways?" asked Nicki. Raimundo grabbed the ancient scroll and turned it to the next Shen gong Wu

"It's called the Wu finder. It finds the next activating Wu before it even activates!" he said with excitement.

"That would be some mighty fine help gett'n Shen Gong Wu before that no good Spicer can get to them." Said Clay.

"I don't think it really matters. I mean either way we always win against spicer. Especially recently; all we've been doing is winning against him. Said Raimundo crossing his arms.

"Yes it has been very strange. Also that we have not seen Chase Young either." Said Omi.

"What do you think their planning?" Kimiko asked.

"I'd have to say, nothing good." Said Dojo. About 15 minutes later they finally made it to the falls. The monks began their search.

"Ok so were looking for a stick?" Nicki asked. In the scroll it showed a colorful stick sending out a signal to find a Shen Gong Wu.

"Pretty much." Said Rai looking in a bush. Omi was in the water looking for it.

"Careful now Omi. You don't want to get swept away from the current." Clay yelled out.

"Not to worry Clay my feet are stapled to the ground!" Omi said.

"It's glued to the ground dude." Nicki said. Omi kept searching when he found the Wu at the bottom of his feet.

"Once again the Xiaolin monks are victorious!" Omi yelled as he bent down to get it. Once he touched it, it began to glow.

"Omi what's going on?" Kimiko yelled everyone came over to see what was happening. Al l of a sudden Chase Young appeared out from underneath the shroud of shadows.  
"Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he yelled.

"Very well Omi what's the challenge." Said Chase.

"My mantis Flip coin against your shroud of shadows. The game is lily hop. First to get to the sheng gong wu wins." Very well Omi I accept your challenge.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the both yelled. All of a sudden the waterfall became 3 times bigger and the lily pads grew much bigger then thye were. Omi was on the left, chase was on the right.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" they both screamed. And the race began.

"Mantis Flip coin!" Omi yelled flipping from one lilly to the other. The strange thing was, chase was mearly walking to the Shen Gong Wu, not even trying.

"What in tarnation is Chase doin?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good." Said Rai.

"Well what ever it is, were getting another shen gong Wu!" Nicki yelled. Kimiko was scanning the surroundings and saw Jack and Wuya hifing behind the over growned trees.

"something is defidently up." Kimiko said. Omi was close to getting the Wu whe he decided to look back.

"This is most questioning." He said. Omi grabbed the Wu and everything went back to normal.\

"Wait to go lil buddy!" Clay.

"Awesome dude!" said Nicki. Kimiko and Rai took a second to look at chase to see what he was doing.  
"What was that about Chase?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh youll see." He said. All of a sudden two robots came from behind the tree and grabbed Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled. He tried to grab her but him and the other monks got trapped within the sphere of yun. Kimiko's libs became tied up and chase gabbed ahold of her.

"Don't worry Raimundo, Kimiko is in good hands." Said chase picking up Kimiko in a bridal position.

"Ill kill Chase if you hurt her you bastard!" Raimundo yelled banging on the glass.

"Hehe, well see." Chase said. He commanded one of the robots to push them over the edge.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed before the orb disappeared in the steam of the water.

Wellll what do you guys think? Please please please review


	17. Take the Hint

Hey guys! I don't know if i got any reviews for my last chapter just cuz I'm at my friends house bored and I really wanna update but I don't have my computer with me so I'm on my phone. Anyways this is a pretty short chapter so i hope you all enjoy and PLEASE MORE REVIEWS IM NOT FEELING THE LOVE ANYMORE FROM YOU GUYS DX haha please enjoy.

Kimiko was thrown on a king sized bed. Her limbs were still tied together and Chase was standing over her. The room was gross and disturbing. The bed had old sheets and the mattress itself looked to be very old. The room was completely full of stone and there were no windows. Kimiko was scared and just wanted her team to jump in and save the day. She wanted to have Raimundo be her knight in shinning armor and rescue her.  
Chase bent over and crushed his lips to her demanding entrance in her mouth but she refused. She kicked him hard in the stomach with both of her legs and made tumble a little bit backwards.  
"don't you fucking touch me you asshole!" she screamed.  
"Haha you shouldn't be so hostile. I'm not interested in you at the times being." chase said in a seductive tone. "Besides the others should be coming soon anyhow."

(Back at the falls)  
the monks were at the bottom of the falls trying to dry themselves off.  
"Hey quick thinking on the reversing mirror trick there Clay!" Nicki complemented.  
"Anytime" clay said tipping his hat.  
"And a good thing Raimundo used his element to lower us down to we didn't go crashing to our deaths!" Nicki said pointing back at the bottom of the falls.  
"Um speaking of Raimundo, where did he go." Omi asked. Nicki started to look all around and couldn't spot him.  
"GODDAMMIT! THAT ASSHOLE RAN OFF BY HIMSELF!" Nicki yelled thinking she was gonna kill someone.

in the distance Raimundo was flying in the air flying to Chases lair. he was determined to kill him.

(back in the dungeon)

Kimiko still laid in the bed tied up scared because she was watching Chase adding to the head board two chains with shackles at the end and put a gag on the side of the bed. Kimiko was so terrified. She knew that chase was gonna try and rape her.  
"Don't worry Kimiko, these are for someone else. Another time maybe." he said with a smirk.  
"Then who are they for then..?" Kimiko asked quietly. Chase simply smirked and turned away from her for a second.  
"How well do you know Raimundo?" Chase asked. Kimiko looked confused.  
"He's my best friend. i know him well enough." she said a little annoyed. chase gave out a dark chuckle. Kimiko shivered.  
" I didn't mean him in particular. I meant his past." he said  
"why is that any of your concern?"  
"I'm positive you are aware of that medallion he wears yes?"  
"ya Nicki gave to him I don't see why that's an issue with you chase."  
"Haha and you believed her?" chase said. Kimiko stood straight confused and shocked.  
"Hehe. Has she ever mentioned the name Diego to any of you?" he said with a smirk.  
"No? Why?" Kimiko very curios now what's going on. Chase young took of his gloves and his armor covering the waist and below.  
"Maybe you should ask Nicki about that." he said still stripping off.  
"Why don't I just ask Rai? It is his life you're questioning." Kimiko said angrily.  
"He doesn't remember anything." he said. Kimiko knew what he was talking about now. He was talking about the 6 month period that he was supposed to be in a coma.  
" no you're lying! Nicki told us that he got in a huge fight and he was in a coma for those 6 months!" Kimiko yelled.  
"Hehe try again." said chase. This sent shivers up and down her spine.  
"Hmmm strange there taking a lot longer then i thought." he said. he turned and looked at the defenseless Kimiko still tied up.  
"Guess we can have some fun till them show." chase said climbing on top of Kimiko and pressing his lips against hers. Kimiko tried to scream but they were covered by chases mouth. Chase began to move his hands across her body. His tongue pounded into her mouth quickly and began to explore the inside of her mouth. She began to whimper which only made chase more aroused. Before he had the chance to grope any part of her body, a bang came from behind them. Chase stopped what he was doing and got off of Kimiko. He looked to see it was Raimundo with fire burning in his eyes.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you chase!" he yelled. Chase simply smirked and walked closer to him.  
"Well Raimundo I'm glad you were able to join the party." said chase with open arms. Raimundo didn't really pay any attention to chase for the fact he was looking at the scared Kimiko laying on the bed tied up. She had small tears coming out of her eyes.  
"let her go chase and ill give you what ever you want." Raimundo said in a cold tone.  
"Really now are you able to live up for what you are telling me now..? said chase.  
"anything." he said again.  
"Fine then about trading places with her." chase said addressing to Kimiko who became very wide eyed.  
"Deal." Rai said quickly.  
"No don't! Rai it's just what he-" and before she could finish her sentence chase covered her mouth with a piece of tape.  
"Cats!" chase called out. Two of his cat minions came in and grabbed a hold of Kimiko pushing Raimundo more into the room. Kimiko tried to scream to let him know this is all what chase wanted in the first place but the last thing that happened was Kimiko seeing Raimundo's face filled with anger and the big metal door being shut.

Awesome! i think that's the fastest i believe i ever finished a chapter! Well anyways i hope you all enjoyed and please be nice :) anyways i love you all and please please please PLEASE review! :)  
oh and p.s there is yaoi in the next chapter!


	18. Ying Yang Dragon

the cats dragged out Kimiko out to the front of the lair and shutting the door behind them. kimiko got herself untied and started to bang on the huge entrance.  
"dont you touch him chase or ill kill you!" kimiko screamed with tears running down her face. she kept pounding at the door hoping that it would open. she slid down to the ground upset with herself that he let him do that.  
"kimiko!" screamed a distant voice. kimiko looked and saw it was Nicki screaming out her name. Dojo landed in front of her and Nicki ran over to her.  
"kimiko what happened? wheres Rai?" nicki yelled.  
"chase kept me captive and tried to rape me! but rai busted in and made an agreement to trade places with me." she said still tears coming down her face.  
"what in sams hell is that chase thinking?" Clay yelled.  
"i do not know but we must find a way in!" omi yelled. kimiko took a second and thought back when her and omi traveled forward in time and remembered and entrance on the side of the lair.  
"follow me!" Kimiko yelled. the others followed.

(in the dungoun) "so shall we begin then?" chase said trying to get close to Raimundo but he kept backing up.  
"i dont think so i dont roll that way dude." rai said swing a fist at him. chase dodged quick and pushed him onto the bed and over towered him.  
"neither do i but this is strictly business." he said before crushing his lips onto raimundos. rai struggled when he finally pushed him and tried to crawl away. chase was quick and grabbed the collar of Raimundos shirt. the buttons unbottoned when he tugged on his shirt and rais shirt came off leaving him only in his pants and the medalion hanging on his neck.  
"it amazes me how you can wear something like that without knowing the story behind it." chase said with a smirk. raimundo just looked at him like he was crazy.  
"thats none of your business!" rai yelled. the got distracted and chase grabbed his arms and pushed him onto the bed. raimundo struggled but chases weight over powered him.  
"get the fuck off you fucking bastard!" raimundo screamed. chase simplied smirked and cuffed both his hands in the shackles. chase wasnt quick enough but raimundo kicked him straight in the gut and he went back a few feet. rai quickly tried to release himself from the shackles. the metal was digging in his wrist andhe saw the blood starting to drip from the inside of the shackle. raimundo didnt see it but chase got back on top of him and put weight on his legs so he couldnt kick him again. chase once again crushed his lips onto Raimundos. raimundo tried to get away but he could move. chase buried his tounge in his mouth. chase was using so much force rai let out and inner scream. when chase released, raimundo was gasping for air and felt weak and vulnerable. chase smirked when he started to remove his pants. rai though quick and bent his knees so he wouldnt be able to. chase reached over and grabbed the gag. he grabbed his face and brought it close to his.  
" try something like that again and ill make sure ill do alot more to you then stop your screams." he said putting the gag on Rai. Rai tried to scream but the gag was blocking all sounds. by this time everything was off exept his medallion and shoes. Raimundo tried to pull himself up to see if there was any way to take off the shackles. When he looked up he say his blood streaming down his arms. tears began to come out of his eyes as he started to shake his head forcefully. Chase grabbed Raimundos chin and brought him eye to eye.  
"Do you regret your desision now..?" he said seductivly. Raimundo pulled away trying to crawl into a ball on the corner of the bed. chase just pulled him back straight. Chase kicked off his pants as well and inserted him self into Raimundo. Raimundo was screaming and squirming as much as possible. but..something was strange...Raimundo reconized this feeling...Raimundo began to tense up with every thrust chase gave. the blood from his wrist were pouring down. Raimundo looked up for a second to see there was a mirror on the ceiling. But, when he looked into the mirror, it wasnt him,well it was him but a younger him. Then, everything became a blue tent. it felt like time has stopped. Raimundo stopped and stared at chase who wasnt chase anymore! Instead the faces kept changing. from a man to a woman from another man to another woman. Then Raimundo ended up in a dark room. he was wearing pants and that was it. his medalion was gone! When he began to look around he heard footsteps. he looked to see and his whole body shot with fear. a tall muscular man in a suit walked up. his face was covered by the shadows but his evil grin still showed. Raimundo fell straight down on the floor.  
"No..." Raimundo said quietly. The man laughed and brought up the medalion which was shinning in the darkness.  
"You will always be my winner." the man said. then he dropped the medalion on the dark floor and made a huge chang type sound. Next thing Raimundo Knows he is back on the bed with Chase raping him. his memories returned. Raimundo let out a scream loud enough that it even surpase the gag.

(In the front of the lair) the other monks finally made it inside.  
"Where the hell do we go now?" yelled Nicki looking around the huge lair. then suddenly, they heard a scream coming from a long cooridore.  
"Thats Rai!" Clay yelled. they all started running when suddenly Kimiko was trapped by a cage.  
"Kimiko" yelled Omi making everyone come to a haulting stop.  
"You guys just go! ill catch up!" Kimiko yelled. the others agreed and ran down the long hallway. Kimiko stood there for a second and asked herself "how the hell am i gonna get out of this one."

(Back in the dungeun)

Chase began to slow down his speed when he felt Raimundo loosen himself from his tension. the blood from his wrist were now covering most of his forearms. Chase looked down to see Raimundo looking up at him with streams of tears coming down from his eyes. it looked like he was trying to talk through the gag. Chase took it off to hear Raimundo Gasp for air.  
"What was that Raimundo.?" chase asked stopping his repetition.  
"Por-Por-Fav-Favor" Raimundo said trembling. Chase looked and smiled and knew that Raimundo had finally cracked.  
"O que e errado Raimundo? Nao quero mais jogar?" (whats wrong Raimundo? Dont wanna play anymore?)  
"Eu querro ir para casa, por favor diego." (i wanna go home please diego) Raimundo said in a small voice. Chase pretty much growled under his breath and bent down to whisper in raimundos ear.  
"Voce nao tem casa" (you have no hoome) chase said starting his repatition again.  
"mas eu preciso ficar nicki, ela esta sozinha." (but i need to get nicki i left her all alone.) Raimundo said within every breath of air he got. Chase grinned as he sped up.  
"mal comeca e ela pode jogar tembem" (ill get her and she can play too.) chase said sucking on Raimundos neck feeling the warm tears flowing down the side of rais cheeks.

(Outside the dungeun)  
"Hey over there!" Clay pointed to a door with cat servants guarding it.  
"Do you think that is where Raimundo is?" Omi asked.  
"No, thats just where elvis has been all these years!" Nicki said sarcastically.  
"Who is he?" Omi asked inocently. Nicki just shot her head down. the cats began to come into their direction.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a battle." Said clay. he could Dojo shaking in his hat.

(Back in the dungeun)  
The tempo had speeden and Chase was coming to his climax with Raimundo begging him to stop his "Game". Chase was seconds to releasing when he quickly removed himself from Raimundo and moved up to Rais head. He grabbed Raimundos hair and and brought him up. Rais eyes were wide and scared shitless.  
"nao! Por favor! Nao!" (no! Please! No!) Raimundo yelled. but it was too late. chase inserted in shaft into his mouth and moments later released himself in Raimundo. when Rai was released, he tried to spit it out but chase tipped his head back to make him swallow it whole. After Rai did he was gasping for air. Chase finally got off of him and put back on Raimundos pants and his own. Chase got fully dressed and looked over to the wind dragon who now had tear and blood stains on his face from the blood dripping from his wrist. Chase bent over to Rais ear.  
"You truly are the winner." he whispered. He then pulled a white sheet over the bed frame. (you know them things that look like bug nets for a tent.) Chase got up and left thru a secret entrance behind one of the stone walls. Raimundo was left with a shocked face and completly alone.

(Minutes later outside the Dungeoun)  
"whoo nelly was that a hassle." said Clay.  
"Most indeed." omi stated.  
"Ugh! i hate cats!" nicki complained.  
"Well at least we can get in now." said Dojo popping out of Clays hat.  
"I hope were not too late." Nicki worried about her brothers safty and what memories could be brought back. the got up to the dungeun door and pushed it open.  
"Hello?" Nicki called out. she opened it all the way and saw a bed with the cover around it. she was cautious at first till she saw Raimundos foot hanging out at the end.  
"Oh my god Raimundo!" she screamed and Ran over to the bed. Clay and Omi were right behind her. she opened the cover and screamed at the sight. she covered her face as she felt she was about to cry. Omi and clay came over with shock and fear in there eyes. it looked like Raimundo was dead.  
"Rai, Rai! Raimundo can you hear me?" Nicki said cupping her brothers face tears rolling down her face. the blood from his wrist covered almost his whole arm now and staines were forming. his eyes were empty and seemed lifeless.  
"Raimundo..." she whispered. He looked up at her with tears coming out of his eyes.  
"m-me aju-ajude" (help me) Rai bearly pulled out out. it looked as though he was about to pass out.  
"No no no Rai! you gotta stay with me now ok?" Nicki said hugging his head.  
"Clay can you get thos off?" She asked pointing at the shackles.  
"I can try." he said. he put his hands out and used all of his strength to bend thhe metal. Fortunatly he did.  
"Ok help me get him up." she said. Clay oblidged and put Rais arm over his should to see if her could walk.  
"Come on Rai you can do it." he tried encouraging his friend.  
"Nicki what has happened to Raimundo?" Omi everyone forgot Omi is not educated in these kind of things.  
"Ill explain-" before she could finish her sentence her attention was pulled to Raimundo who was compulsing. Clay lost his grip on him and Rai fell on the floor.  
"Raimundo!" Nicki started to Run for him but she notice he was trying to throw up. when he did he threw up something white and sticky. Nicki spazzed out and crawled in the corner in horror. Raimundos eyes were wide as he was on his knees holding himself up with one hand. the other was on his stomach as it began to churn.  
"What is that stuff?" Omi asked walking closer to it.  
"Dont touh it Omi!" Clay yelled grabbing his hand. Clay looked over to see the horrified Nicki with her knees to her chest and tears coming down her eyes. the last thing that Clay saw was one of Chases henchman comming at him and knocking him out.

(In the front of the lair) Kimiko was pacing back and forth in the cage hoping they got to him in time. she didnt notice but chase was coming up from behind her. he clicked a button in the outside of the cage which made an opening. Chase walked in and grabbed Kimiko from behind and hancuffed her.  
"What the hell?" Kimiko yelled. chase just smirked and brought her out. they walked for a little bit before coming into the main part of the lair.  
Chase sat her down on the side.  
"Stay there." he comanded.  
"What are you gonna do.?" she asked timidly. he didnt answer instead stood out in the middle of the floor. Kimiko saw in the corner of her eye her friends coming out handcuffed as well. Clay was still a little dazed from being hit on the head.

"Where is their presious leader?" Chase called out as the other monks were being sat next to Kimiko. Kim was sitting Nicki who was inflamed with anger the second she saw Chase. One of the henchman brought out Raimundo. his arms were cleaned but he was still weak from the loss of blood. the henchman made Raimundo kneel down infront of Chase.  
"Por que voce voltou Raimundo?" (why have you returned Raimundo?) said chase.  
"o que?" (What?) Raimundo replied quietly.  
"Voce esta supor para estar em um aviao para a franca por que voce esta aqui?" (you are supose to be on a plane to france, whyare you here?"  
No one knew what they were saying, only Nicki and to her, it was like watching a replay of her life...  
Raimundo mumbled something under his breath. Chase bent down to hs level "O que foi isso? eu nao ouvi-lo" (What was that? i didnt hear you.) Chase said as he grabbed Rais Chin "Eu Nao queria tocada assim de novo!" (I didnt want to be touched like that again!) Raimundo yelled. Chase brought over his fist and hit him square in the face.  
"Como Voce se atreve a petetica desculpa para um ser humano que me custou uma serie de!" (how dare you you pathetic excuse for a human you cost me a lot of money!) chase said as he stood up and kicked Raimundo in the stomach.  
"Leave him alone!" Kimiko yelled trying to move but was being held down by the guards.  
"Haha! this is who the dragons chose to be a leader?" Chase yelled out Kicking him again. "A pathetic child who tries to run from his past?"  
Nicki began to step over her hands so she could have her arms in front of her. Chase was still Kicking him over and over again. he bent down and grabbed the medalion hanging from Raimundos neck and pulled him up.  
"But you will always be number one." Chase whispered. He grabbed the top of Raimundos head and shuved it right into the ground. Raimundo tried to crawl into the fetil position but was stopped by Chase stepping onto his side and pushing down hard.  
"You will never be worth it. you mean nothing to anyone. your worthless to the world. yor own mother doesnt even accepted you. how does it feel to be hating by everyone little Raimundo.?" Chase said. That, everyone understood. Chase kept putting more and more pressure on his side, in the end he began to break Raimundos Ribs.  
All of a sudden, a shot of lightning was shot off. Chase looked to see it was Nicki standing up and aiming both of her cuffed hands at chase.  
"Thats enough!" She yelled. nChase smirked and got his foot off of Raimundo.  
"How does it feel Nicki? to this happen to your presious brother twice in one life time?" Chase said with a chuckle.  
"Your fucking sick you know that right?" Nicki said in her fighting position.  
"Oh im the sick one? How bout lieing to your brother all these years about what really happened with that six months?" said chase. everyone looked at Nicki wth suspision. Nicki thought fast before they could ask any questions. she charged at Chase and Kicked him straight in the face which made him fly off to the other side of the air.  
"Thats what you get for messing with Nicole Veronica Pedrosa asshole!" she yelled before turning to Raimundo who was struggling to sit up.  
"Rai are you ok?" she said cupping his face. he didnt say anything just looked at her.  
"Look out Nicki!" Kimiko yelled. but it was too late. Chase grabbed Nickis hair and dragged her a few feet away from Raimundo who was now on his knees still in shock. Chase shoved her face into the ground and made sure her waist was up in the air.  
"Tell me this what teenage girls wears short shorrts like these and long leather boots like these? Your just asking to get raped." Chae said getting behind her.  
"Get off of her you maggot!" Clay yelled out. Chase ignored his commented.  
"Now tell Nicole, how far did Diego got before you started screaming out."  
"Fuck off you asshole!" Nicki yelled.  
"Wrong answer." Chase said with an evil grin. he started to feel her breast outside her shirt. He was grabbing so tight she started to whimpered.  
"Chase get the hell off of her!" kimiko yelled out wanting to burn his brains out.  
"Not until she says the 4 simple words." Chase moving his inside her shirt now.  
"fuck...you.." Nicki bearly got out with the pain of him manhandling her.  
"Say it, and i promise the pain will go away." He whispered seductivly. he stopped fondeling with her breasts and moved down to unbutton her shorts. small tears starting to come out of her eyes. no one noticed but Raimundo started to stand up behind them. "Say it." Chase whispered again with his hand in her shorts exploring the utside of her underwear.  
"No,no,no,no!" She cried. then suddenly a weird sensation went thru her body when chase touhed a sensitive part of her.  
"Ah!" it made her scream out.  
"Do it. now!" Chase comanded moving her underwear out of her way.  
"Raimundo..." she whispered softly.  
"I dont think he can hear you." Chase said inserting one finger into her.  
"Ah! RAIMUNDO PLEASE SAVE ME!" Nicki screamed. Next thing she knew Raimundo was standing over her and saw Chase was sent across the palace. but... there was something strange...there was a blood shaped ying yang sign on his back. Nicki couldnt pay too much attention to it for the facct Rai started to talk to her.  
"Nicole.." He said in a cold voice. Nicki looked up at him. he wasnt facing her. she only saw the back of his head.  
"Raimundo?" she asked quielty.  
"Help the others out of their shackles." he said in a monotone.  
"But Rai-"  
"NOW!" he yelled. she never seen him like this before. she left to help the others. Raimundo brought up the shackles to his mouth on them and blew on the shackles. they became ice and he broke them off. Chase stood up and smiled.  
"Finally. The Ying Yang dragon has revieled himself" he said he looked to see Raimundos green emerald eyes now had turn to stone cold Grey eyes.

WELLLLLL! I TOTALLY DID A CLIFYY! just cuz ive been typing since like 9 and im tired lol. anyways ill probably post another chapter tomorrow so dont be impatient! plz review! oh and thatnk you to Aissa22, CrimsonBlossom, Sunshine5643, and XemlovezyouX11233 for your amazing reviews you guys rock! 


	19. THE PAST PART 1

**Wow! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hate it that my story isn't on the original list anymore on mobile just cuz it's on it rated M. it's really irritating just cuz not many people search up rated M stories. Well anyways.**

**Aissa22: ya I know it was really unexpected and thank you so much!**

**Xemlovezyou11233: Ya its cuz I gotta a lot of time lately and I just wanna finish this story so I can start moving onto the others I need to start working on: p**

**Anonymous: ya it's pretty wild XD**

**Well I need to get more reviews so I think I'll put it back on teen and write in the summery its rated M. Anyways please enjoy**!

Outside the wind was blowing viscously and cried thru the trees. In the Lair Nicki began to help the other dragons out of their shackles while Raimundo stood in fighting stants in front of Chase.

"Hehe it's nice to know who the Ying Yang dragon truly is." Chase said brushing off the dirt from his armor. Raimundo just stood there with the cold grey eyes that took over the soft emerald ones.

"What's the Ying Yang dragon?" Kimiko asked pulling off the shackles.

"Even I do not know what this is." Said Omi.

"Oh no! We got big trouble!" Dojo said sliding onto the floor.

"What's goin on Dojo?" asked Clay.

"The Ying Yang dragon comes every 1500 years. It comes to the chosen one who is in between good and evil. The Ying Yang dragon is unlimited power but is very dangerous to the original form. If the power is over used it can be fatal. I don't know how it works for Raimundo's case because the Ying Yang dragon is activated in different ways for different people." Dojo explained.

"Well how do you stop it?" Kimiko yelled feeling the wind begin to pick up around her.

"Only Raimundo can stop it. The more he uses that power, the harder it is to reverse it." Said Dojo. All of a sudden they her chase yelling. They looked over to see he was charging for Rai.

"Raimundo look out!" Nicki yelled. Chase took a swing at Raimundo only to pass right thru him. Even chase was surprised by this. All of a sudden Raimundo disappeared within the wind. Chase stood there dumbfounded to know where he went to only feel the wind pick up. Suddenly chase was kicked in the face by Raimundo. Chase went flying back to the middle of the palace. Chase looked at Raimundo with his stone cold face.

"Hehe what are ya gonna do Raimundo? Kill me? Cuz if you don't, I'll be going after Kimiko next." Chase said with an evil grin. Raimundo Narrowed his eye brows and brought one hand up toward Chase's direction. He began to control the wind to circle around Chase. The speed of the wind was so fast it was blowing everything around the whole palace.

"What is he doing?" Kimiko yelled.

"I don't know but it aint good!" said clay trying to keep ahold to his hat. Nicki took a second to look to see Chase was on his knees holding his throat.

"Oh my god! He's trying to kill him by taking the oxygen!" Nicki said running over to Raimundo. Raimundo was closing his hand tighter and tighter making the wind go faster and faster. Chase was now loosing so much oxygen he was choking. Nicki ran up behind Raimundo.

"Raimundo stop this! This isn't the way don't kill him!" Nicki yelled grabbing his free arm. Raimundo looked down at the terrified girl and another memory flashed. A little girl holding his arm with red hair and pigtails.

"Stop Raimundo!" the little girl said with tears rolling down her eyes. Raimundo knew who the girl was, it was Nicki. Raimundo looked to see he wasn't using wind but was holding up a gun. The man on the floor was holding his left eye that was dripping blood. Then memory flashed again to see Chase on floor still almost dead. Raimundo put his hand down which made the wind stop. Chase was coughing up a storm while the monks ran up Raimundo and Nicki.

"Thank god…" Nicki whispered. Raimundo still had grey eyes and his facial expression didn't change.

"Can he hear us dojo?" Omi asked.

"Hmm I don't know I think he does." Said Dojo crawling onto his shoulder. Chase finally stood but instead of being shock, he was laughing.

"That was exelerating! Now I see the power of the Ying Yang! Next time we fight I will be prepared and that power will be mine! Farwell young monks. Goodbye Raimundo we will meet again." That was the last thing Chase said before he snapped his fingers and a smoke came around him and he disappeared.

"Now what do we do?" Nicki asked. Before anyone could answer Raimundo fell to his knees.

"Rai!" Clay yelled. Raimundo then fell face flat on the floor.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with him Dojo?" Nicki yelled turning her brother over.

"I don't know here let's get him back to the temple to be checked out by Master Fung." Dojo said as he turned into his large self. Clay put Raimundo on him followed by the others and they were off.

By the time they made it back to the temple Master Fung was waiting for them in the court yard.

"My monks I felt a disturbance what has happened?" He asked.

"This is a long story." Nicki said helping Clay bring Rai to the medical wing. When they were finished doing that, Master Fung brought the remaining Monks to the meditation room where they explained the story.

"I see. This isn't good at all." He said while moving his fingers thru his beard.

"Master Fung what does gonna happen with Rai." Asked Kimiko.

"The Ying Yang dragon activates thru his anger and power. If he over exerts himself or if he becomes very angry it will act up and run down his energy like he has done now. Unfortunately because of how much anger he used I don't believe he will remember anything that even occurred." Master Fung said.

"Well this will be a duesy to explain to him when he comes to." Said.

"No! Don't tell him anything!" Nicki screamed out. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"But Nick we gott-"Before Kimiko could finish Nicki cut her off.

"I said no! If he won't remember then he is better off that way!" she said before walking out of the room. The other monks followed. Nicki was out in the garden crying.

"Nicki!" Kimiko called out. Nicki looked at her with fierce eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled ready to shoot electricity at her.

"Not this time Nicole. You're gonna explain to us what the hell is going on!" Kimiko yelled out. Nicki just looked at her and puffed.

"It's nothing." She said. Kimiko was so angry she grabbed Nicki's arm and pinned her to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare say this is nothing? What happened to Rai has scared him shitless and almost killed him! You lied to us about what happened you even Lied to Raimundo! Tell us now Nicki what the Fuck is happening!" Kimiko screamed. Everyone was shocked at her choice of language. Nicki just stared and took a deep breath and Kicked Kimiko off of her.

"Fine…" she said quietly. She looked away from them.

"This is what happened."

**Flashback **

_Raimundo and I were inseperatable. Even when he went on the bad side of Rio I would follow. Rai has done a lot of bad things, but none of that can match what he has done when he met Diego. One day I and Rai and a couple of his friends were running on the beach. This was about 2 or three years ago. We ran under one of board walks that were around._

"Hey Raimundo, check this out!" One of Raimundo's friends said. He pulled out a baggy with what looked to be white powder in it.

"What the hell is that?" Raimundo asked looking at it.

"One of my American friends made it. They call it Crystal meth. It makes you feel like you're out of this world. "Said his friend poking his finger in it and sniffing it. Nicki tried to reach for it but Rai smacked her hand out of the way and shook his head at her.

"Give it a try man." His other friend said getting a small hand full and a straw. Raimundo took the bag and was about to stick his hand it in.

_And that's when we met him..._

"I don't think young men like you should do such childish things like this." Said a burly voice. Raimundo turned around to see a tall man in a suit. He had nice combed Brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had a shaggy beard and his skin was tanned.

"Ah!" Nicki screamed hiding behind Raimundo.

"Hey old man gets outta here!" one of the kids yelled. The man ignored the comment and looked back to Raimundo who was blocking his sister.

"Your very protective of that girl aren't you?" The man said. Raimundo was a little shocked at the comment.

"Come on let's get outta here!" one of the boys said to the other and they both dashed away leaving Raimundo and Nicki alone with this mysterious man. Raimundo was a little scared when he bent down.

"Hey there." He said to Nicki who was still hiding behind Raimundo but popped out her head.

"My name is Diego what's yours?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Uhh Nicki..." She asked a little suspicious.

"Nicki. That's a nice name. How about yours?" He said addressing to Raimundo.

"Raimundo." He said coldly.

"Well it's nice to meet you both how about I take you out for some ice cream kay?" he asked getting back up. Raimundo didn't want to but something told him he had to. They followed him to the ice-cream parlor.

_When we were there he was telling us how he ran a business that involved a lot of people and wanted Raimundo to be part of his group. Of course Raimundo accepted knowing what ever Diego wanted he got. For three months, Rai stole cars, broke into homes, did major drugs, and drank like a fish. Hell even I got myself involved in a little of that. Diego was like a father to Raimundo that he never had. He gave him that medallion to tell him that he's number 1. That he will always be his little winner. Four months past and that's when the real trouble started._

_I and Rai were spending the day together on the beach. It was nice till Diego came…._

"Raimundo!" Diego yelled out. Rai stood quick and looked at his boss.

"What is it Diego? I'm with Nick today." Rai stated. Diego just shook his head.

"It's time to go."

Ok so this is all I'm writing for tonight because I'm super tired and I have to get up in the morning but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter an please review!


	20. the past part 2

Hey guys! im kinda sad just cuz i only got one review! was it not good? Or did you guys get mad that i cut in between the flash back? please tell me cuz it makes me wanna cry. :,( well anyways thank you CrimsonBlossom for the review. please enjoy.

It was still very dark outside while the monks stood in a circle listening to the dreaded past of their Friend Raimundo. They noticed when Nicki stopped she began to cry.  
"What happened after that Nick?" Kimiko said in a serious tone.  
"He left. He told me to stay there and he would be back but he didnt. I just decided to go home thinking that he was doing another night shift or something so I didnt worry about it. The next morning he didnt come home. He didnt come home for a month. I got tired of waiting so i went to go look for him. Hell i even went to the people who he hung out with." said Nicki looking to the floor.  
"Who were his friends?" Omi asked.  
"Not exactly his friends, more like co-workers. One wwas a chick, she had long blonde hair and had a eurupean accent. the other was a good kid. made bad desisions but good at heart. i dont really remember what he looked like. Well anyways for almost a month i searched all of his hangouts and the two people didnt know where he was so i was left with one option. There was a wearhouse on the coast that i was never allowed to go to. I decided it was my last chance. Now you guys gotta understand this wasnt some normal Wearhouse. it had room after room and one room sticks to me the most." Nicki took a trembling breath.  
"It was a round room with mirrors all aound you with lights at the bottom of your feet. I stepped in there for a second and it felt like i was being watched. I looked down to see blood was all over the floor. Also a piece of Raimundos shirt. At that point i was estatic and went crazy looking for him. i finally found him outside the door. beaten. by Diego. Who was standing over him. Telling him how much of a pathetic human he was but how...how people loved him in bed." Nicki said hhugging herself.  
"What does that mean?" Omi asked.  
"It means that this Diego guy was a human trafficer?" Clay asked feeling his stomache turn.  
"Ya, at first he was just sending Rai places around Brazil, then, he auctioned him off for 15 mil. to some lady from France."  
"15 Million dollars?" Kimiko said surprised.  
"Ya, Rai as they say it was the best of the best." Nicki said hugging herself tighter.  
"What is this 'Human Trafficing'?" asked Omi.  
"Ill explain later lil buddy." said Clay putting his hand on Nickis shoulder.  
"What happened after that?" asked Kimiko.  
"h-he had a knife, he stabbed Rai three times. then, he pulled out a hand gun. aimed it right at his head. i dide the first thing that popped into my head. i came out from behind the wall i was hiding and i screamed that was enough! Diego just looked up and smiled. He walked over to me and grabbed my hair saying it was my turn to play. H-he shoved me to the ground and he-he" Nicki fell into Clays chest and started sobbing. Chase wrapped his arms around her.  
"He raped you." Kimiko said quietly.  
"He kept telling me now you know how Raimundo felt after he left you at the beach. I tried to hold in my screams as much as possible but it just hurt so bad, thhen he hit something which made me scream out for Raimundo to save me." She said resisting her tears.  
"The next thing i saw Raimundo was over me with a bloody knife in his hand. i looked and he knocked Diego over and stabbed him in the eye. In his other hand i saw he was holding the gun getting ready to fire. i told him dont and instead he kicked Diego in the face knocking him out. Then Rai carried me home, went to bed and didnt remember anything.  
"And thats when you told him the story he has been in a coma?" Kimiko said a little angry.  
"What was i supose to say? Oh hey Rai for the past few months youve been random peoples sex slaves?" Nicki said getting angry.  
"You should have told him the truth!" Kimiko yelled back.  
'I couldnt!" Nicki yelled.  
"And why not?"  
"Because if I knew Rai well enough he would have went after Deigo and he would have ended up dead! After that Rai came sober. he stopped doing drugs. he went back to school. he was part of the circus again. I knew if i told him it would ruin everything. i would have lost him again!" Nicki yelled with tears in her eyes. Everyone just stood in utter shock.  
"Please, just please, dont tell him what happened to him. and-and if he does remember what happeneed, let me talk to him please." Nicki pleaded. Everyone shook there head in unison and gave everyone a group hug.

4 days past and Raimundo Finally woke up. with no memory of what had happened and why he was in the in the medical room. When he got up he felt a sharp pain go thru his head and back. At first he was dizzy getting up but he finally did it. When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw a buunch of old bruises on his face. He looked down at his wrist that were wrapped in guaze. He took it off to see scars all around his wrist. His back began to hurt again and looked at it. The Ying Yang sign was still there.  
'What the fuck did i do last night?" He said not knowing how long he had been out. He walked out to the breakfast room seeing his friends all sitting eating breakfast. they all looked at him in surprise.  
"Raimundo you are up and well i see." said master Fung oaware of the plans the monks made.  
"ya sure i am. Hey would someone mind explaining to me where all these cuts and bruises and why there is a huge Yng Yang Tattoo on my back?" Raimundo yelled. everyone just stood there dumbfounded.  
"Chase took Kimiko captive to torture her you came in and got in a huge battle with him. you unlocked to Ying Yang dragon which drained your powers and you energy which made exuaghsted and made you pass out for four days. happy?" Nicki said in one breath. Everyone just stared at her.  
"What?" she asked sticking another pice of bacon in her mouth. Raimundo walked up to her and stared her down.  
"Dont lie to me Nicki." he said with a stern look.  
"Why do you think im lying all the time?" she said with a full mouth.  
"Because! when you lie you get all serious and your serious now that means your lieing!" He said with a smirk. Nicki just stared at him. a few moments later she got up and started to leave the room.  
"Rai its not my problem if you dont believe me." she said walking out the door. Raimundo looked at the door then back at his teamates.  
"Ok what really happened?" he asked.  
"What ever Nicki said." said clay drinking his milk.  
"Kimiko?" Rai said turning to her. she just looked away.  
"Are you serious! no one is gonna tell me what really happened?" rai yelled. no one answered.  
"Fine!" he said walking out. for the whole day no one tlked to any one the whole day. Night finally fell and everyone was heading for bed. exept Rai. he was sitting on the roof trying to remember.  
"Why why why cant i remember anything?" he yelled at himself.  
"Do you really wanna know what has happened?" a voice said. Raimundo sprung up from hi seat and started to look around.  
"Who said that?" he yelled.  
"I did." Said the voice. rai looked in the direction of the voice to see a female body sitting cris crossed on the roof next to him. everything was black exept for her eyes. they glowing yellow.

R&r plz :) 


	21. Whats the truth?

Well I am finally updating!  
xemlovezyouX11233: omg you can get the updates sent to your phone? you gotta tell me how to do that :D but its understandable that you didnt get the update i was just being dramatic loll Sunshine5643:its fine i was just being dramatic i miss you guys thats all :')  
CrimsonBlossom: maybe he will maybe he wont :0 anomynoius: i know im fucked in the head xD\  
anyways i hope you all enjoy :)

The wind stood still as Raimundo stood on the roof of the temple looking at the strange figure sitting before him with infuming yellow eyes. The figure closed their eyes and stood up revealing it was young woman. She opened her eyes again to show that they became ruby red.  
"Viporess?" Raimundo asked lowering his guard. The figure stepped out of the shadows showing it was viporess.  
"Hello Raimundo, its nice to see you again." She said with a smile walking up to the dragon of wind.  
"Why are you out of the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked.  
"Because its time for me to answer all of your questions and be under your control." She said bowing to him.  
"Why now?"  
"Because time is growing short and much is going to begin." She said facing to the black night.  
"All of my questions?" Rai asked.  
"Yes"  
"Ok first question who are you?" Rai asked. Viporess just looked at him "I don't understand your question."  
"Well know one knows anything about you or your past. If your gonna be under my control I want to know everything about you. I want to know your story." He said in a serious tone. Viporess looked at him and smiled.  
"You must be related to Dashi somehow. Haha very well Raimundo ill tell you my story." She said bring her left hand in the air and snapping her finger. All of a sudden Raimundo appeared to be in a small village.  
"This was where is was born my name was Saphire and at the time it was just me and my mother. A witch came to me and cursed me saying that I must follow every comand I am given. This was 2000 years ago. For my whole life span I was controled by dozens of people." The senery changed to viporess sitting at a bed side of a sick old woman.  
"When I turned the age of 21, my mother died of sickness. But, before she died she comanded me to live forever. To never die of sickness like she did. To never be killed. That was the most selfish thing she had ever done. But I obeyed." The senery changed again to viporess walking to some workers building. Looked to be a temple.  
"500 years past and I ended up here. Where people where building the xiaolin temple." Raimundo shot up and looked at her who was still looking straight. "That's where I met him." She pointed and the one and only grand master Dashi.  
"Well hello there, what's a woman like you wondering around a place like this?" Dashi asked looking at Viporess.  
"I-I'm sorry. Ill leave as soon!" Viporess trying to run. Dashi did a flip over her and grabbed her shoulders. Viporess flinched a little bit.  
"Hey there's no rush. Wouuld you like to come into town with me and have some tea?" Dashi asked with a warm smile. Viporess looked at him strangly.  
"In the honest truth that was the first time I was asked what I wanted to do." Viporess said to Raimundo. Then, the senery changed again to complete darkness.  
" wait, if your name is Saphire, then how did it become viporess?" Raimundo asked. Then small scenery shots apeared. One came up of Dashi, monk guan, saphire, and chase. The image zoomed in on chase.  
"He is the reason I am what I am today. When I first met him he had fallen for me. But I had no interest in him. When he asked me to be with him I told him my heart belonged to someone else." Saphire said putting her hands on her chest. He became very angery and used my curse against comanded me to be with him. My heart will always be with one person. It was neverr with chase. After the battle with wuya was over, Dashi found out he was the Ying Yang dragon just like you. Chase was very upset that Dashi was given the ultimate power instead of him. That's when hannibal came and made him convert to the dark side. He made me drink the mang soup so I could be a monster just like him." And image of chase turning into a monster appeared and also saphire turning into a reptile.  
"Saphire didn't suit a monster like I. I used the name viporess." She said when her skin and eyes began to change. Raimundo flinched a little bit while his back started to hurt.  
"Am i scaring you?" Viporess said looking down at him, he just stared at her. She chuckled.  
"You remind me so much of dashi. When he got frighten or upset his pain would increase too." She said. Raimundo looked up at her squinting one eye in pain. Then suddenly his head of pain. He fell to his knees.  
"Dashi had the same problem. Soon it became too much for him and went to live with the dragons as the leader." Raimundos head shot up looking at her in surprisement.  
"Before he left though, he gave me one command. That I will now be under control of the next shuko worrior that reveals himself." That's the last thing she said as everything went back to normal. The pain thru Raimundos body finally went away and he stood back up.  
"Any other questions you wish to ask.?" Viporess asked him. He took a second and thought.  
"Tell me, what happened to me four days ago." He said facing away from her. Viporess facial expression changed a bit.  
"Unfortunatly I cannot answer that question for you. You must know what happened within the six month period you do not remember." She said looking away from him. Raimundo froze and looked at her.  
"I-I got in a fight!. I was in a coma! Nicki said so!" He yelled. Feeling some type of betrayal.  
"She lied. Haven't you been saying that she has been lying all these years?" She asked.  
"Ya but it was just to mess with her. She wouldnt really lie to me about something big like that!" Raimundo started to become hysterical.  
"Do you wish to know?" Viporess asked again. The wind around them began to pick up. Raimundo debated whether he wanted to know or not.  
"Yes..." he said quietly. Suddenly viporess snapped her fingers and the. World was spinning 50,000 times faster then it normally did. Raimundo couldn't focuse of what was happening. Then suddenly images of his past came to play. Meeting Diego. Stealing cars. Breaking into homes. Drinking. Doing drugs. They all came first. This didn't really surprise raimundo as much as he thought for the fact he did all that already. Then suddenly, images of a circleish room apeared with raimundo standing in the middle with no shirt of and tears in his eyes. Then he saw himself being raped by dozens of people. Being used and tortured. His stomache began to turn as the images just started to pass by like no tomorrow. Then the images came to him standing above Diego with a gun in his hand and the frantic Nicki grabbing his arm. Then the images stopped. Raimundo became wide eyed and almost broke down crying but got ahold of himself and looked at viporess who was still wearing the emotionless expression.  
"Any other questions?" She asked. Raimundo was scared to know what happened to him four days ago. But knew he wasn't gonna get an answer from his team.  
"What happened...four days ago..." he said within every trembling breath that he broke out. Viporess sighed as she snapped her fingers again and the world spinned once again. Images began of the dreaded day. Raimundo being shackled to the bed. Chase raping him and tormenting him with destructive memories. The blood corsing down his arms. The fear that implaced his body. The images of Chase touching Nicki the way he did. The look in his grey peircing eyes as he almost killed chase. The ying yang symbol forming from his own blood. Then, the images stopped. Raimundo fell to his knees and against his will he vomited of the roof where he knelt. Viporess bent over and rubbed his back hoping it might bring him some piece of mind.  
"Why..." raimundo said in a dark voice.  
"What was that..?" Viporess asked looking down at her newly appointed master but only to reveal he was still just a scared child with a lot on his shoulders.  
"WHY COULNT I REMEMBER A FUCKING THING?" Raimundo screamed surprisingly didn't wake anyone up. Viporess stood up and walked to the end of the roof to look at the full moon that shoned bright and big. She was giving Raimundo a second to calm himself down. When she noticed his hypervenalating was done and his tears subsided. She sighed and began to speak.  
"If your that courious you should know its your defense mecanism. You blocked all the thoughts that your brain and body knew would hurt you the most." Raimundo stood up when he finally pulled himself together.  
"I went thru hell before I met that bastard. Why is it that I can remember thos memories?" He asked angerly. Viporess looked back at him.  
"Because thos memories must have not been as painful as the ones you did block out." She said. "Ya being thrown across the room a few times a day isn't painful at all." He said.  
"That is not what I ment raimundo. You know what I mean. Now do you have anymore questions?"  
"Just a couple more. What is this ying yang I keep hearing about?"  
"Its a power like no other that is only given to thos who are In between good and evil. Unfortunatly if the power is used too much can be fatel to the user. If you become to afraid or too angery the power will activate. That is what happened at chases. It will bring out the true you in the end." She said.  
"How do I reverse it?' He asked.  
"You can't. Its up to you know to master this power."  
"Damn..." he cursed at himself.  
Any others?" She asked "Just one more, if Nicki knew about all of this, why did she never tell me..?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.  
"That is something you must talk to her about." She said turning away.  
"Now if you will excuse me, I must go back to my shen gong wu till the battle begins." She said jumping off the roof.  
"Wait!" Rai called out following her.  
"What battle?"  
"The battle between good and evil. I will explain much more of that another day. For now, ready your team, gather your weapons, and find yourself." That was the last thing she said before disapearing into the darkness. Raimundo was left alone in the dark feeling pain and agony. The turning of his stomache took off once head and back to hurt again and the only thing he could think of to do...was cry...  



	22. Im sorry

Hey everyone! I feel kinda bad because I havent updated. its just cuz im with my dad for the summer and waking up every morning at like 5:30 to fix my car -_- lol oh well haha anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story. Reviews are much appreciated :) This chapter focusess more on Raimundo's and Nicki's Relashionship. I know what you guys are thinking.. (WHERE THE FUCK IS THE RAIKIIM?) haha its gonna be some major Raikim next Chapter I promise :) Well anyways thank you to Anomynous, amunboi17, XemlovesyouX11233, and Sunshine5643. You guys made my day with your reviews thank you :)  
Please enjoy!

It was early morning at the Xiaolin Temple and one by one the monks woke up and made themselves to the kitchen. Our favorite monks were all there exept one. Kimiko was the first to noticed the dragon of wind was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey guy, where is Rai?" she asked a little worried.  
"Hes probably still sleeping." said Clay.  
"Ill go get him." Nicki said walking towards his room only to find it hasnt even been touched. Nicki became a little uncomfertable but didnt want to warn the others because she thought she knew he was. A few moments later she was outside in the warm sun watching the butterflies and bees pass from blossom to blossom on the trees and bushes. she looked up to see Rai on the roof with his back to her. she jumped up on the roof doing a flip within the looked to see Raimundo without a shirt and the Ying Yang sign on his back looked to be bleeding. She was a little stunned. Before she even opened her mouth, she saw his ninja fred next to him with the medalion on the floor. it looked like he was looking at something. She walkd up a little to see him looking at a photo of a man. He had red hair and green eyes. He was smiling and holding a small child. The child had brown shaggy hair with green eyes and holding the ninja fred. It was Raimundo.  
"Ahem." Nicki said with a smile. Raimundo didnt even notice she was there. she crouched down next to him trying to see his eyes but all she saw were tear stains down his cheeks. It looked as though he had been crying all night.  
'Raimundo are you ok?" she asked to see his gaze was not leaving the picture.  
"Rai?" she asked. Still no answer. She sighed and looked at the sun still rising over the horizen.  
"I rememebr...when he gave me this.." Raimundo said softly.  
"What? The bear?" Nicki said picking it up. she observed it seeing how much its worn out over the years.  
"He said it will keep me safe. It was for good luck. He told me to keep it till he came back for us." He said lifting his head and looked out. Nicki looked and gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were that dreaded Grey color again.  
"Rai-" she was cut off by Raimundo.  
"He said he would be back to save us and he-he.." Raimundo began to crush the picture. It began to tear.  
"Raimundo calm down!" Nicki yelled.  
"Why should I?" He yelled back. He stood up with so much force that Nicki shrunk down and looked at him in fear.  
"Whats bringing this all up Rai?" afraid to ask. he stared at her for a second then took a breath and looked away.  
"I remember.." he said. Nicki's body froze.  
"What.." she tried to spit out.  
"I remember Nicole! I rememeber it all! I remember Diego, the drugs, the alcohol, all the people took me in advantage! I remember Diego..." Raimundo took a second from his ranting and looked at his sister who was crying.  
"I remember him Raping you infront of me...I remember almost killing him. I remember what happened at Chases." Nicki head shot up at that last part. Raimundo's cold eyes were staring back at her.  
"How.." she trieed to say.  
"How do I remember everything? Viporess came to me and told me." Raimundo knelt down to his sister and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Why Nicole, why didnt you tell me!" He said angerly tightening his grip starting to hurt her. She even began to tremble. She has never seen her brother so angry with her before. His eyes were piercing into hers.  
"Answer me!" He yelled feeling her tremble under his grasp.  
"I...I...didnt want to loose you again.." She bearly got out. Raimundo took a second and released his grasp on her and sat down next to her. He put his head in his palms as he sat crissed crossed. Nicki was still on her knees looking at him. She took a daring move and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Im sorry..." She said softly to only get his hitching breath in return.  
"Im so sorry Rai...I should have told you in the first place but, I knew who you were and I knew you would try anything to get back at at Diego and I knew you were gonna get killed in the process." She stopped to feel Raimundo shifting his position. Nicki couldnt think of anything that would help the situation. She let go to see Rai lifting his head up and looking at her to see his green eyes again. She was a little releaved but still scared.  
"I dont know how much longer I can handle this Nick...The thought of everything...makes me want to vomit..." Rai said hugging himself. Nicki knew he felt alone.  
"Rai, your not going thru this by have to realize you have people who will stand by you always. You gotta put more faith in them." She said with a warm smile. Raimundo looked at her confused.  
"Here, let me give you a little recap on who the people who love you are." She started while sitting o her knees.  
"Clay, is a big cowboy from america. He loves to eat and play with his rope. But also, he will do anything t protect his friends." She stated while fantasising a little bit.  
"Then theres Omi who is completly oblivious to the modern day slang and cant keep himself from praising himself every 5 minutes. But, he is loyal and loves his friends dearly." Raimundo looked up her as she stood up and a small smirk formed on her mouth. She looked at him with teasing eyes.  
"And then...theres Kimiko." she said with a chuckle. Raimundo his cheeks begin to burn.  
"She has one of the shortest tempers ive ever seen and she is quick to judge. But, she is smart and pretty and I know she is probably the most worried about you." She said grabbing Rais shoulder in hope that he will listen to her.  
"Raimundo, your never alone. You never know maybe Diego finally got cought and got what he deserved. And as for Chase, we will get him back but were gonna do it the right way kay?" she said with a warm smile which made Rai smile as well.  
"Ook.." he said quiety. Next thing je knew Nicki punched him straight in the arm.  
"OW! what the hell was that for?" He yelled.  
"That was for hurting my shoulders you ass!" She yelled back. Raimundo took a breath and looked out over the horizen.  
"Its sad, everything ive done I regret so much and its just eating at me. I dont think I have the will to do another bad deed." Raimundo aid with soft eyeps. Nicki looked at him and smirked.  
"Come on. Im pretty sure your girlfriend is gonna kill me if i dont get ya back." She said with a chuckle. Raimundo scowled at her as he stood up. He smiled a second and grabbed her head and put her in a head lock.  
"You know one of these days your gonna choke on thos smart remarks of yours." He said while walking with her still in a head lock.  
"You need to take a shower! This is Torture!" She said trying t struggle away. He finally let go and looked at his little sister. He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.  
"Thanks Nick." He said softly. She laughed and pulled herself off of him.  
"Ya ya ya whatevz." She smiled. They finally got off the roof and made there way inside.  
"Well there you guys are!" Dojo called out sitting on the table.  
"yeah we was about to go looken for you guys." said Clay "Ya what happened?" kimiko asked. Rai and Nick looked at each other for a second and sighed.  
"I was up on the roof because I was upset because I rememeber everything." Rai said. Everyone stopped and stared in shock.  
"Hey hey callm down im alright." He said putting his hands up. Everyone was still and quiet.  
"Hey I cant let the past stop me now can I?" Rai said with an honest smile.  
"But rai, what happened was horrible." Kimiko said.  
"Yes it was a tactic of Chase Young to defeat you mentallY!" Hollard Omi.  
"Ya sure your fine Rai?" Clasy asked.  
"Guys! im fines really I am. Im more worried about this whole Ying Yang thing. Viporess told me its a type of power that can be fatal." Rai looked over to see his team mates dumbfounded.  
"Oh I forgot to mention Viporess saw me last night and told me everything hehe.." Rai said rubbing the back of his head.  
"So you are aware of your situation then yes?" Master Fung said walking into the room.  
"yes master i am ready for any training i need!" Raimnudo said with so much pride.  
"Unfortunatly there is no training for the Ying Yang dragon." Master Fung said sadly. Raimundo'shappy attitude changed to fear.  
"But master! How will Raimundo master the Ying yang dragon if he does not train?" Omi yelled.  
"The Ying Yang dragon is an internal conflict that comes every 1500 years that only the one the posseses it can master it." Master Fung stated.  
"Raimundo has shone he can master it. He must believe in himself to take care of such a power. For now focus and keep looking for the Wu." He said as Dojo crawled onto his shoulder with the Wu finder in his hands.  
"Well in that case lets test this baby out!" Dojo said holding up the stick. Omi grabbed it from him.  
"Wu Finder!" Omi yelled. All of a sudden a Holigram of a shen gong Wu cam up. It looked like a sheild.  
"Ah ya I remember that Wu. The sheild of Hikaku. It can defend you off of everything from itense weather to bullets." Dojo said.  
"So when is it supose to activate?" Raimundo asked.  
"In 3 days. In tokyo." dojo said.  
"So do you guys wanna hang out in tokyoo till the Wu shows can jut stay at my house." Kimiko said with a smile.  
"I dont see the problem with that." Clay said.  
"Sure I wouldnt mind seeing your family." said Nick.  
"Looks like were going to Tokyo!" Dojo said as he grew into his large size and they were off to Tokyo.

OK! tell me what you think :) 


	23. oh boy!

Thank you so much to animefreakshow1, crimsonblossom, XemlovezyouX11233, and sunshine5643, for the awesome reviews. Now the next few chapters will be in Tokyo and guess what? RAIKIM! But not as much I would have hoped but most defidently the next two chapters its major. Im trying to see if i cant get this one part in next chapter just cuz its that imma nerd :p anyways please enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated:)

The monks were on there way to Japan for three days of fun. On Dojo Omi of course was in front, Clay was behind him, then Nicki who was wearing some black skinnies with a a short sleeved red shirt over a black long sleeved shirt. She was wearing red converse high tops and her hair was in a pony tail. Raimundo was behind her wearing black jeans with a black T-shirt with a decorated cross on the back with some grey DC shoes. Kimiko was right behind him wearing the same outfit she wore before when they came to Tokyo.  
"Are we going back to the factory Kimiko?" Omi asked.  
"No. Papa has the day off today so were juust gonna straight to the pent house." Kimiko said. With that comment everyone stared at Kimiko in shock "A PENTHOUSE?" Exlaimed Rai.  
"Yupp" kimiko said proudly.  
"So was it just you your mom and dad living there before you came to the temple?" Asked Nicki looking back at her.  
"No my mom died when I was three so I never really knew her." Kimiko said a little sad.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Nicki said a little regretful she asked. Raimundo looked back at Kim who was looking at the passing scenery as they flew by.  
"Kimiko you ok?" Rai asked.  
"Ya I'm fine don't worry about it." She said looking at him and smiling. Raimundo didn't know what to say so he just turned around.  
Finally they made it into tokyo. It was as busy as ever and thousands of people were walking everywhere. They made it to a tall building. They came to the front and Kimiko clicked a button on the side that had about 20 different buttons on it. When she clicked it a buzz sound went thru the voice box (forgot what its called) . All of a sudden a voice came thru.  
(Kinichiwa?) "Hello?" Said the voice.  
"Papa its Kimiko may we come up?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Oh Kimiko! Please do come up!" Torshiro said as another buzz went thru when the door open letting the monks go through. When they finally made it to the 36th floor, they came up to Kimikos door. She stopped for a second and looked at her friends who were anxious to see the inside. Kimiko mentally laughed to herself before turning the nob and showing the inside of the penthouse. Everyones jaws dropped. The place was beautiful. You walk in the on the left was the living room which had two red couches that were lean and narrow with a 72" flat screen inside the wall. The living room was round and had two sliding doors that led to the porch with the whole view of Tokyo. In the middle was a huge fish tank that met all the way to the ceiling. It had so many types of fish in it. All the floor was wooden and down the hallway was marble. In the kitchen was also fancy. The table tops were all marbled and the fridge. Was huge and was black. It was inbetween the table and on the side was a microwave that was also black and on the other side was a toaster, then there was a sink and next to that looked to be a very complicated washing machine. In the middle was a marbled table with three lights hanging from the top with cone tops at the end. Kimiko walked in and waited for the others to pick up their mouths.  
"Ah kimiko its good to see you again!" Torshiro said coming our from one of the rooms from the hallway. Kimiko ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
"Its nice to see you too papa!" Kimiko said.  
"Ah and its also nice to see you as well. Oh who is this?" He asked addressing to Nicki.  
"This is Nicole. She's Raimundos little sister." Kimiko stated.  
"Hello its nice to meet you." She said waving her hand a little bit and giving an inocent smile.  
"Ah its very nice to see you as well. I hope you will be staying longer then last time?" Torshiro asked.  
"Yupp for three days. I hope that's ok with you papa." Kimiko said.  
"That is fine kimiko. Now how about you guys get confertable. Company will be coming in an hour." Torshiro heading back to one the rooms again.  
"Wait who papa." Kimiko asked.  
" the girls you used to always hung out with. I told them you were coming home and they can't wait to see you." Torshiro said with a smile and went in the room. Kimiko looked like she just saw a ghost.  
"Kim you ok?" Raimundo asked snapping her fingers infront of her face. She snapped out of it and stared at him.  
"Huh ya I'm fine." She said still a little dumbfound (lol I like that word ^.^)  
"Ok so ii have two guest rooms. Nick you wanna share a room with me?" Kimiko asked.  
"Sure why not?" She shrugged.  
"And since Clay is the biggest he will have his own bed. Rai and omi will share a room." Said kimiko.  
" I think Ill just sleep on the couch." Raimundo said scratching the back of his head.  
"Aw sont be a whimp rai its just Omi." Said nicki.  
"That's not what I mean." He said quietly. He still uncomfertable about the whole situation.  
"Oh I see ok that's fine." Kimiko said trying to make it as less awkward as possible,  
"Ok let's unpack!" Kimiko yelled with exitement.  
About. 45 minutes past and already the monks were having a blast. Nicki was throwing cups of water at the boys. Clay was throwing water back while Raimundo was dodging as much as possible.  
"Dammit Nicki would you mind? This is my best shirt!" Yelled Rai.  
"Geez Rai your such girl!" She yelled back throwing a cup of water at him. Just bearly he dodged it just to see Omi throwing a cup of orange juice at him.  
"Oops I thought that was colorful water. My apologies Raimundo." Omi said with an inocent smirk. Rai was angery that his favorite shirt was ruined.  
"Here Rai take it off and throw it in the hamper and we will wash iit kay?" Kimiko said going to the kitchen. Raimundo took off his shirt to only have his stomach all sticky.  
"Here Rai let me clean you off." Nicki said throwing two glasses of water at him. Now raimundo was soaked and pissed. Kimiko wasn't paying any attention for the fact she was letting her friends come up.  
"Here Rai." Clay said handing Raimundo a towel. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone stopped and looked to see four well dressed girls standing in the door way looking at a bald monk eating a begal, a red head sitting in the sink filling up more cups of water. A cowboy using a chair as cover and a half naked tanned boy standing in the middle of the room drying himself off. Kimiko felt embarrasment go thru her body as she knew today was gonna be a long day! 


	24. A Japannese Welcome

Thank you so much to CrimsonBlossom, animefreeakshow1, anomynous, and XemlovezyouX11233 for the reviews it nice to know someone wants to moves to Kimiko's (cough cough) Xemlovezyou11233 haha I hope your all enjoying the story and thank you to everyone who are favoring my story you guys make my day :) anyways heres the next chapter!

an awkaward silence fell thru the room as everyone just sat and stared. Kimiko didnt know how much worse this could get. Finally Nicki made the first move by getting out of the sink and waving at the girls.  
"Hey wanna join our wet party?" she said with a chuckle. Kimiko couldnt believe she just said that. Raimundo decided to throw the soaked towel at her which made her fall to the floor.  
"mind washing out your mouth there Nicole!" Raimundo yelled. Then he took a second to see the girls were staring right at him blushing slightly at the sight of a tan teenage boy who was half way soaked standing in front of them. Raimundo panicked and ran to the other room. Kimiko wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  
About 20 minutes past and Rai came back in nice and dry and was in his green pants and his grey shirt. the monks were facing the friends and Kimiko was in the middle ready for introductions.  
"ok lets start over. Girls these are my friends from the temple." Kimiko started. "this is Nicki Pedrosa.  
"yo"  
"Clay Baily"  
"howdy" clay said tipping his hat.  
"omi"  
"it is most nice to meet you." omi said bowing "Raimundo Pedrosa."  
"sup?" Raimundo said.  
"so like, are you guys related?" said the short brown haired girl.  
"no we were genetically created by aliens from mars." Nicki sarcasticly said.  
"Oh thats so cool! can that really happen?" she asked in a seriouus tone. Nicki did a face palm.  
"well dont you have a smart mouth." the one with long blonde hair said.  
"im ok in english, ok in portuguese, but fluent in sarcasm." Nicki smirked. the blonde looked away.  
"Would you guys like to intruduce yourselves." Kimiko asked not wanting this to get any worse.  
"fine. My name is Tsumi yuko." said the blonde. her hair was down to her waist and had curls at the bottom. she had bright blue eyes and she was tallest out of all the girls. she looked to be about 17.  
"Hi Im Sasuki muchi!" said the girl with long brown hair. she had piercing brown eyes and she was the shortest out of the bunch.  
"um im Yumi Kaski" the short haired girl said slowly. she seemed a little on the dumb side. she also had brown eyes and seemed to be the middle size.  
"And this would be Keiko. my best friend." Kimiko said walking to the girl with black hair and blue eyes just like kimiko only she was a little taller.  
"I missed you Kimi!" Keiko said hugging her tightly.  
"so were you guys planning on staying around for a while?" Kimiko asked the girls.  
"no we have to go soon but we were actually thinking of a plan." said tsumi playing with a piece of her hair. the three other girls looked at her oddly.  
"what would that be?" kimiko asked.  
"well you see. Cole really wants to see you tonight before the charity tomorrow." she said with a smirk. Kimiko froze at the name that came out of her mouth,  
"what charity?" Nicki asked "who's cole?" Raimundo getting a little angry but tried to control it so he wouldnt let out the ying yang dragon. Tsumi looked at the Brazilian and smiled. she walked over to Kimiko and put her arm around her shoulders.  
"you see, cole is her ex Fiance." she simply said. the whole world felt like it stopped. Kimiko couldnt believe she said that out loud. Raimundo looked at her with hurt eyes and she saw it and panicked.  
"no wait its not what it sounds like! my daddy wanted my to marry him for a business deal and i told him i wouldnt and that i would get married when i fall in love!" Kimiko quickly spat out looking at Raimundo who had a little of relief in his eyes.  
"yes well anyways he wants to see you tonight to catch up before the charity tomorrow." she said again.  
"what kind of charity is this?" Nicki asked.  
"its when the Americans and the Japanese top coorperations come together to a type of festival and performers come and we donate money to different oraganizations." she explained.  
"so what do ya say Kimiko will you see him tonight.?" she asked with a type of smirk on her face. she looked at her friends and thought fast.  
"well i cant leave my friends alone." she sighed to herself in relief.  
"well i was thinking we could take them out to see if there good enough to be around our precious Kimi." she said walking up to the monks she was just under Clays height but the same with Rai. Raimundo and Tsumi stared eye to eye for a second till Rai finally looked away.  
"ya kimiko it could be fun!" said Sasuki grabbing Kimikos arm.  
"only if its ok with them." Kimiko addressing to the monks.  
they knew they couldnt be rude and say no for the fact they already ruined first impressions.  
they all looked at each other for a second and in unison they said "ok"  
"great! we will each take you out to show you the sights of Japan.  
Sasuki you take miss smart mouth and show her a good time. Sasuki jumped right in Nickis face with a huge grin.  
"are you ready to have some fun?" she said with the biggest smile ever.  
"are you really this perky? cuz its creeping me the fuck out!" Nicki said bending backwards hoping to get her away from her face.  
"lets go!" Sasuki said grabbing ahold of Nickis arm and dragging her out of the pent house.  
"well thats one." tsumi said still standing in front of Rai.  
"Yumi how about you and Omi go read some books at the library." she said looking over her shoulder.  
"oh I most love to read!" yelled Omi assisting Yumi out the door.  
"haha ok Keiko you and Clay can go to the steak house. he looks like an eater." she said trying to make it an insult.  
"steak sure does sound good right now." clay said rubbing his stomach. as they were walking out only left Kimiko and Rai with Tsumi.  
"looks like that leaves me and you big boy. and i know the perfect place to go." she said trying to sound seductive. Raimundo really didnt want to go but he didnt want to embarass Kimiko.  
"ladies first." he said moving his hand twards the door. she smirked and walked out. she called out from the hallway to Kimiko.  
"cole said he will come and pick you up around six." she said as she walked off. Raimundo and Kimiko were left in the room together only to stare at her. Raimundo walked up to her and smiled.  
"were all good." thats all he said as he walked out leaving Kimiko in the living room by herslef. Torshiro walked out a few moments later and saw the house was empty.  
Where did your friends run off too?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "oh the girls took them out to see Tokyo." she said with a smile.  
"why didnt you go with them?" he asked. Kimiko was heading back to her bedroom.  
"cole wants me to hang out with him tonight." she said keeping her head down.  
"oh well that sounds like fun. Well i must be off. the Factory just called needing me down there so i probably wont be home till early morning. will you and your friends be fine by yourselves?" torshiro asked about to walk out the door.  
"yea well be good. love ya papa." Kimiko said waving goodbye to her dad.  
"I love you too Kimiko." he said leaving the penthouse for Kimiko to get ready to go on a date with one of people she regret ever meeting.


	25. Fun!

Omg I am so angry at myself! -_- im trying really hard to get this Raikim moment in but the chapters are just getting too long! But I swear on my life Its defidently on next chapter! I didnt plan this well at all XD haha anyways wow! 7 Reviews in a day! damn! well I would like to thank you to CrimsonBlossom, Animefreakshow1, anomynous 1, XemlovesyouX11233, Aissa22, Anomynious 2, and star :) wow your reviews are awesome and I am still so sorry that the Raikimi hasnt shown up yet but I promise Its defidently next chapter and Its defidently AWKWARD! please enjoy :)

It was 5 and the monks were already having an enteresting time in Japan.  
With Omi.  
Omi and Yumi made it to the local library.  
"do you like to read Yumi?" omi asked with a sweet smile.  
"Not really because I cant read bigger words." she said kind of slow. Omi looked at her strangly.  
"Well at school you must have learned some words to read yes?" omi said with a huge grin.  
"No im too rich to go to school." Yumi said pulling out her nail filer from her black leather purse.  
"What does your father work for?" omi asked hoping not to get a dumb answer.  
"what ever makes him alot of money." Yumi said walking up the stairs to the Library. Omi was getting irratated with her stupidity.

With Nicki.  
Nicki was being dragged from store to store with sasuki to shop for clothes.  
"what do you think of this one. No this one! No no no not that one! I have fallen in love with this!" sasuki kept on yelling from store to store throwing clothes at Nicki from left and right.  
"you know you should probably pay for these!" Nicki got out thru the piles of clothes.  
"haha your so silly. My daddy owns every store within the ten block radius. I can have as much clothes as I want." She said while skipping to the next store.  
"god if you love me, you will smite her." Nicki complained while falling the perky girl down the street holding a ton of clothes.  
With Clay.  
Clay and Keiko sat down at a table waiting to be waited on.  
"well aint irony the darnest thing. A steak house in Japan." clay said licking his lips.  
"haha yea I come here sometimes." said Keiko with a smile.  
"so how long have you and Kimiko been friends?" clay asked stuffing his face up with roles.  
"Since we were babys. We always are together." she said sweetly.  
"Well i hope we can all be good friends like that for a long time." Clay said. then began simple conversation.  
With Raimundo.  
Raimundo felt awkward walking to a hotel with this girl. She was pretty but there was something not right with her.  
"you mind telling me where were exactly going with this." Raimundo said trying to keep a space between them. She looked at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and walked faster.  
"well where were going you cant be dressed like that." said pulling into a store.  
They came up to an older man with a white beard.  
"Hello Thomas I need a favor from you." she said bringing Raimundo next to her still holding his hand.  
"anything for you tsumi." Thomas said.  
"I need you to get him the proper fitting please." she said sweetly. Raimundo looked around to see she was talking about getting him a suit.  
"Woah woah no thank you I dont want you paying for a suit." Raimundo said putting his hands up in the air.  
"Oh Raimundo your so modest. My father owns this place so your suit will be free." said bringing him back next to her.  
"What color are we thinking of?" Thomas asked starting to take measurments.  
"Just a coal black will be fine. You take care of him and im gonna go get something more appropriate." she seductivly while she left. Rai didnt know what she ment by that for the fact she was wearing a dress already and it was a pretty green one with ones strap over.  
"You come here!" yelled Thomas in the back room.  
"you know I left something in the other store I should really-" Raimundo was cut off by thomas grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him back.

With Kimiko.  
Kimiko was in her room putting on the final touches of her makeup on. She was wearing a slim black dress that tied in the back of her neck. she was wearing some 2" black heels with a flower in the front of it. her hair was up on a bun with a silver metal flower in it. it was already 5:50 so she decided to go down so she didnt have to buzz him in. When she finally walked outside she saw a man waiting outside. He was tall and was dressed in some black jeans and a button up shirt. He had solid black hair that was styled scene type. He had sparkling blue eyes and was semi muscular just like Raimundo.  
"Hello Kimiko nice to see you again." the man said with a smile. Kimiko just started walking.  
"Lets go Cole." she yelled out. Cole chased her.  
"woah why so hostile." he said stopping in front of her.  
"hmm lets see. last time i saw you, you said you never wanted to see me again. then you come around making me ditch my friends just so we can 'catch up'" she said in quotation marks.  
"hey look im sorry I was just pissed that you pretty much just dumped me.  
"Oh dont give me that Cole. we werent even together!" she yelled back "fine if you didnt want to see me then why did you agree to it and why are you dressed so sexy?" he said ina flirtatious tone. Kimiko kept walking.  
"where are we going Cole?" Kimiko said still walking.  
"well I just thought we would take a strole in the park...the oppisite way your going." He called out to her. She stopped and blushed in embarrassment. she stomped off in the other direction. Cole secretly laughed to himself and took out a condom from his front pocket and put it in his back pocket instead.  
With Omi.  
Omi was sitting with Yuki teaching her how to read.  
"and what does this symbol mean.?" Omi asked her pointing at a symbol that looked like a person.  
"someone that totally needs some lyposuction in the thigh area." she said. she looked down at her own thighs for a second.  
"Hold on I have to call my doctor." she said pulling out her phone. Omi then slammed his head on the table.  
With Nicki.  
Somehow Nicki and Sasuki ended up in a pet store.  
" oh my gosh Nicki look at this one!" Sasuki yelled out holding up a bunny. Nicki was hanging out in the front of the store looking to see if someone would save her. A bird a cawing in her ear so she did a hiss and it flew off to the other side of the store. Then she looked outside to see Clay and Keiko walking.  
"yo sasuki!" Nicki yelled out. Sasuki pulled out her head from the pin of puppies and looked at Nicki.  
"hey lets hang out with Clay and Keiko for a little bit kay?" she said walking out the store and stopped Clay and Keiko in their tracks.  
"Hey guys!" Nicki said.  
"howdy there lil Nicki what you doin here?" Clay asked.  
"I was dragged here against my will by the daughter of the devil." Nicki said pointing at Sasuki who was coming out of the store.  
"Sasuki isnt all that bad really." Keiko said.  
"Right." she said under her breath.  
"hey guys. i totally came up with an idea!" Sasuki yelled out.  
"what would that be lil lady?" Clay asked. Next thing they knew they were in a movie theatre watching the screen in horror when it said "the gift of life." Nicki wanted to run but Sasuki was holdiing her down.  
With Raimundo.  
About twenty minutes past and Raimundo walked out wearing a black suit that felt silky.  
"This is very suitable for a man like you." said Thomas observing his creation. Raimundo looked at himself in the mirror in discust. He hated fancy wearing clothes like these. Then he looked to see a girl laughing. He blushed to see Tsumi in a slim long red dress with a slit on the right side that showed her whole leg. her hair was up in a pony tail and it looked like she re did her make up.  
"thats perfect I think we will be off." she said grabbing Raimundos hand once again and bringing him to the hotel.  
"Here they have the best french resteraunt." She said with a smirk. Raimundo was still a little shocked from seeing her in the red dress. They made it inside and they sat down. A waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink. Tsumi looked at Raimundo who wasnt understanding a word they were saying in french. She smirked an said.  
"un verre de Everclear et champagne pour moi. oh et le mettre dans le Everclear" (one glass of everclear and champagne for me. oh and put this in the everclear) she whispered in his ear and handed him a small envelope filled with something in it. the waiter shook his head in agreement and left.  
"What did you order?" Raimundo asked still really uncomfertable.  
"Oh just something that seemed suitable for you." she said with a smirk. Raimundo knew this was gonna be a long night.  



	26. Drunken Delema

Oh ya I am on a rol! three updates in one day! oh ya! haha well anyays guess what...RAIKIM THIS CHAPTER YA GIVE ME SOME LOVE! haha took a whhile but i got it. Just a warning young children should not read this chapter ^.^ just saying haha. anyways thank you to Xemlovezyou11233(Oh and Im already planning a fight scene between them two within like two chapters ^.^) anomynous, sunshine5643, star, and othe anomnous. please enjoy :)

Kimiko was sitting at the bench in the park waiting for Cole to come back with their drinks. She was looking at the street lights come on and the bugs crawling around. She then saw Cole handing her a drink.  
"Thanks." that sall she could pull out.  
"So how much longer are ya gonna hate me for?" He asked.  
"As long as it takes you to stop being an ass!' Kimiko snapped.  
"Kimi there is a thing called forgive and forget." He said taking a sip of his soda.  
"Theres a thing called you fucked up so now im gonna stay mad." Kimiko said.  
"Look what I did really wasnt all that bad." he snapped back.  
"Dropping me out of your life like I was some piece of trash wasnt a douchebag move at all." she said getting up.  
"Wait Kim!" he yelled after her. He grabbed her and hugged her tight.  
"Look im sorry what I did was horrible and im sorry." He said. Kimiko had to admit whether she liked it or not he had to deal with him so she did the most resonable thing.  
"Fine Cole. You get one more chance." she said. they stood there for a while watching the fireflies.

With Raimundo.

The waitor came back and handed them their drinks. Tsumi ordered something for them in French.  
"Im just courious of how many languages do you know?" Raimundo asked.  
"Well lets see, I know English, Japanese, French, German, and Dutch." She said with so much pride.  
"Wow! Thats really impressive!" raimundo said folding his arms and leanning back in his seat.  
"Yes, quite how many languages do yuo speak?" she asked.  
"just English and Portuguese." He said observing his drink.  
"Why dont you try it?" she asked The liquidd was clear and it looked like water but he knew it wasnt.  
"What is it?"he asked picking up the drink.  
"Try it and ill tell you." she said sweetly. Raimundo took a medium sized sip and shot his head down.  
"Holy shit!" he yelled under his breath.  
"What you dont like it?" she asked.  
"No its fucking good!" He said as he sucked the rest of it down.  
"Hehe I knew you were an alcoholic." she said. suddenly Raimundo put the cup down and looked at her.  
"What?" He asked mean like.  
"I could see it on your face your an alcoholic. How long have you been sober 2, 3 years?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face.  
"I really need to go." Raimundo said. As he got up his legs gave out on him and he collapsed onto the floor.  
"what the hell..." he said as he looked up to see Tsumi standing over him. She bent down to his level.  
"Sweetie what you just drank was everclear which is 75% alcohol. The little beers you drank that took like 5 to get you this drunk have only 5% of alcohol in them. Your well over that. Plus my special ingrediant I added in the mix." she whispered in his ear. His vision was already starting to blur as he felt her picking him up to help him stand.  
"Well looks like the party ended early tonight." she said with a smile. Then they left the resteraunt to the fron desk.

With Clay and Nicki.  
The movie had finally ended and Nicki ran out of the movie theatre in panic.  
"Im never having kids!" she yelled.  
"Lets go to the library and learn about animal mating calls!" sasuki yelled.  
"Whats the matter with you?" Nicki screamed at her.  
"Come on why dont we all just hang out in the library for a little bit?" Keiko sugested.  
"Thats a good idea Keiko!" sasuki yelled.  
"Fuck my life, fuck my life fuck my life..." Nicki kept sayiong over and over.

with Kimiko.  
Kimiko and Cole were walking down the path laughing and enjoying each others company.  
"Rememeber the time we decided to go swimming in the pond and the koi fish got stuck in your pants?" Kimiko said while laughing.  
"How do you still rememebr that?" Cole said while laughing.  
"haha i rememeber alot of things actually." she said proudly. they stopped and looked out over the pond and saw the fish dancing underneath the moons gaze. Cole took a daring step and put his arm around kimikos shoulders. kimiko didnt mind as much as she would of have thought.  
"Im having a really good time Kimiko." Said cole.  
"Me too." she said. then suddenly she felt her body being twisted and Her lips were covered by Coles. She struggled but couldnt get out of his he wasnt budging. She put her hand on his arms and heated up her hands till he let go.  
"Ow what the hell was that?" He called out. Kimiko was holding up a fireball.  
"What the hell was that cole?" she yelled.  
"hehe you virgins are all the same." he said with an evil grin. he then tackled Kimiko to the ground and held her hands.  
"Ill just help you with that." He said pushing up her dress. Kimiko panicked and kneed him right in his crotch and ran as fast as she could.

With Rai.  
Raimundo collapsed on the floor infront of the hotel room with his back on the wall.  
"geez your bad when your drunk." Tsumi said laughing.  
"How-how does a bitch like you get ahold of alcohol.?" he asked chuckling to himself.  
"Well this bitches father owns this hotel so I get whatever I want." She said a little irrratated by the whole bitch remark.  
"Ya know you rich bitches think your so much better then everyone else." he said lifting himself up and taking off his jacket and uunbuttoning his shirt. Tsumi was becoming very amused with the whole situation. She lift him up and brought him into the room and laid him down on the bed.  
"You stay right there ill be back." she said disapearing into the bathroom. Raimundo just started singing to himself and moving his hand like he was conducting a oracstra. Moments later Tsumi came out of the bathroom in only a bra and panties. Once again Raimundo wasnt paying any attention for the fact he was counting how any times the fan was spinning. Tsumi came up and crawl into bed right next to him.  
"Im ready to play a game, are you?" she said seductivly.  
"Im ready to sleep." Rai said putting his right arm over his eyes. Tsumi pushed the fabric off his chest and stomach. she started to make little circles on his chest which made Raimundos breath hitch. She the started to kiss his neck softly which was sending a sensation thru his body.  
"I really wanna play with you raimundo." she said thru his neck. Her hand started to head down to his pants. she unbuttoned the first button.  
"Stop..." he said quietly. Tsumi smirked and continued her hand going down till Raimundo grabbed it and pushed her off the bed.  
"Excuse me?" she yelled from the floor.  
"I told you to stop." Rai said getting up from the bed and heading out the door.  
"You dont know the way back! your still drunk as hell!" she screamed.  
Raimundo didnt even pay attention to her ranting he just kept walking till he made it outside. Everything was still a little blurry to but he was managing. He looked over to see Kimiko walking on the other sie of the street to the penthouse. Raimundo followed close behind her. They made it to the building and Kimko entered first and Raimundo followed after just to miss getting on the elevator and Raimundo with his drunken stage decided to take the stairs.

With the others They were all at the library when they saw Omi and Yumi. Omi had a huge red mark on his head like he has been banging something against it.  
"Hey Omi" said Nicki.  
"Oh Yumi today was just so magical!" Yelled Sasuki with keiko right behind her. Nicki grabbed Clay and Omi and brought them into a small circle.  
"Ok on the count of three we freaking leave them and go home got it?" She said. the two boys nodded in agreement.  
"Ok...1...2...3!" she yelled and they were gone.

With kimiko.  
Kimiko was so ferious at everything right now.  
"I cant believe he, how who could he, I jut wanna, ahh!" she screamed. then she calmed down and went into the bathroom.

With Raimundo.

Raimundo finally made it to the right floor only to fall back a few steps and land on his back. He laid there and laughed for a few seconds.  
"hehe the ice is so slippery this time of year." he said to himself before getting back up and heading to the room.

with kimiko.

Kimiko changed into her robe and was still crying. Her robe was pink and it was silky and underneath she was wearing a tank top and some shorts. When she took a second she heard a crash. She thought that Cole had followed her home. She took precatioun and looked to see Raimundo on the floor next to a broken lamp.  
"Raimundo are you ok?" she asked runnig up to him. He sat up and started to laugh.  
"Mala Mala Jong will not defeat the Great Raimundo Pedrosa!" He yelled leaning on his elbow. Kimiko was sort of confused and saw that he had a cut on his hand. She also saw he was wearing an unbutton shirt showing his chest and stomach and that his pants were half way unbuttoned. she sighed and helped him up.  
"Come on Rai lets clean you up." she said helping him up.  
"Oh my god!" he yelled going up to the fish tank.  
"How did Jack spicer get in the fish tank?" he said with a chuckle. He was looking at the little back fish with red eyes. Kimiko started to push him toward the bedroom.  
"Moments later Kimiko was putting gauze over his hand.  
"I cant believe you Rai after everything you still have the nerve to drink." Kimiko yelled.  
"Hey I already told you...that Blonde hoe bag was trying to get me drunk so she could get me laid." Raimundo said swaying back and forth.  
"Looks like she succeeded." Kimiko mumbled getting up and put the guaze away.  
"I didnt even touch her Kim. Besides how easy she is who knows what growing down there HA!" Raimundo laughed and laid back on the bed.  
"Thats discusting Rai." Kimiko said sitting next to him.  
"Haha you know its true. Geez what up with you?" He said sitting back up and poking Kimiko in the head. she swat it away and sighed.  
"Nothing.." she said sadly looking down. Raimundo grabbed her chin to meet his eyes.  
"What happened?" he asked her sincerly. Kimiko knew he was too hamered to be able to remember anything tomorrow.  
"Cole, was a good friend of mine and one time he told me he loved me but I didnt love him then I learned he just love me because of my money. Then tonight he attacked me." Kimiko said trying to hold back her tears. Then suddenly she felt Raimundo wrap his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
"you dont deserve that Kimiko. You deserve everything amazing and beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Kimiko smiled and pushed him back.  
"Thanks Rai wish other guys would say that too." she said.  
"Why do you need guys when you got me?" he asked with a grin.  
"Rai what do you mean?" She asked.  
"Hehe are you sure im the drunk one?" He said pointing at himself.  
"Pretty sure." she relplied with a chuckle.  
"Kimiko Ive been in love with you since I could rememeber." Raimundo said. Thos words stung Kimiko bad. She found out when Raimundo is drunk he spats out the truth.  
"Rai.." was all she could get out before her mouth was covered by Raimundo's. Kimiko was shocked at first but let it continue. Soon Raimundo asked for entrance and she agreed. a few moments later raimundo broke the kiss.  
"I love you more then anything in the world Kimiko. All I want is you." He whispered sending goosbumps thru Kimikos skin. Soon Raimundo put Kimiko on her back and continued the kissing. Kimiko saw something in Raimundos pocket she rreached in and saw it was the medalion that held so much.  
"Rai.." she said as she broke the kiss. raimundo looked down at her then to what she was holding.  
"Why do you still have this?" she asked. He smiled and put his hand ove hers and the medalion and all three were back on the bed. He bent down to her ear and whispered "Till I could find someone who would help me let go of the past." He started kissing her neck. Kimiko felt the wind formiing in her hand earging her make a fire. She obeyed and the fre and wind intertwind. It was too much for the medalion and it shattard into thousands of pieces.  
Kimiko or Raimundo didnt notice someone was coming in from the front door. It was Omi, Clay, and Nicki.  
"I hate Kimikos friends." Nicki said wanting to fall and die.  
"Hey look!" Omi yelled pointing at the shattard lamp and the bloody hand mark on the fish tank.  
"What the hell.." Nicki said.  
"I wonder what happened here." Clay said. Nicki started to walk down the hallway.  
By this time, Kimiko was left in her bra and panties and Raimundo in his boxers. He was moving his Hips signalling Kimiko he wanted more. Kimiko started to whimper with every movement. This sensation she was feeling was incredible. She felt like she was in heaven till suddenly she heard a scream. Kimiko took a second and saw Nicki standing there in horror. Kimiko panicked and threw Raimundo off the bed and covered herself up.  
"What in tarnation is going on?" Clay yelled as he and Omi made it to the bedroom door and just stared at the scene. an awkward silence fell before Raimundo started laughing.  
"Now this is what you called a bad porno." He said laughing as hard as he coould. Kimiko pulled the sheets over her head. 


	27. The hangover :

God dammit! I really wanted to put the fight scene in the next chapter but didnt have the room -_- haha dont worry it will come! anyways 90 reviews! if I can get ten more within the next two chapters I will be one happy camper :D anyways thank you to CrimsonBlossom, Josie, Sunshine5643, XemlovezyouX11233, animefreakshow1, for the reviews you guys rock! please enjoy :)

The next morning was awkward for everyone. Kimiko semi explained to everyone what happened and went to sleep on the couch. Clay picked up the semi sane Raimundo and put him on Kimikos bed. Nicki slept in one room and Clay slept in another while Omi slept upside down on the table. When Nicki, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko woke up they were making breakfast. Kimiko sat at the table drinking some juice sitting across from Nicki who was giving her the death stare. Kimiko kept looking up to see Nickis gaze wasnt moving.  
"would you quit staring at me!" Kimiko yelled catching the attention of Clay and Omi who were making eggs and bacon.  
"ill stop staring when you stop thinking about fucking my brother." Nicki said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Kimiko choked on her juice and looked away from her.  
"no im not..." she said quietly. Nicki stood from her chair and pointed at kimiko.  
"your a damn dirty liar!" she yelled. Kimiko stood up blushing.  
"no im not!" she yelled back.  
"ok ok lets calm down now." Clay said getting in between the two girls. Nicki smirked and sat back down.  
"look I would usually be more mad but for the fact my brother is madly in love with you Ill let it slide. But would you mind not doing it with the rest of us around?" Nicki complained. Kimiko just buried herself in her arms.  
"So this is gonna another thing awkward to explain to Rai." Clay said scratching the top of his head.  
"No dont say anything about...that.." Kimiko yelled.  
"and why the hell not?" Nicki yelled feeling Kimiko was being hypocritical.  
"because...last night he told me he loved me and if he does love me I dont think he wanted to admit to me the way he did." she said. For a second they understood.  
"ok fine we wont saying about your little tickle party." Nicki said laughing at herself. Kimiko just rolled her eyes. Next thing everyone knew they heard moans coming from the hallway.  
"The prince is up." said Clay.  
"but Raimundo is not a prince." said Omi. Nicki face palmed. Raimundo was walking out of the hallway holding onto the side of the walls and also his head.  
"well someone woke up to the Jack Daniels hotline." Nicki said taking another sip of her juice.  
"shut up nicole." Raimundo said in a tired tone taking a seat next to her.  
"do you remember anything from yesterday Rai?" Clay asked. Raimundo looked at Kimiko with stern look which scared Kimiko a little bit.  
"The last thing I remember is falling to the floor at the resturaunt after having that weird drink that blonde got me." Raimundo said rubbing his aching head. Nicki came next to him face.  
"hey Rai?" she asked sweetly. Raimundo looked at her kind of funny.  
"what?" he asked in a irratated tone.  
"you know what alcohol tastes like right?" she asked with a smile which was giving Raimundo the signal to run.  
"yea..." he said shrinking in his chair. Next thing he knew his head got slammed into the table which made it throb even more.  
"then you knew what the damn drink was you just kept drinking it!" she yelled.  
"fuck..." Raimundo cursed at himself for his head felt like it was about to explode. Clay came over and handed him some pain killers and glass of water.  
"So what did I do last night?" he took the pills. "And how did I end up in Kimikos room?" he said pointing at her asking her what happened because something told her she knew.  
"Well Tsumi purposly got you drunk so you would sleep with her." Raimundos face froze in fear. he then stuffed his face in his hand.  
"Oh my god..." said quietly.  
"no no no! you didnt! you left before she could have gotten your pants off!" kimiko yelled out which didnt make the situation any better.  
"Well as long as I didnt have sex last night I think im good." Rai said with little relief. Nicki snickered to herself.  
"getting half way isnt technically sex." she said under her breath while getting up.  
"What was that?" Raimundo asked looking at his sister weirdly.  
"I didnt say anything." she said with a musical tune. Raimundo looked back at Kimiko seeing what else happened.  
"well you came back here and fell and broke my lamp and i patched you up and you went to sleep." Kimiko said quickly to avoid the last part. She gave her a nervous smile. Raimundo looked at her strangley but just shrugged it off.  
"Hey you do know your still in your boxers right?" Nicki said snickering. Kimiko blushed but made sure Rai didnt see.  
"Like you guys never seen boxers before. besides what are we going today?" he asked drinking up the rest of his water.  
"Well we gotta go to the charity." Kimiko said and everyone froze.  
"hell no" Nicki yelled.  
"come on its actually pretty fun." Kimiko encouraged.  
"sorry kim I hate your friends." Nicki said slamming the fridge.  
"Keiko is nice, the other two are little weird." clay pulled out.  
"Yumi is most arrogant!" Omi yelled.  
"I dont think I wanna see that blonde bitch." Raimundo said thru his arms where he was laying.  
"ok look we gotta go. My papa is counting on us. he wants to introduce you guys to the top coorperters he works for. Yumi isnt gonna be there and neither is Sasuki since they werent invited. The only one we would have to deal with is Tsumi and she will be too busy talking to people.  
"What about Cole?" Raimundo said coldly. Kimiko looked at him in shock. "Did he remember the talk?" she asked herself. She started to twist her fingers together as her and Rai locked eyes. An awkward moment passed by and Kimiko flashed him a smile.  
"ya but he will be walking around talking with people too. And besides Me and Nicki are gonna perform." Kimiko smiled at Nicki who was looking back at her like she was nuts.  
"come on Nick its just a couple of dance moves thats all." Kimiko said.  
"And what am I getting out of this?" Nicki yelled.  
"the love and respect from one of your best friends." Kimiko smiled. Nicki looked at her with anger and sighed.  
"I hate you so much sometimes." she said.  
"Dont we all. anyways lets start getting ready to go in about 20 minutes.  
"I dont know what happened to my clothes." Raimundo said addressing to the clothes he left at the suit store.  
"You guys dont have to look fancy just simple clothes. Raimundo your going." Kimiko camanded.  
Raimundo stretch and looked at the girl.  
"Fine. I call bathroom first." Raimundo said walking down the hall. When he went back into Kimikos room she looked on the floor to see his pants. He was looking thru the pockets for the medalion but couldnt find. He became a little worried and saw on the side of the bed golden type dust with a necklace chain with it. He knew it was the medalion but he knew better to ask his friends about it for the fact they would just ask him why he would still have it. He shrugged it and started to get ready. 


	28. Big Girls Dont Cry

OK I know you guys are expecting the fight and Im sorry I couldnt fit it in this chapter but it will be in the next one I swear. Thank you for the suggestions Im putting them into concideration :D thank you to Anomynous 1, Star, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, animefreakshow1, Anomynous 2, Sunshine5643, and Luv xiaolin. You guys rock.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin showdown or Big Girls Dont Cry by Fegie.

Please Enjoy :)

Dojo flew the monks to a summer home by the beach where the charity was being held. The houses were all white and huge! This was defidently the richer part of Japan. (I honestly dont know the layouts of the housing and stuff of japan im just kinda imagining some rich places :) ) The houses were on a sandy edge that was about 15 feet high that led down to the ocean. In the front of the houses was a huge road that lead into an open feild. On the road was a whole bunch of booths with different organizations on them asking for donations. In the field was a stage with about 60 or 70 chairs in the front where the audiance would sit. On the edge of the whole thing was a buffet with different types of food. The monks were walking around the booths to see whats asking for donations. Omi was wearing his regular robes, Kimiko was wearing black long sleeved shirt with fish net in the back with her hair up in a pony tail. She was also wearing some black skinnies with some high heel shoes. Nicki was wearing a green tank top with denim shorts also he converse and her hair was down. Raimundo was wearing a plain grey shirt with some black jeans. He was wearing some black sunglasses so the sun wouldnt hurt his head even more. Clay was wearing the uusual cowboy clothing that he always wore.  
"This place is snaaazzzyyy." Dojo said coming out of Omis tunic.  
"This is one the major events that the companys like to have." Kimiko said with a smile.  
"Oh I see the buffet table" Clay said running towards it.  
"Why am I not surprised." Raimundo said crossing his arms. They didnt notice but Tsumi walked up to them.  
"Hello everyone." she said nicely looking at Kimiko.  
"Look its the 20 dollar whore." Nicki said crossing her arms. Tsumi was wearing a long black sparkly dress with one strap and a slit through the left side that showed her leg. She was wearing tall black heels and her hair was down. She looked at Nicki with much fierce but then looked away and looked at Raimundo.  
"Hello Raimundo." She said nicely. He just stared at her thru the glasses. "Listen Im sorry about last night and I just felt like you found me attractive." She said closing the gap between them. Raimundo didnt even budge and he could feel Kimikos death stare towards Tsumi.  
"So um, what do you say we hang out tonight." she whispered in his ear.  
"Fuck off you stupid bitch.." he whispered back in her ear. Anger filled her body and she slapped Raimundo across the face luckily enough not knocking off his glasses. Then she stormed off.  
"Geez Rai how can you talk to a lady like that?" Dojo said un aware of the events last night for he was too busy eating away all the japanese food in tokyo.  
"A lady doesnt get there date drunk on purpose." he said walkig towards the stage. Dojo was so confused but just shrugged it off. What they didnt notice is that Cole was watching them the whole time. Tsumi walked over to him still enraged.  
"So much for your slick move." He said snickering.  
"Shut up cole! So how are ya gonna do this?" Tsumi asked looking at the group.  
"Well the guy said for me to kill him which to me seems pretty simple. He doesnt look like that much of a threat." Cole said narrowing his eyes to Raimundo who was looking back at him.  
"Well for the fact he has a major hangover I dont think he will be that bad. How much is this Chase Young paying you again?" Tsumi asked.  
"5 Million in American dollars." Cole said with an evil smirk. Raimundo was courious who the guy was that was staring at him but guessed it was Cole. Cole smiled evily and waved at Raimundo.  
"Raimundo who you looking at?" Nicki asked.  
"I think I just found Cole." He said walking away. They made it to the stage.  
"Ok Nick lets go. Go grab Clay and make yourselves comfertable here in the front." Kimiko said grabbing Nicki and bringing her to the back. About twenty minutes later everyone heard a painful scream.  
"Guess Nicki has to wear a dress." Raimundo said laughing

"No no no no no Hell No!" Nicki yelled looking at an old fashioned dress.  
"Come on Nicki its not that bad. Its a cultrual dance." Kimiko trying to get her to calm her voice.  
"I am NOT wearing this damn thing and I am NOT dancing like im from the 1800's!" Nicki yelled.  
"Well we have to perform something!" Kimiko yelled back knowing her father was waiting to see. Nicki took a second and looked around and saw a Guitar and a Idea came into her head.  
"Hey Kimiko." Nicki said sweetly. Kimiko looked to see a sneaky look on her face.  
"what?" Kimiko asked.  
"Whats that american song you really like:" she asked fluttering her eyes.  
"Big Girls Dont Cry by Fergie why?" Kimiko said with suspision.  
"Awesome your singing it!" Nicki said grabbing the guitar.  
"What no!" Kimiko yelled.  
"come on Kim whats better embarrassing yourself dancing around in rags or embarrassing yourself by singing. You really dont have that bad a voice." Nicki encouraged.  
"Because thats not what we are supose to be doing!" Kimiko yelled.  
"Kim you need to take risks sometimes." she said walking out on stage. She stopped and looked back at Kimiko.  
"Besides Raimundo likes girls who can stand up on stage." She said winking. Kimiko blushed and it felt like her body was moving for her. They both made it out on the platform in front of everyone. The two microphones were already in place. Nicki took a second and saw Kimiko trembling.  
"what are they doing?" yelled the director.  
"They wanted to do something different I guess." called out the guy doing the lights.  
Nicki started to play the guitar the beginning of the song.  
"_na na na na_" Kimiko started. She looked out to the crowd to see people were a little shocked at her singing abilities. Raimundo dropped his jaw.  
"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now. Your probably on your flight back to your home town_." She looked out again to see everyone began to talk in surprisement. She looked to see her friends smiling.  
"_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_." She said it with so much power that she already started to hear people "wooing" for her.  
"_Be with myself in center clarity, peace, serenity_." She took a second to see if Nicki was ready to be her back up vocal "_I hope you know I hope you know that this nothing to do with you_." When both of them sung that part people started to cheer on how powerful they were singing it together.  
"_Its personal myself and I. We got some straighening out to do. And Im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I got to get a move on with my life. Its time to be a big girl now_" they sung together till it went back to Kimiko.  
"_And big girls dont cry. Dont cry, dont cry, dont cry_." she sung back to her soft beat. She looked out to see people were so exited. She looked and Raimundo was giving her a encouraging smile.  
"_The path that im walken is going on. I must take the baby steps till full grown, full grown_" She said softly till she went back to her powerful side.  
"_And fairy tails dont always have happy ending do they. And I must forseek the dark ahead if I stay_." she stopped to make sure Nicki was ready.  
"_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this is nothing to do with you. Its personal, myself and I, we got straightening out to do. And Im gonna miss you like a child misses there blanket, but ive gotta get a move on with my life. Its time to be a big girl now_," Nicki stopped and let Kimiko take over.  
"_And big girls dont cry. Like a little school mate in the school yard, were playing jacks and uno cards. Ill be your best friend and you be my valintine_." Kimiko narrowed her eyes to Raimundo but didnt know if he noticed or not because of the glasses but he did. Nicki came back into verse.  
"_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_." Nicki ended and Kimiko continued.  
"_cuz i wanna hold yours too. well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds, but its time for me to go home_." Her voice started to lower itself at the last part.  
"_Its getting late and dark outside. Need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity. ya_." Kimiko waited For hers and Nickis cue.  
"_I hope you know I hope you know, that this is nothing to do with you. Its personal myself and I, we got some straightening out to do. and Im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but i gotta get a move on with my life_." Nicki cut out.  
"_Its time to be a big girl now, and big girls dont cry, dont cry dont cry dont cry. na na na na_." When the song ended everyone was standing out from their seats. Raimundo stood on his.  
"These are the most amazing and beautiful talented girls in this whole damn world!" Raimundo yelled looking at Kimiko who started to blush. Nicki just rolled her eyes and walked off stage.


	29. Rai Vs Cole The Ying Yang angel is born

**Muhahah You guys love me because I am an Updating machine! haha! guess what? fight scene! And i dont know if you guys are paying attention to the Ying yang drgaon thing or not but you should just cuz its becomes a really big part of the story ^.^ at to the ones who arent really understanding it its pretty much your good and bad intentions being let out. When your bad intention comes out you feel no shame, no guilt, no pian. But when your good intentions come out you feel ashamed of everything. Guilt eats you from the inside. And thats what happening with Raimundo. And this very fatel because the more its released the harder it is to control the intentions and you might not know where they lead to. So i hope that kind helps anyone who got confused on it. (Its a big part in this chapter) Oh one more thing. It activates when your addrenalin is high, so if you angry, scared, exited it starts. But anywho thank you to Luv Xiaolin, Star, Xiaolin fan, XemlovezyouX11233, and sunshine4356. 102 reviews! amazing! my goal is 200 before I stop this story and thats not gonna be for a while for the fact we still gotta go to Texas, Brazil, the major fight, and then the end ^.^ ENOUGH SPOLIERS ON TO THE STORY! REMINDER! I have a sick and twisted mind ^.^ remember this people!**

Kimiko and Nicki came down from the stage and were congradutated by everyone in the crowd. Raimundo came over and picked Kimiko up and twirled her around and sat her back down.  
"That was amazing Kimiko!" he yelled.  
"Yes you were very impressive. you too Nicki." Omi said.  
"Ya great with the guitar lil Nicki." Clay giving her a hug. Suddenly Torshiro came up and gave Kimiko a huge hug.  
"I did not know you could sing Kimiko!" he said.  
"hehe neither could I." Kimiko said scratching the back of her head. Suddenly a tall older man came up from behind Torshiro. Kimiko reconized him. It was Cole's father.  
"That was very impressive Kimiko." he said shaking her hand.  
"Thanks mr. Williamson." she said nicely.  
"Im sorry but I must take your father for a few hours to discuss a couple of buisness arrangments." he said putting his hand on Torshiros shoulder. Raimundo looked at them suspiciously thinking that wasnt the reason why he was taking Kimikos father. Raimundo took a second and looked around to see Men with big muscles starting to crowd the party. They stood out from the rest because they were well built. Raimundo felt something wrong and his addrenalin kicked in causing his head to pound. Raimundo cringed and Kimiko noticed.  
"Rai are you ok? Is it the hangover?" Kimiko asked.  
"No...its the other thing..." he said holding his side as well.  
"Raimundo you need to calm down. what got you all worked up?" she looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary till she saw Cole and thought that was the reason. Kimiko sneaked away from Rai and walked up to Cole.  
"Oh Kimiko I saw your performance that was arousing." he said seductivly.  
"shut your mouth Cole what are you doing around me?" Kimiko comanded.  
"What you ran off on me last night. I came to finish what we started." He said grabbing her arms.  
"Let go Cole!" she yelled out catching Raimundos attention. Cole bent down to her ear.  
"I would stop making a fuss. I wouldnt want something bad happening to your boyfriend." he whispered evily. Kimikos got got wide. She felt movement seeing Raimundo stepping in between the two. Him and Cole were the same height only made it scarier. When the others finally saw, the they were heading in his direction till the bigger men surrounded them. By this time, Mr. Williamson and Torshiro were already gone. Cole and Rai stared at each other for a second.  
"Im guessing you Raimundo Pedrosa?" Cole said said with a smirk.  
"And Im guessing your Cole Williamson?" Raimundo said smirking right back.  
"Thats right right now would you mind moving. Kimiko and I have some unfinished business." Cole said trying to get closer to Kimiko but Rai just stepped infront of him.  
"well now your gonna settle it with me." Rai said with a huge smile.  
"Raimundo..." Kimiko whispered to only get a thumbs up in response.  
"Kimiko doesnt need a body guard." Cole said starting to get angry. He was also getting angry that he couldnt see Raimundos reaction with his eyes because of the glasses.  
"From you, ya." Rai said pushing Kimiko to move back.  
"Hehe she promised me a night of romance last night but I never got it."  
"I didnt promise you shit!" Kimiko screamed from behind Raimundos arm.  
"Kimiko I saw it in your eyes you wanted it. But not with me." Cole said dramatically. He then looked at Raimundo and laughed.  
"with him? You wont have sex with me but you fuck him? Thats halarious!" Cole laughed Raimundo didnt even budge.  
"No." Cole said getting in Raimundos face.  
"you guys didnt have sex, but I can tell your not a virgin." Cole said knocking off Raimundos glasses showing his infureated green eyes.  
"no...you havent been a virgin for a long time havent you?" Cole smirked. Raimundo kept his facial expression the same.  
"move..." Cole commanded. Raimundo just stared at him "no." Raimundo stated. Cole smirk.  
"What was that?" he said shuving Raimundo into Kimiko pretty hard. Raimundo got his footing back and smiled. He walked up to Cole and shuved him back.  
"I said no asshole." he said. Cole whipped his upper lip and swung at Raimundo over the head. Raimundo quickly crouched down and kicked Cole hard in the side which sent him flying. Raimundo stood up to see Kimiko was saying thank you thru her eyes. Raimundo let down his guard to only be put in a head lock by Cole from the back starting to choke Raimundo.  
"Raimundo! Cole stop!" Kimiko yelled. As she was about to attack she was kicked in the side by Tsumi. The others saw what was happening but were having trouble passing the big guys.  
"Move now or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled hitting one in the head. Then there fight began. The guest all just stopped and stared. Raimundo thought quick and backed Cole up into the side of a house. Raimundo couldnt seem to get out of his grasp and it felt like he was trying to break his neck. Cole laughed and went by his ear.  
"Ya know ive been trying to get in Kimikos pants for years and you come along and you act like you got the key to enter." Raimundo couldnt stand guys who down graded women like that. Cole laughed as he felt him struggle to try and hit him.  
"Ya know I was looking at that cute little sister of yours. I wonder how it feels to be inside her. I guess ill know after im done with you." he whispered. That was more then enough to set Raimundo off. He quickly tipped his head back hard hitting Coles nose and making him let go. Raimundo fell to the floor holding his neck but quickly stood back ready for the next attack.

Kimiko was on the floor with Tsumi wrestling up a storm. Kimiko was trying hard to get a good shot at her head when luckily enough Tsumi fell on her stomach. Kimiko grabbed her arms and lifted it up and started to bend her wrist.  
"get off of me you crazy bitch!" Tsumi screamed.  
"Not until you tell me why Cole is doing this!" she screamed bending her wrist farther.  
"Ah some guy hired him to kill Raimundo!" she yelled.  
"Who!" Kimiko screamed.  
"Some one named Chase Young!" Tsumi yelled. Kimiko quickly dropped her arm and stood in fear.  
"What is that bastard planning." she said to herself.

Raimundo quickly dodged another fist from Cole and quickly kicked him in the face. Cole caught himself and hooked him right in his stomach. What they didnt realize was that they were right at the edge. Cole came up to the crouching Raimundo and started to kick him repeatidly.  
"your..a...pathetic...human...being!" Cole screamed with every kick. Cole bent down to his level to see Raimundo on his knees holding his stomach.  
"Whats wrong?" Cole said. Suddenly the addrenalin kicked in and Raimundos head was pounding.  
"Why are you holding back?" Cole taunted. Raimundo was feeling so much pain it was unbearable.  
"Fight me...winner.." Cole whispered. Suddenly Raimundos eyes shot opened to show they were pure grey. The pain had disapeared and Cole stood back up. Raimundo looked at him with an expressionless face.  
"What the hell..." Cole said feeling this sudden shot of fear as Raimundo stood. Then, Raimundo did the unthinkable..He pushed him and Cole over the edge.

Kimiko was still standing over Tsumi who was cradeling her hurt hand as the others ran over to her.  
"Kim what the hell is going on?" Nicki yelled looking down at Tsumi and secretly laughing at her.  
"Ya why is Raimundo Fighting Cole?" Clay asked.  
"And why is Raimundo holding back?" Omi asked. Soon Dojo came out of his tunic.  
"Because kid Raimundo is trying to keep his anger, fear, exitement all under control, if he doesnt the ying yang dragon will come out and his true intentions will show, and the ying yang dragon is hard to control." Dojo explained.  
"Well lets go stop them already!" Nicki yelled running over where they were fighting.

Rai and Cole were falling down the steep hill down to the shore. When they finally stopped they landed a few feet away from each other both on their stomache. Cole got up first and got out a pocket knife.  
"Ok im getting tired of this. Im gonna kill you and get my millions." Cole said walking over to Raimundo who was on his knees. Cole was ready to stab him when suddnly Raimundo swung his legs under Coles making him fall on his back. Raimundo climbed on top of him trying to grab the knife but he would let go. Raimundo then started to Punch him repeaditly in the face till he finally let go. By this time the other monks saw that they were all the way down at the bottom.  
"Raimundo stop!" Kimiko yelled out but Raimundo paid no attention to it. They started to head down.

Raimundo grabbed the knife and stuck it under Cole Kneck who was now hypervenalating in fear. Raimundo smirked and bent down to his ear.  
"how does it feel to be the bitch?" Raimundo whispered as he lifted his head back up. Cole was looking at his cold devil eyes with his own fearful ones.  
"No please no dont kill me!" Cole screamed. Raimundo smirked and lifted the blade to his mouth and slide it across his tounge gently so it didnt cut and brought it back down to his neck then he lifted it in the air ready to swing the blade until suddenly Clay came from behind him and grabbed him from under his arms. Raimundo had just enough time to swing and slice his cheek from the side to the tip of his mouth. Cole started to panick. Nicki and Omi went over to him to try and calm him down. Clay was restraining Raimundo who was fighting to get free. Kimiko came in front of Raimundo only to be sent fear thru her body. She saw the look on Raimundos face. It was evil. His eyes were pure grey with an evil smirk.  
"Raimundo calm down we are your friends!" Kimiko tried to call out. Raimundo stopped his struggling but Clay kept his hold not completly convinced that he was safe enough to let go. Raimundo still had an evil look on his face.  
"Rai..." Kimiko was cautious because he still had the blade gripped in his hand.  
"He deserves to die..." Raimundo said strangly. It was his voice but at the same time it wasnt. It was dark, and evil.  
"Raimundo dont talk like that!" Kimiko said.  
"I wish to kill him! I want to slaughter him into a thousand pieces and his suffering for the suffering he put hindreds thru!" Raimundo yelled. Cole looked at him with so much fear. Nicki could have sworn he soiled himself.  
"Raimundo stop!" Kimiko yelled.  
"I want to see him burn in hell for the sins he has comited under the holy fathers name and being! I want him to be tortured mentally and physically for his own existanse!" Raimundo screamed with his eyes burning. Kimiko couldnt stand it anymore and slapped him right across the face. Raimundo calmed as his eyes changed back to his green sparkling eyes. He looked to see him restraint and holding a bloody blade. He also saw Kimiko standing infront of him crying. He looked down to see Cole much more frightened then everyone else.  
"What did I just do?" Raimundo asked as Clay let go of him.  
"those were his true intentions..." Nicki whispered.  
"what are we going to do?" Omi asked. Suddenly Dojo coughed and everyone looked at him sitting on top of the shen gong wu that they were supose to look for tomorrow. Raimundo looked back at Kimiko who looked terrified.  
"Kimiko I..." was all Raimundo could get out as she back away from him he looked to see he was still holding up the blade. Raimundo was so scared, terrified, of himself. he threw the blade and tried and run but Clay was quicker and caught him only for him to fall on the floor holding his head. Kimiko ran up next to him to see his eyes were grey again but, he was crying,  
"Im sorry...Im so so sorry...I...I dont deserve to live..." Raimundo said leaning himself inward.  
"Woah wait he was trying to kill someone now he wants to kill himself what the hell is up with thing dojo!" Nicki yelled.  
"Thats Ying." Dojo said bluntly.  
"What more explination please?" Omi asked.  
"ying is good is bad intentions. The one who tried and kill Cole was Yang. A bad intention to fix a internal situation.  
the one who saying Raimundo should die for his bad intentions is Ying who also trying to fix an internal situation. Its a war with ones mind whats right and what wrong." Dojo explained. Omi got it, Nicki was lost.

Raimundo was holding himself wanting to die. Kimiko bent down to him and hugged him tight.  
"Your ok Rai, you dont deserve to die, you were doing what you thought was right thats all." Kimiko said. Then suddenly she felt something bulgy on his back. she made raimundo stand up and take off his shirt. On his shoulder blades were two huge bulges. The others (besides cole who was sitting in his own pee) came over a saw. The ying yang sign was once again bleeding and the bulges were covered with blood.  
"What the hell are thos." Nicki asked. Kimiko took a daring step and swipped her finger across the right bulge to show something white under the blood. She felt it and it was soft. she pinched it and pulled something off of it. It was a white feather. Kimiko was amazed and walked over to the left one to see under the blood was black. when she felt it, it wasnt soft, it was scaley and nothing came off of it.  
"Dojo what the hell is this?" Clay asked.  
"Oh my god." Dojo said shaking a bit,  
"what?" Nicki asked shaking too. Kimiko took a step back to visualize the whole thing.  
"This is incredible!" Dojo said with exitement.  
"What dojo!" Kimiko yelled.  
"Raimundo isnt the Ying Yang Dragon, Hes the Ying Yang angel."


	30. Michael the Fallen Angel

**Hey everyone! Im sorry I didnt update yesterday just cause I went swimming and I celebrated my Step sisters birthday ^_^ anyways this chapter is pretty short, just kinda saying what happened and what coming up. Oh I put a bible type thing in here and I am so sorry if its not totally correct! Wikipedia man haha. Im wonderign if you guys like that I put some god like stuff in this or not haha. Also thank you to CrimsonBlossom, Xiaolin fan, Star, XemlovezyouX11233, Luv Xiaolin, anominous. 111 reviews! god thats impressive to me you guys absolutly Rock thank you! and the next like two chapter will be in Texas and I am so sorry to the blondes out there but once again the bitch of the story is a blonde ^_^ haha cant help there the best people to put as the mean girl! haha not as much Raikim the next couple of chapters, This focusses more on Nick and Clay. Very short very quick I promise. haha Enjoy!**

Dojo was on his way to their next destination. On the way no one really said a word on the way their after their little "talk" with Cole.  
Flashback.  
The monks stood in shock as the bloody covered bulges had disintegrated leaving the bloody Ying Yang sign in tact. Raimundo had finally calmed down and looked at his team with remorse. Kimiko looked from Raimundo to Cole who was trying to stand up. Kimiko marched over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Ok you fucking ass! You're gonna explain to us what hell you thought you were doing!" Kimiko screamed making it seem like he was gonna soil himself again.  
"ok ok look this is what happened." Cole said with Kimiko letting go of his shirt. He stood straight up and fixed his well dressed shirt and cleared his throat.  
"Ok this guy named chase young called me up saying that you guys were coming down and offered me 5 million in American dollars to kill Raimundo. So I took it but he told me that Raimundo was a weak fool not a psychotic monster." Cole stared looking at Raimundo who was still shirtless and crossed his arms.  
"who all knew about this plan!" Kimiko asked.  
"My father, Tsumi, and the party guests. That's why my father took your father off the grounds so we could have our little brawl." Cole explained.  
"So you messing with Kimiko was just to get Raimundo all worked up?" Clay asked making Kimiko feel used.  
"Ya. He told me if I used Kim and his sister in a sexual content that he would throw a fit." Cole said with his hands behind his head.  
"Sorry Kimi for the whole thing trust me I was just as sick of the whole thing as you were." Cole said. Suddenly his face met the floor with Kimikos fist imprinted on his cheek.  
"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Kimiko yelled.  
"It means hes gay." said a voice from behind them. It was Tsumi.  
"He can't be gay!" Nicki yelled.  
"Well I like girls but guys have the upper hand." Cole said standing up.  
"So I never interested you?" Kimiko asked annoyed.  
"Sorry no. But please please please don't tell my father I like dudes!" Cole pleaded.  
"Don't worry we won't say anything." Clay assured.  
"Come on guys we gotta go." Dojo said turning into his bigger size. The monks were walking over to Dojo till Cole grabbed Raimundos hand.  
"what cole?" Raimundo asked annoyed.  
"You and me should get together sometime. I like them rough." Cole raising his eye brow and crossing his arms.  
"Sorry Dude I don't roll that way." Raimundo said turned and started walking.

"That's not what Chase said." Cole yelled. Raimundo stopped in his track and turned around. He quickly punched Cole straight in the nose and watched him fall to the floor.  
"You should really stop believing everything you hear." Raimundo said hopping on Dojo getting worried looks from his friends. And they were off to their next destination.  
End of flashback

They were riding back. Kimiko called her father and told them that they had left and she was sorry for the inconvenience. As a good father he understood. Kimiko looked back at Raimundo was wearing a different shirt since they went to pick up there clothes. He was now wearing a short sleved white shirt. He was criss crossed and looked like he was sleeping. Kimiko sighed and looked straight forward. Nicki pulled out the Wu finder to see there next Wu.  
"Well this one is called the Sleep Master. It sends your opponent into a deep sleep." Nick said trying to get some talking going on.  
"When is it gonna activate ?" omi asked.  
"In two days." Nicki said.  
"Dojo why were you so exited that Raimundo was the Ying Yang dragon ?" Kimiko asked looking back at Rai who still had his head down.  
"It's a sign that the major battle will begin and we have the upper hand because we got the Ying Yang dragon." Dojo said with a huge smirk.  
"What's the difference of the two?" Nicki asked.  
"The Ying Yang dragon is a deadly power. But it says in the ancient scroll that once in every 20,000 years the gods will grant one person with great power to master the Ying yang angel. Unfortunately it has the same effects as the Ying Yang dragon but with angel intentions.  
"So like Michael?" Nicki said. Everyone gave her a strange look.  
"Michael? The fallen angel? From the bible? He lead gods army to defeat the devil?" Nicki pointed out.  
"I do not follow." Omi stated. By this time Raimundo was listening loud and clear.  
"in the book of Daniel it said that Michael was chosen to lead gods army to defeat the devil." nicki stated.  
"so?" Clay said.  
"Raimundo is Michael! He was chosen to lead the Xiaolin to defeat the heylin!" Nick said with so much excitement but also shocked Rai.  
"Ya I guess it is a littl bit like that huh. But i don't think michael had to master his power." Dojo said.  
"Raimundos tough he can do it!" Kimiko said proudly looking back at Raimundo who gave her a small smirk.  
"Well ladies and gentalman we will be approaching our destination in te minus 20 minutes." Dojo said flying over the open ranges of Texas. They were about to begin another fun adventure


	31. Meet Rabbeccah

**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I was on vacation with no computer access -_- haha I also went to the Transformer midnight premire and that was pretty awesome :) anyways I don't know If you guys have been hearing the rumors about the 4th season coming back or not. Ok so I was looking into it. And Cookie Jar bought the show and that's a huge red flag! The reason why is because Cookie jar is a stupid tv production that plays only small child shows and has a huge god complex -_- grr makes me angry...oh well I'm good with reading stories and playing tv in my head :D haha anyways thank you too. Xiaolin fan, Star, XemlovezyouX11233,, luv xiaolin, anomynous, Josie, and, sunshine5643, 118! Haha I'm almost to my goal thank you everyone! aha let's start the chapter! Oh and p.s the next few chapters have quite a bit of racistism in it just cuz I got in a arguement with these dicks who said they were "american prouud" on Youtube and they were fucking with this brazilian guy and I was so mad! They were saying how all colored people need to be vaporized off the face of the earth and I'm sorry but I'm white and I'm american proud but I'm not pathetic enough to go down grading another country. Everyone is equal and the ones who think that someone from another country is nothing but trash is an embarrassment to America just for the fact we were built off of different raices. (Totally spelt that wrong) but anyways I'm putting a little bit in on what thesse guys were doing and what happened to shut them the hell up. Hope you enjoy :D**

The monks were finally in Texas and landed on the Baily farm. The monks hopped off Dojo. Nicki stretched and took in a happy sigh.  
"What are you so happy about?" Dojo asked hopping onto her shoulder.  
"My milatary school was in Texas and it just feels good to back in this deserted waste land." She said raising her hands into the air.  
"Why did you go to a milatary school all the way out here?" Kimiko asked "My mother wanted me as far as possible. Why do you think she let Raimundo go to the temple all the way in China?" Nicki pointed out. Kimiko looked back at Raimundo who just shrugged.  
"Why did she want you guys gone?" Kimiko asked. Nicki just walked away and Raimundo ignored the question. A few moment later a big burley man wearing cowboy clothes came out of the small house. It was Clays dad.  
"Hey there daddy." Clay said giving his dad a hand shake.  
"Howdy there Clay. So y'all are staying here a little longer then you have been?" Mr. Baily asked.  
"Sure are daddy. Where's mamma and Jessie?" Clay asked.  
"Ah they went to some spa for a few days in Houston, its alrighty. Say who's this young girl?" Mr. Baily asked looking down at Nicki who popped up right next to Clay.  
"Hi my name is Nicole." Nicki intruduced herself holding her hand out to shake it with Mr. Baily. He oblidged and shook her hand.  
"Well its a pleasure to meet ya. You look so familiar, where have I seen you before?" asked scatching his head.  
"Well she's Raimundos little sister if that's what ya mean." Clay said grabbing Raimundo and bringing him in front of his dad. Raimundo gave him a nervouse smile.  
"Oh I see the resemblence. Only.." he trailed off grabbing ahold of Nickis hair and observing it.  
"Why would you wanna dye your hair?" He asked. Nicki quickly grabbed her hair and started to pet it. "Its not dyed.! My hair is all natural!" Nicki said getting all teary eyed.  
"Haha well I guess now I know what she gets sensetive about." said walking back inside.  
"Come on in and get yourselves confertable." He called out. About 20 minutes passed and the monks were dressed in their western gear once again. Nicki walked out wearing short denim shorts, tall cowboy boots that were black. Her hair was in a pony tail and wearing a cow girl hat. She was wearing a pladed shirt and tied it into a bow to show off her flat stomach.  
"What do you guys think?" Nicki asked with an evil smirk. Clay and Omi dropped their jaws and kimiko stood there with bug eyes. Raimundo shook his head and walked over to her. He fixed her shirt so it covered her stomach. He then smacked her on the head.  
"Ow!" She called out.  
"Or only 15 Nicki get over it." Raimundo said walking away.  
"Well your a 16 year old brother who's abusive to their little sister!" She said pointing her finger and him.  
"Well that's what big brothers do." Said a country voice behind them. The monks turned to see a tall bleached blonde girl standing there smiling. She had tall brown cowgirl boots and was wearing blue denim skinny jeans with a huge eagel belt buckle. Her shirt was in a bow just like Nickis was showing off her flat stomach. Her hair reached down to her waist and she had bright blue eyes. Clays eyes widen and he went over to her and gave her a huge.  
"Well if it ain't Rabeccah Simmons. Its been way too long!" Clay said putting her down. She was just a little taller then Nicki.  
"Well its good to see you too Clay. Who are ya friends?" She asked sweetly. She looked at them with a weird stare and then an evil smirk came to her face when she saw Nicki.  
"Well these are my friends from the-" he was cut off when she saw her walking over to them. She bent down to see Nicki eye to eye and smirk.  
"Can you understand what I'm saying?" She asked making sure she was mouthing the words clear enough that even if she wasn't talking you would still understand her. Nicki looked at her and got her game and smiled at her.  
"desculpe eu n o entendo lix via cadelas loira com uma m atitude" (sorry I don't understand bleach Blonde bitches with a bad attitude.) Nicki said with a smirk. Rabeccah chuckled.  
"Well aren't you cute." She said sitting back up.  
"Nicki can speak english." Omi said. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other funny and back at the girl.  
"Oh I was just messing with her that's all." She said with an honest smile.  
"cadela" (Bitch) Nicki said under her breath. Raimundo swat her for the fact he knew every word she was saying.  
"Well anyways these are my friends. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Lil Nicki." Clay continued walking over to her.  
"Well you have such a wide range of friends. Where y'all from?" She asked sweetly.  
"I am from China." Said Omi.  
"Japan. Kimiko stated.  
"Brazil." Nicki and Raimundo said at the same time.  
"Ooo asians are very smart aren't they." She said addressing to Omi and Kimiko. They both gave a thank you smile. Raimundo and Nicki just looked at each other. She walked up to Raimundo and smiled.  
"But I hear that Brazilian boys are good at sports." She said smiling.  
"Ya I'm pretty good." Raimundo said with so much pride. Nicki was waiting for her praise but Rabbeccah just looked at her in discust and walked back to Clay. She went up to his ear.  
"Maybe we should have a good time while your here hmm?" She said with a smirk that was giving Nicki a tweek in her head.  
"Sure I'm sure we all like to see the best parts of texas." Clay said addrressing to the whole crew. Her smile went away but then saw no problem.  
"Ok how bout this well go shopping in houston for a bit. Then we will go to the kareoke bar for a little fun." Rabeccah with so much enjoyment in her voice.  
"Its going to be great." She said looking ag everyone and her smile disapeared and turned into hatred when she looked at Nicki. She then turned away and started walking.  
"You guys saw that right?" Nicki said addressing her facial expressions towards her. They didn't pay much attention as they walked away which only pissed her off even more.


	32. One Raciest Bitch

OK so I know you guys really want Raikim and while there in Brazil there some major Raikim and ill try to put some in this chapter. Anyway thank you too Xiaolin Fan, Star, Luv Xiaolin, XemlovezyouX11233, and animefreakshow1 for the reviews. Do you know whats sad? I have to read two books by the time school starts in august but instead im procrastinating and writing this story instead :) haha you guys should feel spcial. haha Please enjoy.

The monks were in a mall that was very popular in Houston (i wouldnt know for the fact I live in the deserts of Arizona not Texas XD) Kimiko was making Raimundo hold all of the things she bought from the stores. Omi and Clay were playing with the animals in the pet shop. Rabbeccah was in the Wave looking at some fancy dresses. Nicki came up from behind her.  
"Ahem." she said as Rabbeccah turned around and saw her.  
"Oh hello." she said nicely but Nicki saw the discust in her eyes.  
"hey I dont know what you have against me thats so bad but I was hoping we could start over." nicki said holding back all her pride. By this time Rabbeccah was fully turned staring at Nicki with a huge smirk on her face.  
"Why dont you go back to house keeping where you belong." she said turning back around. Nickis had anger and confusion written all over her face.  
"And what is that supose to mean?" She asked in a solid tone. When she didnt even aknoledge the fact Nicki was talking she pulled on her shoulder to make her turn around.  
" I asked you a question." she asked sternly. rabbeccah just looked at her a smirked.  
"What did I do to hate you so much?" Nicki asked hoping to get an answer.  
"You opened your mouth...beaner." Rabbeccah said walking away. Nicki stood there in shock and poot her hand on her chest.  
"Ow, I think that hurt." She said walking back out with everyone else. She saw Raimundo smothered by Kimikos purchases. Omi was eating a lollipop. Then, she saw Rabeccah hanging all over Clay. her temper was rising to a point she could barley handle.  
"So yall ready for the Kareoke bar tonight?" Rabbeccah asked nicely playing with the rim of Clays hat that made him blush.  
"Stupid white bitch." Nicki said under her breath but loud enough for Kimiko to hear her. She looked at her in shock. Nicki looked at her strangley.  
"What?" Nicki asked bluntly.  
"That was rude to call her white." said Kimiko. Nicki looked at her witha snob look.  
"She called me a beaner. Im pretty sure I have the permission to call her white." Nicki said crossing her arms.  
"Im doubting she called you that." Raimundo said under all the boxes he was struggling to keepy ahold of.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Nicki yelled that everyone caught attention.  
"Ooo looks like someone has a short fuse." Rabbeccah said mockenly.  
"Your damn right I do!" Nicki yelled. All the people looked at her funny. Rabbeccah smilled and waved her hand a bit to signal a cop. He came over and started to speak to Nicki in spanish.  
"I dont dpeak spanish dude!" She yelled. Suddenly the Cop and his partner grabbed Nicki by the arms and dragged her out. As the others chased after her Rabbeccah stayed after for a little bit to laugh at what just happened..  
They got outside and Nicki was on the curb trying to calm down. Raimudo came behind her and gave her a nudge.  
"Whats gotten into you today?" Raimundo asked crouching down.  
"That stupid blonde!" Nicki yelled.  
"Are you sure your not just jealous?" Raimundo said with a smirk. Nicki looked up at her brother in plain fury.  
"Yes Raimundo Im totally jealous of a bleach blond tramp who thinks she can say whatt ever the hell she wants without getting her head cut off!" Nicki yelled puffing loudly. Raimundo kept his smirk.  
"Thats not what I ment." He said clossing his eyes and pointing at Clay with his thumb. Nicki looked at Clay with confusion on his face. Nicki blushed and tuned away. Raimundo snickered only to have Nicki push him over. Rabbeccah came out sucking in a huge breath of air which was just bothering Nicki even more.  
"My that was interesting. Here the driver is here lets go." She said sweetly, The others started to walk to the car. Rabbeccah stopped Nicki and grabbed her arm.  
"Do you mind?" Nicki said coldly to only be dragged behind the wall by Rabbeccah. She pinned her and looked her straight in the eyes with so much fury.  
"Now your gonna listen to me and listen to me good wet back." That stung Nicki bad.  
"Wetback?" Nicki was never called something so harsh.  
"Thats what we call some dirty rats that come crawln around these parts. Now I suggest you keep that loud mouth of your shut before you get yourself hurt or deported back where you belong got that." She stated before walking back to the car. Nicki stood there surprised as what she was just called.  
"Oh and another thing greaser," she started before going around the corner. Nicki looked up and saw her devil blue eyes.  
"Go near Clay again and ill kill you myself." That was the last thing she said before she disapeared behind the wall. Nicki stood there for a while to comprehend what just happened before she heard honking to get her to come in the car.

The whole car ride Nicki didnt speak. They were sitting in a limo and Nicki was sitting right across from Rabbeccah who kept giving her an evil smirk. Raimundo was sitting next to Nicki and was getting worried. He looked over to see Rabbeccah staring at Nicki who had her head down. Raimundo bent down to Nicks head not leaving eye contact with Rabbeccah.  
"O que ela fez?" (what did she do?) Raimundo asked. Still looking at Rabbeccah whos smirk faded making Raimundo grow one. Kimiko looked who was sitting next to Rai To see what he was doing. Nicki looked up to see what Raimundos game was and a evil smile came to her face.  
"Ela teve a coragem de me chamar de um saco molhado depois que ela me puxou para tra`s do edifico." (she had the nerve to call me a wet bag after she pulled me behind the building.) Nicki said back smiling at Rabbeccah t see she was getting annoyed not knowing what they were saying. The one thing she loved about her brother was that he knew how to piss people off.  
"Ela e uma Cadela Raicist." ( shes a raciast bitch.) Raimundo said making Nicki laugh out loud (lol ^.^) "Yall know there is a thing called English." Rabbeccah said with her annoyance levels up high. Raimundo smirked and leaned back in his seat and smiled at her.  
"Rabbeccah how much do you know about the Portuguese?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko looked at him weirdly and back at Rabbeccah who was giving him the death stare.  
"I havent had the pleasure to learn about it." She tried to sound cinsere so Clay couldnt see her annoyance. Raimundo got up and leaned on his knees and locked his fingers together and rested his chin on his fingers and he shut his eyes.  
"We the Portuguese are people," he took a pause to open his now determind green eyes.  
"are ones you really dont want to fuck with." His voice was a little darker which was making Nicki smile wide to think how glad she is to have an older brother like him. Rabbeccah leaned back in her seat a little scared.  
"Alright Rai your scaring the little lady hear" Said Clay putting his hand infront of him to calm Raimundo down. Raimundo leaned back in his seat with that evil smirk still on his face.  
"Sorry Clay. People like Rabbeccah just make me so entertained." Raimundo said. Clay was so confused by the comment but Kimiko and Nicki knew exactly what he ment. he ment that he loves to mess with people who were racist. Omi just sat there next to Clay hoping that someone will explain to him what was going on later. 


	33. Lets have a Little Fun

Thanks guys for the reiews! This has very little raikim in it but its mainly just showing the country side of Nicki. anyways thank you to yXialoin fan, xemlovezyouX11233, and raimundofangirl(lol i love your name ^.^) please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Man I feel like a woman by Shaina Twain or Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

They finally made it to a small bar called. **_The Road House_**. It was all wooden with a small sitting area outside. They went inside to see the people having an amazing time drinking and watching the singers sing kareoke. They were singing famous countty singers like Tim Mcgraw and Shiana Twain. They got a seat in the front of the stage and ordered some bread rolls and water. Raimundo was squarling in his seat for the fact he was surrounded by beer and his recent taste of alchohol made him want it more. He kept his thirst busy by drinking water and eating all the bread rolls. Kimiko looked over and sighed. Suddenly a couple of teenagers from the other tables came and started to flirt with kimiko. She loved it not just for the fact that they thought she was attractive but in the corner of her eye she saw Raimundo's head sizzling in anger. It was good time for Kimiko.  
With Rabbeccah and and Clay and Nicki and Omi, they were all just listening to the music till an older gentalman came up.  
"Howdy there Rabbeccah." He said tipping his hat. He had a scruff on his chin and small mustache. He had bright blue eyes but had almost black hair. He was wearing the normal cowboy clothing with a huge cowboy hat.  
"Howdy there Patrick." She said sweetly.  
"Y'all gonna sing today?" He asked pointing up stage. "No one ain't gonna go up so why not you?" He asked Rabbeccah. She smiled.  
"Sure I supose." She said standing up and heading for the stage.  
"Whoo go Rabbeccah!" Clay called out starting a huge crowd. Nicki just scoffed as she took another drink of her water.  
Rabbeccah started.

_Come on girls let's go_. She said with the full country accent and pointing out to the crowd.  
_I'm going out tonight. I'm feeling alright_. To Nicki as a perfecional performer, Rabbeccah was bland and it burnd her ears.  
_Gonna let it all hang out tonight_. When she sung that part the bent forward to give her chest a better view.

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_. She said raising her hands in the air signaling the crowd to make noise which they did.  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_. She said raising her voice up to where she got everyones attention now _No inhibitions-make no conditions Get a little outta line_. She kicked up her leg and brought it back down and leaned against a stool.  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun_. She stood normally again looking at out to the crowd.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_. She shook her head back and forth swinging her hair.

_Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman_! She stepped up a few steps and crouched down to be in front of Clay

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance-we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down_. She stood back up and walked back to the middle of the stage.

_The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun_. She turned her head but her back was still towards the crowd tapping her foot to the music.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts._ she started to fling her hair again but her back still to the crowd.

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_. She turned around facing the crowd again.

_Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts_. She raised her hand in the air asking for applause.

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!_ She stood normally still tapping her foot

_I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman_.

When she finished she got a huge applause. Even Clay stood up for her. Raimundo and Kimiko just sat back and clapped. Omi was waving around a bread bowl in her honor. Nicki just sunk her seat..  
"Oh boy was that a rush." she said with a perky smirk on her face sitting herself down right next to Clay.  
"That was most impressive there Rabbeccah." Omi said sweetly.  
"Ive seen better." Nicki mummered. Rabbeccah looked at her funny.  
"Excuse me? Im guessing you can sing country if your tryen to be critical." She said getting close with Clay. Before Nicki could answer, Raimundo did with his feet on the table, and his arms over and empty seat and on Kimikos.  
"Please im doubting Nicki can sing country. She can bearly hold a note." He said tipping his head back. Nicki became frustrated for that she knew Raimundo was just egging her on.  
"I cant see Nicki singing country." Kimiko said with a chuckle.  
"Neither could I." Clay admitted which made Nicki jolt out of her seat.  
"You know what fine! Ill show you how to really sing country!" She yelled storming off onto the stage.  
"Well this should defidently be a show." rabbeccah said looking at Raimundo who gave her a smirk which said, 'Now you asked for it'.  
Nicki got on stage with her cowboy hat on and her shirt back in the bow.  
The music started to play and Nicki started to tap her foot to the music.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky_. She pointed straight at Rabbeccah as she swung her body around.  
_Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_. Rabbeccah looked down to see she was drinking a strawberry smoothie. he blushed slightly as she looked to see Nicki was smirking.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo_. She leaned back slightly and pointed her arm out in front of her with her index finger pointed out bluntly as the others hanged.

_And he don't know_. She bought her hand back down and shook her head slightly.

_I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_. She stood -up staright and slammed her foot into the groud and started to tap it again to the music. This time her voice had much more power into it.

_Carved my name into his leather seat_. She bent down slightly and shot back up.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_. She moved her head into a circle to put emphasis into the 'all'.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke_. She croucched down to see Rabbeccah eye to eye. They could here 'Oooos' in the crowd. Nicki stood back up.

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk_". Nicki did a dramatic hand movement to her forehead.

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_. she was pointing in different directions.

_Right now._ She stomped her foot and almost yelled the last part.  
_he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat_. She started to go down with both hands on the mic and shot back up.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires._ She showed everyone the number 4 with her fingers.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me!_ her voice became softer.  
_No, not on me_

as the music was getting more intense, Nicki stomped her foot with every note till it rreached the vocals again

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_. This time her voice was filled with so much power it gave everyone in the bar goosbumps.

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat. She ephasized the word 'seats'_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_. Her voice softened once again.  
_Oh, before he cheats Oh_.

When she finally finished her eyes were glistening from the spotlight. She looed out to see everyone in the bar were standing and applauding her. She looked down to see Rabbeccah once again giving her the dirtiest look she could give. She lost that connection when she saw Clay whisteling at her in appretiation. Nicki turned a bright colored red as she stepped down.


	34. Win Win situation

**Ok I know you guys really want me to get to Brazil and the Brazil part is gonna take up like 12 chapters. Yea alot is happening there. ALOT of raikim, and quick spoiler something happens to Rai that brings the Ying Yang angel out completly. Anyways thank you to XemlovezyouX11233, RaimundoFangirl, Xiaolin Fan, and Star. Oh and Quick warning Im gonna use a word in here thats very offensive to color people and im not trying to offend anyone i promise! my boyfriend is mexican so I dont want anyone thinking im raciest its just for the story i swear D: please enjoy! Oh and this is also my shortest chapter ever!**

The Monks were walking outside(Raimundo dashed outside as quick as poissible to get away from the beer.) and having a joyess time congradulating Nicki in a job well done Singing.  
"That was very impressive Nicki." Omi congradulated.  
"Ya I didnt know you could sing like that!" Kimiko said patting her back.  
"Yea...that was awesome.." Raimundo said out of breath. Clay came from behind her and swung her around.  
"That was amazing little Nicki!" He said putting her down which only made her blush. She looked to see Rabbaccah keeping her snob look. Nicki walked up to her a smirked.  
"What no word from the queen of bitches?" Nicki said her eyes narrowing to hers.  
"That was good..." She started.  
"Wow you gave a compliment! thats impressive." Nicki said folding her arms.  
"You didnt let me finish." rabbeccah said Making Nickis smile dissapear.  
"What?" Nicki said suspiciously. She looked and saw her friends looking at her with confused looks. Even Clay was confused. "I was saying that was good..." She stopped for a second and let a evi grin form on her face.  
"For a Nigger.." She said in a devilish voice. Nicki just stood there in shock. (I absolutly hate that word. I think its very offensive D:)  
"Rabbeccah!" Clay yelled.  
"What Clay!" She snapped. "We all know she is.." She said looking back at her.  
"And what does that make me?" Raimundo said crossing his arms with anger in his eyes. She smiled at him and Mimicked his movements by crossing her arms.  
"A negro. A nicer way of putting it." She said with a smirk. Raiimundo hated people like her.  
"Im sorry i didnt catch that...What did you just call me?" Nicki asked with anger rising in her voice.  
"Come on nick, we dont need trouble.." Clay said trying to calm her down.  
"Hold on Clay I wanna know what this whore just called me." Nicki yelled walking up to her. Rabbeccah was so amused by this. She bent down to her ear.  
"Nigger.." She whispered. Something in Nicki snapped. Suddenly Nicki swung her fist over hitting Rabbeccah straight in the face making her fall to the ground. Rabbeccah looked up at her in surprisemnt not knowing she could that hard. Nicki bent down to her level and picked up some dirt and threw it in her face.  
"And your nothing more then white trash." Nicki said angerly before getting back up and walking back towards her group. Rabbeccah stood up in anger.  
"My daddy is gonna deport your ass!" Rabbeccah screamed as the group started to walk away. Clay turned around to see Tear fulled Rabbeccah huffing in anger.  
"Stay away from my family Rabbeccah." Clay said wrapping his arm around nickis shoulders.  
"But clay.." Rabbeccah whinned. He didnt pay any attention to her as they started walking home leaving her to sit in tear covered dirt.  
While they were walking Kimiko was trying to mae sure Nicki was alright.  
"Your sure your ok?" Kimiko said which was starting to annoy Nicki.  
'Yea im fine for the billionth time!" She crack. Kimiko flinched a litte bit by the reaction.  
"Im sorry. ok. im sorry but really im fine. Honest." She said. What she didnt notice was that Clay still had his arm oveer her. She blushed slightly and hoped that Raimundo wouldnt notice so his b rotherly instincts wouldnt kick in.  
"Do you know what I just realized?" Raimundo said who in front of the group.  
"What?" kimiko asked.  
"Wheres Dojo?" He turned around to see his team looking around courious ass well.  
"Im right here!" Dojo said coming out from Clays hat. Everyone looked at him in anger.  
"What?" Dojo asked.  
"Youve been here this whole time and you couldnt find it considerable to give us a rid back?" Nicki yelled squeezing Dojo tight.  
"Hey hey! I didnt think about it at first I was too distracted by the drama!" Dojo choked out. Nicki sighed and let him go.  
"Would ya mind giving us a ride now?" Clay asked. Dojo nod and turned into his bigger form and the monks hopped on. On the way Clay was trying to talk to Nicki.  
"Nick im sorry I didnt know Rabbeccah was like that."" Clay said sincerly.  
"It wasnt your fault, i just gotta rememeber there are people out there who will hate me because of my skin. But I gotta keep myself going by just keeping myself around people who wont." Nicki said with a warm smile. Clay smiled back at her and hugged her tight.

In front Raimundo was looking back at them and was a litttle nervous.  
"Whats up Rai?" Kimiko asked looking at him.  
"Its weird that my best friend has feeling for my sister." He said playing with fingers. Kimiko smiled and layed herself on his shoulder.  
"You need to let her grow up sooner or later Rai." Kimiko said closing her eyes. Raimundo sighed.

"I Guess your right." He said laying his head down on hers.


	35. Meet the Pedrosas

**hey...hey..guess what? WERE IN BRAZIL HAHAHAHAHA! :) yupp there in Brazil and there meeting the family that was never mentioned in the seasons which i never understood -_- haha oh well. So sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter but yesterday Fanfiction decided to be a little douche and not let me upload my chapter -_- haha oh well its up. thank you to Star, Xiaolin Fan, XemlovezyouX11233( I have actually now memorized your name cuz you have been rreviewing my story since i started so thank you so much!) Luv Xiaolin, Sunshine5643( I have also memorized your cuz you have been reviewing mine as well since day one thank you!)anomynous,RaimundoFangirl,Anomynous2, and Anomynous 3. Please enjoy:)**

The monks were up and ready and on there way to Brazil. Luckily when the Shen gong Wu activated it was in the barn under a bunch of Hay. On there way there, Nicki and Raimundo were a little silent. The Shen Gong Wu that was activating was called The Shuko sword. It was only allowed to be used by the Shuko worrior and can grant one wish once it have peirced the oppenent. Uunfortuntly the day it was supose to activate is unknown but the monks knew it will be soon.  
omi of course was in front, Clay behind him, Raimundo who was wearing a thin black shirt and black jeans. Nicki was behind him. She was wearing a shirt that had one side long sleeved and the other short sleeved and the shirt was red. She was weraing some grey skinny jeans and black converse. Her hair was also in a high pony tail. Kimiko was behind her and was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with blue denim shorts and high knee converse with her hair red and and was wavy. Nicki sighed and started to feel around in her pockets. She felt something and her face brightened up.  
"Hey Rai." she said sweetly. Raimundo flinched and looked back at her.  
"Yeah?" he asked. Nicki smiled and pulled out a medalion. It looked just like his old one but was black and had the Chinese symbol of "Free" written in gold in the middle. Raimundo looked so shocked but took hold of it.  
"Where did you get this?" he asked a little worried.  
"I got it from the Mall. I thought you might like it just for the fact it was from me." Nicki said happily. Raimundo gave her a nervous grin before turning back around. He stared at the new medalion for a while and finally slipped it over his head.  
"Ok Raimundo where are we going?" Dojo asked flying right above Rio De Jenerio. Raimundo was a little nervous.  
"Maybe it will just be better if we stay in a hotel." Raimundo said. Nicki nodded in agreement.  
"Why?" Omi asked.  
"You gotta realize we got a big family and we live in a very small house so i think it would just be more confertable." Raimundo said. But there was another reason that he didnt want to see his family.  
"Come on Rai, we dont care we really wanna meet your family." Kimiko smiled. Raimundo closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Go straight down." Raimundo commanded. Everyone looked down exept for Nicki and Raimundo. Everyone looked surprised. He was pointing at the slums of Rio. They went down and started walking up the curvy Roads. They saw Kids running around and people hanging around outside and talking but staring at the group. Raimundo was ahead and stopped suddenly and took a second to see his surroundings. He turned around to see his team a bit confused of why he suddenly stopped.  
"I need you guys to do me a huge favor while we are here." He said narrowing his eyes to Kimiko.  
"You will not be out here at night by yourself without me or Nick. People dont care who you are or where your from, if you got something on you worth value theyll go after you." He said in a serious tone which made everyone on guard. They continue wallking till they saw Raimundo fall to his knees. They ran up to see a building small and boardered up.  
"Oh my god.." Nicki said in surprisement.  
"You guys didnt know about this?" Kimiko asked stunned. She saw some parts were burned an dit had graffiti all over. The roof was made out of pieces of metal and the houuse itself was looked to be a mix of Wood and metal. (Its sad because in the slums of Rio, they really do look like this.)  
"We havent talked to our family in over 3 years." Raimundo pulled out. Everyone stood in shock till an chubby older man came out from the house next to them.  
"aye, you looking for the Pedrosas?" he asked in a very heavy Portuguese accent.  
"Yea do you know where they went and how long they been gone?" Nicki asked helping Raimundo stand back up.  
"Eh, my family and i moved in about 2 years ago and they were gone. But they have a circus down in central." In that sudden word Raimundo and Nicki both dropped their jaws.  
"Is central a bad place?" Clay asked.  
"No..." Raimundo said.  
"Central is one of the riches parts of Brazil.." Nicki pulled out. The monks just looked at each other in confusion. They were on there way to Central (I dont know the rich parts of Brrazil, Central just sounds richy xD) In this area were tall buidings and everything seemed more clean. They looked in the phone book to see where they were. They walked a few blocks to find a tall white building and a button on the side just like Kimikos penthouse. Raimundo clicked the button.  
"Come up!" Said the voice in the box. The door buzzed open and they went up to the third floor. They made it to the door and suddenly the door flung opened and someone grabbed Raimundo and tackled him onto the living room floor. The monks were all in fighting position till Nicki got in front of them.  
"Hold up!" She yelled making them look down. Raimundo was wrestling with an older boy.  
"Come on Rai you can fight better then that!" yelled the boy.  
"Try me Nick!" Raimundo yelled throwing him on the floor.  
"Nick?" Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all said at the same time looking at Nicki. She gave an innocent smile, Suddenly two more boys joined the quarl. they were both older as well, they even looked the same. Nicki was getting irratated.  
"Hey there are other people here too!" Nicki yelled making the boys come to an immediate stop. they all stood up and straightened up there clothes.  
"Sorry about that." The oldest boy said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Ya know introducing yourself is better then wrestling someone to the ground." Nicki said crossing her arms.  
"as plain as ever I see fine, Im Nicholas. Im also the oldest of our pretty little family for the fact im 22." He said. He had long shaggy brown hair like Raimundo but had dark brown eyes. He was about 4 inches taller then Raimundo. He was wearing a black shirt with some washed out jeans. He had the same smile as Raimundo did.  
"Im Jesus." said one of the boys.  
"And Im Jose." said the other.  
'And were identical twins." They said at the same time. They also had Brown hair but theres stood more up then Nicholas's did. They also had brown eyes and were both wearing black pants but one was wearing a black shirt and the other was wearing a white one. They looked to be about 18. The only way you could really tell the difference between them is that Jesus had his ears pierced and Jose had his nose pierced. Suddenly they saw two girls coming from the floor hallway talking.  
"Ok Sandra broke." said the first girl.  
"The glasses and now." said the other.  
"Were gonna have to get more." said the first one.  
"And them two are the daring Serenity and Harmony." Nicholas pointing at the two. They walked up to the group Serentiy smiling Harmony not. Serentiy had short brown hair that went down to her shoulders with blonde streaks. Harmony had long brown hair that went down to her waist with red streaks in her hair. They both had brown eyes and were 12 years old. They were both wearing summer type dresses with flower type decoration on them "geez have we met the whole family yet?" Kimiko asked in a joking matter.  
"Not quite yet." said a soft voice coming from the kitchen. Suddenly to two sets a twins disapeared back down the hallway while the other person came out from the kitchen.  
"And this would be my twin." Nick said with a smile. Nicki and Raimundo gave a glare. She was a tall slim woman with dark brown eyes and short brown almost greyish hair that was right above her shoulder and was a little shaggy. She was wearing a small tank top with some grey sweats and flip flops.  
"Nice to see you too Naomi." Nicki said sarcastically.  
"Well it would be more then a pleasure if I knew you were coming." She said crossing her arms.  
"Be nice if you kept in touch with us after we left." Nicki spat back. Naomi gave her a glare.  
"Girls girls take a breather look were all here now and we even have some friends to hang about." Nick said in a positive tone pointing at the monks. Raimundo kept his glare at Naomi till he heard a small voice.  
"Rai-Rai?" The little voice said. He looked at the hallway to see a little girl about the age of 9 wide eyed. wide green eyed.  
"Micah.." Raimundo said with a smile growing on his face.  
"Rai-Rai!" Micah yelled running up to him. He bent down and picked her up and and held her tight.  
"Rai-Rai you came home!" The little girl said thru his neck. He put her so he could see her face.  
"Look how big you got!" Raimundo said with a couple of tears coming from his eyes.  
"Is Rai-Rai better now?" Micah asked rubbing away the tears from his face.  
"Yea...Rai-Rai is better." He said with a sniffle and hugged her again. The little girl was the closest thing that resembled Raimundo besides Nicki. She had long brown shaggy hair with bright green eyes but had the jaw line and cheeks of Nicki. When the monks actually looked, Raimundo, Nicki, and Micah were the only ones that looked the same in sibling wise.  
Nicki walked over and took Micah and gave her a huge hug. She looked back to see Nick was smiling but Naomi's faciel expression didnt move.  
"So Niaomi, where is she?" Nicki asked putting Micah down so that She was next to Raimundo. She was just a few inches taller then Omi.  
"If your talking about our precious mother, I dont know where she is." Naomi said with a smirk.


	36. one broken home

**Hey wazzup my peeps :D idk im being im super tired but i really wanted to finish this chapter and I hope yall like it. Just a warning its filled with a bunch of cliffies ^.^ ahahahahaha Yo Te quiero! it means I love you :D god I need to go to bed haha anyways thank you to Xiaolin Star, luv Xiaolin, windy Girl, XemlovezyouX11233Sunshine5643, and Xiaolin Fan,(dont worry I dont pay attention to grammer XD) please enjoy!**

They stood there in silence when finally Nicki spoke up.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" She said a little annoyed. Naomi looked down at Micah who was holding onto Raimundo's hand,  
"Micah why don't you go in the room and get ready." Naomi said in a solid tone.  
"But Rai-Rai just got home!" Micah yelled squeezing Raimundo's hand.  
"He will play with you later just go for now." Micah looked at Naomi in anger then just turned around and left. Naomi went and turned to the huge kitchen and leaned against the built in table in the middle of the kitchen with a grant top.  
"So what happened Naomi." Nicki commanded looking back at Raimundo who was glaring at Naomi. She then looked at Nicholas who was keeping his head down.  
"Well last time I heard she was in Vegas with Daniel. But I heard a rumor just recently that she's back in Brazil." Naomi said with the hugest grin on her face.  
"Might I ask who is this Daniel?" Omi asked. Kimiko looked to see Raimundo tense up by the name.  
"Im pretty sure Nicole and Raimundo will explain to you who he is later on." Naomi said standing up straight.  
"Why did she leave? And when?" Nicki asked.  
"She left about 3 months after you two did. She said she didn't want to deal with any more rats." Naomi said narrowing her eyes at Raimundo. he then turned around and went down the hall to Micah's room. Kimiko followed after.  
"So how did our precious family change from living in the slums of Rio to central?" Nicki asked folding her arms.  
"We couldn't afford the circus by itself anymore so we formed a partnership with someone and we have been earning triple of what we used to get. But, we don't really call it a circus anymore, more like a performing center." Nick finally spoke up.  
"Hey!" He said with excitement. He wrapped his arm around Nicki's neck.  
"Why don't you and Rai perform with us tonight. Are main performers wont be here tonight and it would be nice to have the best dancer and the singer of the family." He said with a huge grin.  
"Yea lil Nicki here does has a powerful voice." Clay complimented making Nicki give out a pride smile.  
"Actually Cowboy its the other way around." Nick said with a innocent grin.  
"Raimundo can sing?" Omi said with questioning eyes.  
"Yea Rai was always our best singer and Nicki here has the hips of Shakira!" Nick said shaking Nickis head back and forth.  
"Well I dont know.." Naomi said resting her chin in her hand.  
"Oh come on Naomi." Nicki said walking up to her.  
"Rai and Nicki were always the quick learners of the family. theyll pick up the moves fast. Plus Raul and Stephanie arent gonna show up today and theyll have there moment to shine. It will be alot of fun. Like the good old times." Nick said softening his tone. Naomi took a second and looked at her little sister.  
"Alright fine but they need to go to the autetotuim now to get ahold of the moves. There is a bunch a people that work with us now. Not just family." Naomi explained.  
"I got it." Nicki said giving her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile.  
Kimiko was walking down the hallway looking at all the rooms. The first room she saw the two boys playing a video game and was getting very competitive. The next room which was on the left was the twin girls room. Kimiko took a second to see they were doing each others make up and texting on there phones. She kept walking to find two empty rooms she guessed were Naomis and Nicks. They were both dark and messy. As she kept thinking to herself.  
"If there is only one room left, where is Raimundos and Nickis?"  
She got to the last room to hear giggling she peaked in to see Raimundo wrestling with Micah. Micahs room was alot smaller then the others. Probably for the fact she was the youngest of the bunch of siblings. All there was was a bed and a dresser and her room was pink and she had a bunch of little girl toys everywhere. On her ceiling was a fan and glow in the dark stars. Kimiko looked down to see Raimundo on the floor laughing and Micah laying on his stomach also laughing as hard as she could. When they finally setteled down Kimiko was about to walk in till she heard Micah startiing to talk.  
"Rai-Rai?" Micah asked quietly.  
"Yea?" He said looking up oat her ceiling seeing the different colors the Glow stars were making.  
"Why did Danni hurt you?" She asked making sure she coudnt see Raimundos face. She felt his breath hitch.  
"How did you know about that?" His voice sounded very surprised.  
"I rememeber. I rememeber some nights Danni would be screaming at you and you would be crying. Then I would hear crashing noises.." She trailed off when she felt Raimundo grabbing her and craddling her in his lap.  
"Rai-Rai?" She asked quietly as she felt him squeeze her slightlly.  
"I cant believe you rememeber that.." Raimundo said in a strong whisper for his anger was building. Kimiko couldnt even think about moving..She was in shock and wanted to know what else has Raimundo been threw.  
"Rai-Rai?" Micah looked up to see Raimundo looked down at her with solem eyes.  
"Why did he?" She asked again wipping away yet another tear Raimundo shed.  
Raimundo sighed and looked at her.  
"Because he was blaming me for something I didnt do." Raimundo said Putting her head back on his chest.  
"Naomi said it was because you were sick." Micah said only feel Raimundo sigh.  
"Please stop believing everything Naomi tells you.." Raimundo said quietly putting his head on hers. They stayyed like that for a second till Micah jumped up.  
"Oh but your getting a surprise tonight! after our performance!" Micah said happily knocking Raimundo out of his trance and Kimiko to sneak a look again.  
"What what would surprise would that be." Raimundo asked still a little upset but would be happy for his little sister.  
"Its a secret." She said putting her finger on her lips before skipping out of her room only to be stopped on accident by Kimiko who stood there in shock.  
"Oh hello." Micah said happily. Kimiko gave a nervouse smile till she saw Raimundo behind her and stared at her shocked.  
"How long were you.." He started.  
"Rai im sorry I didnt mean-" She stopped when she saw Raimundo rush right past her.  
"Rai!" Kimiko called out. Micah stood there utterly confused. They made it to the living room as he was about to go out the door.  
"Raimundo stop!" Kimiko yelled out again only to chase him out of the building. Nicki and the others followed behind him. They were outside now only for Raimundo to kick a near trash can.  
"Raimundo stop now!" Kimiko yelled again stopping as she saw Raimundo facing her.  
"Why Kimiko?" He yelled throwing out his hands. Kimiko stopped her movements she was so scared of his anger.  
"What do you want me to say Kimiko? How i didnt have luxurous life like you did? How I fucking thrown around on a daily basis like a damn doll?" He yelled walking up to her and got right in her face it was terrifying.  
"My own sister...My own fucking sister saw it all.." He said it so dark and devilish it was terrifying but she couldnt leave the gaze of Raimundo and his furiated green eyes. Raimundo stared at her for a second and turned away.  
"Raimundo!" She called out again not noticing the rest of her group showing up behind her. She then saw Raimundo clenching his head in pain for the Ying Yang angel was activating again.  
"Rai calm down!" Nicki yelled.  
"Ya partner let us help you!" Clay called.  
"No!" Raimundo screamed letting out a huge gust of wind at them.  
"Just leave me alone..." he called out walking away. Nicki was wide eyed and focussed her attention to Kimiko. She walked up to her with anger in her eyes.  
"What the hell did you do?" Nicki said in almost a angry whisper.  
"Whos Danni?" Kimiko asked ignoring her attitude. With that Nicki backed off. They didnt Notice but Naomi was outside with them. She crossed her arms and smirked.  
"Raimundo! When your doe with your little episode meet us at the Autitorium on Park and South!" She yelled out only to get the middle finger in return.  
"Oh isnt that lovely." She said turning around.  
"Cant you see hes upset?" Kimiko yelled.. she Knew she had no place to be saying anything but she was so worried about Raimundo. Naomi turned half way to meet Kimikos eyes.  
"Girl, When Raimundo was here he would give off an annoyign hissy fit like that like that at least once a day." She said before turning back around. She kept walking till she made it to the door.  
"What I should have told him was to get off the Crack pipe!" She yelled not knowing if Raimundo heard her or not for the fact he was out of sight.  
What know one knew was Raimundo was only 2 blocks away behind a building. He heard every word. He slumped down and stuffed his head in his knees and just started crying.


	37. Daniel

**GUAMMMMMM! haha here is the next chapter :D Ok for the next few chapters are gonna be about the performances and its gonna take me a while so please dont kill me if I take too long 0.0 i also got two books I need to be reading XD. haha thank you too XemlovezyouX11233, Windy girl, Xiaolin Fan, star,and Luv Xiaolin. on and FYI i love comments like Luv xiaolins. I love to know your guys's opinions and views on my story i would love more like thos ones :D heres the next chapter!**

The busy streets of Brazil were roaring loud as the monks stood outside the tall building. Kimiko was waiting for an answer from Nicki.  
"Well?" Kimiko asked annoyed.  
"Geez why do you guys always want to get the answers from me?" Nicki asked folding her arms.  
"Because obviously Raimunddo isnt gonna say anything," Dojo said coming out from Omis tunic.  
"Dojo im gonna turn you into stew one of these days!" Nicki said raising her fist.  
"Nicole!" Kimiko yelled making Nicki jump back.  
"Alright Alright! Daniel is their father." Nicki said pointing back at the building where her siblings lived.  
"Me, Rai and Micah have a different father. A guy name Richard from America comes out here for business and he had a problem of meeting up with my whore of a mother. The first time they met up out came Rai. Second time, me. Third thru fifth they used protection. Last time, Micah." Nicki explained.  
"Did Daniel know about your mom cheating on him?" Clay asked.  
"Yeah. But he never took hiss anger out on my mom.." Nicki said quietly.  
"He took it out on Raimundo.." Kimiko said.  
"yeah...almost every day..." Nicki said.  
"How did he know that Rai wasnt his kid?" Dojo asked.  
"His green eyes. Our father has green eyes and Brownish reddish hair. Its cool though because he Latino so his skin is dark like ours." Nicki said pulling out a picture. It was the same Picture that Raimundo had on the roof at the temple. Kimiko took hold of it and looked at not only the people in the picture but at the rips and dents in it.  
"This is your father and Raimundo?" Kimiko asked smiling at how small Raimundo used to be.  
"Yeah...I only met my father a couple of times. Raimundo is the only one who really got to know him." Nicki started. "Hes the one that gave him Ninja Fred." She said pointing at the bear. "he told him its was supose to keep him safe and he was good luck. He kept telling Raimundo that he would be back for him..." Nicki trailed off and looked at Kimiko who was looking straight back at her.  
"How bad was Daniel?" Kimiko asked. Nicki looked up at the sky and sighed.  
"Raimundo was getting the beat down by him since the day he could walk. At first it wasnt as bad, couple of slaps here or there. When Raimundo got older, He tried to fight back and thats when Daniel started to get more violent. He started to punch, kick, throw him around. I remember it was so bad at one point he was put in the hospital for a broken arm and a bashed up leg. He was only 10." Nicki finished taking in a deep breath.  
"When did he stop?" Kimiko asked with a shaking breath. Nicki looked back at her and shut her eyes.  
"About a month before he left for the temple. If you really must know, he was the reason why Raimundo turned to the people he did." Nicki finished.  
"Did he ever hit you or Micah?" Clay asked.  
"No...he had this thing about never touching a girl. All his anger went to Rai." Nicki stated.  
"What did your mother do?" Omi asked.  
"Thanking god that everything she did wrong, would attack Raimundo." Nicki said.  
"Why does he have so much beef with Naomi? He seems to get along with everyone else." asked Clay "I dont know really. He always disliked her and I never understood why. I bump head with her its just because im the big mouth of the family so I have the right." Nicki said with pride. She looked out to see her family leaving off to the performing center. She looked back at her friends.  
"Come on lets go." Nicki said walking towards her family. Clay and Omi followed behind. Kimiko thought quick and snuck away from them and went after Raimundo.

With Raimundo.

Raimundo was standing in the middle of a living room of an abandoned home. His home. He saw that someone had lit this place up with fire and the walls were scorched. He looked down to see all the old fuurniture was still there. He went down the small hallway to find only 3 rooms. One was his mother, Another was the boys, and the other was the girls. He went into the boys room to see 2 bunk beds. One was for the twins and one he and Nicholas shared. Raimundo was given the bottom bunk for easier access for Daniel. Raimundo was replaying the horrid memories from when he was a child. He remembered when he was 6, Daniel swung him into the bunk bed making his head bleed. He rememebered when he was nine, Daniel tried to drown him in the bath tub. He remembered it all. Raimundo walked over to his pillow which was now old and dusty and started to feel under it. First, all he felt was dust and bugs till he found something that felt like cylinder. He took it out to show a needle. he remember when Daniel used this on Raimundo. To this day Rai still didnt know what he used it for but all he did remember from it was the intense pain that he felt for days. He was 7. He dropped it where he stood and walked back out to the living room to see the scortched up couch. He took a second a replayed memories of his life in this room as well. None in which were good. He finally walked out of the house to only be stopped by two men who were about the same age as Raimundo.  
"Aye look who finally came home." One of them said. He was wearing a bandana over his head and a loose wife beater with some baggy shorts. The other one had a very thing face and was wearing a large baggy grey shirt with pants showing off his boxers.  
"Nice to see you too Pedro. Also you Carlos." Raimundo said simply.  
"well looky at him." Pedro said walking up to him and picking up his arms.  
"Someones been working out. hehe where have you been buddy?" Pedro asked scruffing up Raimundos hair irratating Raimundo more.  
"Yeah havent seen you since that day at the pier." Carlso finally spoke up.  
"Ive been making myself into something." Raimundo said trying to walk away only to be stopped by Pedro.  
"wheres the rush bro? Why dont we go hang out?" Pedro asked honestly.  
"I got things to do.." Raimundo said trying to leave but this time stopped by Carlos this time.  
"What? too good for us now?" Carlos said raising his arms. Raimundo was in a bad enough mood already so he shuved him out of the way.  
"Aye aye! what happened We used to be cool!" Carlos called out.  
"I grew up!" Raimundo called out walking away.

With Kimiko.

It was starting to get dark and the street lights were coming on. Kimiko was starting to here people talking and dogs barking and she knew she was lost. She completly lost were Rai ran off too and she didnt think she could get back. all of a sudden someone grabbed Kimiko from behind. Kimiko opened her eyes to see 4 guys in front of her and someone holding her hands behind her back and cover her mouth.  
"Looky at this cute little girl." The man said next to Kimikos neck. He moved his hand from her mouth down to her breast. Kimiko tried to kick him but failed miserably. She started to scream which only made the boys laugh louder.  
"No one can here you sweetie." He said kissing her neck. Kimiko started to whimper.  
"Clay! Omi! Nicki!" Kimiko yelled hoping that someone would here her. The other boys started to move closer to her.  
"RAIMUNDO!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. Suddenly she felt the man from behind her loosing his grip. She kept her eyes closed to only to here the boys bodies hitting the floor. Suddenly she felt someone wrapping their arms arouund her.  
"Its alright im here." Said the voice that was too familiar to Kimiko. She looked to see her face was in Raimundos chest. she quickly wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thank you.." She said quietly as she looked around to see the boys all knocked out on the floor.  
"I told you not to go out by yourself around here." Raimundo said squeezing her slightly. Kimiko looked up at him to see the saddness in his eyes.  
"Rai im so sorry I didnt mean to easdrop like I did." Kimiko said. Raimundo sighed and let go of her and started walking.  
"Come on lets go." He said. Kimiko followed next to him. They walked in silence for a while till they were in view of a very tall building in front of them.  
"Kimi im sorry.." Raimundo said keeping his head down. Kimiko looked at him confused.  
'What for?" Kimiko asked.  
"For yellng at you earlier...I didnt have the right to do that.." They both stopped at a huge building that was a size of two football feilds. In the back looked to be a race track was full dirt and hills. She looked at Raimundo who looked astonished with a change of a small tent.  
"hey Rai?" Kimiko looked up at him. he looked down at her smiling.  
"Lets have fun tonight kay?" She said with a smirk. Raimundo couldnt help but to smile.

They went through the back to see dozens of people getting ready for the performance. People at the makeup stations and putting on costumes. They looked out to the arena to see a huge twisted stand in the middle that looked as if it was moveable. They also saw the tight rope in the back and Two giant trampolines in the back. In front of the tight Rope was a stand were you go off on the swings that stratched from n side of the arena. when you looked up you saw ropes wrapped up ready to be let down. They also saw the colored fabrics around. On the sides there were 4 openings large enough for a car to go thru. On the floor you can see everything was mechanical and just a click of a button you can change things around. In the corners you can see the animals. They ranged from Monkeys to elephants. Both looked completly idoled by this.  
"Their you guys are!" Cried a voice. Kimiko and Raimundo looked to see Nicki running over to them.  
"geez I thought you guys got abducted!" She said. She was wearing a robe getting ready for set up.  
"yea I got lost and he found me." Kimiko said patting his chest.  
"Well now you guys are here. Raimundo I already know al the moves now its your turn. Go meet up with Nicholas and hell show you what to do. Raimundo nodded in agreement and went off. Nicki stood there with a smile on her face.  
"What are you so exited about?" Kimiko asked with a chuckle.  
"Just been a while since i was in the spotlight." Nicki shrugged . Suddenly, Naomi walked over with two other people.  
"hey Nicki here is our main girl Shion." she said pointing at a black haired girl. She was tall and thin and was wearing a ring leader outft only a littl bit more sluttyish. She had bright blue eyes and a vey pretty smile.  
"Hello its nice to meet you." She said nicely with a eurapean accent. It seemed very familiar to Nicki.  
"And this will be your partner Derek." Naomi stated pointing at a tall boy with shoulder length blac hair with bright green eyes. He was well built with a very nice looking face. he was wearing a black vest and some black pants.  
"My my my i didnt realize how pretty my partner was gonna be." he said kissing Nickis had lightly.  
"Such a gentalman." Nicki said with a smile enjoying the attention.  
"kimiko." Naomi said. Kim looked up to see Naomis facial expression had changed. She was alot more brighter then before. Exited.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"You and your friends are honored guests today. You guys will be siting right here." Naomi said pointing at the middle of the audience. The seats were about 15 feet off the stage and they surrounded the whole side of the stadium. There were hundereds of seats. Kimiko walked out to look up to see people starting up the lights and sound and progectors of the huge screens on the oppisite side. Kimiko knew tonight was going to be interesting.


	38. Welcome to the Circus

**Ok check this out! Serious moment! Ok all the songs im using will be in english just for the fact im too lazy to translate all the music to Portuguese and back to English. 2 songs will be in Portuguese just cuz thats how they are and Im not gonna translate :P I need to know from you guys with Naomi she will be leading two songs and they will be both Lady gaga (teehee) and I cant choose from the three songs, Edge of Glory, Born this way, and Judahs. So please I really want your guys's thoughts on which songs to use. Nickis songs are choosen and so are Rais. (Im sorry Ive been getting ready for these chapters for a long time :) ) So thos are outtttttttt. anyways thank you to XemlovezyouX11233( Raimundo has such a good heart haha XD)**  
**, Luv Xiaolin (You keep beating me to my chapters! XD haha Most of the songs Raimundo sings he is focussing to Kimiko and a couple actually involve her so I hope you enjoy that :) ) star, (I am actually thinking about a sequel to this but its when there older and #$&^%" HAHA I cant tell you what im planning yet ^_^)**  
**Xiaolin Fan, (Dude! totally go for it! i didnt think my story was gonna be good but look at me now 162 reviews! just make sure it intrests the readers and your story will hit the roof i promise you that!)**  
**Lillypop (Hey ive never seen you before thanks for your review XD im sorry if my story makes you wanna cry for some odd reason my story has that effect on ppl haha thanks for your review!)**  
**WindyGirl (Uhh Idk i dont know what that is actually haha! and I love transformers! and damn! thats a long story! I hope you enjoy it and I totally get it :D) Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer! I do not own the song Circus by Brittany Spears.**

It was almost completly dark and The plaza was completly full. No matter how many seats there was people still had to stand. There were mainly Tennagers and young adults and the occasional creepy old dude sitting by themselves. The mons were sitting the honored guest seats which consisted of 12 seats but the monks only took up 3. They were nice and allowed 5 people sit behind them but made sure their was a cushion around them.  
"So how is this different from any other circus?" Clay asked eating some pop corn that they offered.  
"They say its performing ya know like singing and dancing but they still have the circus spirit of animals and acrobats and stuff." Kimiko explained. She looked out to see a huge curtian covering the whole platform and was changing colors. Suddenly The whole place went dark And evryone became silent. Suddenly the curtains opened. The whole place was dark. Suddenly the beginning of Circus began to play. The lights flickered along with the music. Changing from blue to red so you were only to get a glimpse of what was out on the platform. Suddenly the spot light went down to the middle to only see Shion in the middle of the platform. she was wearing a Ring leaders outfit but with a skirt and fish net leggiings and tall black high heel boots. She was also wearing a top hat. She looked up to the croud

**_There's only two types of people in the world_**. She started.  
**_The ones that entertain_**. She did a sexy twist around towards the croud.  
**_and the ones that observe_**. She pointed from one side of the arena to the other.  
**_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_**. She tipped her hat forawrd and quickly flashed her hand around.  
**_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_**. She stood with her legs wide and smiled at the crowed.

**_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_**. The spotlight shoned onto Nicholas who was standing on a platform about 8 ft off the ground. He was wearing a full suit of a Ring leader.  
**Nick**:_Call the shots_. He gave a grin and made sure his eyes were covered and he was facing diagnol to the croud his arms crossed.  
**_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_**. Shion pulled out the whipp she had behind her back and layed it lightly on her to seem more seductive.  
**_When I put on a show_**. Her eyes weere wide as she raised her arms as the lights shined behind her showing the whole crew. Elephants on both sides, people on the tight ropes. 4 small platforms were up with two people on each. Pleople were bouncing in the back on the tramploline. The monks saw Nicki coming up to the front with Shion with 5 other girls. All of them were wearing the same thing Shion was but different colors. Nicki was wearing yellow.

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_**. The girls became dramatic and rose their arms so that their forearms were couchoning their cheeks. Arms straight.  
**_Spotlight on me_**. They quickly turned their heads in both directions,  
**_and I'm ready to break_**. They bent slightly down and shot back up.  
**_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_**. they moved their hips from side to side

**_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_**. They all pointed towards the crowed.

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_**. The other girls were quick and did 3 backflips out of Shion's way and disapeared in the back were everyone began their performances.  
**_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_**. Shion was dancing slightly and whipped her whip. In the back the acrobats came out balencing someone else as they walked on their hands. The elephants had two people on each and were walking them around.  
**_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_**. She raised her voice slightly giving a nod to the crowed as she walked backwards a few steps.  
**_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_**. Shoin shot her head down for a second as the lights went off.

**_There's only two types of guys out there_**. She shot her head back up. Two lights were shone. One on Raimundo and one on another guy Both standing on the highest platforms. They were both wearing a black un buttoned vest with no shirt under and black flexable pants (Im sorry Im not putting Raimundo in tights :p)  
**_Ones that can hang with me_**. As she sung that part Raimundo hopped down and usd his wind to fly over to her which was given many awes in the crowd.  
._** and ones that are scared**_. The other bot gave a dramatic fall.  
**_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_**. Raimundo was giving her a smirk, his eyes covered by the shadow of the hat. They cosed the gap between them which was just ticking off Kimiko.  
**_I run a tight ship_**. She cracked her whip right next to Raimundo.  
**_so beware_**. She almost whispered. Till she turned back to the crowed. Raimundo imicked her movement.

**_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_**. Raimundo grabbed her hand quickly till they met chest and chest again. The diffence was that she raised her leg to hook to his waist.  
**Raimundo**:(_Call the shots_)  
_**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot**_. She smiled as she saw Raimundo emerald eyes shinning. She let go of him quickly.  
_**When I put on a show**_.

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_**. Both her and raimundo leaned back slightly. He was holding his hat keeping the same smirk on his face.  
**_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_**. Shot out both arms one at a time. and raised there head

**_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_**. She and Raimundo looked at each other for a second.

_**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**_. At that the lights came back on and Raimundo did two normal back flips and the last one he did a twist around with needing to touch the ground and landed straight on his feet and ran to the back.

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus._** Shion began to dance. And the acts began again

**_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_**. Suddenly the lights narrowed to the huge platforms again to only find Nicki on one side and Raimundo on the other.

**_Let's go_**. They both ran to meet the hand of the buff men in the middle platform helping them swing from one side to the other.

**_let me see what you can do_**. Suddenly Nicki grabbed hold of Raimundos hand and they both started to fall with no net at the bottom. Raimundo was quick and twirled Nicki once and threw her back up to the hands of the people above.

**_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_**. Raimundo was quick to hit bottom till one of the directors threw out a rope that Raimundo grabbed quickly. With that people were starting to stand in applause. Kimiko felt like her heart just jumped into her throat but finally settled down. Raimundo loved the feeling of addrenaline rushing thru his veins but kept himself under control so that the Yng Yang angel wouldnt activate. He then stopped at the entrance to the back and went behind to get ready for the next act.

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_**. Shion continued to dance with this time a group of both guys and girls

_**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**_

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_**. Suddenly the dancers stopped where they were and dropped and the lights went off. The applause was roaring thru the whole theatre. The spotlight came on again to show Naomi standing at the top of the platform in the middle. She was wearing a bright sparkly red dress and a huge smile plasterd on her face.  
"Ola Brasil!" She said with so much power it started up another up roar.  
"Bem-vindo ao desempenho Pedrosa. Como alguns de voces regulares pode ver, as nossas cabecas normais nao estao conosco hoje a noite." (Welcome to the Pedros performance. As some of you regulars can see our normal heads are not with us tonight.) Naomi starting looking out into the crowd to see people were starting to talk.  
"E para alguns de voces que estiveram conosco desde o tendas, voce reconize esses jovens artistas" (And for some of you who have been with us since the tents, you reconize these young performers.) Naomi said looking to see the peoples eyes began to brighten.  
"Por favor bem-vindos para este momento unico e Nicole Raimundo Pedrosa!" Naomi said directing the spotlight up to the two tallest platforms where Nicki and Raimudo were sitting waving at the crowd a little out of breath from the last performance.  
"Por favor aproviete o resto da Noite!" (Please enjoy the rest of the evening!) Naomi said steppng down from the platform letting the Audience go wild while Raimundo got ready for his performance.


	39. one face too mny

_**Hey every one! Ok originally Raimundo was supose to sing Dj got us falling in love but this song just works better. Also Nicki is performing too! :D haha. But anyways I drew a picture of my version of Micah if you guys wanna see it. Its on my Devientart account called F3296 (lol) but the picture is called Raimundo and Micah so go take a look ^.^ thank you too Xiaolin Fan, Luv Xiaolin, Star, Sunshine5643 XemlovezyouX11233, and CrimsonBlossom. Please Enjoy! Oh and P.s After the performnces a part is gonna come and I have two Ideas how to go for it. But i dont know which one to use. One of them is more strraight forward. The other is um well torutous XD you guys tell me which one you want! Oh and by the way im sorry i havent updated i was gonna update yesterday but when I went to save my document my computer decided to turn off so I had to rewrite everything-_-**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Dont wanna go home by Jason derulo or Hips Dont Lie by Shakira.**_

The Crowed had finally calmed downed as the curtin went over once again waiting for the next performance.  
"Who is up next?" Omi asked very exited after seeing the Circus performance. Kimiko pulled out the pamflit and read the next line.  
"It Looks like Raimundo. Cool we get to here him sing for the first time." Kimiko said with exitement. Clay looked away and smirked.  
"Whats so funny Clay?" Kimiko said with irratation on her face.  
"Nothen at all." He said stuffing his face again. Suddenly the place went dark once again and the curtains opened to show nothing. Then, the spotlight shinned on Raimundo who stood there with his head down. He was wearing a black shirt and some flexible black pants. He was also wearing some black sunglasses. The drums started it up.

**_Dey Yo. _**Raimundoo started as he lifted his head out to the crowd with a solid Face.

_**Mis A Deyyoo. **_He put more emphasis on the last part which started up a small amount of cheer. A shot of electricity went thru the top of the building thanks to Nicki.

**_Day light come and me dont wanna go hooommmeee. _**Raimundo kept a long note note with the last part changing the pitch within it which made Kimiko wide eyed. She even felt her Cheeks burn up. Another shot of electricity went by.

**_Dey Yooo. _**Raimundo Put his hand on the back of his head.

**_Mis a day Mis a day mis a dayyyyoooo. _**He shook his head slightly down so his face was covered again

**_Daylight come and me dont wanna go home. _**He lifted his head slowly showing his famus smirk to the crowd.

Suddenly The music statrted to play and the backround showed $ boys by Raimundo. 2 on both sides. In the back the platforms were gone and replaced with huge trampolines and girls balencing on Giant balls.

_**Check that out what they playin**_ Raimundo pointed to the roof.  
_**That's my song that's my song **_Fist pump per break  
_**Where my drinks **_He spread his arms wide as the boys went down on one knee  
_**I've been waiting much too long much too long**_ He bobbed his head once Making the boys stand up giving a funny pose that made the crowd laugh. Suddenly 4 girls came by the boys  
_**And this girl in my lap passing out,**_ He pointed to his lap with both hands.

_**she's a blonde **_He nodded his head up  
_**The last thing on my mind is going hooommme. **_Raimundo Tangled his fingers into his hair and shook his head.

_**From the window**_The boys lifted the girls and flung them around. They echoed Rais words

_**to the wall. **_They all crocuhed slightly and acted as though they were punching the floor.  
_**This club is jumping, **_They jumped three times

_**till tomorrow. **_Elbows out. They bobbed there head once.  
_**Is it daylight. **_They all did one backflip back

_**or is it nightime **_They jumped and fell belly flat on the floor and got in the crouch positition  
_**1 o'clock **_inched up every number counted

_**2 o'clock **_

_**3 o'clock**_

_**4**_  
_**We gon' tear the club up til.**_Raimundo jumped u and grabbed one of the swings above

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Dayo me say Dayo. **_The 8 people at the bottom began to dance as Raimundo swung around the whole stadium singing  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**_  
_**Yeah so we losing control**_  
_**Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown. **_He jumped off the swing onto the tramploline

_**Let the club shut down!**_ Raimundo said doing a trimple back flip in the air after landing on the tramploline. Then the boys at the bottom took over  
_**We won't go oh oh oh**_  
_**Burn it down**_ He sung  
_**To the flo oh oh oh **_Raimundo came back in after grabbing one of the ropes that was flying around  
_**Dayo me say dayo**_  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**_

_**[Jason Derulo - Verse 2]**_

_**We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over.**_ He went back to the floor and started to dance again (Im gonna let your guys imaginations just wonder cuz its hard to explin hip hop moves :p)  
_**Errbody jumping on the sofa sofa**_  
_**Standing on the chairs**_  
_**Standing on the bar**_  
_**No matter day or night I'm shining**_  
_**Bitch I'm a star**_. Raimundo Put so much emphasis on the last part.

_**From the window to the wall**_  
_**This club is jumping, til tomorrow**_

_**1 o'clock**_

_**2 o'clock**_

_**3 o'clock 4**_  
_**We gon' tear the club up til. **_Kimiko just stood there in Awe.

"I cannot believ Raimundo can sing like he does" Omi said in surprise.

"Let alone his dancing." Clay said scratching his head.

"Yeah..." Kimiko said daydreaming.

"So you guys having fun?" Kimiko flinched to see Nicki sitting next to her leaning back.

"Geez Nick you scared me! and what are you wearing?" Kimiko asked holding her chest. Nickis hair was crimped and She was wearing a huge brown over coat but she did see she was wearing tall Bright red high heel shoes.

"Oh youll see." She said getting and leaving back down.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Dayo me say dayo**_  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**_  
_**Yeah so we losing control**_  
_**Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown**_

_**Let the club shut down**_  
_**We won't go oh oh oh**_  
_**Burn it down**_  
_**To the flo oh oh oh**_  
_**Ayo me say day oh**_  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**_  
_**[Bridge]**_

_**I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer. **_Raimundo was becoming more seductive with his dance moves which only made the crowed cry out more  
_**Told her and her girlfriends lets meet in my cabana**_  
_**Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer**_  
_**Have another drink with me shawty where your manners**_  
_**Take another shot another shot shot shot shot**_  
_**I can make it hot make it hot we go rock into the **_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Dayo me say dayo**_  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**_  
_**Yeah so we losing control**_  
_**Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown**_

_**Let the club shut down**_  
_**We won't go oh oh oh**_  
_**Burn it down**_  
_**To the flo oh oh oh**_  
_**Ayo me say day oh**_  
_**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home. **_The lights shut off and the curtains shut. The audience rose in there seats.

"That was awesome!" Dojo called out.

"Woo Wee Rai got some telent!" Clay yelled out. Kimiko smiled and looked at the crowed. A man stood out to Kimiko. She tried to get a closer look at him but there were so many people all she caught of him. Was an Eye patch. She just turned back around and ingnored it but it still felt strange. Suddenly The curtains opened again to show the whole place up showing a platform in the middle of the about 10 feet tall with steps leading down to the ground. There was a curtain the covered half of the platform that was red.

_**Ladies up in here tonight**_. Suddenly a big hefty man came out from the side of the curtain.  
_**no fighting**_  
We got the refugees up in here)  
**_No fighting_**  
_**No fighting**_

**_I never really knew that she could dance like this._** Derek jumped out from the side of the the side of the Platform on the floor and started to dance. He was wearing an unbuttoned dress black shirt. Black pants and some black sunglasses.

_**She make a man want to speak Spanish**_  
_**Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa**_. Derek was moving his hips in ways most men didnt know how to move them.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_. Nicki popped out of the curtain. She was wearing a strapless top that ended at the bottom of her chest showing off her flat stomach. Her top was red and had jewels around them. She was also wearing a Skirt that on wone side it went all the way down to her tall Staletto heels While the ther side was hugging her waist. Her hair was crimped and she was wearing red feathered earings with sparkles arounf her eye liner. The second She came out the men in the crowed began to howel. Whether Nicki was 15 or not, she had the body of a 18 year old. In the back Raimundo was with 6 other boys getting ready for there cue.

"Dammnnn I wonder what shes doing tonight?" One of the guys said.

"I know what im doin." A guy said next to Raimundo. Rai got irratated and unched him right in the gut.

**_You make a woman go mad_**. She satered to step down the  
_**So be wise and keep on.**_

**_Reading the signs of my body_**. She was on the ground now shaking her hips at a fast pace with her arms in the air

**_And I'm on tonight_**. She did two twist towards the crowed not see Derek right behind her.

**_You know my hips don't lie_**. She shook her hips from side to side

_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_  
_**All the attraction, the tension**_  
_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_. It was quick and Derek came from behind her and twisted her once and tipped her back so they could have there own private talk.

(_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_  
_And it's driving me crazy_  
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_  
_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_  
_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_  
_And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it_  
_So you can keep on taking it)_

"My my I didnt realize how sexy you were gonna be tonight." Derek said seductivly making sure his headphone mic was off.

"Just keep your eyes on the dance floor boy." Nicki said trying as hard as she could to make herself not blush which failed miserable. Derek chuckled a bit and looked at her again.

"Thats not the only thhing ill be keeping an eye on." He almost said in a a sudden movement movement Derek pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist making sure she was facing the crowed.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_  
_**She make a man want to speak Spanish**_  
_**Como se llama**_? He kissed her shoulder

**_Bonita_**. collar bone.

,_** mi casa**_. Neck

,_** su casa**_. Cheek. Clay was grasping his chair as tight as he could

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_  
_**You make a woman go mad**_  
_**So be wise and keep on**_  
_**Reading the signs of my body**_. She shook her hips making sure her waist met his and made a sensation go thru his body to make him let go.

_**I'm on tonight**_. She did two twirls

_**You know my hips don't lie**_. She shifted her hips from side to side.  
**_And I'm starting to feel you boy_**  
**_Come on let's go, real slow_**  
**_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_**. Derek came back back behind and grabbed her hand and extended her out.

_**I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie**_  
_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_  
_**All the attraction, the tension**_  
_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_. He brought them chest to chest.

**_Oh boy, I can see your body moving._** Derek came in front of her and made her and him dance side by side.

**_Half animal, half man_**  
_**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**_  
_**But you seem to have a plan**_

_**My will and self-restraint**_. She came in font being joined by thhe twin girls dancing like crazy.

_**Have come to fail now, fail now**_  
_**See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know**_  
_**That's a bit too hard to explain**_.

They boys came out and began to dance with the girls.

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_  
_**Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a**_  
_**Baila en la calle de noche**_  
_**Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a.**_ Derek came over and grabbed Nickis wrist and twisted her s they were chest to chest once again.

I_** never really knew that she could dance like this**_  
_**She make a man want to speak Spanish**_  
_**Como se llama?**_ he got closer to her face

_**Bonita**_, closer

_**mi casa**_, closer

_**su casa**_, He was so close now they were almost lips to lips. Nicki retreated slightly.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_  
_**You know you got me hypnotized**_. She looked at him with flirtatious eyes which only made Clay stir in his seat.  
_**So be wise and keep on**_  
_**Reading the signs of my body**_. She moved her hips next to his again only this time getting a small groan out of him and he quickly let go and gave her a smirk.

_**SeÃƒÂ±orita, feel the conga**_  
_**Let me see you move like you come from Colombia**_. The boys were about to get in there next position till Raimundo forgot about the trumpits and it scared him for a second. He looked out to the crowed and one face he saw made him freeze. He felt like his heart stopped. He dropped to his knees and the monks looked nd saw but also saw Nicki noticing as well.

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it**_! After that Nicki quickly Ran over to Raimundo as the twins took her spot in the dancing. She called over Derek with her  
**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**

_(Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy_  
_A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_  
_I go back like when 'Pac carried crates_  
_For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_  
_Colombians and Haitians_  
_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_  
_[Incomprehensible]_  
_No more do we snatch ropes_  
_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats)_

They ran over and Nicki helped Raimundo up who was clenching his head for the fact the addrenalin of fear was rushing thru his veins.

"Rai are you ok?" Nicki asked hystaracily.

"Yea...Im fine..Fuck Nicki im sorry I just ruined your moment." Raimundo said shutting his eyes tight for how strong the pain was. He too a second and saw the face disapeared. Nicki looked at Derek for a second.

"Derek take Rais spot for the rest of this performance." Nicki cmanded.

"What? why?" Derek asked upset.

"Because it will just be easier ok? We got another part together so stop complaining." Nicki yelled. Derek groaned and started to walk away.

"you owe me!" he yelled out. Nicki just stuck out her tounge in a playful matter.

"Ok Rai just follow my lead." She told him with a smile. Raimundo just nodded at her.

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**_. Nicki moved her hips and made Rai move his too.

**_And I'm starting to feel you boy_**. They met hand in hand and Raimundo Twisted her and leaned her to the side and pulled her back out till she was fully extended.

**_Come on let's go, real slow_**. Nicki moved her hip going down then shot back up.

_**Baby, like this is perfecto**_. She shook her hips so quick it was astonoshing.

_**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie**_  
_**And I'm starting to feel it's right.**_ They met side by side and Raimundo did three back flips and one front flip and ran back up to her side.

**_The attraction, the tension_**  
**_Baby, like this is perfection_**. She twirled once more abd raimundo leaned her back and looked right at eat other.

_**No fighting**_  
_**No fighting**_. The lights went off and the curtains shut and the crowed went wild. Raimundo grabbed a bottled water and sucked it down. Naomi ran up to him and Nicki with a little panik in her face.

"Hey what happened?" She asked a little out of breath. Nicki and Raimundo looked at each other and back at their older sister.

"I just a tirred im just not used to doing this anymore hehe." Raimundo said with a innocent smile. Naomi just looked at him and started to walk back. Nicki and Raimundo started to get ready for their next performances.


	40. One broken Dream

**Hey guys! Im sorry but im cutting down of the performances just because im lazy and I wanna get going on other parts so im doing three more this chapter two the next and two more the last one. Just because I dont want to start loosing people in these chapter but I have good news :) Some Raikim defdenty in this chapter and major next :D Im also sorry I havent updated my best friend is up visiting me and i really missed her 33 haha anyways thank you to Xiaolin fan, Luv Xiaolin anomynous, star,smartgirl1796, and XemlovezyouX11233. I hope you guys enjoy because its a pain in the ass -_- lol jkjk. Please enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I dont own the songs Hey baby by Pitbull, Till the world ends by Brittany Spears, and Edge of Glory by Lady gaga.**  
**Oh and P.s. I had to take out The other song that Naomi was gonna do because I forgot how many Raimundo was doing and I also had to Take out one of the portuguese songs because there is just to many. I didnt realize how hard these tings are too do...Ok enough comlaining on to the story!**

The crowed was getting more and more exited after watching two more performances, One with the twin girls and one with the twin boys. It was getting so wild that people were getting escorted out.  
"Geez people are nuts!" Kimiko said exited because Raimundo was coming up next. Suddenly Nicki popped up next to her again.  
"Nicole!" Kimiko yelled getting annoyed by her appearences.

"You know you should really fanasies about Raimundo in private people around here are thinking some stalker or something." Nicki said with a smirk. Kimiko just turned red and looked back at Clay and Omi who turned quickly away from her snickering. Kimiko dropped her head.  
"I wasnt doing that.." Kimiko said quietly and Nicki just started laughing. After she calmed down she looked over to Kimiko.  
"hey." Kimiko looked up at her to see Nicki holding out her hand to giver her something. When Nicki dropped two ear plugs into Kimikos hand.  
"What are these for?" Kimiko asked looking to see Nicki was standing and getting ready to leave.  
"Oh youll see. Just put them in when Nicholas's second verse comes in." And thats the last thing she said before leaving. Suddenly the curtains opened again to show Nicholas with 4 other boys. The boys were wearing white silked unbottuned shirts while Nicholas was wearing a black one unbutton but he wored white pants while the others wore black. They were all wearing pitch black glasses.

**Mr. Worldwide**. Nick began nodding his head towards the crowed

**So listen up**.

**Let it go**. Him and the boys began to dance in unison.  
La, la, la

**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go. Aha**! A quick light shown Raimundo standing on one of the swings above the dancers (_La, la, la)_  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go.**  
**Aha!** another light shown but just bearly to see him.  
(La, la, la)  
**Ahahaha!** Now all they could see was that he was wearing a unzipped jacket just bearly.

**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La, la, la)**  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go**

Then a light shown behind Raimundo and it was rediculously bright but it showed what he looked like. He was wearing an unzipped jacket showing off his Medalion, chest and abs. He was also wearing some white pants. But the weirdest thing was he was wearing face makeup that made it look like he was a skeleton. He was wearing some pitch black glasses Hey** baby girl, what you doin' tonight?.**

he pulled his arms out straight oout to show a shadow over the audience.  
**I wanna see what you got in store.**  
**Hey baby, givin' it your all when you're dancin' on me I wanna see if you give me some more**

**Hey baby, you can be my girl, I can be your man**. He started to swing the swing back and forth

**And we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side, bend it upside down**. He fell back wards and locked his legs to the swing and swung unside down.

**Or we can pump it from the back to the front**. Raimundo hopped down using the wind to comfert his fall.

**Hey baby Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**.

Raimundo was bouncing on the trampolines in the back while the boys were on the ground dancing and the lights were changing from various of colors.  
**Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

Rai was quick and jumped right in front of the boys and started to sing. His facial expression changed from the creepy smile to complete solid as he lead the other boys in a instructed dance.

**Ooh, drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make you wanna sing it Ooh, you got it because you make me wanna say, hey baby Don't stop it, I want you tonight.**

Raimundo jumped off of one of the platforms and grabbed one of the flying swings. As he did the horses were let out and were running in circles around the boys dancing in the midde as the acrobats were jumping in the back on the trampolines.

**I'm a Dade County Self-paid, self-made millionaire I used to play around the world Now I'm around the world, gettin' paid**

**Girl problems, no problems Don't hate the game, that won't solve 'em I wanna get wit' ya, mami Now let me see where the lord split ya**.

Raimundo got right up on the honored seats and got right up in Kimikos face. Kim was quick and put the ear plugs in her ears. She was a little frightened by the look on his face for the face paint looked so strange on him for he looked like a haunting sckeleton.

**Hey baby girl, what you doin' tonight?**  
**I wanna see what you got in store**.

His face was creepy with the face paint and his smirk was big. And he held out his hand to her.  
**Hey baby, givin' it you all when you're dancin' on me I wanna see if you can give me some more.** She grabbed it and was pulled out of her seat and Her and Raimundo were on the swing going around the whole place.

**Hey baby, you can be my girl I can be your man And we can pump this jam however you want**. He stopped it and the people lowered down the swing to the ground and Raimundo help Kimiko on to one of the horses and he got on right next to her and he made the horse the rest in the circle.  
**Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down Or we can pump it from the back to the front**

**Hey baby Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**.

Raimundo jumped off the horse quick let the horse with Kimiko. Kimiko was a little scared at the fact she was riding a wild stalion but was lucky that the horse trainers were controling the horses to go back in the corral. The lights began to flash different colors as huge mechanical balls were bouncing from the top of the statium to the floor back to the top.  
**Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make me wanna sing it Ooh, you got it 'cause you make me wanna say it Yeah, don't stop it, 'cause you make me wanna say it**

**Made money, make money This Chico right here, gotta eat, baby If you scared of money, don't make money That's how it goes in the street, baby**. Raimundo flinched and jumped backwards and didnt realize how close he was to one the balls that was about to hit him.

**But enough about the nonsense Baby girl, take a shock to your conscious Not a goon or a goblin, I'm a monster 'Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world, gangster**

**Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Raimundo saw the group of boys in front of him and dashed at them.**  
**Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Hey, hey baby.** Raimundo did a leap frog move over Nick and ended up in front leading them once again.

**Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make me wanna sing it Ooh, you got it 'cause you make me wanna say it Don't stop it, 'cause you make me wanna say it I want you tonight.**

The song ended and the curtain shut. Applause went wild. 5 minutes past and Kimiko came back up in her seat and was getting a sly look from her friends.  
"What?" Kimiko asked annoyed.  
"Oh nothing at all." Dojo said diving back into the bag of popcorn. Kimiko just gave them a pouty look till she heard a couple of girls behind her talking. They were speaking in english so she guessed they were tourist. "I cant believe she was chosen to go down." Said the curly blonde girl.  
"I know she isnt even that pretty." Said the other girl with straight brown hair.  
"I bet she just got chosen because it was out of pitty." The blonde said. the girls were snickering and Kimikos anger was growing quickly.  
"You know girls like you should really gain some self of steem." said a voice behind Kimiko. She looked to see it was the man with the eye patch.  
"And whats it any of your buisness old man?" The blond screamed. The man just looked at her and smirked and then just sighed.  
"Im the co owner and i will not appreciate people like you so if you dont mind but leave?" The man said pointing the way out. The girls gave him a dirty look and walked out. The man looked at Kimiko, Clay, and Omi who was looking back at him.  
"Are you alright young lady?" The man said with a smile.  
"Uh yea, did you say you were the co-owner?" Kimiko asked him a little unsure. He seemed decent. He was wearing a black suit and he had brown shaggy hair and some side burns with a bit of scuffy beard. He had dark brown eyes.  
"Yes I am and I see you are the honored guest tonight." He said looking at them with a quirky smirk.  
"Yeah were friends with Raimundo and Nicki." Clay said.  
"I see this will be my first time meeting them so it will be nice. Well I must be off, Oh I did even catch your names." The man said getting ready to leave.  
"Im Kimiko and these are my frends Clay and Omi." Kimiko said addressing to her friends.  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you. You can call me DC." He said but he facial expression change just slightly to more eerie and strange it sent goosbumps thru Kimikos body when he left.  
The curtains opened again to show the spotlight was on Shion. She was spandex and a loose tank top. He hair was hanging down. She looked like she was getting ready to go to a club. The lights were bright and narrowed down to 7 boys and 6 other girls. Of course, Raimundo was her partner. He walked up next to her.

**This Kitten Got Your Tong Tied In Knots I See.** She tugged on his neon green t-shirt till they were chest to chest.  
**Spit It Out Cuz Im Dying For Company.** The people behind them were dancing like classic waltz.  
**I Notice That You Got It**. Raimundo did his own seprate dance with her still close.  
**You Notice That I Want It**. She got close to his face. And he didnt like the proximity.  
**You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by**! She twisted and met Rais chest with her back and started going down but shot back up and turned around.  
**If You Want This Good Bitch Sicker Than The Remix.** She flng her hair around.  
**Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight**. She grabbed on of the swings and stayed up while th others were dancing. The tigers were let out and were prowling around them.

[Chorus]

**I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For...**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..**. She jumped back down with the others and did a few partner moves with Raimundo.

[Verse 2]

**Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard.** She jumped up to one of the platforms that held a pole there.  
**Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark.** The pplace became darker then it originally was and there clothes all light up into different colors.  
**You Notice What I'm Wearin'**  
**I'm Noticin' You Starin'**. Raimundo jumped onto the platform with her and the pole was seperating them.  
**You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by**. She started to tug on her shirt and Kimiko was getting very irratated.  
**Harder Than The A-list Next One On My Hit List**. her eyes were filled with so much lust Raimundo couldnt take it anymore and grabbed her and brought her back down to the ground with the others.

**Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight**! She tangled her hands into his hair as they were still with close proximity.

[Chorus]

**I Can't Take It Take It Take No More**. They finally separted and the boys did 3 backflips back while the girls did a coupled of seductive moves.  
**Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For...**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..**

[Bridge]

**See The Sunlight.** Suddenly the roof of the stadium opened to show a mechanical sun shining a bright light on the dancers.  
**We Ain't Stoppin Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...**

**See The Sunlight We Ain't Stoppin Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends**. Shion jumped into Raimundos arm and crushed her lips onto his. Raimundo stood there in shock while the crowed went into a frenzy with "ooooos" Kimiko felt as though her heart just dropped into her stomach. Shion released herself and looked up at Raimundo who was blushing fiercfully. Kimiko couldnt take it and ran into the bathroom. Nicki saw and Ran after her while Shion took Raimundos hand and brought him in the back to get ready for the next performance.

In the bathroom Kimiko was looking at herself in the mirror and couldnt seem to make herself stop crying. Nicki stormed Glory.

**There ain't a reason you and me should be alone Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby But I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong,**  
**Tonight yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight**

"Kimiko are you alright?" Nicki asked. She was wearing a leather top that crossed in the back and it was leather but she didnt button it all the way so it showed off her belly button. She was also wearing some leather pants and some tall leather heels that bearly cover the top of her ankle. Her hair was in a half bun because she was just getting ready.  
"I-I dont know Im just so mad and I dont know why!" Kimiko screamed. She started to form fire within her fists.  
"Your probably just jealous." Nicki said plainly.

**It's hot to feel the rush,**  
**To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love.**

**I'm on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**  
**I'm on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**  
**I'm on the edge The edge (6x)**  
"Why in gods name would I be jealous?" Kimiko yelled.  
"Because you werent the one kissing Raimundo." Nicki said with a Koi smirk. Kimiko stopped crying and instead her face turned red.

**I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you**

**Another shot, before we kiss the other side,**  
**Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Alright, alright**,.

"I hope you realize that He didnt kiss her she kissed him." Nicki said putting her finger in the air.  
"Well ya but," Kimiko started looking back at the mirror trying to fix her make up.  
"Talk to him." Nicki said walking out of the bathroom.  
**Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name Tonight, alright, alright**

**It's hot to feel the rush,**  
**To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love.**

Kimiko stood there listening to Naomi sing and the applauses that were giving to amazing performances.

**I'm on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**  
**Out on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**  
**I'm on the edge The edge (6x)**  
**I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**  
**I'm on the edge of glory,**  
**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**  
**I'm on the edge The edge (6x)**  
**I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you With you (4x)**  
**I'm on the edge with you With you (4x)**  
**I'm on the edge with you With you (4x)**  
**I'm on the edge with you With you (4x**) The performance was done and Kimiko looked back at the mirror.  
"Do I-Do I love him?" she asked herself trying to fight back more tears. 5 minutes past and she finally decided to leave the bathroom to only bump into Raimnundo who looked like he was waiting for her. His eyes were filled with so much worry it couldnt help but to make Kimiko smile a bit.  
"Kimiko I-" Raimundo began. Kimiko interupted him by putting her hand infront of her and gave him a smile..  
"Its nothing Rai, im fine really." Kimiko said smiling. Raimundo wasnt falling for this for a second. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her tight.  
"I didnt kiss her, she kissed me I promise you that." Raimundo said in almost a whisper. Kimikos eyes were wide but she pushed him back and looked up at him. He just smiled at him.  
"I know." she said simply. Raimundo knew she was smart enough for her to know the truth. He chuckled a bit and just looked into her bright blue eyes.  
"Hey why dont you join me into the next performance." Raimundo offered. Kimiko looked at him like he was nuts.  
"Rai im not a performer." Kimiko said shaking her head.  
"Come on Kim, please?" Raimundo begged. Kimiko looked at him for a second and sighed in defeat.  
"Fine.." She said.  
"sweet!" He yelled in exitement. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back to get ready.


	41. Tonight is Loca

**Hey World! I have finally update at last and Im quite proud because I am almost finished with the performances :) Ok now I need your opinions now! There are two acts left. One with Raimundo and one is the race. Now im giving you guys a choice because Im at a total block now. For Raimundo, there is a choice between him singing Ring My Bells by Inrique Englesias. In this song will Have Micah playiing the piano ad with pretty lights and whales :) The other song is E.T. by Katy Perry where he would be accompanied by the other monks. For the race I want you guys to listen to these two songs and choose which one sounds better to use. either Danza Kuduro by Don Omar, or Follow me Follow by Quem Que Caguetou. you guys tell me :) anyways thank you to RasorBlades, Haylinraven, Star, Luv Xiaolin, XemlovezyouX11233, xXfigxXD, and Xiaolin Fan. I love all your reviews and I am so close to my goal now thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

The crowed was getting ready for the final acts of the night. Kimiko and Raimundo were standiing at the highest platform in the middle of the whole thing. The place was dark. Kimiko had her hair up in a pony tail and she was wearing a black sparkly tank top with some denim jean shorts with some black vans. she looked at Raimundo who was warming himself up. He was wearing a black shirt that had a cross symbol iin the front front of the shirt. He was also wearing some black jeans and the same dark glasses.  
"Why do you always wear thos?" Kimiko asked with a chuckle.  
"It keeps the bright lights out of my eyes." He said with a obvious smirk. Kimiko stuck her tounge out and quickly froze when she heard the music starting to play.  
"Rai dont think I can do this." Kimiko said with a skaky breath. Suddenly the lights came on to show them standing there. She saw on the bottom the exotic dancers going to the front. Raimundo was chuckling.  
"Hey.." rai said to Kimiko. She looked at him for a second to see he slid his hand into hers which made her blush.  
"I got you." He said quietly. Kimiko turned quickly away as her cheeks started to burn. Raimundo just looked at her and put a warm smile on his face. And it was about to begin.

**I know you want me.** Raimundo quickly sung her so that so that they were chest to chest.

**I made it obvious that I want you too**. His face was so close to hers she was blushing harder then she ever was. She loved his smirk and she absolutly loved his voice.

**So put it on me**. He put her a arm length away from him and made twist slightly showing her perfect figure.

**Let's remove the space between me and you**. He pulled her close and lifted her arms and felt down them till he met her hips. She lowered her arms around his neck. She wish she was able to see his eyes.

**Now rock your body**. He spun her around so that her back was to him.

**Damn I like the way that you move.** She was lowering himself down on him. When she was far enough he pulled her back up and they met face to face again.

**So give it to me**. His smirk grew bigger.  
Cause I already know what you wanna do. He suddenly reached out and grabbed a colorful rope that a two foot holds for people to hange to. Raimundo wrapped his arms around kimikos waist and pulled her close.

**Here's the situation**. He quickly grabbed the rope and they were off around the stadium.

**Been to every nation**. He put one foot into one of the holds as he encouraged Kimiko to do the same so they would be placed as Raimundo was still holding her and him holding the rope.

**Nobody s ever made me feel the way that you do You know my motivation Give in my reputation**. Raimundo let go of Kimiko and leaned back on the rope away from Kimiko still smirking.

**Please excuse I don't mean to be rude**. He quickly let go of the rope and jumped off. Kimiko stood there in shock as she watched Raimundo fall. he did and air flip and landed on the trampoline and went back up and grabbed another rope.

**But tonight I'm loving you.** He started to swing around as he and Kimiko went in diffrent direction intangling the ropes.

**Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you.** They were at the end at the ropes and they were back to back. They grabbed each others hands so the ropes wouldnt detangle.

**You re so damn pretty**. Raimundo started.

**If I had a type than baby it d be you**. He said that in almost a whisper that sent goosbumps running up and down her body I know your ready. Raimundo quickly turned around making sure one hand was still hooked to hers.

**If I never lied, than baby you d be the truth**. He smirks and pushed both of their ropes mking them starting to untangle.

**Here s the situation Been to every nation**. They quickly got close and tangled arm and arm and webbed their fingers together as they started to tangle the other way.

**Nobody s ever made me feel the way that you do You know my motivation Given my reputation Please excuse I don t mean to be rude**. Raimundo smirk at her as her blue eyes sparkled with the lights. He pushed off again so they would be untangled.

**But tonight I'm loving you Oh you know**. He grabbed her hand and they were just both hanging on the ropes now. Raimundo inched his way closer to her face.

**That tonight I'm loving you Oh you know**. He was so close to her face now Kimiko started to move closer as well. They heard all of the Oooos in crowed.. Clay, Omi, and Nicki all dropped their jaws as they saw their lips were just centemeters away now.

**That tonight I'm loving you Oh you Know**..Raimundo tried to move quickly but suddenly Nick came right in between them with 2 other girls making Kimiko and Raimundo go off in different directions. (Nick)  
(_Tonight I m gonna do Everything that I want with you Everythin that u need Everything that u want I wanna honey I wanna stunt with you From the window To the wall Gonna give u, my all Winter n summertime When I get you on the springs Imma make you fall You got that body That make me wanna get on the boat Just to see you dance And I love the way you shake that ass Turn around and let me see them pants You stuck with me I m stuck with you Lets find something to do (Please) excuse me I dont mean to be rude_) At this time Shion jumped on Raimundos rope as Derek jumped on Kimikos.  
"Shion get off!" Raimundo yelled making sure his mic was off.  
"My my arent we impatients." She said in almost a whisper. Raimundo as so annoyed he just..let go.  
"Now what are you gonna do" Kimiko asked Derek who was directing her back to the entrance to go back stage.  
"Your time to shine is over girl." He said coldly. Kimiko was irratated and let go of the rope. Raimundo saw her falling and saw her do a juddellete flip in the air which caught a lot of attention and he knew Shion didnt like that.  
"Kim!" Rai yelled out from the ground. Kimiko got the drift and went of on the trampoline.

**But tonight I'm loving you Oh you know.** Kimiko was doing multiple flips on the tramploline that included her fire the crowed was going wild.

**That tonight I'm loving you**. Raimundo hopped up on the tallest platform and just sat there watching his favorite having the spotlight. He sighed and smiled.

**Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you**. Kimiko ended by going to the front out of breath with a ring around her and she quickly put it out as the lights went off. The crowed was hysterical.  
About twenty minutes passed and Kimiko made her way back to her seat to be praised by her teamates.  
"That was some mighty fine performing there Kim." Clay said padding her back.  
"Thanks Clay she said with a smile.  
"Ya almost had a make out session with Raimundo." Dojo said popping out of the empty popcorn bag making kissy faces at Kimiko. Kimiko turned a bright color of red.  
"Oh they have lessons for the making out?" Omi asked honestly and everyone did a face palm.  
"Ya know that probably would have been the best time to tell him you almost slept with him." Clay stated to get snickering out of Omi and Dojo. Kimiko growled and sat down keeping her head down. Suddenly the curtains opened and the lights shined bright to show Nicki dressed in the leather outfit with her hair straightened. She was joined with 4 other girls dressed in frilly skirts and small silk shirts.  
**Loca...**  
**Loca...**  
**Loca..**  
**Dance or die**." Nicki lifted her hands in the air and started to come forwards moving her hips from side to side.

**She's playin' dumb all the time Just to keep it fun To get you on like (ahh!).** Nicki and the other girls were having a fun time not noticing Derek was close behind them.

**Be careful amigo She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up She'd die for your love But your love's only mine, boy**

**Sigo tranquila Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla Sippin' on Corona Like it's nothin' goin' on I ain't leavin' you alone What is meant for me No other girl is gonna take So keep them off**

**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca). **She started to jump around stilll not noticing the proximity of Derek.  
**You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)**  
**I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**  
**And I'm crazy but you like it**

**That girl is a nutter**. Derek grab her hand and they were dancing together.

**Hot though, I heat up when I touch her Chica caliente Got me rapping to merengue I feel so el presidente I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it She's got a mean lil' butt,**  
**But you should see what she does with it She keeps it down low (down low, down low**). Nicki was bending down on him and he quickly grabbed her and brought her back up to meet his bright blue eyes.  
**I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)**

**She gives me the runaround,**. He turned her around so her back was towards him as they continued dancing.  
**But I stay chasin'**  
**But I mean, yo, I'm in love With a crazy girl But it's all good And it's fine by me Just as long as I hear her say,**  
"Ay, papi". Nicki said as she laid her head on his collar bone but quickly gave an evil grin and jumped up and started to spin again.

**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**  
**You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)**  
**I'm crazy but you like it And I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**

**You're the one for me.** She started to skip to the front of the audience with a huge smile looking sraight at Clay.  
**And for her no more Now you think she's got it all I got one kiki**

**You're the one for me And for her no more**. She turned around again and saw Derek waiting for her.  
**Now you think she's got it all I got my kiki**

**I guess she doesn't know the things That I do to please you I take you to the malecon por un caminito They say your girl is looking for me with a rifle Cause we were dancin' Mambo what she don't allow it?**

**I really can't help it If I make the lady loca I don't want no trouble I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)**

**And I'm crazy, but you like it.** She was flnging her hair everywhere enjoying the attention as she felt Derek wrap her arms around her.  
**'Cause the kinda girl like me They're runnging out of in the market**

**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**  
**You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca).** She got out of his grasp and joined the other dancers as Derek sighed and went to the top of the platform to watch the show.  
**I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**  
**And I'm crazy but you like it (Dios M o)**

**That girl is (loca)**  
**That girl is (loca)**  
**That girl is (loca)**

**Loca That girl is (loca)**  
**That girl is (loca)**

**You're the one for me And for her no more Now you think she's got it all I got my kiki**

**And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)**  
**You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)**  
**La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca).** The lights shut of and the dancers went to the back. Nicki was met up by Raimundo who was congradulating. They didnt notice Derek coming behind her.  
"Well you defidently have the body of a dancer." Derek said sweetly. Nicki looked at him and smirked.  
"Well your not bad yourself." She said payfully. She didnt realize that he grabbed her waist till he already did.  
"I Wouldnt mid seeing you dance privatly for me." He whispered. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger then him. Suddenly he felt his body leave hers as she saw Raimundo stepping in between them.  
"Why dont we take a dance behind the building?" Raimundo said with anger in his voice. Derek looked at him for a second and smirk. He got right in his face, centimeters from his face.  
"You dont scare me, you never have. Find your place. Before I have to get you one." Derek threatened as hee walked away getting one last look at Nicki. He smirked at her and continued walking. She looked back at Raimundo who was just standing there.  
"Rai dont let that prick get to you." She said. Raimundo looked onto the ground.  
"What he said to me, it sounds so familiar." Raimundo said scratching his head. Nicki just grabbed his arm and brought him back to get ready for the final performances.


	42. Fast and Furious

**Holy Lord! I got alot of Reviews that last chapter 0.o haha thank you to Xiaolin Fan, Stat(Im pretty sure you mean star :) ) Luv Xiaolin (Haha Im gonna bring in the whol "hey we almost slept together" later on in the story lol) XemlovezyouX11233 (I love lil children when they dance its just way too funny!) Heylinraven, WindyGirl(Im happy your not dead!) Rasorblades(You need the jerks! lol) Kaylee216 (Thanks for the vote! :p) Anomynous (I have now realized I gave out too many hints because your right on the dot! jerk! lol jkjk :p) Kimrailover07301997 (Oh my lord you got a long name haha Thank you for being a new member of my review team your awesome! and I know my grammer skills just completly suck but I hope you will forgive me :D) and xXfigXD (Hell ya i put Shakira in there haha!) anyways you guys have put me in a hole with a portuguese songs but dont worry I will make it work! please enjoy :) Oh and just a warning this chapter is alot shorter then the others haha I got super lazy on this one ^_^ ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ring my bells by Inrique Englesias, and Danza Kuduro by Don Omar.**

it was the end of the night and it was one final performance left with the race at the end. The bottom was dark once again. The only thing they saw was a girl walking up to a paino. It was Micah. She was wearing a light up shirt with a frilly skirt. The piano she walked up to was also lit up with different colors. she sat down and started to play that got Ooos and Awws from everyone in the crowed that a 9 year old girl could play as good as she could. Suddenly the lights went off on her and They heard Raimundo starting to sing.

**Ring my bell, ring my bells.**. The light bearly shone Raimundo. All that was notice was that he was standing on something high.

**Ring my bell, ring my bells**.. His face lifted slightly but not enough time was given as the lights turned back off

**Ring my bell, ring my bells..Now** the lights stayed on Still not showing what he was standing on. Only showed the exotic dancers on the fabricated Ropes and on the smaller platforms putting on a show.

**Ring my bell, ring my bells..** It showed Raimundo wearing regular jeans with a neon paint splattered jacket. His hood was up covering half of his face with the shadow while the other side his eyes sparkled within the light.

**Sometimes you love it.**  
**Sometimes you don't.**  
**Sometimes you need it then you don't and you let go..** He went down on one knee then suddenly lights showed what he was standing on. A giant glass type bowel holding a Baby killer whale swimming underneath his feet. Many eyes widen by the look.

**Sometimes we rush it Sometimes we fall**. Raimundo by this time was standing up and put both of his hands ont he back of his neck and locking his fingers together.  
**It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow..**

**Coz the way that we touch is something that we can't deny**. He started to move his hands down his chest getting the cheers of the girls. Raimundo couldnt help but smirk by all the praise of the women.  
**And the way that you move oh you makes me feel alive Come on. He tangled his fingers into his hair.**

**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**You try to hide it I know you do.** He unzipped the first top of his jacket showing he wasnt wearing a shirt underneath but his new medalion shinned.

**When all you really want is me to come and get you**

**You move in closer I feel you breathe**. He clutched his fists next to his chest and shit his eyes.  
**It's like the world just disappears when you're around me oh**

**Coz the way that we touch is something that we can't deny oh yeah**. He looked out to the crowed to see Kimiko. His only focus right then ad there was Kimiko.  
**And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive so Come on**

**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**

**I Say you want,I say you need**. Raimundo was putting more emphasis on his voice now that it started to echo I can tell by your face, you love the way it turns me on

I say you want, I say you need. He quickly grabbed one of the Swings and stood on it as it swung back and forth making sure he wouldnt fall into the tank.  
**I will do all the things but I would never do you wrong**. The twins apeared on the taller platforms singing the femal parts.

**Coz the way that we love is something that we can't fight oh no..**  
I just get enough oh you make me feel alive so come on. He tipped backwards Falling straight for the tank but used his wind to float him back onto the platform but didnt see the whale make a huge splash that only caught his jacket. He took it off only to get the screams of horny fan girls.

**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**Ring my bell, ring my bells..**  
**I Say you want, I say you need (i can tell by the way you're looking at me, i turn you on)**

**I Say you want, I say you need (if you got what it takes we don't have to wait, lets get it on)**  
**get it on Ring my bell, ring my bells...**Raimundo was making A movement with his hands on his chest like following the beat with his heart.

**ring my bells ring my bells.**..The lights all shut off and the girls in the crowed were throwing various clothing particals onto the floor in Raimundos praise. This was the longest wait for the crowed for it was the grand finale.  
"So what do you guys think this race thats coming up?" Clay asked Kimiko, Omi, and Dojo.  
"What kind of race is it? Oh! is it a race to tthe end of the earth?" Omi said with so much exitement.  
"Uh no its a race with cars." Kimiko stated.  
"Oh...What are cars?" Omi asked. (Remember in the show he was never introduced to the modern vehical XD) Kimiko face palmed and looked over to see Nicki sitting there laughing dressed in her casual Shirt and skinny jeans with her hair in a pony tail.  
"ha! you didnt scare me this time! wait..why are you up here? dont you wanna be in the race?" Kimiko asked looking suspicously at her.  
"Nah...cars arent my thing. But I know someone who has a addiction to racing." Nicki said smirking at Kimiko. They looked down to see the curtains opened again and showed one single platform in the middle that was about 20 feet high. the ground was no longer types of metal mixed with mats but instead it was complete dirt. On the platform stood the twins and Nick dressed in all black.

**A&X El Orfanato**. Jesus started making a hand movement to the crowed,

**Danza Kuduroooo.** Nick screamed.

**Plo plo plo plo**. Suddenly from the agiant openings from the side the cars starting piling out. There were six cars in all. The first car that came out was a 2010 Dodge Charger SRT. The driver was one of the other performer guys. The next car was a Nissan GT-R driven One of the female dancers. The next was a 2011 Lexus LFA driven by Shion. The next car was a 1972 Pantera Detomaso driven by Derek. The next car was 2007 porsche CT3 RS driven by Naomi. The last car that showed was a green and black 2012 Shelby GT ford Mustang (My dream car lol) and was driven by none other than Raimundo. The crowed cheered as the cars began to circle the platform.  
**Lucenzo l Orfanato El Rey**

**Las manos arriba cintura sola Da media vuelta danza kuduro No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2**). By the second time the cars drove out thru the exit to the track and the race was one. Huge screens appeared to show the work of the race. The audience began to cheer for whom to win.

**Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar Que se mete por tus venas.** Raimundo was quick with a race for when he worked with diego the one thing he did enjoy was racing others for money. He was a little rusty at first but got it quick and came up in front.  
**Lo caliente del sol que se te metio Y no te deja quieta nen**. What he didnt notice was Derek was right on his tail and even jabbed into the back of his car. A turn was coming up quick and Raimundo had to think fast. He changed geares and drifted to the side meeting Derek side by side. Raimundo quickly shifted back into first gear and slammed on his gas petal still neck and Neck with Derek. Derek changed his gears pushing himself closer up to the next turn. Raimundo quickly turned behind him to fake him out. Derek was a little shock when he pulled back and let his guard down for a second and that was more then enough for Raimundo to pull forward. By this time Derek was done playing around and shifted his gears once again and was swearving behind Raimundo trying to fake him out. Rai kept his eyes straight and saw the turn to go in. He was close into being first the addrenalin in his veins were going insane. He couldnt loose control now he was so close. He looked in his back mirror to see Derek was right on him trying to pass and he couldnt let that happen. The entrance was coming in quick and only one car could fit at a time. They fought to see who could make it in first but didnt realize that Naomi passed right by both of them. Rai and Derek both looked at her in shock when she gave them the middle finger going. Luckily for Raimundo, Derek was in so much shock he started to pull back which gave Raimundo to pull up so he could at least be second. When they entered they began to circle the Platform again where the twin boys and Nick were singing.

**Quien puede parar eso que al bailar Descontrola tus caderas sexy Y ese fuego que quema por dentro Y lento te convierte en fiera**

**Con las manos arriba cintura sola Da media vuelta y sacude duro No te quites ahora que esto solo empieza**. All the cars came to a sudden stop as they allowed the dirt in the air settle before the lights turned off.  
**Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro.** The final act ended with fireworkd shooting off in the back and crowed going nuts. about five minutes passed and Naomi came to the top dressed in all back proud of herself that she won the race.  
"Espero que tenham gostado outra performance gloriosa pela Pedrosa! por favor, volte no final do mes para o nosso proximo show! obridgado a todos e tenham uma boa noite!" (I hope you all enjoyed another glourious performance by the pedrosas! Please come back at the end of the month for our next show! Thank you all and have a good night!) Naomi stated so promptly as she got off the platform and as the curtain closed. Now all the lights were on and people began to leave and the monks headed for the back to congradulate their friends in an amazing job.


	43. Not a good meeting

**WOOHOOO! 200 REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! oh sorry got a little exited ^.^ but I hit my goal! and the story isnt even over! haha. Hey have any of you read the book the Good Earth? im reading it now and I dont like it -_- just thought I would complain about something haha. Ok I notice you guys are real anxious about "When will Rai find out about Him and Kim almost having sex?"well...thats later on so shush! lol. And to Josie I said right before that that Kim was left in her bra and panties and Rai in his boxers and he was earging her to go further. So im sorry if i confused you :p ok this chapter im gonna try and be descriptive just because im a lamo like that haha. But anyways thank you too XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, Star, Luv Xiaolin, Kaylee216, Josie(again im sorry :p) and anomynous. Please enjoy.**

All of the audience have left and the matenience were up in the seats cleaning up the leftover trash. The monks were on the bottom at the entrance to the back. The entrance was so big that a semi Truck could go thru. It was right next to the tight rope didnt have the net set up. The monks saw Nicki and Raimundo who was wearing a plain black shirt and some washed out jeans with his new medalion hanging over his neck, walking towards them and Kimiko ran up and jumped into Raimundo's arms.  
"You guys were great!" She yelled. Raimundo chuckled and put her down. Clay came up and picked up Nicki and spun her around.  
"Yea you guys were awesome!" The cowboy yelled.  
"Hey were performers." Nicki said sticking out her tounge.  
"Oh I most wish to drive one of the machine you call cars!" Omi yelled out. Dojo appeared from his tunic.  
"Kid your modern brain isnt fully functional to drive a car." He said tapping his head. Everyone started cracking up laughing.  
"Well I see you all are situated again." Said a voice coming from the back. It was Naomi in a loose tank top and some sweats.  
"Rai-Rai!" screamed Micah coming from the back in some regular shorts and a penny T-shirt. She ran up and landed in his arms.  
"Did you guys have fun?" Micah asked the monks. Her green eyes shinning bright and her cute little smile.  
"Hehe ya it was great!" Kimiko said with a smile. She thought that Micah was one of the cutest little 9 year olds she had ever seen.  
"Ya partner it was fun." Clay said tipping his hat.  
"Most fun." Omi said bowing. Micah gave a small chuckle and looked at Naomi who was standing there with a smirk on her face.  
"Naomi did you have fun?" Micah asked stretching out in Raimundos arm. Naomi sighed and smiled at her little sister.  
"ya, it was fun with Nicki and Raimundo."  
Suddenly Nickis face lit up and Raimundo gave a determined smirk. They stayed silent for a second till Micah jumped out of Raimundos arm and ran up to Nicki.  
"Nicki! wanna come with me to the buffet table? just really fast! I cant reached the soda counter!" Micah whinned giving Nicki puppy eyes. Nicki crossed her arms and saw Micah was groaning with impatientcy. Nicki gave out a sigh in defeat.  
"Alright lets go. We'll be right back!" She called out following her little sister to the back. Raimundo looked up at the tight rope.  
"Naomi did you guys get a new one?" Raimundo said pointing up at it.  
"yea, its 10 feet higher then it used to be." Naomi explained. Suddenly, Raimundo grew a huge smirk on his face.  
"Rai, whats with the face?" Kimiko asked suspicioucly. Suddenly Raimundo used the wind and blasted him up to the top of the platform of the tight rope.  
"Raimundo get down here! I want you to meet the Co owner!" Naomi yelled. It was light Raimundo didnt even hear her.  
"We met him earlier actually." Kimiko said. Naomi looked at her confused.  
"You did?" She asked arms folded.

"ya he came over and talked to us. DC right?" Kimiko asked.  
"yea. Oh look there he is." Naomi said looking over to a man walking towards them.  
Raimundo was looking out to where the audience would sit. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was imagining all of the people again. All the women who worshiped him. All the guys who wanted to be him. The spotlight on him. The items that were thrown in his honor. All the voices calling his name.  
Clay ran over to the bottom of the tightrope.  
"Raimundo get your butt down here!" He yelled. All his friends were yelling his name but they were just simply gettiing mixeed in with the sound of thousands of people calling his name.  
"Raimundo Pedrosa!" Naomi yelled. When she got no replied she looked at the man standing next to her.  
"Sorry DC hes in his own little world right now. DC just looked up at the boy and smirked for his back was towards them.  
Raimundo was imagining all the dangerous stunts he ever did in his life and hw people would cheer to see him alive. Cheered his name...over and over...various voices surounding his head.  
"Raimundo.." His eyes shot open. His heart felt like it had stopped and he couldnt breath...  
"No.." He whispered as he felt his body began to shake.  
"Raimundo come down here please." Raimundos eyes widen to their maximum. His head began to pound uncontroolably. The voice, the dreaded voice was coursing in and out of his ears.  
"Raimundo..." It was so dak and disturbing.  
"No...no,no,no,no!" Raimundo screamed. His friends looked up at him confused.  
"Rai partner yall alright?" Clay called up seeing his friends moving strangly around on the platform.  
"Get out..." He said in a violent whisper.  
"Raimundo!" The voice was screaming at him now over and over again causing warm tears to fall fom his eyes. His breathing was hard now he couldnt take it.  
"Get out of my head!" He screamed. he walked backwards to fall off the side of the platform where he was standing.  
"Raimundo!" The monks screamed in unison. Clay thought quick and jumped and grabbed his friend and brought him back with the others. Clay stood up Raimundo who was grasping his shirt. Kimiko and Omi ran up to him.  
"Raimundo what happened?" Kimiko yelled panicked.  
"I-I guess im just really tired." He said slow as he took his grasp away from Clays shirt which was now wrinkled.  
"That wasnt caused by tiredness Rai." Kimiko told him. She looked down at her. The voice was gone. Maybe it was all just all in his head?  
"My that was a scary fall." Said the voice again. Raimundo quickly stiffened. He looked up to see a man. A man in a suit and with an eye patch. Raimundo's mouth opened just slightly wanting to scream but nothing was coming out. He quickly backed out into the wall behind him unable to go any farther.  
"D-d-d-d-" Raimundo couldnt even pull out a single word his fear was consuming him. His fear was so high, even the Ying Yang Angel couldnt activate by this time.  
"My name is DC and you must be the famus Raimundo." DC said walking over to him. Raimundo tried to back up more but the wall was just in the way he couldnt move. "Well its a pleasure to meet you." DC said only inches away from Raimundo now. Raimundo's heart felt as tho it was about to explode it was disturbing on how terrified he was. He body shook uncontrolably and everyone notice. DC moved his eyes from his sweating face to his black and golden incrested medalion. He moved his hand and picked up the medalion touching Raimundo in the process. Raimundo gasped by the small touch to only get a smirk from DC.  
"This is a very pretty Medalion you wear Raimundo. Who got it for you?" He said grasping it slightly looking to see Raimundo turned his face away looking at the floor. Tears fought there way thru Raimundos eyes as they started to flow down his face.  
"This sign means free. Are you free Raimundo? Like the wind?" He voice changed to a eerie evil voice that It forceed Raimundo shut his eyes hoping that this was all just a nightmare and it will just go away.  
The monks stood there dazed and confused till they saw Micah and Nicki coming back with drinks in there hands and laughing. Micah stopped her laughing and looked up and a smile was plastard on her face.  
"Hi DC!" Micah yelled. Nicki looked up and saw the man so close to Raimundo. her eyes got wide and she dropped her drink and it spilled all over the floor next to her.  
"Oh no..." She could bearly get out as she herself shook slightly. Micah was confused by the situation that was going on in front of her. She saw DC turning towards them leaving Raimundo still standing but gave him the chance to steal a hint of air.  
"And you must be Nicki. I saw your dance performances. Your quite talented. You know that?" He asked with a grin on his face. Nicki took a step back shutting her eyes. Micah was now completly lost.  
"DC do you know Raimundo from before? You look like you do." DC looked at the poor innocent little girl and smiled.  
"No Micah Raimundo and I just met today." He said as he turned back around to face Raimundo.  
"Weve never met before have we." He asked leaning closer to his face. Raimundo opened his eyes just bearly letting out more tears.  
"no..." He whispered.  
"I dont think they can hear you Raimundo." DC said in a tougher tone.  
"NO!" he yelled in a cracked voice.  
"Ive never seen you before in my life..." he whispered again which let DC giive out a smirk that only Kimiko saw. DC backed off and started to walk away. He stopped by Naomi who had embarrassment written all over her face.  
"Naomi, you should check Raimundo into a hospital or something. He is deeply disturbed by something and he needs help." He whispered to her. She gave a scowl to her brother as he looked at her tears still rolling down his face. She marched over to him and grabbed the sides of his face to make him look at her straight in the eye.  
"You listen to me and listen good. I dont know whats wrong with you or what drug you got hooked on now but your not gonna ruin the one thing this family has left. Got it?" She said letting go of his face and in a rough whisper. She made a swift move and walked back over to DC once again. Micah walked up slowly to her brother who was bearly breathing with so much fright.  
"Rai-Rai?" Micah said softly. Raimundo looked at her, tears pooring from his eyes. Ashamed to let his sister see him like this.  
"I thought you said you got better?" She said with a slight crack in her voice As though she was about to cry herself. Her words stung Raimundo he grabbed his shirt that covered by his shirt.  
"Come on Micah!" Naomi yelled as she and DC were walking away.  
"Uh-Coming!" She yelled back and took one more look at Raimundo before running after them. The monks looked at their friend as he slumped down to the ground, his knees to his chest as he rested his head on the top of his knees. He cradled his arms in between his chest and legs as he cried outloud. Kimiko tried to comfert him but Clay stopped her. She looked at him with so much pitty in her eyes. She then looked at Nicki who had her head down and her hands in fists. This was gonna be a long night.


	44. Evil Little Things

**Seven reveiws in a day haha ^.^ thank you to XemlovezyouX11233, star, Luv Xiaolin, Xiaolin fan, Kaylee216 Anomynous, and Windy Girl. How many of you guys wanna go to Carnival in Rio? Because I know I do! haha I wanna go in 2015 after a year i graduate ^.^ haha just thought I would sat that haha anyways on with the story!**  
**Oh and P.s If your not reading it yet please read the following stories,**  
**Talent Tech by Xiaolin Fan, About Face by Screamnamless, and Cold wind Blows byMisterMisfortune. These are some pretty awesome storiies right here and If I review your story and I didnt put your story up ill put it up in the next chapters (Im gonna start promoting people I believe! Thanks for the idea Xiaolin Fan :D)**

The monks were sitting in the living room of the pedrosa home, without their leader. They sat in silence as Kimiko was walking back and forth in the living room.

Flashback.

Raimundo finally pulled himself together as he stood himself up, keeping his head down.  
"Raimundo-" kimiko started but was stopped by Rai putting his hand up.  
'Just stop." He almost said in a whisper as he started to walk out of the building.  
"Raimundo please." Nicki said in almost a begging tone. Raimundo stopped at the exit door.  
"Just leave me alone." he said as he walked out leaving the monks in daze.

End of flashback.  
Kimiko was getting impatient and irratated by Nickis reaction of just sittin on the couch.  
"Why arent we out there looking for him?" Kimiko screamed catching everyones attention. Nicki just looked at her irratated.  
"And where do you supose we look Kim?" Nicki said annoyed.  
"Anywhere but here! We can try that party thats going on!" Kimiko yelled.  
"Carnival? are you Nuts! first of all im doubting Raimundo is there and second of all if he was there so is everyone else if Rio freaking De Jeniro!" Nicki yelled standing up.  
"Geez no need to shout. i can hear you all the way from my bedroom." Naomi said coming out.  
"Stay out of this Naomi. This is your fault anyway." Nicki said turning her attention to her sister.  
"My fault? How do I have anything to do with Raimundos mental breakdown.?" Naomi asked anger raising.  
"You brought the one man into this house hold that can break down Raimundos soul by a simple look." Nicki said with a much anger.  
"Its not my fault what ever Raimundos one makes him paranoid." Naomi said with a smirk.  
"he isnt on anything! If you would have believed me the first time I told you about Diego 3 years ago this might have never happened!" Nicki screamed. Kimiko looked at naomi starngly.  
"You knew, you knew about it this whole time and you still let that bastard near Rai?" Kimiko said darkly. Naomi looked at her with annoyance in her eyes.  
"Tell me, did Nicki tell you that before or after she had a big one to smoke up?" Naomi said facing Nicki now whos anger was growing unconditionally fast.  
"Why do you always think that their high or drunk? You might consider the fact they can be telling the truth!" Kimiko yelled angered that there oldest sister is too ignorant to see when her siblings are in trouble.  
"Please, There the reason why there is so much problems in our family." Naomi said crossing his arms.  
"Why dont you blame it on your dick of a father." Nicki said cruley. Naomi walked up to her and whispered to her hardly.  
"You never could admit when you were wrong. oh your father did it, oh mother did it, The person who tortured Raimundo did it. never once I could talk to you without you being baked." She looked up to see the dazed monks.  
"If all of you must know, Raimundo was the reason my mother left, He was the reason we were so poor, He was the problem and once he left everything fell into place." the monks couldnt believe what she was saying. Blaming Rai for everything.  
"And it was your asshole of a father who made him that way." Nicki said. Naomi had it. She walked over to Nicki and slapped her across the face. The monks gasped at what they just saw.  
"You knew damn well you werent welcomed into this householed after you left. You or Raimundo. Why you came back I dont know. But do not get in my face and try and dis the only father figure that was in this house." She said getting right in her face. Nicki looked at her holding the side of her face that she slapped.  
"I dont consider a man who beats a child since they day he could walk a father." Nicki said narrowing her eyes.  
"I guess he didnt beat him hard enough." She whispered to her. Nicki couldnt stand it. She took a swing at Naomi but she quickly dodged it and Naomi tried to hit back but Clay got in between them.  
"Alright thats enough!" Clay yelled. Naomi and Nicki backed off from each other.  
"I think its about time you and your friends leave." Naomi said. Nicki scowled at her. Her hands were in fists but she calmed down.  
"Fine...well go..atleast let me say goodbye to Micah..Since this will be the last time ill be seeing her in a while." Nicki said quietly. Naomi just stared at her for a second and turned away.  
"Shes not here." She stated heading back to her room.  
"Where is she? Did she go with the others to Carnival?" Nicki asked.  
"No...She is with DC." Naomi said disapearing in the back room. Nicki stood there lifeless and started backing up into the door.  
"We gotta go.." Nicki said.  
'What is wrong Nicki?" Omi asked. "I have a feeling if he still has Micah this late..He might have Raimundo." Nicki said making the other monks rush thru the door.


	45. Too many memories

**Awesome! I finished Good Earth haha! now I gotta read and then there were none -_- haha I hate homework :p anywayssssss thank you to Lux Xiaolin(Omg im gonna miss you like so so so much! and its totally cool I totally wont put that on smartPowned XD jk I wont) Star, Xiaolin Fan, KimRailover07301997(My story is addictive XD) XemlovezyouX11233. Stories to Promote! Hieress and the Pauper( I find that story very interestingXD)by XxdizzyblondxX, Life as a Xiaolin Dragon by .Amor, Say what? by Jazzgirl123, As sweet as evil by snheetah, and thats all do for this chapter :p lets begin!**

Raimundo opened his eyes slightly. His right eye was burning while his head was throbbbing. He noticed his arms began to hurt and when he tried to reposition them but noticed he couldnt move them. He shot open his left eye still unable to fully opened his right one for it was burning. He noticed something was over his mouth. He guessed it was ducked tape as he felt the sticky tastless material with his tounge. He looked up to see his hands were chained and he was being hanged from the ceiling. He took a second to see his suroundings. his eyes adapted to the darkened room to see it was completly emptied except for a bed next to him. The walls seemed to be made out of metal and the floor was also metal. He struggled slightly to see his vision on his right eye was turnning red. It was his own blood that was stinging his eye. He tried to remember what happened that made him end up in this situation. Then..the memories started to flow back.

Flashback.  
Raimundo was walking down the wild streets of Brazil as the people began to gather for Carnival. His mind was sturring with so many thoughts. Memories. He kept walking not knowing where he was going. He just didnt care. The thought of the same man, The man that took his heart and soul away from him even within his sight was unbearable. His heart was racing at the thought of this and his head began to pound. He fell to his knees clutching his head. Whispers loud and irratating going thru Rais head. It felt like his back was on fire as he felt the blood soaking his shirt from the Ying Yang symbol. He needed to calm himself down. He needed to clear his head and fast before he lost control. Suddenly 3 men came into his view. He stood up abruptly and looked at them. They were alot bigger then Rai was. More muscle and defidently more hair in the facial region.  
"I dont feel like kicking your asses right now." Raimundo said darkly. The three men chuckled which only confused Rai.  
"We wont fight you if you come with us." said one of them. Raimundo just stared at him hard.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Another one said slamming his fist into the other hand.  
"I guess were doing this the hard way." Raimundo getting into fighting position not seeing the person behind him. The man quickly hit him in the head with a metal object knocking him out quick and easy. The perps blue eyes glared down at the knocked out wind dragon and smiled.

End flashback.

The blood from his head was semi dried but was still a fresh wound that was dripping so he wasnt out for a long time. Raimundo Was starting to panick not knowing where he was. He tried hard to scream but it was only blocked by the tape bonding his mouth together. Raimundo froze in fear as he heard a click sound coming from the door. it opened bringing in a light that shoned right into Raimundos eyes. He squinted to see who was walking towards him. At first as he saw was tall black high heels. He opened eyes more as he heard the clacking of the shoes get closeer. As he saw it was an older woman around the early 40s region of her life span. She was wearing a long black cotton skirt that went down to her knees and a button up dress shirt with a white silk shirt underneath. Her hair was up in a bun and the hair itself was a dirty blonde color. She was wearing some black rimmed glasses and some heavy eye makeup That covered the natural beauty of her brown eyes. Raimundo was confused to see this woman in front of him. She got closer rubbing her hands up and down his arms. Her hands were rough and scaley and had long pointy fingers but she had a french tip manicure. She lifted up his shirt unexpectinly which made Raimundo jump and he started to panick. His breathing fast. The woman was observing his stomach and chest as he breathed. She chuckled slightly and looked up at him.  
"You dont remember me do you?" She asked it what sound to be a eurupean accent. Raimundo shook his head roughly still terrified of her. She shook her head slightly and took a step back from him observing his whole body.  
"I dont know about this Diego!" She yelled not taking her eyes off Raiundo. Raimundo's heart stopped by the mention of his name. Suddenly another figure walked in. Raimundo reconized him right away and tried to get away. He tried to back up as he did back at the circus but a dreaded wall stood in his way again. He screamed and shut his eyes as he tried so hard to pull his hands out from the chains he was bound too. The woman looked at the struggling boy and smirked. Diego stood right next to her still wearing the suit he wore earlier.  
"You broke him in and all." The woman said crossing his arms. Deigo smiled and walked a few steps forward.  
"Raimundo!" he yelled. Rai stopped his struggling and stared at the floor as he was semi crouching.  
"Stand up." Diego commanded. Raimundo stood in his crouching position staring at the floor. His eyes were wide and his breath was timid.  
"I said stand up Raimundo." he repeated in a tougher tone. Raimundo shut his eyes as his breathing got heavy. What he didnt expect was Diego grabbing his hair and pulling him up. Raimundo kept his eyes closed as his grip on his hair felt like he could it out at any time.  
"Look at me Raimundo." he said in a harsh whisper as he was right in Rais face. Raimundo Kept his eyes shut to scared to even try and open them.  
Look at me!" he said with more force he actually spit on Raimundo. He grabbed the top of Raimundos neck choking him just slightly. Raimundo opened his eyes just slightly to see his eye and eye patch.  
"There you are." Diego said letting go of his neck and pulling him up to standing position again.  
"Listen to me and stay there." He said as he walked back over to the woman. Raimundo breathed deeply like his life was spared. He looked at the woman and Diego just standing there watching him.  
"How much?" Diego asked the woman. Raimundo held his breath wanting to know what he ment.  
"Not as much as he was before." The woman said cradling her chin the the circle of her hand. Raimundo wasnt understanding what they ment.  
"What do you mean it wont be as much?" Diego said raising his voice. Raimundos stomach tightened by the raise of his voice.  
"Diego. The costumers like young. Hes almost leagal age." The woman said addressing to Raimundo. Rai got it now. They were trying to do the same thing they did to him before. Sell him.  
"And? He is still young. He is the winner of course." Diego said with a grin of his face that made Raimundo shut his eyes and tears began to form.  
"On the streets of New york maybe." the woman argued.  
"But hes coming in a pakage." He said with a grin. Raimundo eyes opened and looked at the two adults once again.  
"How many more are added?" The woman asked.  
"5. four teenagers and a little girl. Two are his siblings." Diego said looking at Rai who was now beginning to fill with rage.  
"Enthinicy?" The woman asked.  
"One is a boy and American. Another is a boy and Chinese. And a cute little Japanese girl." Deigo said a huge plastard over his face. Raimundo fought against the chains once again but they wouldnt budge.  
"Hmm I dont know." The woman walked back infront of Rai.  
"Semi muscular arms, Abs, chest." she started as she explored his upper body. She suddenly had a grin on her face as she quickly grabbed Raimundos groin and he fell fronwards just slightly wide eyed and in shock.  
"little over the average. Thats pressive for a boy your age." She told him not loosing her grip. Raimundo just stood there holding his breath.  
"Oh and by the way my name is Karen. Remember me now?" She asked. Raimundo shook his head yes. He remember her doing this to him before. She was Diego's partner. She controled all the deals and the money.  
"Good." She said giving one last squeeze making Raimundo groan in pain. She let go walking back towards Diego leaving Rai in a daze.  
"So how much?" Diego asked again.  
"Well I gotta examine all of them but I say about 50 for all." Karen said arms crossed.  
"I want Raimundo 50." Diego said.  
"Are you serious? Youll be lucky to get him for twenty." Karen told him with anger in her voice.  
"You didnt let me finish. 50 for Raimundo and his little sister." he said with a smirk.  
"Ooo incest thats unique. Not many customers usually get that old is she?" Karen asked.  
"9" He stated plainly. Raimundo anger shot up quick.  
"Is she experienced?" She asked.  
"Plenty." Deigo said darkly. Raimundo by this wasnt scared but ferious! His addrenalin was off the charts and his head began to throb and he screamed out in pain. The two others looked at him strangly.  
"You might wanna sidate him for now so I can have some time to check the girl." Karen said as she walked out of the room leaving Raimundo and Diego alone. Diego started to walk up to him pulling out a needle from behind his back. Rai panicked but his pain was unbearable his eyes already started to change. Diego grabbed his face to face him.  
"This time Raimundo your not gonna be so lucky getting away and getting a free shot." Diego said addressing to his eye. Raimundo bearly cracked one of his eye open but only shut it again after Diego punched him in the face. He grabbed Raimundo and pulled him back up and laughed.  
"You wont believe how easy it was to trick your perfect little family and how easy it was to make it look like you were the crazy one." He said with a smirk. Raimundo's breathing was getting harder and he screamed out hoping he could surpase the tape but he failed.  
"You mess this up and ill make sure your blind in both eyes." He whispered sharply as he pointed the needle up to his face near his eye. Raimundo tried to back away but Diego had a grip on him. Diego laughed at his struggle and he came near his ear.

"I cant wait till that little Japanese girl comes and plays." Diego whispered making Rais eyes wide.

"Now what was her name again, Oh thats right Kimiko." he said seductivly. Raimundo thought quick and kneed him right in the groin making Diego groan in pain. His anger was fuming as he socked Rai right in the stomach.

"I want to hear you scream." He said ripping the tap off of his mouth causing him to scream. Raimundo breathed heavily till his mouth was covered by Diegos. His toung fought his way into Raimundos mouth making Rai cry out. It was the same was as Chase. Pain and more pain. Diego let go and watched as Raimundo fought for air.

"Remember the first day Raimundo?" Diego asked feeling down his stomach.

"Please stop.." Raimundo said quietly looking up to the ceiling.

"Remember all thos people who took you into the back."

"Help!" Raimundo screamed as he felt his hand drifting around his waist.

"Remember all the torture sex chambers that they left you in for days on in? Remember all the times your screamed in pain?" Diegos voice was rising and so was Raimundos voice.

"Someone please help me!" Raimundo screamed as he felt the hot tears rolling down his face.

"Remember Raimundo? Nicki crying because she was in so much pain? Huh?" He almost yelled as he stuffed his hand in his pants.

"STOP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Raimundo screamed as loud as he could.

"No one can help you know Raimundo." Diego said pulling his hand out from his pats and back up to his face.

"I own you. I always have. I know who ever gets you next," He grabbed his neck tight hearing him gag.

"Ill still own you." he whispered as he threw his hand down leaving Raimundo there for a second to let the tears fall.

Diego brought the needle up to his arm and quickly stuck it in. Raimundo tried to struggle as much as he possibly could but the liquid already started to flow thru his body.  
"Ill see you in a little bit winner." Diegos voice was distant. Rais vision started to blur and he couldnt keep his eyes open. He felt his body being lifteed and thrown onto something soft. He guessed Diego put him on the bed. Raimundo tried to fight the drug but in the end drifted off into a deep sleep.


	46. Dc Diego

Ok I did something very bad...I started a new story lol! but dont worry im not giving up on this one just yet! haha thank you XemlovezyouX11233, Kimrailover07301997, Xioalin fan, Star, Kaylee216, and xXfigxXD. I love your guys's reviews and I can feel the hate against Diego XD please enjoy.

The monks were flying over the streets of Rio looking down at the festivities of Carnival. The floats that were bright and filled with dancers. People of the sides cheering and throwing confetti and watching performers go about. The monks saw this but were more interested in finding their lost friend.  
"Alright Nicki, where are we going?" Dojo asked. Nicki opened her mouth to say something and she quickly shut it and sunk down. Kimiko looked over at her with a glare.  
"Nicole?" Kimiko asked in a stern voice. Nicki rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous smile.  
"You dont know where were going do you?" Kimiko said.  
"Hey its been awhle since i can remember Diegos hang outs!" Nicki yelled.  
"What about the place of the warehouse?" Clay asked. Nickis head shot up.  
"Ok go down to thee peers thats where it is!" Nicki screamed. Dojo was following her direction.

Elswhere.

Raimundo woke up on his back on the bed. His shirt was off as he felt the silk under his back. He got up slowly his vision still blured slightly and his head pounded. His body was sore. He felt around his waist to feel his skin had become sensitive by touch. He looked up to see there was a single light. He stood up slowly as he was wobbly by step. He pulled the string and the light shoned bright he shut his eyes as it burned. His eyes finally adapted to the light and he looked around to see a full body mirror. He walked over it slowly as his body still felt numb. As he looked at himself in the mirror he almost broke down. A huge bruise on his stomach where Diego punched him. He saw bite marks on his collar bone and bruisin g around his waist. His face had no marks on it but a huge hand mark on the side of his neck. He knew what happened. Raimundo screamed out as he punched the mirror shattering it in a thousand pieces. The blood was streaming from his knuckles. His stomach was starting to turn at the thought. Raimundo couldnt stay in this room anymore. He opened the door slowly to show a long hallway still all metal with a bunch of doors on both sides. He walked down slowly to hear cries and screams of little children. He opened one of the doors quietly and his eyes widen. He saw a young boy about the ag of nine curled up in the corner of a messed up bed with his knees to his chest crying silently. In the cornr he saw a little six year old cuddling a little stuff animal on the floor. Rai couldnt stand the sight and shut the door wanting to help but knowing he couldnt. He looked into another room to show a girl about fifteen tied to the wall completly nude with cuts all over her body. She was screaming but a cotton tie was around her mouth. Raimundo remember being cut up like that for someone elses enjoyment. He remembered it too clear. He kept walking still quite numb. He suddenly heard a scream that was too familiar to him. It was Micah. He tried to hurry his feet but he was so numb the waist down but he pushed himself to the limit. He made it to the end showing a large open room he stood hidden behind the wall for a second as he heard Deigo speak.  
"Come one Micah, stop fussing." He said in a tough voice.  
"But I really wanna go to Carnival! I wanna see Rai-Rai!" She yelled struggling to get away from his grasp.  
"But Micah, Rai-Rai is hear." He said in almost a whisper. Micah calmed down just a bit.  
"Why is he here?" She asked.  
"Because you two are gonna go on a trip and play all day and night." By this Micah freaked out and started to scream.  
"NO! Rai-Rai wont play he wont like that game!" She yelled. Raimundo held his chest wanting to cry thinking that she went thru the same thing he did.  
"Rai-Rai likes to play. He plays all the time." He said darkley. Raimundo could hear Micah sobbing.  
"No please DC it hurts!" She cried. Diego chuckled and that was the last straw for Rai he came froom behind the wall.  
"Diego!" Raimundo yelled trying to keep his balence. Diego looked over at him and smiled. Raimundo took a second an looekd at Micah with tears in her eyes. she was wearing a white silked dress that went down to her knees.  
"Raimundo your not suppose to be up right now. I was gonna come and get you in a little bit." he said with a smile. Raimundo had to stop running. He had to stop being afraid, for just a moment, for Micah.  
"Diego, let her go please." Rai said with plead in his eyes. Diego just stared at him sternly.  
"Why would I do that? Shes worth alot of money to me right now. And so are you." He said a grin forming on his face. Raimundo looked down to Micah who was hugging herself.  
"You and her will be entering that room as soon as can get you in there. Your remember that room right Raimundo?" diego said with an evil grin.  
"Not gonna happen." Raimundo said as he threw a gust of wind at him. Diego fell back a few steps and Raimundo Quickly came up to him and punched him straight in the face making him fall over. Micah screamed at the sight but quickly Raimundo grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door. If anything he needed her away from this place as far as possible. He was inches away from the door with MIcah hooked to his hand and as he went to grab the nob to lead to the outside, He heard a click. He froze right where he was. He turned around and Micah mimicked his movement but instead she screamed and hit behind her older brother. Diego was holding a 9 mm hand gun at pin point.  
"Now I suggest you start listening to what I have to say." diego stated with a grin growing large and he chuckled darkly. 


	47. One Room

Hey world! Ok like I said I started a new stroy in Inuyasha and if any of you guys like Inuyasha and love me you should read my story there :) Its kinda point blank right now for the fact im not used to only having 1 review and I have two chapter up -_- haha but anyways you guys make me laugh with your comments. I got a question for you and put it in the review. What is your image of Diego dying? just wondering :) But thank you too xXfigXD: Im always updating :) haha Kimrailover07301997: Haha! my mind isnt very good. I tell my counsiler to stay out of it cuz she wont like what she sees XD (I dont think I should have said that out loud lol!)  
Xiaolin Fan: I know it was short :/ I didnt mean to make it short like that but this chapter in gonna be looonnnnggg.  
XemlovezyouX11233: But I did O.o haha XD Windy Girl: He is a bastard isnt he :)  
Kaylee: Its sad because alot of people go thru that and I made it that Raimundo had a deep relashionship with Micah :)  
LETS BEGIN!

Raimundo stood there hand inches from the door staring at the man who had the gun pointed to his head. Micah was hiding behind Rai holding his hand still.  
"Lets go." Diego said sternly as he motioned the gun to Rai then to the room behid him. Raimundo just stood trying to keep calm and kept a solid face. His arms shook slightly that made Micah start to cry.  
"MOVE!" Diego screamed and Micah cried out as she hid her face in the center of Raimundos back not paying any attention to the ying yang sign. Raimundo grabbed her arm and started walking. They walked towards Diego with Micah a little behind Rai as he lead her to the room. As they passed by Diego who was still pointing the gun, Rai kept his head down as Deigo shared himself a smirk.  
"Thats a good boy." He said saitisfied as he watch Raimundo and Micah walked into the room with the door automatically shut behind Rai and Micah.

With the others.

Dojo had landed down onto the Warehouse Port only to get jaws dropped from the monks. There were thousands oh huge warehouses that were the sizes of some homes.  
"Ok Nick. Where do we go.?" Kimiko asked searching around seeing if she could catch anything.  
"Would it be bad right now if I said there is alot more then there was 3 years ago and I cant remember?" Nicki said scringing as she got the surprise looks from her fellow friends.  
"What do you mean you remember!" Kimiko yelled as she gave Nicki the death stare. she raised her hands in defence.  
"Hey dont bite! its been a long time! I cant remember!"Nicki shot back.  
"Alright lets clm down now. If he is here then we just have to search." Clay eplained getting in between the two girls.  
"Alright..lets get going." Nicki said as she started walking to the fist warehouse of the thousands.

With Raimundo.

The room was pitch black but they stood on a hard surface. Micah started to cry as it was too dark.  
"Rai-Rai I wanna go home." Micah said in a panick ed voice. Raimundo couldnt see her but knew she was crying. Her grip on his hand was tight and he got down on this knees and hugged her tight.  
"Shh shh shh calm down Micah ok?" He said as he tried to see her face as his eyes adapted to see her bright green tearful eyes and the layout of her face.  
"Ok Micah I need you to listen to me, I need you to be brave. I need you to listen to everything I tell you ok?" Raimundo said in a low and serious tone. Micah saw in his eyes he was terrifed and Micah had to be strong. Suddenly bright lights shone from the ground that blinded the siblings for a second. Raimundo opened his eyes and let go of Micah but stayed down on one knee. He looked around the room and saw It was big. Him and Micah were standing on a type of stage that was made out of glass with lights coming out from the bottom. There were 5 medium sized mirrors around him and one huge one right behind him. He knew they were one way glass. He remembered being in this room only once. Someone bought him and he remembered A man coming in a cutting off his shirt and accidently cutting his stomach after his "performance" was done. He suddenly heard a Microphone turn on.  
"Hello." A voice came up froom the speakers above. It was Diego. Raimundo looked behind him and knew he was behind the big mirror. He guessed it was being progected behind the mirrors which he knew held someone betting on who would get them.  
"Today I have two children up for sale. Number 44534. Raimundo Alejandro Pedrosa. Age 16, Green eyes, height of 6'1, weight of 160." Raimundo listened as Diego explained him so well it was scary.  
"Number Marie Pedrosa. Age 9. Green eyes, height of 4'7 weight of 72. full blood Siblings. Both fully experienced." As he finished the room fell silent. Raimundo only heard Micahs breathing which was fast as she gripped the top of her dress.  
"Raimunndo!" Diegos voice was louder so Rai guessed it was focused only in this room. Raimundo jumped just slightly getting wide eyed.  
"Stand up." Diego comanded. Raimundo hesitated slightly but stood up slowly.  
"Rai-Rai" Micah whispered as he was half way nd grabbing his arm.  
"Shh.." He shushed him as he stood up. Diego was looking out thru the window and actually took a second to look at the tattoo.  
"Are we able to get that removed?" Diego asked Karen who was sitting down at a desk infront of the glass typing on the computer and keeping track of the bets.  
"Later on after were done." Karen said finishing her typing. Diego clicked a button upon the microphone.  
"On the record the tattoo that is upon number 44534 will be removed if request." Raimundo looked back at the mirror and remembered he new nothing of the Ying Yang angel.  
"Raimundo." Diego said so calm it was discusting.  
"strip them." He said quickly. Rai knew what he was talking aboutt. His pants. Raimundo tensed and had to think fast.  
"There waiting Raimundo." He said in a sly voice. Raimundo went down slowly tugging his pants slightly. Micah covered her eyes as tears streamed down. Raimundo was to her level.  
"Micah." He whispered looking out to the mirrors as he started to hear the clanging sounds of people raising there prices from the original 50 grand.  
"Now I need you to listen. When I say now duck." He whispered. Micah replied with a nod. He stayed down for a few moments till the speakers went on again.  
"Raimudo enough stalling." Diego said in a impatient voice. Raimundo took a second and looked around the room for a second.  
"Now.." he whispered. Micah looked at him for a second.  
"Now!" He screamed as he blasted giant gusts of wind thru the ceiling and thru the windows. The glass shattard as the people from bedid where thrown out of there chairs. Raimundo was quick and used his bdy to cover Micah as the Glass exploded. The wires and the shocks were going everywhere. Raimundo quickly grabbed Micah and flung them both out of the door before the room itself exploded.

With the others.

They wre looking thru all the warehouses with no luck.  
"All of these places are emty!" Cried Omi as he hopped on the roof of one o fhte warehouses.  
"God there are so many." Nicki said as she hung her head. Kimiko was also on one of the roofs of an empty warehouse till she looked out into the distance.  
"Hey guys are there supose to be a whole bunch black cars hanging around the front of a warehouse like that?" Kimiko said pointing out into the distance showing six black Nissans sitting out front of the Warehouse.  
"Think thats where Rai is?" Clay asked standing next to Kimiko. Suddenly the sideof the warehouse exploded and was set on fire.  
"Looks like were gonna find out." Nicki said as her and the others rushed to the seen. 


	48. Break

Ok This is a defidently long chapter and I love your ideas of Diego dying. they made me laugh ^-^ haha but anyways thank you to HaylinRaven, Xiaolin Fan, Kaylee216, KimRailover07301997, XemlovezyouX11233, and xXfigXD. And im sorry for the really short chapters I was working up to this very special one. please enjoy! :)

The room was completly demolished. Raimundo and Micah were outside the room on the floor with dust all over them. Rai sheilded Micah with him but unfortunatly glass flew into his back but he could care less at the moment. He lifted himself slightly in pain but tried to ignored it as he looked down at his little sister who had her eyes clenched shut.  
"Micah.." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes slightly and shot them open in fear.  
"Whats wrong Micah?" Raimundo asked not understanding why she was scared.  
"Raimundo...your eyes..." she let out slowly. He didnt understand at first but grabbed a piece of glass and saw thru it that his eyes were pure grrey. He gasped at the sight and knew he had to move soon. He lifted himself up slowly from Micah and stood up helping Micah up as well.  
"Lets go.." he said quietly. He started to limp to the only door that was left to the outside. What they didnt notice was Diego coming out from the rubble completly Ferious. He was huffing heavily as he threw off the top layer of his suit and left him in his pants shoes and the white shirt that was dirty and ripped. He saw Micah with Raimundo who was limping and his cold dark eyes lit up with anger. He quickly grabbed the gun from the back of his pants and started walking towards them with the gun targeted. He shot once missing Raimundo just bearly and caught his attention. Rai turned to see Diego coming at them. He shot once again and again missed but got the satisfactory of Micah screams. He shot once again and caught Rais left arm and made him fall on his back.  
"Rai!" Micah screamed as she bent down to her brother who was screaming in pain. Raimundo was never shot before. Shot at but never shot. He was hypervenalating by this time and saw Diego was coming quick. "Mcah! Go find Nicki Now!" He screamed at Micah who eyes were covered with tears.  
"I dont wanna leave you!" She yelled back.  
"Go Micah Ill be fine!" He yelled at. She looked at him then she looked at Diego and shot up and ran to the door. Raimundo tried backing up while on the floor using his legs to push him.  
"You fucking asshole!" Diego screamed as he put the gun back behind him and got on top of Raimundo and wrapped his hands around his neck. Micah tried to open the door but it was stuck.  
"Help! Help!" She screamed banging as hard as she could on the door hearing the cars outside driving off. She banged and banged as loud as she could.

With the others.

They made it to the lot whre all the cars were. All the cars though were gone.  
"Everyone left." nOmi stated.  
"Ya they dot wanna be here when the fire department comes. If it does." Nicki stated. Clay looked around and heard a banging sound.  
"Hey look over there!" He yelled pointing at the door where the banging was coming from.  
"Do you think someone is trapped?" Omi said.  
"The fire is out, they could just go thru there." Kimiko said pointing at the shattards opening at the end.  
"Unless something else is stopping them." Nicki said as she walked over to the door. She put her ear to it to hear none other then Micah.

Micah kept banging as Raimundo faught off Diego. He was gagging from the tightness of the hold Diego had on him.  
"You destroyed my office! You let the others take off with my inventory! Oh im gonna have fun beating you to your miserable death!" He yelled. Raimundo reached over with his good hand and grabbed a pice a of glass and shuved it right into his arm which made him let. Raimundo turned over on all fours and gasped for air. And turned around and kicked Diego stright in the face to only make Diego grabbed him by the hair and pinned him to the wall. He repeadity punched him over and over in the stomach and occasionally in the jaw.

Micah was banging and crying till she heard a voice.  
"Micah?" Said the voice. She reconized it right away.  
"Nicki help!" Micah screamed. Nicki tried to open the dorr but it wouldnt budge.  
"Micah please open the door!" Nicki yelled almost pleading her.  
"I cant! I cant reach the lock!" She was addressing to the huge metal lock on the top of the metal door.  
"Micah wheres Raimundo!" She yelled. Micah was quiet for a second crying quietly.  
"Diegos killing him.." she said in a choking voice. Nicki was frozen but was interupted by Micahs scream.  
"RAIMUNDO!" Micah screamed as she watched as Diego thru him across the room making him hit his head on the ground hard.  
"DC Please stop!" She screamed as she watch as Diego walked over to the half counsious Raimundo. Raimundos vision was blurry from the hit. He felt Diego on top of him.  
"Looks like your friends are here. Why dont we give them a message your alright." He said with a smirk as he stuck his index finger into the fresh bullet wound in the Raimundos arm. Raimundo gave out a scream but it was disturbing till Diego started to turn his finger.  
"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed out so loud the other monks heard him loud and clear. Raimundo was crying in complete pain. Diego removed his finger and took another shot at his jaw. Rai turned slightly to spit out blood from a broken tooth that he now had. The blood was trailing out of his mouth now.  
"Raimundo!" Micah with a high pitch screamed fell to the floor in fear. She was witnessing her brother beign beaten to death.  
Nicki couldnt stand it anymore.  
"Clay can you remove the door?" Nicki asked in a panicked tone.  
"Ill give it a try!" He yelled as he was about to tear down the soor. Suddenly they heard someone say "Tangeled Web Comb" and the monks were wrapped up in the hairy green hair.  
"What the hell!" Kimiko yelled. She looked up to see none other then Shion and Derek with huge smirks on their faces.  
"You lousy snakes!" Clay yelled. Derek snapped his fingers and huge men came and locked them up in hand cuffs with there hands behind their backs.  
"You two times us!" Kimiko screamed looking straight at Shion who facial expression didnt change.  
"Please your too trusty. Its mainly Nickis fault. She didnt remember us." Shion said in a Eurapean accent. Nicki put the pieces together and new who they are. "Why didnt I see it.." Nicki said quietly to herself. Derek walked up to her and looked at her right in the eye.  
"Its Ok sweetie...Your still as beautiful as ever.." He said sweetly planting kiss on her lips. Clay quickly kicked him right in the face his face filled with anger.  
"Better back pff pretty boy!" Clay yelled. Derek tumbled and smiled.  
"Sad I get rid of the brother now I have to deal with a Gringo." Derek said with a sly look.  
"Raimundo is still here duumbass!" Kimiko screamed. She looked over to see Clay using his element to turn the screws of the door off.  
"Please by the time we step foot in there he will be long gone." Shion said with a sly smirk. Kimiko growled but saw Clay was done. She nodded at Clay. She saw Nicki was stepping for her Chain as she did back at chases. Kimiko then decided to use her element and melt the chains. As she did both her and Nicki dashed and knocked down the door to only stand the in shock. They Raimundo face down on the ground. Bruised and laying in a puddle of blood. Diego was standing over him with Micah in his hand.  
"Your gonna pay for This Diego!" Nicki screamed in so much fierce. He just looked at her and smiled. Clay had taken care of the other two just for a moment and were surounded by large men.  
"Id like to see that." He said in a sly look as he thru Micah to the wall as she let out a yelp. He walked over and began to fight with the monks who by this time were released from their shackles.

Raimundo lifted his head slightly having a hard time holding his consiousness. He couldnt fall asleep knowing he might not wake up. He heard loud crys from behind him and saw Micah crying and covering her ears with her hands. He remembered seeing her like when ever he brawled with Daniel. He crawled slowly over to her who didnt even notice him.  
"Micah.." He whispered. She opened her eyes and saw all the blood on his face and his grey eyes burning of sorrow.  
"Rai-Rai." She cried just wanting him to hug her tight.  
"Micah listen do you remember that song I tought you a long time ago. I told you to sing it when your were scared?" He asked in a choking matter for it was hard for him to breath as he felt the fractured ribs. Micah looked at him and nodded. "Ok I need you to sing that for me ok? Im very scared right now and I want you to sing to me ok?" Raimundo said as he pulled her in for a hug. Micahs tears were far from ceasing. He felt her nod and let her up.  
"sing to me please." He said with a small smile.  
"Iuz Brillhante que o sol brillha grande. os passaros Voam e as pessoas cantam em felicidade." she started.  
"Thats a good girl. Just sit here and sing ok? I need you to be brave for both of us." He said as he kissed her forehead and stood up wth all the will power he walked towards the group who were fighting and got the full attention.  
'Rai!" Kimiko yelled as she felt as through she was about to cry.  
"Geez your fucking dumb arent you." Diego said as he went over to Rai and took a swung at him Raimundo quickly ducked and Punched Deigo straight in the stomach. he clenched his now bruised stomach and didnt suspect Raimundo to hook him under his jaw. Diego fell back wards a few steps as Raimundo punched repeaditly. By this time The monks had defeated the bigger men for the moment and watched as Raimundo was winnign the fight. Rai by this time pinned Diego to the wall And was punchiing him at every angle.  
"Go Raimundo!" Nicki screamed.  
"You got it Raimundo!" Omi yelled.  
Raimundo wasnt paying attention as his addrenalin was hitting a new high. He picked up the now battard Diego by the shirt and was about to throw him to the ground, but suddenly his back was aching like crazy. He dropped diego there and the monks stood there in daze. Diego took his footig back and was now rediculously angery. He tackled Raimudno to the ground and stood on his head was pounding. It was the same pounding that happened with Cole. Unbearable.  
"The monks didnt see it but the men were counsious and grabbed them and pinned them.  
Diego crouched down to Raimundos face, foot still on him.  
"You think you can beat me?" He said with a smirk. He saw Raimundos medalion just hanging there and quickly grabbed it and tore it off his neck.  
"You will never be free." He whspered roughly in Raimundos ear. He then thru it and it landed next to micah who had her eyes closed and was still singing. Diego took his foot off of Raimundo and walked over to the monks.  
"You wanna know why Raimundo is my winner?" He asked them. None of them answered just sat there quiet.  
"Because hes weak. Pathertic. A complete excuse for a human. His provider handed him to me on a silver platter." Nickis face shot up.  
"Who was his provider?" She asked quietly.  
"Thats confidential.." He simply said. He looked at Kimiko who had streams of tears in her eyes as she watched Raimundo turn around on all fours clenching his head tight. He quickly grabbed her pony tail and dragged her a few feet. He shoved her face into the ground and made sure her waist was up in the air.  
"Raimundo! why dont you watch as I deflower another person you care for!" He screamed at Raimudo who was looking down with hi hair cover his eyes and blood still streaming from his mouth. Kimiko struggled and looked to see Clay trying to get out of the bigger mans grasp. She felt diego unbuckling his pants and heard the zipper. On this day Kimiko decided to wear a skirt. She started to cry and scream.  
"Kimiko!" Nicki screamed. kimiko vision was blurry from all the crying.  
"Now you will also be the winner." He whispered to her. She clentched her eyes closed till she felt his body was gone. She looked up to see her friends wide eyed and their jaws were dropped. She turned slowly and saw Raimundo standing there...with wings... 


	49. Death

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) It took me a while to write. Who else absolutly despises their father? I do! Sorry I honestly wish my dad was a sperm doner -_- like no joke-_- but enough cmplaining! Thank you to Xiaolin fan, XemlovezyouX11233, Kimrailover07301997, and Kaylee216. I hope you guys enjoy :)

The whole world felt as though it had stopped. No movement was made. Kimiko layed there on her knees in awe. All She had her attention on and so did everyone else was the blood covered wings. The right wings was long with beautiful bright white feathers that shined bright but with blood stains infesting them. The blood dripped oozing from the bottom feathers. The left was opposite. It only went down to his waist. It was black with the mixture of brown and it was scaley. The blood blended well within that you couldnt even tell besides it was also dripping off the ripped ends of it. In the middle was a splattard version of the Ying Yang symbol. Blood splattard all around it. There was even blood dripping down from the core where the wiings came from. Silence was filled in the air. Kimiko just sat there and watched as the wings went up and down following Raimundos breathing. She took a daring step and moved her hand just slightly. She turned her head cautionly to see her fellow monks were looking at the same thing she was. She turned back to see Rai had not moved. He stayed there unmoving. She gulped terrified.  
"Rai.." she said in almost a whisper. No reply. She looked over as she heard a gasp and saw it was Micah who stood there covering her mouth and her eyes wide to their maximum. Kimiko motioned quietly as she could hearing her feet crumble the pieces of stray glass underneath her. She got on her legs slowly.  
"Im not going to hurt you." Raimundo said making Kimiko jump. It wasnt his regular voice. It was darker. More matured. Distant. Kimiko gulped again and stood up with little more speed then she did before. As she was all the way up now she just stared for a second.  
"Rai are you ok..?" She said softly. For a while she didnt get a reply.  
"Im fine.." He replied finally. Kimiko didnt like his voice at all. She looked pass him for a second and saw Diego standing up struggling a bit. He was..laughing.  
"That was...AMAZING!" He screamed which surprised everyone.  
"I was told you held such great power but this is phenominal!" He yelled pulling out his gun. Raimundo narrowed his cold grey eyes as the blood from his wounds dripped down his body. "Do you realize how much your worth! especially the wings of yours! after i kill you ill tear them right off your body and sell them for so much money ill be the richest man in the world!" He screamed. His eyes were crazy as he started to laugh uncontrollably. All he say were huge dollar siigns in his future.  
"Your not touching me.." Raimundo said coldly with facial expression unchanged. Diego took control of himself and smirked at Raimundo as he raised the gun so it was targeted to his head.  
"No dont!" nicki screamed. Diego ignored her "Well see winner." He said. He then shot the gun.  
"Raimundo look out.!" The monks screamed in unison as the bullet was about to hit him. Suddenly, the bullet stopped. Milimeters from Raimundos face. Rais facail expression still not changed. The bullet dropped where it was. Diego was now scared and backed up slightly.  
"Kimiko.." Raimundo said in a monotone voice. Kimiko flinched for she was still in shock of the event that just took place in front of her.  
"Back up." Hhe comanded. Kimiko just stood there for a second and as if against her will she backed up a few steps.  
"Stay down.." He comanded once again. Kimiko got down on one knee. Diego was just standing there waiting to see what was going to happen. Raimundo closed his eyes for a second and inhaled. He flashed his grey eyes open and with a simple second widen his wings and flapped them only once sending gust of winds down thru the warehouse. The wind was so strong it was busting thru the metal of the warehouse and now Kimiko knew what he ment by staying down. Diego was hit hard with the gust and fell backwards letting go of the gun which went flying into the wind. Raimundo comanded the wind to bring the gun to him. It did and he took grasp of this weapon of destruction and realized that this gun was no threat compared to other guns. This was just a simple gun that even a soccer mom would carry around. It was silver with a black hold. Raimudno let his fingers explore the outer part of it as he felt the cold smooth silver metal underneath his index and thumb. He let out a small smirk as he felt it was right to be holding this. Nicki looked at her brother then looked at Clays hat that was shaking a new Dojo was under there.  
"Dojo!" Nicki yelled making him jumped out from Clays hat and onto the floor. Nicki grabbed him quick.  
"Is this the Ying Yang angel?" Nicki asked making Dojo face Raimundo.  
"Y-y-yea Its scary!" Dojo said shaking in Nickis hand. Kimiko stood up and saw Raimundo observing the gun.  
"Raimundo?" She said standing next to him seeing the smirk on his face.  
"Raimundo put that down." Kimiko asked in a pleading voice. Raimundo just looked at her and gave her a evil smirk.  
"Why would I do that." He asked her showing his teeth. Kimiko flinched to see that one of them was pointed like a beasts.  
"Because your not evil to kill someone." Kimiko told him in a stronger voice hoping it will get thru to him. He just looked at her and smirked even bigger.  
"But im still evil arent I?" he asked her with a chuckle this time.  
"Your not evil Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled fighting back tears.  
"Its not good to lie to yourself Kimiko. I stopped doing that a long time ago." He said to her as he shut his eyes. Kimiko couldnt bear it anymore. she quickly slapped him across the face as she did with him in Tokyo hoping it would knock him back to his old self like it did before. Raimundo stood there for a second with his head turned and turned it back and smiled.  
"Not this time." he said smiling. Kimiko covered her mouth with both of her hands.  
'Did i loose him?' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interupted by the grumbling of Deigo coming out from the pile of rubble. His shirt was torn off showing his toned body and his eye patch was gone showing his pure white eys with a pink scar cutting from the top to the bottom. He breathed heavily as he walked a few feet up.  
"I have to admit I thought I was finished there." Diego said in a tired voice but kept his smirk up. Raimundo went back tot he motionless face he had before. Diego looked down at his hand to he was holding the gun.  
"Are you going to shoot me Raimundo?" He asked smiling wide.  
"Or are you too scared?" He asked in a mocking way. Raimundo furrowed his eye brows as he pointed the gun at him.  
"No Raimundo!" Kimiko said outloud trying to stop him till he turned the gun towards her. Kimiko just froze shocked he would even think about turnign that thing toawrds her.  
"Leave me to my desisions." He said as he turned the gun back to Diego.  
"He wont kill me. Hes too scared. You have an amazing act Raimundo i must say. Acting like your not scared. I know you. Youve never held a gun before." he explained. Raimundo didnt even budge. he just stood there with the gun pointed straight at him.  
"Raimundo Partner dont do this." Clay tried to convince his friend he was making a mistake.  
"Raimundo. You do not know what you are thinking. Once the Ying Yang angel has passed you will regret what you have done." Omi explained. Raimundo wasnt paying any attention whats so ever. he kept his gaze on Diego. His anger was build up to the point he just wanted to see this man dead. He was at the point he wanted to die. he himself. He was tired of everything. He clenched the gun tight as his arm began to shake uncontrolably. diego stood their in satisfactory.  
"I knew you were too scared." he taunted. Raimundo had all focus on him now.  
"Do it...kill me." diego said as he spreaded out his arms welcoming it. Raimundo just stood there for a second debating his options.  
"Do it.." He taunted. Raimundo simply stood narrowing his eyes.  
"DO IT!" He screamed to only get a gun shot in return. Raimundo stood firm as he watch the bullet go right thru his aleady blinded eye. Diego stood there for a second and fell backwards, heard a scream and saw Micah standing there hugging herself as she just saw her first murder... Raimundos wings started to desenigrate and turn into specs and flew with the wind. Raimundos eyes turned back to their emrald green eyes and saw his friends and sisters staring at him in complete shock. The men who were holding them down Ran out afraid of Raimundo. Rai looked back to see the man who had terrorized him all these years was finally dead. Then why did he feel so guilty for killing him? he looked to see Kimiko stannding there with tears in her eyes. he couldnt stand it anymore. He took off thru the door with the gun still in his hand as he ran out leaving no ttrail behind and leaving the monks to recover their thoughts.

Elsewhere.

Raimundo walked up to one of the shacks of Rio and knocked on the door. He heard some clanging noises and soemone yelling. The door opened quickly to reveal a young man about the age of 28 with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was abouut 3 inches taller then Raimundo and he was wearing a dirty wife beater and some hoel jeans.  
"Who are you?" he said in a heavy eurupean accent.  
"Raimundo." Rai stated quiety hopeing this man will reconize him.  
"Ah! Pedrosa! Good to see you man." The man said shaking Rais hand.  
"So you coming to buy?" he asked pulling out a joint from his pocket and a lighter and lit it up and started to smoke it.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you were ready to pray." he stated. His eyes seemed absolutly lifeless by this time. The man looked down at him and smiled.  
"Been waiting havent I?" He said. He grabbed a back filled with various things and they both disapeared within the night. 


	50. It leads to Suicide

Hey sorry I didnt update sooner. Family issues yeatserday but im back dont worry ^-^ so this chapter focuses more on the family issues in Raimundos family. I also decided to add Jack spicer into it :) but anyways i noticed people are just now starting to read my story and thats actually makes me happy that people are starting to get into it and more people are adding this to their favorites which makes me feel special ^-^ but anyways thank you too Dizzyblond, deets, Kimrailover07301997,xXfigXD Kaylee216, XemlovezyouX11233, and Xiaolin Fan. Please enjoy :D

The gang stood there for a second after burying the lifeless body in a open lot. They stared at there work as they felt guilty for such a deed.  
"How did Shion and Derek get ahoold of shen gong wu?" Nicki asked as she held Micah on her waist and breaking the awkward silence.  
"Could they have stolen it while we werent looking?" Kimiko stated as she looked at Dojo who was wrapped around Omis neck.  
"Not possible. all the Shen gong wu weve collected have been in my head this whole time." Dojo said pointing at his finger to his head.  
"And besides that isnt our Wu anyways." Clay pointed out.  
"Yes. It is with Jack spicer." omi said looking around suspiciously. Suddenly they heard a large crash and a girly cry and thats when they knew evil boy genius showed up. The looked over the corner to see he tripped over a couple of trash cans. He layed there for a second and looked at the monks and gave them a nervous smile. Kimiko walked up to him and grabbe dhim by the shirt and shook him.  
"Ok jack your gonna explained to me what you have in this involvement!" She screamed. Jack stared at her for a second flinching.  
"I Dont have to tell you nothing!" He said as he stuck his tounge out at her. Kimiko lit up her hands of fire which made Jack give out another one of his famus whinny scrreams.  
"Alright alrght just put it out!" He screamed addressing to her lit up hands. Kimiko smirked and dropped him.  
'Start explaning Spicer." Nicki said walking up with Clay and Omi.  
"Alright. Chase planned this whole thing out." Jack simply said. He got confused looks of the monks.  
"Chase has been keeping track of you guys since you left the temple. Hes been trying to crack Raimundo all this time ever since tokyo. When we got here we found two of Diegos old henchman and gave them the shen gong wu to fight you guys so that Diego had the time to crack Rai." jack explained.  
"So Chase an Diego where working together? So is Chase the provider?" Nicki asked a little worried to know.  
"Not uh. Who ever was Raimundos provider has been since he first met Diego.  
"But I thought Diego met Raimundo on the beach?" Omi said.  
"Yea but who told Diego he was on the beach?" jack said in a snobby way.  
"But why is Chase doing this try Raimundo!" Nicki screamed and made Micah clench slightly.  
"To put him on the edge of suicide. Duh." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. They stared at him in complete shock.  
"We need to find Rai." Kimiko said. "Nicki where could he be?" Clay asked her as she put Micah down.  
'Last time this happened he went home and went to sleep." she said. As this they hopped up on Dojo and went to the Pedrosa residents. By this time carnival was coming to an end and everyone started to head home. They made it to the home and Nicki busted thru the door.  
"Raimundo!" She yelled with the others following close by. The only one that showed up was Nick as he came out in a white tank top and his boxers that were solid black.  
"Geez why are you yelling its like 4 in the morning." He said as he yawned. He looked at the group and saw Jack standing there and he gave Nick a nervous wave.  
"Whos the nerd?" Nick said as he pointed at him with his thumb.  
"Im not a nerd!" Jack whinned. Nicki rolled her eyes and looked back at her older brother.  
"Nick has Raimundo came home?" She asked quickly.  
"No. I thought he was with you." He said a little surprised.  
"He was but we got separtated and we thought he would just come back here." Kimiko said urgently.  
"Nah. We just got back. maybe He came here before we came home. Ask Naomi she might know." Nick said.  
"The hell Ill ask her for anything! This is all her fault!" Nicki screamed. Suddenly they heard running from the hallway to show Naomi with worry on her face. She was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and some black sweats. Her hair was unbrushed. Nicki didnt care to notice as she was charging at to only get caught in the hands of her brother.  
"You stupid bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Nicki screamed as she was leaning over Nicks shoulder. She suddenly calmed down as she saw Naomi backup and tears in her eyees..  
"What the-" She started but only got caught off.  
"Im sorry. Im so so sorry." Naomi said as she put her fists to her mouth as she shut her eyes. Nick put his hot head of a sister down as she looked at Naomi.  
"heh?" Nicki said turning her head slightly. Naomi took a deep breath and looked to the people who were giving her a strange look.  
"I got a call from DC's assitant. She said that Raimundo and Nicki were unable to be bought for function circumstances. He said once they were recovered they would try again. I asked her what did she mean and asked if I was the provider. When I told her no she laughed and said I should have asked Nicki Pedrosa what we do with winners." Naomi finished only to hide her face in her palms. Nicki and the others stood there in shock. Nick was more confused then ever..  
"Wait what the hell are you guys talking about? DC is the co owner of the family circus! Hes A business broker." Nick yelled getting very unconfertable.  
"A broker who sells people and drugs and armory." Nicki said quietly.  
"Would someone mind expaining to me what is going on?" Nick screamed. Before anyone could answer he looked to his twin as she stood there in shoxk. No one has ever heard Nick even raise his voice before. This comotion made the two other pair of twins come out from the room. He walked up to Naomi and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.  
"What is going on?" He asked sternly. By this time Nicki realized that Naomi didnt talk to any of her other siblings of the hell that happened three years ago. She kept it to herself. Naomi looked at her older brother and sighed fighting back more tears.  
"That 2 months when Raimundo was gone.." She started before being cut off by Nick.  
"You mean the 2 months you said he was off with his dad?" He asked. Nickis eyes wide.  
"You lied?" Nicki yelled. Naomi flinched. Nicks frustration was growing rapidly.  
"The month he was gone...He was being raped and tortured by a man named Diego Chavez. He is one of the cons that run Brazil. The night that he came home Nicki came to me and told me about what happened and how..he raped her too..and.." She was struggling to get out the last part. Nicks eyes were burning with rage.  
'What Naomi!" He yelled. She shut her eyes in fear.  
"I told her to get off the pipe." She let out quietly. Nick let go of her and punched the wall. The two sets of twins fliched as they stood there in the hallway watching as their older brother was angry and he was never angry. He turned and saw Nicki there holdiing a brave face.  
"I didnt you come to me?" He yelled. Nicki just ducked her head. He went down on one knee looking at his sister as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Nicole...why didnt you come to me. Im the older brother. Im supose to protect you!" He said harshly. He looked at him with sad eyes "Because Naomi told me not to even try and tell anyone else my bullshit story for no one would believe me." She said quietly. Nick looked to the ground and sighed angerly and stood back up and stared at Naomi who pinned herself to the wall.  
"Why didtnt you believe her Naomi!" Nick screamed.  
"Because both her and Raimundo were a couple of crack heads back then! I couldnt even talk to them without them spazzing! I asked Raimundo if that was true the next day and he said he couldnt remember so I just assumed that they were just gone getting wacked!" Naomi screamed with streaming tears. Nick took a second and saw it from both sides. He ran his hand thru his hair and took a deep breath.  
"Ok. Well call the police. They can get him arrested and hopefully get him remanded." he said as he went to the phone.  
"It wouldnt matter hes dead." Nicki called out making Nick stood there with the phone in his hand. He looked at his sister in deibelief.  
"What?" He aid roughly.  
"Raimundo shot him after he raped, beaten, and tortured him within the past 10 hours. and just a FYI for Naomi.." She started as she turned back to her sister who stopped crying but had sadness in her eyes.  
"Because of you Micah was involved with this!" She screamed pointiing at her little sister hiding behind Clay. Nick stared at her in horror as he walked up to the little girl.  
"Micah..is that true?" He asked he quietly. Micah looked at him slowly.  
"He wanted me and Rai-Rai to play together but Rai Rai made him go away." Micah said quietly. Nick just stared at her for a second and raised him self and plopped himself on the couch and put his hands inhis palms.  
"Why didnt anyone tell me?" He asked. He got no reply for a while. He lifted his head to show small tears from his eyes.  
"I know..l Know Nicki and Raimundo and Micah arent fully part of this family because our mother but god dammit im the older brother!" He yelled.  
"If you guys have problems your supose to come to me! Not Naomi me! Im the oldest and I dont care who your father is and I dont care if were only half siblings but im your fucking brother and Im here to protect you!" He screamed. Nicki just stood there when she finally spoke up.  
"Well help me now. Raimundo is on the verge of suicide and we need to find him." She said.  
"Could he be in the last place he was before?" Naomi spoke up. Everyone looked at weirdly.  
"The night that you and Raimundo returned he dropped you off and when you fell asleep he went back out." Naomi explained.  
"Where could he go at like 2 in the morning?" Nicki said raising her hands in the air.  
"Luckily enough I was up when he left after you guys woke me up when you guys came home. He was about to leave when I asked him where he was going and he said he was going to see someone named beaner." Naomi stated. Nickis eyes lit up.  
"I know who that is!" she said exitedly.  
"Who?" Kimiko asked.  
"Ill explain on the way!" She said running out of the home followed by the monks and the older twins.  
"Wait!" Nick yelled as he saw Dojo grow into his full size in the drizzleing rain and the monks hopping on. Nicki looked down at her brother with a questioning look on her face.  
"Let me go with you." He said.  
"Why?" Nicki asked.  
"Let me at least be the older brother once. And besides someone needs to watch Micah." He said addressing to Micah who was sitting in front of Omi.  
"Micah get off!" Nicki yelled not wanting her little sister to come.  
"No! I wanna help Rai-Rai!" Micah yelled. Nicki groaned foretting how stubbrn a Nine year old is.  
"I wanna come too." Naomi said appearing from behind her brother.  
"." Nicki simply said. "Why of you out of all people wanna come?" Nicki asked her. Naomi took a second and looked up at the falling rain and back at Nicki.  
"I need to get the beat down by Raimundo sooner or later" She simply said.  
Nicki looked at her for a second.  
"I can use a laugh." She said.  
"Alright lets go!" Nick said.  
"Uh Nick.." Kimiko said pointing at him. Nick was confused at first and looked down to see he was still in his boxers he blushed as he ran back in the house. As he was up he put on his pants and slipped on a black cotton jacket. He was about to go out the door before he was stopped by Jose and Jesus.  
"Hey well be right back-" He was cut off.  
"She called." Jose said. Nick got wide eyed.  
"She just landed at the airport." Jesus said. Nick sighed and looked at his brothers.  
"Tell heer well be back later." And that was the last thing he said as he ran out of the house and jumping upon the back of Dojo. Suddenly Jack flew off telling them he needed to leave. They didnt question it for the fact they were busy.  
"OK Nicki who is beaner." Kimiko asked. Omi was in the front with Micah behind him and Clay bhind her then Kimiko then Nicki then Nicholas then Naomi.  
"Ok beaner is the freakiest guy i ever met in my life. He had a personal interest in Rai I never knew why. His real name is Samual Introw. Hes from Berlin and Who knows why he came to Rio but he is a really bad addict. But he is also suicidal." Nicki stated.  
"Why?" Omi asked.  
"I never understood. All I know is that all the time he would always ask Raimundo if he would pray with him which means to be with god and die together. I can remember every time Rai refused to commit suicide that ass would always say he will wait.  
"Then why did Raimundo keep going to see him?" Nick asked.  
"because he got the best stuff for cheap." Nicki pointed out. For the rest of the way was quiet but the rain got a little harder then it originally was. They made it to a small shack and Nicki ran up and banged on the door.  
"Hold on!" Yelled a female voice. The door opened to show a very thin white woman with long messy auburn color hair. She was wearing a black belly shirt and some fluffy shorts. She was very skinny that her bones were sticking out from every part of her. She smelt horrible of smoke and other smells. She had peircing blue eyes and thin lips. She looked down at Nicki and curled her mouth.  
"Ah Nicki its very good to see you again." She said in a heavy german accent.  
"I dont have times for games Sasha." Nicki said roughly. Kimiko came up from behind Nicki and tapped on her shoulder.  
"Nicki who is she?" She whispered.  
"This is Sasha. Beaners wife." She stated.

"I see you brought friends. What can I offer." She asked as her eyes sunk.  
"You can tell me where my brother and beaner are." Nicki said. Sasha just looked at her for a second and smiled.  
"And why would I tell you?" She smirked. Suddenly Kimiko lit up her hand and put it to her face.  
"Because if you dont ill burn off every piece of plastic in you and thats about 75%!" She screamed. Sasha flinched slightly but calmed down.  
"They went to go pray." She said making everyone feel like there hearts dropped to their stomach.  
"Where?" Nick spoke up. Sasha looked at him with a huge griin.  
"With Jesus. Now if you will excuse me I have other important things to do then help you." She said as she slammed the door. Nicki just stood there confused.  
"Does she mean like a church?" Clay asked.  
"There are dozens of churches in Rio." Naomi said.  
"Maybe she means with Jesus." Micah said. They looked at her strangely till they saw she was pointing at the famus statue was Jesus standing on the hill.  
"Have I ever mention how smart my 9 year old sister is." Nicki said proudly. As they hopped back on Dojo and flew off to the statue, they didnt notice the man watching them as they were off.

They came to the entrance to the bottom of the statue. They stormed in to see the church was completly emptied.  
"Fuck its been 4 hours!" Nicki yelled. Kimiko looked around an forgot the front where tourist go.  
"We need to go more up." She said as they ran up to see a man on the stairs. They went up to see he was dead with a pill bottle in his hand.  
"And that would be beaner." Nickisaid simply. His eyes were blood shot read and foam was coming out of his mouth.  
"So if beaner is here, where is Raimundo?" Omi asked. Dojo crawled up on his shoulder and moved Omis head towards the edge od the mountain.  
"I think thats him." Dojo said. At the end stood Raimundo...wings fully out...dripping with blood. 


	51. Gods Call

Ok so I wasnt so happy for the number of reviews I got this one. they made me kinda sad :.( but its ok I still got Reviews and I thank you for them :) Thank you to Animefreakshow1, Kimrailover07301997, Kaylee216, XemlovezyouX11233, and Xiaolin Fan. I absolutly love you guys and I hope you enjoy :)

The rain was light and bearly noticable. The clouds twisted and turned with the winds. The waves on the beach came and gone. The monks looked at the dead man that was on the steps faced down. They took a second and observed him closley. He had white foam coming out from his mouth mixed with blood. His eyes were open but were lifeless. In his hand he held a small pill bottle that was filled with sleeping pills prescribed to someone else and all the pills were gone. They then looked to their destructive man to see he was standing at the edge of the mountain with his wings in full view. On the side of him were 6 empty beer bottles and two seringes(Cant spell for shit). in his left hand held the gun. His right hand was up at his face but his back was to the monks so they didnt know what he was doing. Kimiko offered to walk up to him slowly. She got about half way till he started coughing. She stopped in place and saw he took back his position and put his right hand down to show he was smoking a joint. Kimikos eyes widen and her jaw dropped to think that he would resort to this.  
"Rai-" She started but was soon cut off.  
"You know, I dont think the strongest drug could numb the pain I feel." Raimundo spoke dropping the joint and stepping on it to put it out. Kimiko stood there for a second and looked back at the others who just stared who also didnt know what to do. She turned back to see Raimundo hasnt moved.  
"Raimundo..lets go back." She said slowly. For the moment the only reply she got was a chuckle from Raimundo.  
"And why would I wann go back to reality?" He asked her semi turned still not showing his face but showed the bullet wound and how the blood around it was dry and possibly sticky with a huge gash still in tact.  
"Because Rai we need to fix this. Turning to drugs and alcohol isnt gonna solve anything!" Kimiko screamed. For a second Raimundo was quiet. He sighed.  
"Your right Kimiko...That wont heelp anything.." He turned to get shocked gasps from everyone. He was crying..blood. The streams were light and went downhis cheeks and down his jaw line.  
"Raimundo, we need to get you help." Kimiko said quielty. She looked at him to see His grey eyes were mixed with red from the blood. She saw also they were filled with saddness.  
"Help me with what? These cuts? Then what? We go back to living life like nothing ever happened?" He asked calmly surprisingly. Kimiko just looked at him funny.  
"Do you really think thats what we were gonna do Rai? Just pretend this never happened?" Kimiko said annoyance rising in her voice. Raimundo just looked at her.  
"It happened before why not now?" He stated.  
"Because a person is dead this time Rai!" Kimiko screamed. She heard the thunder echoeing thru the air. Raimundo just looked at her.  
"I killed him. And now im dead." He said as he faced the floor. He looked at his gun and he cocked it.  
"There are two bullets left in this round. So I get two tries.." He said slowly and quietly. Kimikos eyes went wide as he brought it to his head.  
"No Raimundo!" She screamed but to only get slapped in the face by Raimundo and fall to the floor. His facial expression changed to anger.  
"Why do you care? Why does anyone care! Im just a life! Im just another stupid life like everything else!" He screamed to the others who moved a bit closer to him.  
"Because Raimundo we are your friends and we love you." Omi said trying to reeach out to his distant friend.  
"Please Raimundo calm down!" Nicki cried.  
"Come on Rai please just relax!" acoouunted Clay. so many of their voices were going at the same time Raimundo was becoming irratated. He raise the gun up in the air and shot it. The souund of the huge bang made the group go to silence.  
"Just shut up! just shut the fuck up!" Raimundo screamed as he pointed the gun towards them. Micah was terrified and hid behind Nick who stepped up slightly.  
"Raimundo...please...just hear me out.." nick said putting his hands up in surrender.  
"Why? So you can just shut me out like you have all these years?" Raimundo said with a fake smile. Kimiko was on the side on the floor looking up at this person now seeing what his true feelings really are.  
"Im sorry I wasnt there for you Rai. I am. But Im here now and I wanna help you." He said keeping his ground.  
"You sound like some type of fucking physciatrist or something." Raimundo said keeping the gun arm length.  
"Because Im trying to help you. What happen with Diego that was a misunderstanding ok? It was self defense-" Before Nick could finish he was cut off by Rai.  
"You dont understand!" He yelled, bloody tears rolling from his eyes.  
"I wanted to kill him! You dont know the shit he did to me and dozens others! It wasnt just rape! It was torture! I would days without eating! I would be chained to the wall being beaten and humilaited for hours! and it was all because of him! Im glad hes dead!" Raimundo calmed himself for a second and looked back up at his brother.  
"But I dont want to keep going like this because...I want to kill again.." He said quietly to get wide eyes from everyone.  
"After I killed him. It felt so right! It felt so good to have the gun in my hand and to feel the impulse of it when the bullet goes off and to see who ever I shot suffer in pain so maybe people will understand at least half of what I went thru!" He yelled. Nick just looked at him with complete shock.  
"Please Raimundo we just need to get things straighten out!" Naomi spoke up. Raimundo eyes went wide for a second and they quickly went back to anger.  
"You out of all people have no right to talk to me about help!" He yelled. Naomi stepped up slightly.  
"Because i see what I did wrong and I need to try and fix it!" She yelled back.  
"You watched.." Raimundo said quietly. Everyone looked at him funny.  
"You watched. Every time that bastard of a father beat me. Every day I saw you sitting there watching. One day I saw you smile. You were happy I was getting the life beaten out of me!" Raimundo yelled. Nicki walked up to Naomi and looked at her with shame.  
"Whats the matter with you?" She asked her meanly.  
"Its sad Naomi, everyone else had the curtacy of leaving the room but not you. You stared at it like it was a show. Why? Why do you hate me so much? Why did you want me to always get hurt! Ive never done anything to you! I was never asked to be born!" Raimundo screamed. Naomi looked to the ground and sighed. she looked at him with small tears in her eyes.  
"because ever since the day you were born mother told me every day that you were born of the devil. You were the reason why our home was so broken. You were the reason for everything bad and that you deserved to be punished." She said in a cracked voice. Raimundo just looked at her and then he rubbed away the blood from his eyes with his arm.  
"I guess I should have just consider myself an orphan for I had no true parents.." Raimundo said in his arms crying softly.  
"Thats not true Raimundo." Said a voice infront of him. Raimundo was stunned to here this voice. He looked up to see a man. He was tall and was tanned. He had red hair and green eyes. He was very handsom and he also had similar features to Raimundo.  
"dad.." Raimundo could bearly pull out. Micah came from behind Nick and hopped into the mand arms.  
"Papa!" Micah yelled giving him a hug before he set her down. Nicki came from behind him and looked at him strangly.  
"papa?" She asked shock.  
"Hello Nicole. My how youve grown." He said with a warm smile.  
"Why are you here, and how did you know we were here?" Nicki asked still in shock.  
"I originally was at the Pedrosa residents till I saw you guys taking off in a green dragon so I followed you." he stated simply. He had nice kind eyes and a beautiful smile. Raimundo looked at him in discust. His father looked at him and his features changed to serious.  
"Raimundo whats going on?" he asked sternly. Raimundo looked at him and coughed slightly.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked cruely. His father stared at him confused slightly.  
"I want to help you Raimundo." He simply said.  
"Get in line. But youll be waiting there for a while beause no one can help me." He said. This distraction let Kimiko have the time to get up and run over to the others as the son talked to his father.  
"Raimundo this isnt you." His father said sadly.

"No shit. Havent you seen whats on my fucking back!" He yelled pointing at the wings. But, There was something going on with them. The white and perfect feathers were falling off and turning slightly father closed his eyes and groaned.  
"Raimundo please-" he was cut off by Rai.  
"Why dont you go back home! I mean thats what your good at right? You come for about 20 minutes and then you leave so why dont you go do that!" He yelled at him. That hurt his father bad.  
"I told you I would be back for you!"  
"You never did!"  
"Yes I did Raimundo but by the time I was back you were gone!" His father screamed. Raimundo stopped for a second to listen.  
"I came back 3 years ago. I met up with your mother and she told me that you went to a school in China and Nicole was in Military school. I tried to take Micah but your mother wouldnt allow me saying to wait till she was not old enough." He finished and Micah walked up next to him.  
"that was the surprise I wanted to give you. I told papa to come here to see you two and get everything explained." Micah said quietly. Raimundo looked at the group solidly.  
"In the end I still took a life and that cant be forgotten." He said as he brought the gun to his head. He looked up to the staue of Jesus and he fought back his tears.  
"Forgive me for the sins I have committed under thy holy fathers name. As I have taken a life off of gods earth, allow me to give you mine a repayment." He stared at his friends who were getting ready to jump at him. Raimundo moved the bullets so he doesnt know which shot with be the right one.  
"Take it!" he yelled as he did the first click. No bullet. Everyone stood there in shock. His father ran up to him.  
"Take it!" He yelled again. He clicked it once again, No bullet.  
"TAKE IT!" He screamed but this time his father grabbed his arm and twisted it upards so when he pulled the trigger the bullet went out in the air. Raimundo stood there in complete shock. When he got control again he tried to struggle away from his fathers grasp but was unable to. His wings flared out in anger but his father kkept the same look of dispare on his face. He quickly wrapped his free arm around Raimundos back and pulled him into his chest and held him tight. Raimundo struggled so hard out of his grasp but his physical strength became to weak.  
"Im sorry." his father whispered. Rai stopped his struggling and kept his focussed on the brown long sleeved jacket he was pulled into.  
"Im so sorry I wasnt there to protect you Raimundo." He said in a choking voice like he was about to cry. Raimundos tears changed back to regular ones as he tried to keep them in.  
"I should have been here. I should have protected you. I shouldnt have ever abandoned you. I Have no excuse for what I did but im here now and I want to watch you grow into an amazing adult with a family and kids of your own!" He said hugging his son tighter, Raimundo had no words to say to this. His eyes changed back to the emerald green and the wings once again disapeared within the wind. Rai gripped slightly at the Jacket and layed his forehead on his chest as he stared to cry.  
The others jsut stood there for a while and watched and realized something. Raimundo is always there saving others. But no one is there to save him.  
About 10 minutes passed and Raimundo suddenly stopped crying.  
"I-I-" he said slowly. His father looked down at him to see he was still leaning against him.  
"What is it Raimundo?" He asked him a little worried.  
"I-I dont feel anything anymore..." he let out slowly. Suddenly He gripped hard at His jacket as his other hand gripped at his own chest.  
"Raimundo!" his father called out as his limp body made them both fall. His father laid him onto the floor as the others rushed over to see what happened. aimundos eyes were half opened but foam was forming at his mouth. Nick bent down and put his two fingers up against his neck.  
"Theres barley a pulse!" He said. Kimiko noticed something lump in his pants pocket, She took it out to see it was prescripion medicane for pain killers. Half of the bottle of empty.  
"Hes overdosing!" Kimiko called out.  
"Rai Rai!" Micah called out trying to run to him but was stopped by Nicki.  
"He has to go tot he hospital now!" Naomi called. Dojo turned into his bigger form and they hopped on ruhing to the closest hospital.

What they didnt notice was that they were being watched. On the arm of the statue stood Chase young, Shion, and derek who all just witnessed this ordeal.  
"Think hell make it?" Shion asked.  
"Doubting. thats some powerful stuff he took." Derek said bluntly.  
"If Raimundo does recover from his O.D, he will still be on the verge of suicide.' Chase young said crossing his arms.  
"So what do we do?" Shion asked.  
"Wait for further instruction. If you complete what I have told you, you get your reward." Chase said smiling.  
"I get Nicki?" derek said with a smile.  
"I get to kill that Japanese whore?" Shion grinned.  
"Anything your evil little hearts desire." Chase said as the three of them disapeeared iinto the darkness. 


	52. accused

Ok this chapter is all that long just because I really need to do my homework lol. But im totally going Law and Order the next few chapters just cuz I had a dream about Rai being in a interigation room with Dct. Stabler and Benson and Dr. Waung from SVU and I was like OH HELL YA! haha but thank you for the reviews.  
XemlovezyouX11233: You really wanna give him a hhug haha XD Kimrailover07301997: I know chase is such a hateful character haha and Im hoping my story isnt becoming a drug lol.  
Kaylee216:Maybe I wanted something :.( *sniffles* lol and Daniel and his mom will appear soon i promise! and that gave me the best Idea ever! I think i will put a fight scene between them :)  
Xiaolin Fan: Your very strange lol I bet you want Kimiko to tell him about there little *scene* dont you XD lol

PLease enjoy :)

The hospital was full of people. The doctors and nurses were running from room to room saying that Carnival was one of the days they had the most people in. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Nicki, Nick, Naomi, Micah, and Richard(Their father) were sitting in the waiting room. They were there for over 12 hours waiting for some result of how was Raimundos condition. The sun was setting and the lights outside were coming on. They waited paitently for some type of result of Raimundos condition. Richard groaned and walked up tot the front desk. Luckily enough, this hospital required everyone to speak English. The woman at the front desk was typing on the computer and filing some papers. her brown hair was up in a bun and her eyes were sagging deaply.  
"excuse me?" Richard said roughly The woman looked at him with annoyance in her eyes.  
"Can I help you sir?" She said sarcastically.  
"Weve been here all night and I want to know what is going to happen with my son!" He yelled catching a couple of nurses attention. The woman just stared at him.  
"Sir I have 72 other . 3 deaths, 7 other suide attempts, and 16 homicides. Im a little busy." She said snob like as she went back to the computer. Richard grinded his teeth and turned away seeing the children standing in front of him. They didnt realize a nurse walked up them. She looked young and she was petite with large brown eyes.  
"Excuse me. Whats your sons name. Ill go get his records and check for you if you would like." She offered.  
"Thank you. His name is Raimundo Pedrosa." He said with a warm smile.  
"Alright. Just gve me a few minutes and ill be back with the results." She said with a warm smile as she walked off. They stood there in quiet before Nick spoke up.  
"What happens after we know what going on with him?" He asked. Richard looked at him.  
"Im taking him home." he said making the monks gasp in shock.  
"Papa you cant do that!" Nicki yelled.  
"Im taking him and you and Micah. You need a fresh start." He said crossing his arms.  
"That isnt what Raimundo would want!" Nicki yelled. Before Richard replied, the nurse returned holding a file.  
"Im sorry am I interupting something?" She asked quietly. Richard looked at his daughter whos eyes were filling with tears and turned to th nurse.  
"My son?" He asked the nurse. The nurse figited for a seond and opened the file.  
"Hmm lets see. He was sidated about 2 hours ago." She read.  
"Why did they do that!" Naomi yelled. Micah tugged on her shirt.  
"Naomi what does sidate mean?" She asked with large eyes.  
"Its like making someone sleep. and why did you guys do that!" kimiko yelled. The nurse looked into the file.  
"It says here he attacked a nurse and started scratching his arms. They put him under suicidal watch. In about and hour or so you guys can see him thru the window once everything settles down." She read in the file.  
"Why would he attack the nurse?" Nick asked. The nurse looked into the file and looked up at them strangley.  
"Might I ask you something." She asked Richard. He looked at her oddly.  
"Anything." He said. She looked down at the The file one more time.  
"Was Raimundo abused?" She asked making everyones eyes go big.  
"Why would you think that?" Richard asked. The woman looked at him suspiciously.  
"For the past hours he has been here he was unconcious. They did a rape kit on him and there is proof of bruising around he gential and anel area. Seaman was found. he has three fractured ribs. 2 broken fingers and a gun wound. We did the blood test showing multiple drugs in his system with whats known as Zolpidem which is used for thoughs who need help with sleep. Also he attacked the nurse when she was trying to give him a shot to help his white blood cells rebuld themselves. He woke up and freaked out and attacked her yelling help Daniel is hurting me. When we sidated him he was mumbling and name. Im pretty sure it was Diego." She said her tone more firm now. Richard stood there horrified.  
"I need to know who these men are. Whats there relation to Raimundo, who they are or if there nicknames of some sort." She said staring at Richard strangley. Richard flinched and got angry.  
"You think I did it?" He yelled.  
"Are you willing to take a DNA test?" She asked. Richards eyes were burnign of fury.  
" I did NOT hurt my son." He told her. She turned her back.  
"I suggest you give one before I call the police." she said as she turned away. Richard rubbed his hands thru his hair.  
"What are we gonna do?" Nick said thru his hands.  
"I wonder how many drugs were in his system that he was forced to take." Clay said quietly feeling so bad for his friend.  
"Fuck.." Nicki whispered hugging Micah. Kimiko slipped passed everyone and walked down the hallway. She watched all the doctors and nurses running up and down the hallway. She went down to the east wing where they held their suicidal peitents and looked thru every window to see if she couldnt find Rai. She came up to the 4th door to the right and saw him. Sleep soundly. She gasped to see his wrists were bandaged and had restraints on them and on his ancles. all the blood that covered most of his body was washed off. He looked so tired. so defensless. And she couldnt help him. She felt a tear slip out of her eye. She opened the door slowly as she walked in. She watched as his chest went up and down. He was wearing a pale colored shirt with matching pants. Hospital uniform for the patients she guessed. She watched him sleep and was so sad to think of how much pain he is going thru right now. She bent down to his cheek and kissed his cheek lightly.  
"I love you.." She whispered as she left the room. What she didnt realize was that Raimundo slowly woke up. She walked down the hallway to see that everyone was still standing around until a different nurse came up to them.  
"Excuse me, are you here for Raimundo?" She asked Richard.  
"Yes is he ready for us to see him?" He asked exitedly.  
"No not yet but there is a woman here stating that she is Raimundos mother?" She asked with a questioning face. Richards eyes went wide as he ran to the front deesk to see a small woman wearing a fur coat and black slacks. She had long straight brown hair and a thin face. She looked at Richard with her cold brown eyes and smiled.  
"Hello Richard. How is our beloved son?" 


	53. Provider

Hey guys! so this chapter is kinda short just cuz im super tired and I wanna sleep -_- lol but thanks for the reviews :)  
XxfigXD: yupp mommy is here! and she aint a very good one :)  
Kaylee216: Yea I have to put the fight scene for them a little later but a put in a taste :) and what trip ya going n? :)  
Kimrailover07301997: I know poor Rai im so mean to him xD and his mom isnt very pleasent O.o and thanks I have to read a book and me no likey -_- lol XemlovezyouX11233: Aw i love ya too :D haha i bet he would like that hug :p and Is my story really that addictive 0.o lol and I know! God I didnt think this story was gonna be so long! lol 21higs: WOW! thats impressive! Really! Well I hope you like my story so far :) and yes my mind has some major issues :p Xiaolin Fan: CRAZY! lolololol I know you want her to tell him and she will I promise! I had to add Raikim thaqt part I just had too ^.6

Lol enjoy!

The room felt as though it stood completly still but it was the complete opisite. Richard stared at this woman to see that horrifying grin she wore on her face.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked almost in a whisper. She smiled at him as her brown eyes narrowed.  
"Im here to see my son." She said bluntly.  
""why the hell would care what was wrong with him?" Kimiko yelled unententionally. "Hello My name is Maria whats yours?" She said ignoring Kimikos out burst. Kimiko gave her a death stare.  
"Arent you cute?" She said sarcastically. Naomi and Nick moved to the front.  
"Mom what are you doing here. Really." Nick said in disbelief that she came to see Rai. "And how did you know we were here?" He asked. Maria looked at him and smiled.  
"Your brothers told me where you are...and I came here with some business to settle." She simply said.  
"Why dont you go settle that somewhere else then?" Nicki said coldly.  
"Because I wanna see my presious son." She said with quirky smile. She turned back to the desk and finished signing some papers.  
"What did you just sign?" Nick asked nodding his head toward the direction of the paper. Maria smiled.  
"I just signed the release forms to release Raimundo into mine and Daniels custody." Maria said bluntly. Richard became infuriated and got right in her face.  
"Im not gonna let you take Raimundo into the same Aptmoshere as that man." He whispered roughly. Maria chuckled at the sight of this man so infuriated.  
"Oh sweetie. You forget. Im his mother. Its my right to take him where ever I please." She said cruely.  
"Im his father and I say you cant!" He yelled. The doctors and nurses paid no attention to the fight for they always get fights like this on a daily basis.  
"Richard your so tense. Why dont you have a good time somewhere and dont worry about little ol' Rai." She said patting his shoulder. He grinded his teeth. He stepped back for a moment but his eyes became in furiated when he saw a tall well built man walking down the hallway.  
"Hey babe. I got the car running." The man said as he walked up next to Maria wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked straight at Richard and smirked.  
"Hey Richie its been a while hasnt it?" The man said with a smirk. Richard just stared at with nothing more but to strangle him.  
"Your not taking Raimundo." Naomi said speaking up. Maria got out of of Daniels grasp and walked over to Naomi who stood just an inch taller then her mom.  
"What was that?" Maria asked her. Naomi gulped.  
"I said your not taking Raimundo." she said slowly. Suddenly Maria slapped her across the face which made Nick jump in between them and pushed their mother away.  
"How dare you defend such a worthless piece of crap like him! Hes was born from the devil and caused nothing but shame to this family!" Maria screamed. Naomi stood there for a second and looked in front of her to see Nicki and Nick and even Richard blocking her.  
"If he is so pathetic then why do you want him so bad?" Naomi asked darkly. Maria took back her compulsure and smiled.  
"Because Raimundo is worth alot of money to me right now." She said proudly. Everyone looked at her strangley not knowing what she was talking about till Omi caught it.  
"Are you...Raimundos provider?" He asked. Maria smiled and got Nicki trying to slug her in return.  
"Your a sick twisted bitch you know that!" Nicki screamed as she was being held back by Clay and Kimiko.  
"Raimundo is so talented in ways that no one will understand." She said a smile appearing on her face. Richard came right up in her face and Daniel stepped between them.  
"Now now Richie. I dont think you wanna start anything now?" Daniel said with a smile. Richard stared at his cold black eyes.  
"Move.." He said. Daniel snickered.  
"Or what?" Daniel taunted. Suddenly Richard quickly hooked his face making him fall to the floor. Now this did catch the nurses attention and they called in security to remove the two men. As they took them outside, They left the kids with Maria who stood here smiling.  
"Why?" Nicki asked her mother.  
"What?" MAria replied.  
"Why would you do that to Raimundo? Your own son." Nicki said quietly. Maria chuckled slightly.  
"Oh sweetie you must understand Ive been in this business for a very long time." She said getting shocked faces.  
"Me and Diego have been partners longer then I could remember. he asked me to start recruiting some children and at first I was gonna use you guys." Maria said pointing a the twins. They looked at her with complete horror.  
"But then, Raimundo came along and he was no good to me so I gave him to Diego when he was old enough." She explained.  
"Your a horrible person." omi said quietly.  
"Please. I love money and I find my ways to get it." She said with an evil smirk.  
"Oh and by the way I know what Raimundo did." She said making everyone go wide eyed.  
"So that means dont get on my bad side or else Ill send all of Diegos cronies after you and make sure your limbs are ripped off and sent to different parts of the world." She explained.  
"What do you want?" naomi asked gulping in fear.  
"Simple. Raimundo and Micah. They were on bid and I want them to finish what they started." Micah hid behind Nick who was blocking her.  
"Does Daniel know abot your human trafficing?" Nicki asked. Maria looked at her for a second.  
"No. And he will never know." She said with a straight face. Now they knew they were stuck in something big. Suddenly, the alarm for the doors to close went off.  
"What in sams hell is goin on?" Yelled Clay as he watched the Doctors and Nurses running all over the place.  
"Excuse miss?" Nick asked one of the running nurses.  
"Whats going on?" He asked her.  
"One of the suiidal patients escape. Its like he turned into air and floated out of his restraints." The nurse said as she ran down the hallway. Everyone had the same thought who. Raimundo.

On the roof.

Raimundo stood there on the roof of the 12 story building looking down at the busy street. His shirt was off and he had tired eyes.  
"What are you going to do?" Asked a voice from behind him. He saw it was vipporess standing there with her arms crossed. She was wearing some modern day clothing. Some black skinnies and a green belly shirt. Her heair was still long and curly.  
"Whats with the clothes?" Raimundo asked tiredly.  
"Just thought it was time for a change." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. He nooded his head in understanding and looked back down the edge. He heard the sirens going off knowing he wasnt in his room anymore.  
"You know this isnt the way." She said firmly. Raimundo felt the wind blowing thru his hair. He inhaled deeply and looked out to see the beach. The water coming and going and the late night swimmeers having a fun time.  
"Raimundo?" Viporess asked. "I just need to see something." He said simply. Viporess cocked her head to the side not understanding what he ment.  
"See what?" She asked. Raimundo was silent for a few moments.  
"To see if god will forgive me." He said simply. Then...he stepped over the edge.. 


	54. Only Human

Ok so this chapter im doing a mini cross over with Law and Order SVU. If you guys dont know what that is, its Law and Order with sex crimes. Perfect for this story lol. I couldnt help it I had too! you guys should watch SVU :p its part of the reason why im so screwed in the head XD lol. But anyways thank you too WindyGirl(Its cool at least you reviewed ^.^)  
Kaylee216(Well because I read other stories and they make his family so happy and perfect and so I made a reason why his family was never mentioned in the firrst place :p)  
XemlovezyouX11233(I could never hate my top reviewer:D)  
Kimrailover07301997(I love adventure time! and yes im sorry he jumpre :/)  
xiaolin fan(lol! yes I will give you permission to cyber murser her :D)  
Ok well I hope you all enjoy :D

The monks stood there in shock as they all split up to find there suicidal friend. Omi went with Clay down the burn clinic part of the hospital to try and find him. Nicki, Nick and Naomi went to down thru the perternity ward. Kimiko wondard off by herself running down the wing Raimundo was in.  
She looked into his room to see that the sheets were off the bed and the restraints were on the floor. She panicked slightly not knowimg where he could have been. She looked around the room to see if she couldnt find any clues. When the room was searched, she went back out into the hallway and for a second watched as the nurses and doctors ran from room to room looking for the missing patient. Kimiko ran her fingers thru her hair that she pulled out of the pony tail. She closed her eyes and thought, "Where would A suicidal Wind dragon go after escaping his hospital room." She stood there thinking avoiding the running people. Suddenly, the idea sparked into her head. She quickly ran to the emergency stairs and ran to the top till she reached the roof. She slammed open the door to show the empty lot. She looked side to side.  
"Raimundo!" She screamed to get nothing more then the wind. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She looked straight ahead and saw Raimundos shirt on the side of the edge. Kimikos heart acted as though it skipped a beat. Suddenly her body started to move by itself. At first it was a small walk then turned into a sprint. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was tough. She made it to the edge and fell to her knees and looked down to see..nothing...  
She only saw the dumpster in the alley and the occasional stray cat. In a funny way. She felt relieved. She knew Raimundo was alive..for now..  
She grabbed Raimundos shirt and put to her face as she sobbed quietly. She stayed like that for a while and she finally stood back up and slowly walked back down the stairs. She went to see her friends were sitting in the waiting room. Richard and Daniel were inside know with handcuffs on. Daniels face was bruised and bloody. Kimiko looked at Richard to see nothing more then a scratch on his face. Kimiko was surprised he could do so much damage. She then saw two police officers. But the strange thing was..they werent the brazilian police. Kimiko looked to see that their patches said NYPD.  
"New York?" Kimiko asked herself. Suddenly, a man came from behind the cops. He was wearing a long black coat and some black pants. He had bright blue eyes and he was nearly bald but handsome for his age (lol). He had a serious look on his face. Then from behind him came a woman. She was very pretty. She has short brown hair that was slightly curled. She was also wearing all black like the man. She had large brown eyes that went with her face so well. Kimiko stood there for a second in confusion.  
"Kimiko Tohomiko?" The man asked. Kimiko jumped slightly.  
"Uh yes?" She asked nervously.  
"Im detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson." He said pulling out a badge. The woman did the same thing.  
"We need to ask you a few questions." He said puting the badge down.  
"About what?" Kimiko asked. The man was silent for a moment.  
"About your friend, Raimundo Pedrosa." Benson said. Kimiko stood there a little scared and noticed something..Maria was gone.

Somewhere else.

Raimundo stood on the outskirts of brazil. He waas standing the same place he was when Wuya talked to him. he stood there, his eyes were tired. His wings were in full view. The beautifull white wing were growing grey. Some began to fall off. He stood there, surprised of what happened.

Flashback.

Raimundo stepped over the edge. As he started to fall, He thought to himself.  
"If im ment to live, I will be saved." Suddenly as he was about to hit the ground, his wings appeared and his eyes shot open grey and against his own will, stopped his own falling and flew him thru the wind and clouds. Raimundo was shocked by this but couldnt say anything. He flew awhile enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting his face. He flew and flew till he made it to the edge he is standing at now.

End flashback

He stood there and he breathed steadily. He looked down at the grass for he could bearly see it Since it was late at night. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind for only a moment.  
"Ahem" Said a voice behind him. He opened his eyes and turned the top of his body to see none other then Viporess standing there. She was holding a sheif in her hand that had gold chinese writing on it. Raimundos eyes didnt change from there tired look.  
"Is that the Shen Gong Wu?" He asked tiredly. Viporess smiled at him.  
"Yes." She said. Raimundo turned to face his beloved city.  
"Raimundo why are you acting like this?" She asked. Raimundo ran his hand thru his hair.  
"Im tired." He simply said.  
"Of what?" She asked walking towards him.  
"Everything.." He said quietly. Viporess chuckled slightly.  
"So you try and kill yourself?" She asked facing the city just as Raimundo was. Rai tilted his head slightly. Viporess looked at his wings to see the discoloring of it.  
"the pureness of your wing is tainted." She told him. He just stood there for a second and sighed.  
"Because im evil." He said to her in sorrow. Viporess laughed. Raimundo looked at her confused. Viporess looked at him and smiled.  
"Oh Raimundo your far from evil." She said.  
"How can you say that? I went to the dark side before! I killed someone!" Raimudo yelled as he stuffed his face in his hands.  
"How about your being human." She stated simply. Raimundo froze at first not understanding what she ment by this.  
"What?" He asked her. She laughed again.  
"Oh you poor fool youve been cooped up in that Xiaolin temple for far too long." She smiled as she tapped his nose slightly.  
"Raimundo, when you listen to the elders they say that there is good in everyone. But it also means there is bad in everyone as well. When you went to Wuya, you didnt do it out of evil, You did it like every other Teenage boy would have. You did it for the games and the cars and the money that she offered." She explained. Raimundo looked at her still confused.  
"Youve been given so much responsibility of a worrior and above others you forgotten, your only human." She said as her red eyes brightened with happiness. Raimundo was catching on now.  
"You play you laugh you smile. You feel pain and sorrow, you suffer but you still can have fun. No matter how much power you will be given you cant forget, your a human boy with emotions and a heart. No matter what the other might say that you are only allowed to be on two sides, your the proof that you can be both. Human." She said as she smiled big. Raimundo for the first time since the day at the circus, he gave a happy smile. But its soon faded.  
"But why am I the only one?" He asked her. Viporess kept her smile strong.  
"Your not. Your just the only one who realizes it." Now Rai was lost.  
"here take Omi for instance." She started putting her hand on her hip and her finger in the air.  
"He is powerful indeed, but he sees himself better then anyone else and that he will destroy all evil someday. He forgets, even with that power of his, he is just a human like everyone else. All humans all shapes and sizes are all evil and good. Human." She said with a chuckle. Raimundo let out a chuckle. He then looked down to the ground and sighed.  
"But I killed-" He was cut off by Viporess putting her finger on his lips.  
"It was a human reaction. He hurt alot of people and even you. You did that out of instinct." She explained.  
"but I was in the Ying Yang form." He argued.  
"So?" She kept loosing him.  
"All the Ying Yang part does is bring out your true emotions and actions." She shrugged.  
"But Dojo said-" he was cut off.  
"That its a good and evil in you? hehe Oh Dojo." She smiled.  
"He doesnt know anything of the angel. Dragon maybe but angel no."

"and you do?" He asked crossing his arms.  
"I have to know everything." She said. Raimundo caught it now. All this time his true actions and emotions were shoned. Nothing was forced it was just him. He face the floor and hugged himself.  
"How can my friends forgive me?" He said quietly. Viporess smiled and looked at Rai.  
"For what?" She asked. Raimundo looked at her with solem eyes.  
"For everything." He said. Viporess chuckled. "Raimundo, there is nothing to be sorry for. Your friends are here and they care about you for you. Not for your past, not for your family, but for you." She said as she pointed at his heart. He smiled slightly. He remembered when Kimiko came into his room and kissed his cheek that woke him up. He remembered her telling him she loved him. He smiled to himself. But one more thing bothered him.

"Then why is the wing tainted?" He asked her. She gave him a sly look.  
"I dont know what your talking about." She said addressing the wing. Raimundo became confused and looked to see the wing was glowing white again. He then looked at the other one and saw..it was different. It was feathered like the other, but it was black. it was soft and went as far as the other one. He looked at Viporess with questioning eyes.  
"They were like that because your body was being consumed by fear. Now, you know and you see and now you can master its true power." She said sweetly. Raimundo felt his eyes change back to green and the wings disapeared once again. He can control it now.  
"Viporess, can I ask you a favor?" He asked her. She looked at him still with a smile.  
"You know so much about this power. Will you train me?" He asked with a smile. Viporess chuckled slightly and held out her hand for him to shake it.  
"Why not?" she said. They shook hands for a second. He turned away getting ready to leave when she stopped him.  
"Here." She said. he turned around to see she was holding his medalion. He was shocked.  
"I think this belongs to you." She said as she handed it to Rai.  
"Where did you find it?" He asked her as he slipped it over his head.  
"Luck." She said. She pulled out the swored. Raimundo looked at the lettering to see it said Shuko on it.  
"Ill hold onto this for now." She said with a smile. Raimundo smiled.  
"Thanks." He said. He then sprinted off the side of the mountain and flew into the sky doing twists and flips.  
"Im as free as the wind." He whipered to himself.

After bout 20 minuutes, Raimundo came back to the hospital and came to the waiting room where he saw everyone. He stood there frozen when he saw Daniel beaten up.  
"Raimundo!"" They all yelled in unison. Kimiko stood up and ran up to Rai and jumped into his arms and he hugged her tight.  
"Im so happy your alright." She whispered trying to hold back some tears. Raimundo smiled as he put her down. "Hey Raimundo." Daniel said. Raimundo tried to keep calm to be in the same room as this man. His focuse was lost as he saw the detectives walking up to him.  
"Rai these people need to talk to you." Kimiko explained. Stabler walked up to Raimundo.  
"Your Raimundo Pedrosa?" He asked. Rai was a littl suspicisious as first.  
"Yeah?" He said weirdly. He looked at the detectives eyes and saw saddness.  
"Turn around." He said quielty.  
"What why?"Raimundo asked getting offensive.  
"Just do it." He said as he forced Raimundo to turn around and he clapped handcuffs on him.  
"Raimundo Pedrosa you are under arrest for the murder of Diego Chavez. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." Stabler said as he walked him out.  
"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled to be stopped by Benson.  
"What are you guys doing?" Kimiko yelled.  
"You all are coming with us." Benson said.  
"Where?" Naomi asked shocked they just arrested Raimundo.  
"New York." she said to get gasps from everyone. 


	55. Law&Order

Ok for thos who dont know what SVU*Specal Victem Unit* is (Kaylee216 lol) Its a TV show that is based on detectives who work with sex crimes like rape and child abuse. The people Im using in here are detectives Eliot Stabler, Olivia Benson(the main people) A.D.A Casey Novak(I know Casey is an old one but she was always my favorite ^.^ and shes is like the lawyer for the SVU) Detectives John Munch and Fin Tutirola.(I dont know how to spell his name. He is also the only black dude lol) and Dr. Waung. He is the physciatrist. I think hes cool lol. and This is what I get for having a dream that involved Xiaolin Showdown and SVU. lol but before in my dream Rai was getting convicted for murdering Kim so that was sad 0.o haha But thanks to.  
Xiaolin Fan: I know originally this wasnt part of the story but my mind is just filled with SVU right now the two kinda got mixed lol XD 21hugs: I know I do too -_- But i like this show because it shows how sneaky cops really are haha Kimrailover07301997:No its illeagal to arrest someone in a different counrty. Thats why fugitives try to flee to a neighboring country. and Im updating as fast as I can XD xXfigXD: OmG I LOVE STABLER33 Im still sad he wont be on the 13th season, or benson, or waung...makes me sad lol XemlovezyouX11233: Now only if bail was negotiable XD lol and hell ya he got it from his dad! lol Windygirl: i know lol I dont think anyone saw that! haha..well I dont think anyone expected me to write a twisted story like this XD Kaylee216: WOMAN I SHUNE YOU! lol you should totally watch it cuz it ammmaaazzziinnng lol and I know viporess is pretty cool now if only I got her in some more it might work better lol.

Please enjoy :D

"Would someone like to explain to me why exactly 2 of our detectives from New York traveled all the way to Brazil, arrested a 16 year old boy with 3 of his siblings and 3 of his friends, his parents and step parent!" Yelled a woman walking into the precinct. It was A.D.A Cassey Novak filled with rage. Detectives Benson and Stabler stood up quick as they looked at the fuming woman. She walked up to them throwing a file on the table.  
"Why is it I walk into my office and found this on my desk?" She asked. Benson picked it up to see it was a report stating the arrest of Raimundo Pedrosa.  
"You mind explaining this?" She asked. Stabler sighed.  
"We need him." He said simply.  
"And grabbing him from a completly different country is gonna help? That is illegal and you all know that! What ever he says it wont be used in court!" Novak yelled.  
"We dont need a confession we just need a name!" Stabler yelled.  
"As I recall this kid is being accused for murder of a powerful man in Brazil and you bring him here?"  
"We had permission from Brazil to bring him here. He killed one of the top mobsters of Brazil with one simple shot. Who ever that guy was has been sending over Kiddy porn, drugs, people, and even kids. We were close to getting him till we learned he was killed." stabler explained.  
"Then why do we need him?" novak asked. Benson pulled out a picture from the file and gave it to Novak. It was a teen brazilian boy with cuts and bruises on his body. He was completly naked.  
"Thats why." Benson stated.  
"I Are you sure its the same kid? Novak asked. Stabler grabbed her arm and brought her to one of the interigation room and made her look thru the glass to see Raimundo sitting at the table with his head in his arms. He looked like he was sleeping.  
"So he is one of the dozens of kids that Diego had so? That was about what 3 years ago? How do you know if he still knows anything?" Novak stated.  
"When we saw him, He was beaten bad. His records said that he was raped and tortured. It was by Diego. That man has a partner and from specific sources we have a feeling its the mother." Stabler explained.  
"Well what do they say?" Novak was addressing to the two other intericgation rooms. One had Nick, Nicki, and Naomi, the other had Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.  
"The friends wont say anything and neither will the siblings." Stabler said.  
"What about the husband and father?" Novak asked addressing to Richard and Daniel who one was sitting in the confrance room while the other in the negotiation room.  
"Nothing. Other then the fact Daniel got a pretty bad beating from Richard." Benson stated.  
"Ok what about the 9 year old?" Novak asked.  
"She wont say anything either." Benson said.  
"Ok someone is protecting someone. You gotta get one of them to crack or else I cant hold Maria for any crime. Instead she will come at us and sue New York saying we kidnapped her." Novak explained.  
"We got premission from Brazil. They were glad to give us this case for they had enough to worry about all ready." stabler yelled.  
"Maria will try something." Novak stated. She looked at the pictures Stabler was still holding. "Push them." Novak stated as she left. Benson and Stabler looked at each other for a second.  
"Fin will work with the friends, Munch with the siblings, you with the dads, Ill go talk to Micah, and Waung with try and talk to Raimundo." Benson said and Stabler nodded in agreement.

With the monks.

Kimiko was walking back and forth in the room while Clay sat down and Omi was upside down on the filing cabnit. Suddenly Dojo came out from Omis tunic freaking out.  
"Were arrested! We got arrested! Why are we arrested!" Dojo screamed freaking out.  
"Dojo calm down were not in trouble yet." Clay said sitting up straight.  
"Not yet! why are we here anyway?" Dojo said as he got confertable on Clays hat.  
"Until someone says who Diegos partner is we arent allowed to leave." Kimiko said leaning against the wall.  
"Why dont you guys just tell them so we can go home?" Dojo asked.  
"Because it aint our place at the dinner table." Clay said.  
"What?"  
"He means this is a family issue, and it just isnt our place to say anything." kimiko said. What they didnt realize was that Fin and Munch were listening in on them.  
"So they wont say anything because there not family." Finn said.  
"Well I see it from there side. They shouldnt be involved." Munch stated. He then walked into the room with the siblings. Nick quickly stood up and was ferious.  
"Why the hell are we here?" He yelled.  
"Until you tell us who Diegos partner is you guys are in here."  
"and why do you need us to tell you?" Naomi asked.  
"Because we need someone to I.D them." Munch explained as he stuffed his hand sin his pockets.  
"Good luck with that." Nicki said bluntly. Munch sighed as he walked out.

With Richard.

Eliot walked in to the council room to see Richard sitting at one of the desks handcuffed to one of the legs.  
"Hey Richard." Eliot said. Richard looked at him with anger in his eyes. Eliot sat down in front of him and looked at him straight in the eye.  
"How come your not talking?" Eliot asked.  
`"What am I supose to say?" Richard said. Eliot sat back in his seat.  
"Richard why did you beat up Daniel?" Eliot asked. Richard looked up at him with cold eyes.  
"Because he has been hurting my son since he could walk." Richard said coldly. Eliot looked down at a file and chuckled.  
"It says here your an American citizen. Why are you here and your children are there?" Eliot asked. Richard was becoming angry.  
"i was going thru some things and when I was ready to take them, two of them were already gone and My other, I wasnt allowed near." Richard explained. Eliot looked at him in disbelief.  
"Tell me Richard do you know what your son has been thru in your absents?" Eliot asked. Richards breathing was hitched as he gulped.  
"Yea...Kinda..I mean.." Richard never fully understood what happened to his son. Only he knew it was never anything good. Eliot shifted slightly as he pulled out the file he had earlier and slammed it on the table. Richard looked at it for a second.  
"Do you know what this is?" Eliot asked. Richard shook his head now. Eliot opened the file and Richard quickly turned away.  
"Oh my god.." Richard said. he saw pictured of Raimundo in restraints and holds.  
"These, were found on the internet." eliot said as he moved the pictures around to show more gruesome pictures.  
"It wasnt just him either. Dozens of kids under the care Of Diego were affected and pictures and movies were created." Eliot said as he threw dvds at Richard.  
"Please stop.." Richard begged.  
"They say that these photos are three years old but we found this one." Eliot said as he pulled out one simple photo. Richard timidly turned to see the picture to only shoot down to the table.  
"Oh my god.." He said again only more of a whine. It was a recent photo of Raimundo on the bed after being drugged in the metal room.  
"You see this? This was posted just a few hours ago!" Eliot yelled as he stood up leaning over the table.  
"Stop!" Richard yelled fighting back the tears he was holding.  
"Your son was nearly beaten to death and raped over and over again. Diego is the one who cause him this pain and no one was there to help him! Not even poor old daddy dearest who could care less whether his child was alive!" Eliot screamed.  
"I love my children more then anything in the world! If I could I would have taken them as far away from here as possible! I know my son went thru hell but he will make it thru and Im here now and that bastard is dead!" Richard scream. Eliot was quiet for a second.  
"If you want to protect your chilren so bad, tell me who his partner was." He said softly. Richard just looked down at the table.  
"Richard, who ever is his partner just posted this one up on the internet. And these." Eliot scrambled thru a few photes and picked out two.  
"We found these in a real pedophiles home." He explained. richards eyes filled with tears. Eliot leaned in closer.  
"Richard, Tell me who his partner was." He said quietly.  
"I cant.." Richard whispered.  
"Look. We can protect all of you-" Eliot was cut off.  
"You dont get it! Its not like some stupid little raid! What this man did for a living is so much more then you think! And if I tell you who his partner is, They are gonna send people after me, my kids, their friends, even there half siblings!" Richard yelled. Eliot was quiet as he sat there looking at the fuming man.  
"Im not telling you anything if its going to hurt my kids." He told them. Eliot shook his head and stood up and left, leaving Richard to only be able to look at the pictures. When Eliot got out Munch was standing outside waiting for him.  
"Anything?" He asked. Eliot sighed.  
"Well whatever is going on defendtly got them spooked. The dad aint talking." Eliot explained.  
"Well lets see how waung is doing." Munch said as he and Eliot walked over to the interigation room Raimundo was in. Rai still had his head down and Dr. Waung sat across from him.

"Hello Raimundo." Waung said calmly. Raimundo made no reply. He just kept his head in his arms.  
"Raimundo I would like to talk to you if thats alright with you." Waung said. Raimundo slowly lifted his head. Raimundo hasnt slept since they got there. He was given a knew shirt and pants to wear since he lost his last shirt. Dr. Waung observed him closley.  
"How are you feeling Raimundo." He asked. Raimundo looked at him with tired eyes.  
"Where are my friends." Rai asked in a low tone.  
"There in the other room." Waung stated. The room fell quiet for a second till Waung pulled out some photoes.  
"Raimundo could you tell me who this is?" He asked as he handed Raimundo the pictures Rai looked at him slowly at first but then his tempo was fast and his eyes were wide, They were copies of the pictures Stablor had.  
"Wh-where did you get these.." Raimundo asked in a shakey breath as the memories started flooding back.  
"The internet." Raimundo cringed his jaw as he threw the pictured back on the table. He refused to cry anymore. Waung took a second and looked at his medalion.  
"Are you free Raimundo?" Waung asked. Rai was a little confused by the question at first but then knew he was talking about the medalion.  
"Yeah I am." He said with a smile. Waung looked at him strangley.  
"are you not upset by the photos?" He asked. Raimundo sighed and looked at them and crossed his arms.  
"I am. But I have to realize, that was my past. Im not part of that anymore, I have a new life with better people and better things to look forward to then stay in the dark." Raimundo explained.  
"Thats a very good healing process. But what I recall you were attacked recently. And you killed the man who hurt you." Waung stated which made Raimundo freeze.  
"Am I going to jail.?" Raimundo asked quielty shaking slightly.  
"No. Brazil wants to thank you for getting rid of a man like that." Waung said. Raimundo became confused.  
"Then why did they arrest me?" Raimundo asked becoming angry.  
"Because the detectives thought that was the only way to bring you here." He said.  
"Why do they want me so bad?" Rai asked.  
"Diego has been supplying people here in America for a very long time. We finally got a hit after the receent picture of you came up." he said as he handed Raimundo the picture of him unconsious.  
"After that we had permission from the Brazil armed forces to take over this case. Since you were the most recent they think you know who his partner was. And if we can find the partner, we can shut down the whole thing." Waung explained calmly. Raimundo looked up at him.  
"If I knew I would tell you." he said. waung sighed.  
"we have a feeling it might be your mother, Maria Pedrosa." suddenly Raimundos heart felt like it stopped. He knew it was her. It had to be her.  
"But it seems that no one wants to say." Waung said putting the pictures back in the file. Raimundo gulped slightly and inhaled.  
"Maybe their scared." Raimundo said not meaning too.  
"Why would they be scared?" Waung said. Raimundo just looked down at the table. He started to play with his medalion. He breathed slowly and looked back up at Dr. Wuang.  
"Because we are only human." He stated. Waung looked at him confused as he sat back in his seat.

With Micah.

Micah was sitting in the Child interigation room coloring in a coloring book. Benson came up and sat next to her in the small chairs.  
"Hey Micah." Olivia said nicely. Micah paid no attention to her.  
"What you coloring there?" She asked and saw she was drawing a dog.  
"A puppy." Micah said.  
"Well its a very good puppy. Whats his name?"  
"Tino." Micah said as she starrted to color it with blue.  
"Well he seems like a very good puppy." Benson said. The room fell silent for a second.  
"Micah, You know Diego right?" Olivia asked.  
"Yea. But hes gone now." Micah said looking at Olivia.  
"I know. Your brother made him go away." Micah grew quiet.  
"That wasnt Rai-Rai.." Micah whispered. Benson looked at her confused.  
"Micah, I thought Rai-Rai was the one who shot Diego." "he was. But he changed. Diego made him change." Micah said. Benson looked at the girl for a second.  
"Micah, Diego hurt Rai-Rai very much. He changed to protect himself." Benson explained to the little girl. Micah was forming tears in her eyes.  
"Rai-Rai didnt want to live anymore. He wanted to leave me all alone." Micah said in a cracking voice. Benson patted Micahs back as she sobbed lightly.  
"But he didnt leave you. Hes in the other room right now." olivia said calmly. Micah looked at her with large green eyes.  
"She wants to hurt Rai-Rai." micah said. Bensons eyes grew wide as she moved sightly.  
"Who Micah?' Olivia asked.  
"I cant tell you." Micah said shaking her head.  
"How come Micah." Olivia asked. Micah looked down at the table.  
"because she said she will send people to hurt us." Micah said quietly. Benson stared at her for a second before she walked out of the room. She was met up by Munch, Stabler, and Fin.  
"anything?" Munch asked. Benson shrugged.  
"Its a woman, and she is threatening them." olivia stated.  
"The father says that saying anything will put his children in danger." Stabler said. Waung walked up to them with his hands in his pockets.  
"Anything on our guest of honor?" Fin asked.  
"Raimundo has adapted to what has happen to him quite diligently. But I dont think he knows anything at all." waung stated.  
"That kid has been the deepest with this guys, How can he not know anything?" Stabler asked in disbelief.  
"Raimundo has been as far as any other kid Diego had. His code name was the winner because he was the most requested. Raimundo has been from New York, and even parts of France. I dont think Diego gave him the time to know anything deeper." Waung explained.  
"You would expect that kid cracking." Benson stated.  
"I think he has. The attept of suicide, The attitude, the reactions. He broke, but I have a feeling he talked to someone that brought him back to earth. He kept saying that he is only human." waung said.  
"Well thats nice to know but this doesnt help our little issue of getting a name." Stabler said.  
"I can help." said a voice. They turned to see a portuguese woman standing there. It was the nurse that helped Richard with Raimundos record.  
"How can you help.?" Munch asked. The nurse smiled.  
"Because I was standing there when Maria was confessing that she was diegos partner." The nurse simply stated.  
"well lady you just made our job so much easier." Stabler said leaning against a table.  
"Ms. are you willing to testify?" Benson asked the nurse.  
"Of course, on one condition." she said with a smirk.  
"Ya and what would that be?" Fin asked. getting suspisious.  
"Let Raimundo and his friends and his siblings and his dad go." She said.  
"Why not the step father?" Waung asked. The nurse pulled out a file.  
"This is probably about 6 years old but there are no limitations on child abuse I believe." She said as she handed the file to Waung. He opened to see it was a complaint against Daniel Pedrosa for the abuse of Raimundo.  
"Youve just been handed a child abuser." Tthe nurse smiled.  
"Yea but we would need Raimundo here to testify aganst him." Stabler said looking at the file.  
"No you dont. In there it says That Raimundo testified against him once before. The case was dismissed because of a confidential agreement. I looked in on it. A man named Diego Chavez paid them off to dismiss the case. As I heard the second they came home, Raimundo was ended right back into the hospital with a broken arm and a fractured jaw. Said he got in a street fight when he came home. He was 8." The nurse explained. The detectives all looked at each other for a second.

Raimundo sat in the room just thinking about everything. He sighed until he heard the door open to show Stabler standing there.  
"Raimundo come here." He said. Raimundo stood up slowly walking out of the room to see his friends and siblings waiting for him.  
"Rai-Rai!" Micah screamed as she jumped into his arms. He looked at everyone confused.  
"Whats going on?" Rai asked. Benson walked up to them.  
"Someone came forward and now we are letting you go." She said. Raimundo was confused. Then he saw Daniel being walked out of the precinct in handcuffs. He smiled at Raimundo.  
"Well Raimundo looks like this is the last time ill be seing you!" He yelled as the police officer pushed him out of the precinct. He then saw His mother also being escorted. She gave him the death stare as she was walking out.  
"You better watch your back winner!" She screamed out. Raimundo shut his eyes tight as he squeezed his sister. Benson walked up to him.  
"we can protect you. You all can stay here in New York if-" She was cut off.  
"Tahnks...but I just want to go home." Raimundo said as he walked out the precinct followed by everyone else. 


	56. A broken Bond

**5 Chapters Remain! wow I cant believe this story is almost over :/ makes me sad! And im changing the rating again because I totally spaced and forgot that there are younger viewers on here D: (Thanks for the wake up call PurpleSatinRose) but anyways thanks to:**  
**Crash9(I liked your review it was long ^.^ haha and I know at first it was pretty scetching but im glad it all just kinda filled through. I know this story was rediculosly long. I didnt mean for it to be so long but My brain was coming up with things on the way alot of people wanted Rai and Kim and Clay and Nick to hook up sooner but I have the tendincy to making people suffer because so many people just want them to get it over with and I cant let that . And im sorry for all the spelling errors. I know thru isnt the right way to spell through but I type like super fast both on the computer and on my phone so I forget about the spelling. I hope you can bear with me about my grammer.:D and Im happy you enjoy my story!)**

**xXfigXD:( OMG I KNOW! god I was so pissed when they said they wouldnt be on there I was like"Ill stick with the rerunsXD" And yes Maria and Daniel are gone! lol)**

**XemlovezyouX11233: (Your very observant I notice XD lol but yea I try and kinda hint at the similarities of the family there lol.)**  
**X**

**iaolin Fan:( I know i didnt put the good part of Rio in but I gotta move on from Rio D: saad lol But there isnt that much Raikim this chapter but MAJOR next. And lets just say they finish were they left off 0.o lol)**

**Kimrailover07301997: Aw your feelings know me way to well XD and yes, in your mind imagine them rotting to the core :D)**  
**Kaylee: Yes you better watch it! lol jk :D and this And this chapter is longer then the last one ^.^ lol)**  
**WindyGirl:(Yes there free!)**  
**And again thank you to PurpleSatinRose For pointing that out for me. Im just so used to Rated M readers and T readers I forget the little fellas out there lol.**

**Please enjoy!**

The monks stood outside of the precinct watching the busy cars and people walking around the state of New York. There was an awkward silence for a second till Nicki broke the silence.  
"So...What do we do now?" Nicki asked. Naomi sighed.  
"Its time to go home." She said simply. Nicki became wide eyed.  
"You cant! Mom will send people after you!" Nicki yelled. Nick coughed catching everyones attention.  
"Technically, she was talking about you guys." Nick pointed to Raimundo, Nicki, and Micah. "We Will be the only ones she has the outside so she wont attack us." Nick said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Then they will come and be with me." Richard said in a tough voice to only get a gasp from Raimundo and Micah while Nicki kept her head down.  
"That wouldnt be a good idea." Dojo said coming out from Omis tunic. Richard flinched slightly to see a talking dragon for this would be the first time seeing him.  
"I-is that lizard talking.." He asked in a defense position.  
"Hey! I resent that!" Dojo yelled. "Uh Dojo you were sayin'?" Clay asked.  
"Oh ya! If Maria is gonna send people after you guys, the first place she is gonna look is your home." Dojo pointed out. Richard sighed knowing he was right. Kimiko sparked up an idea.  
"Hey why dont you and Micah come to the temple! Maria doesnt know where that is!" Kimiko said only to get the death stare by both Nicki and Raimundo.  
"Ya! I wanna go where Rai-Rai and Nicki live!" Micah yelled in exitement holding Raimundos hand. Raimundo looked down at her then at his father.  
"Only if its ok with raimundo and Nicole." Richard said nervously. Raimundo looked back at his friends. He sighed.  
"Fine." He said quietly.  
"Yay!" Micah yelled jumping into his arms. Nicki laughed slightly but looked at Naomi and Nick.  
"Are you guys alright?" Nicki asked. Naomi walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Im sorrry for everything." She said. Nicki stood there in shock as this is the first time Naomi has ever hugged her. Naomi let go of her and smiled.  
"Come and visit us sometime." Naomi said with a smile. Nick then walked over to Raimundo and Micah.  
"Well we will be taken the next plane back to Brazil. Jesus, Jose, Serenity, and Harmony are probably getting worried." Nick said laughing as he scruffled up Micahs hair. Raimundo laughed slightly. They looked at each other for a second.  
"Ill see ya around Bro." Nick said as he let out his hand for Rai to shake. Rai looked at his had for a second and put Micah down and gave his brother a hug.  
"Ill see ya later Nick." Raimundo said letting go of Nicholas. Nick laughed as he put Raimundo in a head lock and gave him a noogy.  
"Geez your still a pain." Nick said laughing. He let go and Dojo grew into his bigger size and the monks with Micah and Richard hopped on.  
"It was nice meeting your friends! Come and visit us again and we'll go out on the beach and stuff!" Naomi called out waving bye to them. Nick was doing the same. And they were off back to the xiaolin temple. Their home.  
On the way Raimundo was up in the front holding Micah for she was acting like she was flying. Follow by Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Nicki, then Richard who was on his stomach scared for his life. Raimundo was sitting close to Dojos head helping Micah stand as she was laughing.  
"This is amazing Rai-Rai!" Micah said with a huge smile. Raimundo smiled big.  
"Yea not bad for an over growned lizard." Rai said with a smirk.  
"Watch it Raimundo!" Dojo called out. Raimundo smirked as he stood up picking up Micah.  
"Wanna do something cool?" Raimundo asked Micah. She smiled and nodded. He set her down for a second and took off his shirt exposing the gause around his stomach and ribs and the cuts and bruises that havent healed yet. He was getting strange looks from the others besides his father who was clinging to life on Dojo. He shut his eyes and Inhaled slightly and opened his eyes again to show they were grey. Out of thin air, His wings appeared and the monks gasped as they saw that the left wing had changed to a fluffy long one like the other only it was pitch black. The Ying Yang symbol wasnt bleeding either. Micah flinched slightly but allowed her brother to pick her up.  
"Ready?" He asked her with a cocky smirk. Micah nodded yes nervously. Suddenly Raimundo tipped backwards and fell off dojo.  
"Rai!" The monks all screamed in unison. Micah was screaming clinging to Raimundo. Rai kept his cocky smirk as he opened his wings and did a spiral and flipped up right and flew back up to the others. They stared at him in compltete Aw. He was keeping up with the speed of Dojo. He laughed as he started to do flips in the air with Micah who by this time was cheering with joy. Everyone looked at the siblings and laughed but still confused about what was happening with Raimundo and the Ying Yang angel. Kimiko was laughing the hardest as she saw this. She was happy for this is the first time she saw that cocky smile of his in a long time. Nicki was sitting there smiling but was destracted by A small whimper coming from her father behind her. She looked to see he was just as terrified as she was when she first road Dojo.  
"Papa I think you can sit up your not gonna fall." Nicki stated. Richard cracked one of his eyes open and looked at his daughter. He slowly stood up straight with caution. He was distracted by the look of Raimundo flying around in the sky with huge wings with Micah. He then looked down to make sure he wasnt in some type of dream.  
"This is icredible..." He said quietly.  
"Welcome to the world of the Xioalin." Clay said tipping his hat. Richard looked at him interested.  
"Your from America arent you?" Richard asked.  
"Yes sir, Born and raised in the great plains of Texas. Arent you from America as well?" Clay asked. Richard nodded.  
"From the great waters of San Diego." Richard said with a laugh.  
"Ooo What business do you do?" Omi asked with much exitement.  
"Well I help run a eletronic company called Pathfinders electronics." Richard explained. Kimikos eyes shot wide as she turned around to face Richard.  
"You mean THEE Pathfinders Electronics?" Asked exitedly.  
"The one of the same." Richard said with a modest smile.  
"Oh my god! You guys are partners with Tohomiko Electronnics right!" Kimiko asked with her eyes lit up.  
"Yes, how did you know that? Thats a secritive partnership." Richard asked confused.  
"Because my father owns Tohomiko Electronics!" Kimiko said with a smile.  
"Your THAT Kimiko? Oh my I havent seen you since your very small! I cant believe I didnt reconize you before!" Richard said exitedly.  
"You couldnt believe it? *I* cant believe I didnt reconize my fathers best friend!" Kimiko said with a laugh. Nicki, Clay, and Omi sat there in confusion.  
Raimundo looked down to see His friends talking to his father and was discusted. Micah noticed his reaction.  
"You should give him a chance Rai-Rai. He really wants to get to know you." She said. Raimundo looked down at her and sighed as he kept flying.

after a while they were home once again at the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo landed and shrunk back to his small form. Clay went down to his knees.  
"Never thought I miss this place as much a did." He said as he kissed the floor. Richard took a few steps forwards and was enjoying the scenery of this new place. Raimundo landed next to his friends letting Micah go to explore. His wings once again disapeared and his eyes changed back to green.  
"Nice flight?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo smirked at her.  
"Yea. But its always nice to be on the ground once in a while." He said with a chuckle. Before Kimiko could reply, They saw master Fung walking out to greet them.  
"My young monks, its been over 2 weeks, I was worried." Master Fung said with a smile.  
"Dont worry we're fine." Nicki said with a smile. Master Fung has his focused set on Raimundo who still didnt have his shrt on exposing the wounds.  
"Raimundo, you do not look very fine." Master Fung stated. Raimundo looked down to realize his missing piece of clothing.  
"Its a long story Master Fung." Raimundo said simply as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Very well. I see we have guests." Master Fung said looking at Richard who gave a modest smile.  
"Thats my father and the one swimming with the Koi fish is my sister." Nicki said pointing at Micah who was playing with the fish.  
"I see. might I ask why they come to visit us?" master Fung asked.  
"They need to stay with us for a while." kimiko spoke up.  
"Why is this?" Fung asked. Raimundo was getting irratated and walked in the temple.  
"Like I said, its a long story." raimundo said in the doorway. He then left. Richard sighed of saddness.  
"Well very well, we will talk everything over after everyone is settled. Clay, will show Mr?" Fung looked at Richard hoping to get a last name from him.  
"Uh Braceiro sir." Richard said. Master Fung looked at him strangley thinking he would have the same last name as Raimundo.  
"Very well. Clay show Mr. Braceiro to the guest quarters. So many are in the temple we might have to build a new sleeping quarters." Master Fung said as he walked back inside.

About an hour past and Cly showed Richard where he would be staying. Richard decided to give himself a little tour where his children have been living at for the past three years. He stumbled upon where their cubicals were. He first saw Omis. It was simple. Not much for it just a picture of him and the other monks on a side table. He walked down slightly to see Clays that was filled with Cowboy accesories with made Richard chuckle slightly. He then saw Nickis and walked in thinking he had the right for he was her father. He looked around to see band posters on the paper thin walls and a small desk next to the mat where she slept. On it were drawings she did. He knew Nicki was talented at drawing. He still had a drawing she drew for him before she was sent away to military school. It was a tiger. It was so realistic he huug it up in his office. He looked threw them and saw various of drawings. Animals, scenery, objects. He then saw a portrait she did of her, Raimundo and their friends. He smiled and saw it was so detailed and realistic. He set the drawing down and went down to the next Cubical.  
It was Kimikos and he just saw her mat and the desk with her laptop, PDA, and cellphone on the charge. She also saw the minuture closet she must have made for herself for the fact of haow many clothes she had.  
Finally he made it to Raimundos Cubicle. He walked in to see The surfboard behind his mat and the scattard clothes. He smiled to see he still was a teenage boy at heart. He stopped to see a little raggity bear laying on the pillow on the mat where Raimundo laid. He crouched down and picked it up. He observed it and knew it was the same one he gave to Raimundo when he was very small.

Flashack.

"Raimundo hold still for just a second!" Richard comanded as he held Raimundo on his knee. Raimundo was fussing.  
"But I dont wanna take a picture!" Raimundo whinned. Richard laughed. He pulled out the bear. It was clean and was brand new.  
"Here. Ill give you this bear if you hold still ok?" Richard said waving the bear in front of Rai. Raimundos eyes were glued to the dancing bear and he quickly grabbed it and stood still.  
"Alright ready?" The woman asked holding the camra. "As we will ever be." Richard said with a smile hugging Raimund slightly.  
"Alright. Say cheese!" The woman yelled.  
"Cheese!" They both said at the same time. When the photo was done, the woman gave Richard two copies. Richard turned to see little Raimundo laughing as he made the little dance.  
"Here." Raimundo looked up to see him handing him the copy of the picture. Raimundo took it and looked at it and laughed. Richard went down to his level.  
"Papa, when can I go live with you?" Raimundo asked. Richards smile faded. he sighed and looked at his son.  
"Raimundo, Right now I cant have you at the moment," He started and took the bear.  
"But Ninja fred here is gonna be your good luck charm. Hes gonna protect you from the bad guys. I want you to keep this till I come back for you and Nicki(Micah wasnt born yet)" Richard told him with a smile as he hand the bear back to little Raimundo. Rai's eyes glowed with happiness as he cuddled with the bear. Richard laugh but saw Raimundos sleeve fell slightly showing a fresh bruise on his arm.  
"Rai, where did you get this." Richard said trying to get close it it. Raimundo quickly retreated. Richard looked at him with frightful eyes. Raimundo smiled at him.  
"Its Ok. You said that Ninja Fred would protect me from the bad man." Raimundo said smiling.

End Flashback.

Richard only felt sorrow.  
"You kept him, Kept him this hole time. He didnt protect you. I didnt come back.." Richard whispered as he tightened the bear slightly. He remembered after seeing that bruise, everytime he saw Rai, more would appear. That brightness, that happiness that shone in his eyes faded. Even after a while, Raimundo stopped asking if he could live with his father. But, he kept the bear by his side..  
"I was so caught up in work I couldnt even help my own son." He cursed himself as he hugged the bear.  
He looked at the trash to see something. He put his hand in there and pulled out a crumpled up picture. It was with him and Raimundo. Richard felt a single tear fall down his eye.  
"Im so sorry Raimundo I wasnt there to save you." he said to himself.  
"Why are you in my room?" Said an irratated voice. Richard flinched as he stood up to see Raimundo in his Shuko robes. Richard stood there in awe to see how upper rank his son was.  
"Well?" Raimundo asked in a angry tone. Richard threw the crumpled picture back in the trash seeing he still had Ninja Fred in his hand.  
"I-I just noticed this...surprised you still had it." Richard said with a small smile looking down at the bear. Raimundo breathed timidly as he walked over and grabbed the bear from him and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Ya why did I think it would protect me." Raimundo said cruely as he threw it in the trash. He turned to walk out the room.  
"Raimundo!" Richard called. Rai stood where he was and turned around to face his father.  
"Im proud of you. More then you will ever understand." He said with a smile. Raimundo loosened his anger and looked at him with surprisement.  
"Thanks.." He said as he walked out of the room. Richard knew 'im sorry' Isnt going to work. He needed to show Raimundo he wants to make things right. He took the bear out of the trash and brought to where he was sleeping.

The monks gathered up at the meditation room for a meeting. The monks explained all the events of what happened on their trip around the world and Master Fung stood there in Awe.  
"young monks I see that you have all learned much about each other and yourself." He said to see Raimundo had his head down.  
"But other then that, You all have worked very hard and deserve a break." He smiled trying to lighten the mood. Everyone, even Raimundo looked up at him with exitement.  
"I dont think so!" said a voice from behind them. The gasp to see it was viporess wearing the same thing she did when she talked to Raimundo.  
"Viporess. This is most unexpected." Master Fung said calmy.

"Im sorry to intrude. But these monks have much training to do." Viporess stated with a cold face.  
"Training for what?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo looked at Viporess with understandment.  
"Exactly 1 year from today, the great battle between the Heylin and the Xioalin will begin. As a follower under the Shuko worrior, I will train him to control his power and I expect you all to train till your eyes bleed!" Viporess yelled. Everyone looked at her in complete shock.  
"You invited the cheif of torture?" Nicki whispered to Kimiko.  
"Nicole I suggest you dont mess with me." Viporess said making Nicki freeze.  
"But why do we need to train now if the battle isnt for another year?" Omi asked.  
"Because The heylin powers are strong. And Raimundos power is going to take much consitration and effort to control." Viporess said looking at Raimundo who gulped.  
"But Rai was doing a pretty darn good job controling it earlier." Clay stated.  
"That wasnt his power. That was flying." She said as she pulled out the Shuko sword.  
"This sword will only work once. So he not only needs to train his power but his swordsmanship if you wish to end Chase Youngs rein of terror." Viporess said. Raimundo suddenly jolted up and looked at her in anger.  
"You want me to kill him!" He yelled making the room fall silent.  
"How else do you expect to win?" She asked with cold eyes.  
"NO! I refuse to kill! You told me yourself that you cant get rid of evil!" Raimundo yelled catching the attention of Richard and Micah who were in the kitchen.  
"Chase young will cut you down and end the Xiaolin forever. Evil will never die, But Xiaolin can. Chase young is not an important piece to evil but a great threat." Viporess said calmly.  
"I already told you Im not Going to kill anyone again!" He screamed as he stormed out of the meditiation room out to the garden. Viporess stood there looking at everyone.  
"I expect everyone up at dawn." She said as she walked out as well. Everyone was left there in shock.

They didnt realize that Chase was watching them the whole time.  
"Be aware young monks. This time, Im not holding back" Chase said giving an evil laugh. In another part of his lair, Derek, Shion, and Jack were sitting around waiting for orders.  
"So...why are you guys here?" Jack asked suspisiously. Derek looked at him and smirked.  
"Because I enjoy seeing Raimundo squirm in pain." he felt shivers go down his spine.  
"But we are not in Rio anymore." Jack daringly said.  
"We just broke that little pest so he can bearly fight. were just here to finish the job and go home with our prizes." Shion said looking at Derek.  
"Really what?" Jack asked interested. The two of them smirked.  
"The blood of a whore." Shion said.  
"The body of a goddess." Derek said licking his lips. Jack sat there afraid to ask anymore questions.


	57. Lust over Power

Hey everyone im sorry I haven't updated in so long. On the 31st I went to a hotel then the 1st I came home. But the rest of the time ive had been with my friends getting ready for registration. This update is gonna be a little later then I wanted it to be because I had this chapter written out already but my other computer is getting fixed and it has that chapter on it. My other computer wont be back for another week so im just gonna use the desktop for now but I have to re write the chapter. Ill the best as I can: p But anyways thank you to:

21hugs: haha Jack is such a baby :p and im glad you really enjoy my story haha and no viporess isn't turning evil :P im sorry lol.

Xioalin Fan: Yes in this chapter its RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT (Yupp diffidently some major raikim haha and just so you all know I am planning a sequel soon but im still planning it out :p

Kaylee216: this chapter is a lot longer then the others ill guarantee that. And no they didn't get kidnapped haha. And im sorry ive been gone high school has my ass ^.^

XemlovezyouX11233: Your demand will be submitted lol. And oh my lord haha next time I loose an earring ill ask you haha.

xXfigXD: I know they are never allowed to rest! Haha! And I know but good thing there is a sequel!

Crash9: I know it's so bad of me not to have updated sooner I felt so bad D: but im back!

Anonymous: I sowy but I'm back! 

REMEMBER RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENTG PEOPLE!

Please enjoy: D

It was bright sunny day at the Xioalin temple. From the outside it looked peaceful and content, but from the inside was completely different. On the training grounds was Raimundo down on one knee breathing harshly. He was wearing his Shuko pants but his tunic was off showing off his sweating chest and stomach. The sweat was dripping down his cheeks and sliding down his jaw bone. His breathing was tough as he looked up to see Viporess standing there in her green dress with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. He then looked over to see Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Nicki, Micah, and his father sitting on the porch watching the session. He saw Omi writing down something on the clipboard he had. Raimundo's Irritation levels coming to a new high. He looked back to see Viporess sighing in annoyance.

"Stand up." She commanded. Raimundo waited for a second and slowly got up struggling slightly. He finally was up straight as he looked at his mentor. He breathed in slowly as he placed his left hand that was in a fist under the palm of his right hand and shut his eyes. Suddenly his wings appeared out of thin air. His eyes reopened to show they were pure grey. The wind was becoming rustled as it began to form a wind type of vortex forming behind him. The wind was twisting and turning as it stood in front of Raimundo. He was using so much focus it was hard for him to even breathe. Viporess tipped her head up just slightly.

"Attack!" She yelled. Raimundo moved slightly as the commanding the wind to attack Viporess. It was quick and was close to her. Raimundo was using all his strength he had. It was so close, so close to making it till suddenly, it stopped. Inches away from Viporess. Images of his passed filled his mind and his focus was lost. The vortex of wind disappeared right before anyone's eyes. Raimundo's eyes changed back to the green he once had and his wings disappeared as he collapsed to the floor on all fours gasping for air. Viporess shook her head as she made a line in the dirt with her foot. It was ahead of 12 other lines but behind 3. She sighed as she looked up to Omi as he wrote something down.

"What was that time?" Viporess asked. Omi looked down at his paper.

"8.5 second." He said.

"Longest so far." Clay said as he tipped his head forward. Viporess looked down at the fallen Shuko warrior as he tried so hard to catch his breath.

"8 months. It's been 8 months and we haven't even passed the 10 second mark!" Viporess yelled as her arms were still crossed. Raimundo looked up at her with his stinging eyes from his sweat.

"Get up." She commanded. Raimundo looked at her for a second. He slowly rose half way then suddenly his legs gave out on him. His friends were about to help him but Viporess commanded them to stay. She looked at Raimundo with anger.

"You need to start focusing Raimundo. Or else you're not going to be able to defeat the Heylin." She stated as she walked away off temple grounds.

"Be ready by dawn." She called out as she disappeared. Raimundo looked back down at the ground and cursed at himself silently. His friends came over to help him up but instead Raimundo snapped at them.

"Get away! I'm not broken I can get up by myself!" he yelled. His friends backed away as they watched him struggle to his feet. After a few moments he finally stood up and went straight to his room quietly and slowly.

**Later that night.**

The monks all ate without their leader and were getting ready for bed. Raimundo was in his room the whole night. Since the temple was expanded with so many extra people, the chosen ones were granted with their own private quarters. Raimundo was granted a queen sized bed in his own private room. He lay on the messy white silk sheets as he stared at the ceiling. His body was tired and his mind was cluttered. He thought of what Viporess told him 8 months ago…

_8 months ago._

Raimundo was out in the garden looking down at the ground so angry he could barely see straight.

"You can't run away from this Raimundo." Said a voice from behind him. He looked in disgust to see it was Viporess.

"I'm not killing anyone Viporess I don't care what you say!" Raimundo exploded. Viporess stared at him for a second.

"And how do you suppose we end the Heylin Rein then?" She asked.

"You said it yourself that you can't destroy evil." He said coldly.

"That I did. But Chase Young is just a pawn in this game between good and evil and getting rid of him give us a better advantage." She stated. Raimundo remained quiet.

"The Shuko sword only grants one wish from you. You can't wish away his power for he will just gain more. You kill him, the Xiaolin wins. You don't, he will surely kill you." She said. Raimundo's head shot up. Viporess turned around and started to walk back.

"Training starts tomorrow. I'm going to teach you the right way to use the power you have." She said as she walked away leaving Raimundo to ponder his thoughts.

_Present day._

Raimundo sat there in so much rage that after 8 months of hard core training he still couldn't master this power that was given to him. He was so angry and so frustrated it felt like his head was about to explode. Before he could rant some more in his own mind, he was interrupted by the sound of a small knock coming from his wooden bedroom door. He saw it open just slight to show raven black hair. He put his arm over his eyes as he lay back down on the pillow.

"What Kimiko?" he asked coldly not meaning to. Kimiko stepped in slowly. Her hair was down and she was wearing a silk blue night gown and went down to her knees and also was a spaghetti strap.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly Raimundo didn't reply for a while but then patted a space next to him. She walked over slowly and sat on her knees on the bed. She looked down and watched Raimundo's chest move up and down as he breathed. She blushed slightly as she looked up at his face that was semi covered by his arm.

"You did really well today Rai." She said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. She got no reply. Kimiko sighed silently as she put back up the sweet smile.

"Don't worry Raimundo you'll get it I know you can." She said sweetly. Suddenly Raimundo jolted up and stared at her with anger in his eyes.

"No I can't! If I haven't yet I never will!" He yelled making Kimiko flinched. Raimundo loosened slightly as he sat criss crossed and stuffed his face in his palms.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that..." He whispered. Kimiko looked down at her lap.

"Rai…I know your stressed-"She was cut off.

"I am beyond the word stressed." Raimundo said dramatically. "Kim you don't get it. I can't concentrate because of everything that happened. I'm scared and worried and angry all at the same time." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. Kimiko looked at him for a second and knew what she had to do.

"Rai, there is something I've been meaning to tell you…" She said quietly. Raimundo looked at her funny.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Kimiko flinched slightly and took a deep breath.

"The night...we were in Tokyo…..When you were drunk…I Uhh…didn't tell you everything..." She said slowly. Raimundo was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"We Uhh…..we kinda almost…" Kimiko was becoming very nervous and quickly slammed her hands together and Raimundo turned a bright color red.

"Kimiko…you mean?" Raimundo asked as he saw her shake her head slightly.

"Oh my god Kimiko I am so sorry!" He said freaking out slightly thinking that he must have forced her.

"Oh no no! I kinda wanted it..." She said with a smile. Raimundo looked at her strangely.

"Yo-you did?" He asked his cheeks burning like crazy. Kimiko put her hand on his cheek.

"You told me you loved me." She said as her blue eyes sparkled within the darkness of the room. Raimundo was shocked and a little embarrassed. He put his hand over hers and smiled.

"The night I was in the hospital, I heard you tell me you love me." He said with an evil smirk. Kimiko quickly pulled her hand away and looked at her lap tightening her grip around her nightgown. Raimundo chuckled as he placed his hand on her cheek. Kimiko looked up at his bright green eyes.

"I love you Kimiko." He said quietly. Kimiko turned bright red by this. Her attention was turned to his medallion hanging off his neck and on his bare chest. She picked it up and observed it slightly. Raimundo looked at her.

"What happened to my other medallion anyways?" He asked with a smirk thinking back to the gold powder he found on the bed. Kimiko raised her hand up and made a small fire in her hand. Raimundo was confused but Kimiko silently earged him to use his wind. Raimundo moved his hand inches from her and created a small ball of wind in his hand he moved his hand closer to hers till the two elements mixed. They created a swirling ball of fire and wind. Raimundo watch in awe and looked at Kimiko whose blue eyes were shining bright.

"What Medallion?" She asked with a cocky smile. Raimundo shut their hands together making the ball disappeared within their hands. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. They stayed like that for a moment till Raimundo broke the kiss. He looked deeply into Kimiko's eyes and smiled.

"I love you more then you will ever understand." He whispered. Kimiko giggled slightly and she placed herself into his lap and started to kiss him once again. They stayed like that till Raimundo asked entrance into Kimiko's mouth with she greatly replied into opening her mouth granting him his entrance. For a while it was simple and small till it began to get deeper and Raimundo was pounding deep. Kimiko tangled her fingers into his hair while he rubbed up and down her small thighs. He moved his hands up her dress past her cotton panties up and down her soft back and groaned by the touch of her skin. Kimiko broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath and smiled at him.

"I love you Raimundo." She said with warm eyes. Raimundo kissed her lightly on her lips as he moved towards her neck. Kimiko whimpered slightly of the sensation of his lips next to her skin. Raimundo smirked by her reaction. At first they were small kisses by became a little more Violent with bites. Kimiko gripped at his hair when he left a bruise on her collar bone. Raimundo looked up at her only to see her smiling at him. Raimundo smirked as he started to push the thin straps off her delicate shoulders showing her bear skin. He wanted to see ore so he earged Kimiko to move the straps over her arms. Kimiko did it slowly to tease him slightly making her laugh. When she was finished, Raimundo was able to see her belly up and sat there in awe to see how beautiful she was. He kissed her pationitly once again and tipped her back slightly so her spine was bended but she was still in his lap. he started to kiss down her neck to her belly button while massaging her right breast.

Kimiko felt so many of her nerve in her stomach tightening she let out a gasp. Raimundo could feel Kimiko moving her hips which made him groan. He laid her down on her back and got on top of her. They kissed for a while as Raimundo rubbed his hands on various parts of her body. He then rubbed his hand from her collar bone down to her panties. He slowly slipped his hand in her panties which made Kimiko flinched slightly. Raimundo looked at her with serious eyes.

"When you want me to stop you tell me ok?" He said sternly. Kimiko looked at him and quickly pecked him.

"I love you too much to chicken out now." She said with a smirk. He smiled as he went back to doing what he was doing. He slowly felt up and down her entrance which made her react with moans. He slowly inserted hi middle finger inside of her which made Kimiko jolted slightly and let out a large gasp. Raimundo went above her and covered her mouth with his and he started to move his finger in and out of her making her whimper slightly. He then decided to add his index finger as well making her whimper louder. She could feel the smirk forming on Raimundo's mouth. His repetition was fast and Kimiko was feeling something she never felt before. Suddenly he stopped and stood on his knees. Kimiko looked at him confused till he went down and removed her panties. Kimiko was confused at first till he slowly opened her legs. Kimiko tensed up slightly. Raimundo was smiling slightly. He then started to tease her most sensitive area with his tongue and fingers at the same time. Kimiko was breathing fast when she felt something she never did rush through her body. She gripped at the sheets under her until she felt something incredible that she knew was her climax. She calmed down after she felt Raimundo presence leave her lower body and met her from above once again. He looked at her for a second and kissed her. Kimiko was confused for she tasted something knew. Then she caught on knowing she tasted herself. It sent shivers up and down her arms. Rai stuffed his hands under her back rubbing it slightly. Kimiko was done being on the bottom for now and forced Raimundo to sit back up. He was slightly confused till she kissed him slightly feeling up and down his chest. She then wondered her fingers to the waist of his pants, tracing her fingers across the waistband. Raimundo pulled off his pants to expose his black cotton boxers and his clothed erection. Kimiko took a daring step and stroked the clothed shaft slightly making Raimundo let out a moan. She speeded her tempo slightly as Raimundo's breathing was faster. Kimiko then stopped, earging Raimundo to take off his boxers. He obliged. He kicked off his boxers for his to be fully exposed as well as her. As Kimiko was about to restart what she was doing, Raimundo quickly pushed he back on her back and made himself comfortable in between her legs. There naked bodies perfectly pressed against each other. Rai wrestled Kimiko's tongue for a while till he looked at her with a serious look.

"This will hurt, But I swear to you it will fade." He said quietly. Kimiko nodded in understandment. Raimundo took me a breath as he inserted himself into Kimiko. Kim quickly arched slightly and cried out. She never felt that kind of pan before. A single tear rolled down her eye. She opened it slightly to see Raimundo was waiting for her. She also something else. Fear. Fear was invading his eyes deeply. Something was troubling him but she couldn't find out what.

After a moment she moved her hips slightly signaling him to continue. He smiled slightly and he started to push in just a tad more then move out. He repeated this slowly for a while making sure she was comfortable for this. His tempo fastened only slightly. He was going to move faster till….his voice…

That dreaded voice repeating over and over in his head. Images and thoughts came to mind.

"_I'm coming for you Raimundo..." _The voice kept repeating over and over again. Raimundo stopped and shut his eyes tight. He was so close to retreating, till…He felt a warm hand on his face. She looked down with his tearful eyes to see Kimiko looking up at him with her bug blue sparkling eyes. How can he worry about anything when he had something as perfect as her. The thought soon faded. The voice disappeared. He bent down to Kimiko's ear.

"Thank you Kimiko. For everything.." He whispered. Kimiko was confused but then was distracted by the movement of his waist. His tempo soon became faster and faster. They did this for a while till suddenly he hit something her that made her jolt. She grabbed onto his hair like her life depended on it.

"Rai…Rai…Rai.." She whined in a high pitch. Raimundo was about to hit his climax. He felt Kimiko's grip tightening as he started to grip at the sheets under them. He let out a loud groan as he hit his climax. He stayed into her for a moment looking down at her seeing she was completely worn out. He took himself out of her and plopped right next to her. Kimiko let herself lay on his chest with the silk blanket over both of them. She was so tired, she let her eyes close a mere second and she was passed out. Raimundo stayed awake to here rain pouring outside.

A few moment passed as he raised himself from the bed laying Kimiko down on one of his pillows. She only shuffled for a second drifting off into sleep once again. He slipped on his pants as he walked outside quietly. He went out to the court yard. He felt the cold rain hit his skin soaking him head to toe. He stood with arms at full length for a mere second and smiled brightly. He laughed uncontrollably for a moment as he blasted himself into the airs within the water and flew through the skies.

It was morning and the birds were singing loudly. Kimiko shifted slightly as she felt the sun hitting her face. She looked through her mind to remember what happened last night and remembered it all. She sat up quick to see she was the only one in the bed. She was a little disappointed. But, at the same time she was happy.

"Hey Rai breakfast will be-" Nicki called out walking into the bedroom to see the fully naked Kimiko on her brothers bed. Nicki stood there in shock and Kimiko's face turned bright red. Suddenly the whole temple shook of petrified screams.

"What in Tarn-" Clay stopped as he saw Kimiko now covering herself with a sheet.

"Why Is Kimiko naked in Raimundo's bed?" Omi asked pointing at Kimiko.

"That's a good question!" Nicki yelled.

"Nicki why are you screaming?" Micah asked walking up and was suddenly grabbed by her father.

"Papa! I wanna see why Nicki screamed!" Micah pouted.

"Oh trust me Micah you don't want to get in the middle of that." Richard said leading her to the kitchen. The others stood there in utter shock till Kimiko lost it.

"GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as she got up with the sheet still around her and slammed the door in their faces. Kimiko face palmed herself and sighed in irritation.

About an hour passed and the monks mad it out to the courts. Kimiko was getting a weir look from everyone.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" She snapped. As she turned back around, her lips met with someone else. She opened to see none other than Raimundo upside down in the air.

"Hello Princessa." He said with a smirk floating upside down. Kimiko flinched slightly and blushed deeply. Raimundo flipped back around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have a feeling they know?" He said with a snicker.

"Ya thanks for the heads up!" Nicki yelled.

"Well someone shouldn't be coming into my room when I'm not there." Raimundo said sticking out his tongue.

"I thought you were in there! Not a naked girl!" Nicki yelled pointing at Kimiko who was blushing even harder as she hid her face in his chest.

"What happens if I was naked then what would you do?" Raimundo smirked. Nicki turned away.

"Excuse me while I go burn my eyes with bleach." She said under breath. Raimundo laughed hard.

"I see we are in a better mood today." Said a voice from behind him. Raimundo let go of Kimiko and looked to see it was Viporess smiling brightly.

"You bet I am." He said.

"So will you be good to practice today?" She asked. Raimundo smiled as he shut his eyes. His wings appeared once again and opened his eyes to show them grey once again.

"I don't know you tell me." He said as he raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the wind behind him began to form. Bu instead of being the big lob it was before, it was clear. It was in the shape of a Dragon. It was two feet that banged into the ground leaving holes as it walked. Its mouth was opened and it was roaring slightly. You were able to see the winds twist into the dragon's body. Raimundo smirked as he pointed the dragon towards Viporess in attack. It charged right at her. Viporess became wide eyed as it began to circle her. She could feel the cold wind racing around her. The roaring of the wind dragon was outstanding. Suddenly Raimundo snapped his fingers again and the dragon vanished within the air itself. Every stared in complete shock, even Viporess.

"Is that good enough for you?" He asked with a smirk. His wings disappeared. Viporess jaw was dropped and she chuckled slightly.

"That's….that's amazing Raimundo! That's impressive how much the improvement in such a small amount of time." She said as her eyes lit up.

"With some influence.." Nicki whispered to Clay making him laugh. Kimiko turned bright red again.  
"Well for the fact you just mastered the first section of your training, I'll give you the rest of the day to relax." Viporess said with a smile as she walked inside. Micah came out and hugged Raimundo.

"God job Rai-Rai!" She yelled. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I promise I didn't see Kimiko in your bed." She said with a chuckle. Raimundo started cracking up. He then felt a sharp pain in his arm to see Kimiko standing there and just punched him. He looked up to see his father smiling.  
"Good job Raimundo." He said as he held out his hand to shake. Raimundo looked for a second and put Micah down. He took his hand and shook it firm.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Well now since the train'n of the day is down, why don't we sattle on up and have a day to ourselves?" Clay stated.

"I agree with the cowboy!" Nicki said locking arms and walking off with him.

"Micah might I show some moves I have learned?" Omi asked with a smile.  
"Sure Mr. Cheese head. Come on Papa!" She said grabbing both of their hands and running off leaving Kimiko and Raimundo alone. Raimundo looked at her and smiled.

"Rough morning?" He asked. Kimiko gave him a smug look.

"Just a little." She stated. He pulled her close and planted a kiss upon her lips. She looked at him with forgiving eyes..

"Wanna a replay of last night?" He asked with a smirk. Kimiko smirked as she led him inside.

What the monks didn't realize was that they were being watched by Chase.

"So he's mastered his power. Very well Raimundo we will see what you have when the great battle comes." He said with a smirk. In the back were Derek and Shion training as hard as they could battling off one another. Jack was sitting in the corner working on the busted Robots that they kept on destroying.

"Would you guys mind not bending every single piece of metal that's part of my robots!" He complained and to only get death stares in return. He lowered his head as he heard laughing.

"Jack quit whining." Said the voice. Jack looked dup to see Wuya standing there.

"What are you doing here Wuya?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm waiting for Chase to give me back my power." Wuya explained. Jack looked at Chase who was watching the monks through the all Seeing Eye.

"What are they planning on doing?" Jack asked himself as he hid himself back into the work of his robot.


	58. A broken Battle

You guys…are gonna hate me…..lol Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy or hate it whichever one works haha

Rokunami123: Oh my D: I didn't mean to make it like that! I hope you still like the story beside that part!

xXfigXD: Yes I am having a sequel and Micah is just too cute to hate ^.^

KimRailover07301997: I know I missed you guys :D and Rai is a perv lol jk and the sequel will come!

21hug: I know chase is a creep of nature 0.0

Kaylee216: How do you already have exams? I don't even start school till next week XD and Nicki seems to have the tendency of doing that XD

XemlovezyouX11233: I know I do the same thing when I wait for someone to update! Lol

Xiaolin Fan: Yupp I made you guys suffer enough with that XD

Warning: Character Death.

The past few months were dark and eerie as a sign of the great battle was approaching. Raimundo had mastered his power and swordsmanship. His mind was cluttered not knowing how to defeat Chase young without granting him death.

The monks were outside training as Raimundo sat on the porch watching tired from morning training earlier. He yawned a she watched Micah and his father hanging out by the Koi pond. He sighed and looked to the ground. He didn't notice Kimiko walking over to him.

"Can I join you?" She asked sweetly. He smiled and let her sit on the step below him in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back.

"You alright Rai?" Kimiko asked putting her arms on hi knees.

"I'm worried..." He said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't be. We're gonna win this battle." She said with a bright smile. He squeezed her tightly. He had a plan but told no one of it. He wanted to see if it will work or not first. He pushed that aside as he began to hum. Kimiko shifted slightly.

"What are you doing Rai?" She was a giggle.

"Shh..." he told her as he shut his eyes. Kimiko was confused till she heard him starting to sing.

"_You've got that smile….That only heaven can make…."_ He started putting his head on her shoulder lifting her slightly so she was in his lap.

"_I pray to god everyday…That you keep that smile…_" He sang. He looked dup at Kimiko. Her eyes shining bright.

"_And baby, everything that I have is yours;  
you will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now._" He smiled as he kissed Kimikos cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're so corny." She said with a laugh. He smiled as he kissed her pationetly on the lips. What they didn't notice was Viporess was standing there. Raimundo flinched slightly seeing her facial expression was sad.

"When?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Tomorrow..." She said bluntly. Raimundo tensed up as he let go of Kimiko. He stood up and went into the other room. Kimiko watch as he left.

Later that night Kimiko walked into Raimundo's room to find him lying on his side. It looked as though he was sleeping.

"Yes Kimiko?" He said quietly. Kimiko flinched as she walked in and lay next to him. As if on cue, he wrapped his hand around waist and pulled her close to him.

"Rai what's bothering you?" She asked. Raimundo only sighed.

"Kimiko. I need to tell you something..." He said quietly. Kimiko felt bumps grow on her skin. She also felt tears. She didn't know why she just did.

"I plan on doing something…Something absolutely crazy tomorrow….That….I might not come back for..." he said quietly. Kimiko gripped his hand tight and turned around and hid her head in his chest and sobbed silently.

"Please don't do it then Rai…." She said quietly. Raimundo hugged her tight and buried his face within her hair that smelt of lavender.

"Kimiko...It might be my only shot..." He whispered.

"NO!" she yelled gripping his shirt.

"You can't leave me Rai...I Just got you! You can't leave me!" She cried sobbing louder. Raimundo kept his solid face trying hard not to cry.

"I will never leave you Kimiko…You're my everything…. But I need you safe and alive..." he explained. Kimiko stayed in his chest and kept crying. She finally finished but fell asleep in his arms. Raimundo looked down at her who was still holding onto his shirt for dear life. He kissed her forehead softly as he fell asleep with her.

"My final night with her..." He said quietly before drifting away….

Dawn had come at last. The temple was silent. Not even a bird made a chirp. Kimiko woke up alone in Raimundo's bed. She freaked out just slightly as she ran out to the kitchen and stopped suddenly. It was only Raimundo in the room, wearing Shuko battle outfit. He wasn't wearing his hood. He looked at Kimiko and smiled.

"Good morning Princessa." He said sweetly. Kimiko looked at him then at the table which held the Shuko sword and the Blade of the Nebula.

"What are you doing Rai?" She asked with sad eyes. He smiled at her.

"I'm getting ready. You should probably do the same." He said to her. Kimiko looked at him and turned away and walked to the other room. He turned to see Viporess standing there.

"You my plan don't you?" He asked. Viporess nodded.

"How long?" He asked.

"Since the day Dashi put me under your control." She stated bluntly. Raimundo looked to the ground for a moment then back up at Viporess.

"When this battle is over, I command you to be free." He said. Viporess looked at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't expect that one did you?" He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by free?" She asked still shocked.

"I mean you won't have to take orders from anyone anymore. I want you to make your own decisions after the battle. But I do want you to fight with us." He said. Viporess smiled at him.

"As you wish." She stated.

About an hour later, the monks gathered at the entrance of the temple getting ready to leave. All dressed in there Showdown outfits with Shen Gong Wu in hand. Clay had the third arm sash and his Wudi Weapon the Big bang Meteorang. Omi had hold of the Shemu staff and the orb of tornami. Nicki had the Densi bunny and the thorn of thunderbolt since she hasn't recovered her Wudi weapon yet. Kimiko looked down at her own hands to show she was holding the arrow sparrow and the star hanabi. She looked out to see Raimundo standing there next to the over grown Dojo with the Shuko sword behind him in its sheaf and the Blade of the Nebula in the sash of his uniform waiting for the others. What they didn't expect was Micah running out from the temple.

"Rai-Rai!" She screamed as she ran into his arms.

"Please don't go…" She whispered. Raimundo hugged her tight and smiled.

"Don't worry Micah I'll be home soon and when I get back we will play with the Koi fish all day long ok?" He said with a fake smile knowing it was a lie. Micah looked at her brother and started to cry.

"Don't lie to me Raimundo..." She said quietly. Rais eyes opened wide.

"Rai-Rai please doesn't go away..." She said crying. Raimundo bent down to her level and looked at her tear full eyes.

"I have to go….Micah….But papa is here and so is Nicki." He said with a smile keeping back the tears.

"By I want you to stay home Rai-Rai!" Micah screamed hugging herself. Raimundo looked at her and sighed.

"I can't..." He said chokingly.

"Yes you can! You would just rather die than stay with the people that love you!" Micah screamed as she turned around and ran into the temple. Raimundo's heart felt as though it had been stabbed a thousand times in a row. He stood up and walked back to Dojo.

"Rai-"Nicki started.

"She'll be fine we have to go." He said rushed as he hopped onto Dojo. The others followed hastily.

About 10 minutes passed in complete utter silence as they ended up in a giant field. As they hopped off, Clay observed the ground.

"The soil here is completely dead." Clay stated feeling the dirt in his hands.

"That's because this is the battle field of the dead. Any major battle is conducted upon this exact soil. The flowers will never grow for the blood that has been spilt upon this ground tainted it forever." Viporess said looking forward. The clouds were dark and wind blew just barely. Raimundo looked out to the distance and saw nothing.

"Where are they?" He asked. Viporess looked at him.

"There here don't worry." She stated. They waited moments on in but no movement was made.

"I sense dark magic." Omi stated. Suddenly the ground from under them began to shake.

"Be ready!" Raimundo commanded. Suddenly huge rock monsters came out from the ground.

"How does Wuya have her power back?" Nicki screamed.

"Well she does and she is using it!" Kimiko yelled.

"Well since she wants to play with magic," Viporess pulled out a puzzle box. "So will I."

"Ok listen me carefully. There using these rock monsters to waste our energy! Destroy as many as you can but don't waste your energy! GO!" Raimundo screamed as they headed in destroying the rock monsters one by one. For hours they spent destroying rock after rock with no end to come.

The clouds turned and twisted and soon it began to rain which was a disadvantage to the monks.

"Clay I need to make the ground easier to step on!" Raimundo screamed.

"Omi help me out!" Clay yelled.

"Wudi Crater Earth!" Clay screamed as he stomped his foot onto the ground and made the entire liquid fly in the air.

"Wudi Neptune Water!" He screamed as he controlled the water as it began to pile up within the air. Nicki watch and came up with an Idea.

"Rai! I need you to lift everyone off the ground for a minute! Omi drop the water!" She screamed. Raimundo looked back and nodded.

"Shuko Star Wind!" He yelled as he lifted everyone within the air. Omi soon let the water fall to the floor with Nicki still at the bottom.

"Wudi Shock Electric!" She screamed as she let off bolts of electricity through the water hitting every single rock monster in sight. Soon they were all demolished and rubble on the floor. Raimundo lowered everyone down and his irritation levels were off the charts.

"Alright Chase! Enough Games come out you fucking asshole!" Raimundo screamed as only sprinkle now were hitting him.

"Hehe…" Raimundo heard that dreaded laughing. Suddenly over the horizon were Chase, Wuya, jack, Derek, and Shion.

"You want us to play Raimundo?" Chase said with an evil smirk.

"I want you to suffer..." Raimundo said with a snarl. Nicki was shock to see Derek and Shion.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked. Derek smirked.

"Because you still owe me a dance. Eu quero sentir o que e que gosta dentro de voce." (I want to feel what it's like inside you). Derek said liking his lips. Nicki backed up slightly as Raimundo and Clay stepped in front of her.

"seu nao toca-la batardo." (You're not touching her Bastard,) Clay stated,

"Since when could you speak Portuguese?" Nicki asked.

"Rai taught me a few things." Clay said pointing gat Raimundo. Raimundo shrugged.

"Well see about that..." Derek said as he tackled Clay down to the ground. Kimiko looked ahead to see Shion giving her the death stare.

"So are we gonna take a dance?" Kimiko asked with a smirk. Shion narrowed her eyes.

"Gladly." She said as she took a swing at Kimiko.

Viporess and Wuya stood face to face.

"What's wrong Viporess? Forgot how to fight?" Wuya mocked. Nicki walked dup next to Viporess.

"Here you deal with the hag and ill deal with the rocks." Nicki said crossing her arms. Viporess looked at her then back at Wuya and smiled.

"I can live like that." Viporess smiled.

Omi and Jack were face to face.

"So Jack Spicer we meet again! Are you ready to have a humiliating defeat?" Omi pointed at Jack.

"Try again cheese ball!" Jack yelled as he clicked a button on his wrist sending out dozens of robots at Omi.

Raimundo jabbed the blade of the nebula in the ground as he was face to face with Chase since the incident at his lair.

"It's been a while Raimundo." Chase said with a smirk. Chills ran through Raimundo's body by the sound of his voice. Raimundo gave him a stern look.

"You're not going to greet me?" Chase said.

"Why would I even acknowledge trash like you?" Rai said coldly. Chase laughed harshly.

"Shall we begin?" he stated. Raimundo shut his eyes and reopened them to be pure grey but did not release his wings. He then Charged at Chase with full force.

With Nicki.

Viporess was face to face with Wuya while Nicki was attacking the Rock monsters.

"So you gonna make the first move Viporess?" Wuya asked. Viporess simply stood there and stared.

"Fine if you won't then I will." She said as she threw a ball of green energy at Viporess. It would have been a direct hit but Viporess suddenly vanished.

"What the-"Wuya was cut off after being hit in the head and knocked to the ground. Behind her was Viporess in her reptile form.

"One thing you need to learn about a Viper. Don't attack first." Viporess said as she stood over Wuya. Wuya growled as she stood back and began swinging back at her.

Nicki was having trouble keeping all the Monsters from over powering her.

"Ugh that's it!" Nicki yelled she pulled out the Densi Bunny.

"Densi Bunny! Electric!" She called out. She then suddenly blasted through the line of Monsters. When she came to the end of them they all fell to the floor turning to rubble. She sighed in relief to only sigh irratation when she saw more coming.

"Hey Viporess not to be mean or anything but do you mind hurrying up and locking the old witch in the box!" Nicki yelled. Viporess snarled at her as she was dodging the attacks of Wuya. Nicki thought quick and jumped onto Wuya back.

"Get off of me you foul mouth skank!" Wuya yelled trying to reach to get Nicki. Viporess grabbed the puzzle box and opened it quick.

"NNOOOO!" Wuya screamed as she was being sucked into the box. Nicki quickly jumped off her back and landed on her own. Soon Wuya was gone in the box and the rock monsters disinigrated. Viporess walked over and helped Nicki up.

"Thanks." Nicki said with a smile.

With Clay.

Clay was exchanging punches with Derek for a while till he finally punches Derek so hard he went flying across the ground.

"You're a big boy." Derek said struggling to get up.

"Knock down a small feller like you." Clay stated.

"Yea well will see about that..." Derek said as he brought out the serpents tail.

"Serpents tail!" Derek yelled. He went right through Clay and kicked him right in the back. He repeated this movement for a while till Clay got sick of it.

"Wudi Crater earth!" He called out. He placed his hand on the ground and moved it to a specific place he thought Derek would be and luckily enough his prediction was right. Clay was quick and grabbed the serpent's tail from Derek.

"Well that sums up that rodeo." Clay said tipping his hat.

"Oh please Gringo, The battle has only begun for you Xiaolin." Derek said with a smirk. Clay just backed up slightly.

With Omi.

Omi was fighting off every Robot coming his way.

"Tell me Jack Spicer Why do you not fight me yourself?" Omi asked banging two robots together.

"Why would I want to destroy this perfect face?" Jack whined.

"Shemu Staff!" Omi yelled. The staff grew and he slapped Jack right in the face.

"Hey that hurt!" Jack whined.

"It will hurt more if you do not fight back!" omi yelled. Jack pulled out the Monkey staff and began to fight back with Omi.

With Kimiko.

Kimiko and Shion were exchanging blows at each other. Kimiko did a few back flips and looked at Shion.

"Tell me why are you fighting for Chase?" Kimiko asked. Shion looked at her and smiled.

"Because I want to see your blood spilling out of your body and I want to hear your screams of agony." Shion said in a cruel whisper. Kimiko gulped knowing this chick was crazy. Shion pulled out the First Of tebigon and slammed it into the ground making the earth come up. Kimiko struggled slightly keeping he balance and not to fall in the cracks.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko yelled as she threw the Shen Gong Wu into the air and fell aimlessly around Shion. Shion ducked for cover under one of the rubble rocks. After the Fire stopped. Shions anger levels were high. She pulled out the tangled web comb and aimed it at Kimiko. It was released as it went towards Kimiko. Kimiko stood there and smiled. As the Tangled web Comb did a complete U-turn and attack Shion instead.

"What the hell is up with this thing?" Shion said struggling on the floor.

"You lost your focus. Don't worry I've done it a bunch of times." Kimiko said with a smile.

"Oh don't you dare compare me to a piece of trash like you. At least my boyfriend wouldn't rather die than spend the rest the rest of his life with me!" Shion yelled shocking Kimiko.

With Raimundo.

Both Raimundo and Chase were semi out of breath from passing punches and kicks. Chase looked at the young man and laugh.

"It amazes me how you have all that power and you still won't use it." He said with a smirk. Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

"You wanna see it?" He asked. Chase raised his head slightly. Raimundo snapped his fingers and his wings ripped through his shirt exposing his whole upper body. Suddenly the wind began to form into a dragon once again roaring loudly. Raimundo pointed at Chase and the dragon obeyed. Chase stood there observing the dragon closely as it started to wonder around Chase young. The wind was moving so fast chase couldn't see past it. Suddenly he heard Raimundo yelling cutting through the wind with his sword. Chase thought quick and grabbed his sword and met with Rai's.

For a while they went meeting sword by sword.

"I know the power of the Shuko sword. If you think I'm gonna let you get anywhere near me think wrong!" Chase stated and Raimundo knew he was right. Chase wasn't letting him near him with the sword. Raimundo was distracted and didn't see Chase slicing his chest across with his sword. Raimundo tumbled back slightly breathing heavily watching the blood drip down his body.

"Do you hear him Raimundo?" Chase asked. Raimundo looked up at him strangely.

"Do you hear his voice? Does he haunt you? He wont hurt you know, but the longer you live the stronger he gets." Raimundo looked at him with wide eyes knowing he was talking about Diego.

"But I have no problem cutting you up piece by piece." Chase said with an evil smirk. Raimundo had to think fast.

He grabbed the blade of the Nebula and used it against Chase only for a moment to distract him. Luckily enough it did and he pushed Chase over and punched him continuously in the face. He grabbed the Shuko sword and was about to piece him but Chase quickly pushed him off. Raimundo went flying across the fighting zone. He struggled slightly to stand up to see Chase already standing and laughing.

"Raimundo you said it yourself, you can't kill me. I bet even if you wanted to you still couldn't. I win and you will die in vain!" Chase yelled. Raimundo breathed harshly looking up at the dark prince. He grabbed tight of the Shuko sword. He took in a breath as the sweat from his face dripped down the side of his jaw bone…then he charged….

_One shot…_

He ran as an Image of Micah and his Father appeared in his mind.

"I love you Rai-Rai!" Micah said in a distant voice.

"I'm proud of you son." His father said.

_I only have one shot..._

An Image of Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung appeared with large smiles on their faces. They were happy…..

_I have to do this….._

Another image appeared in his mind of Nick and Naomi.

"Come and visit us sometime Rai." Naomi said.

"Yea well have a surfing contest at the beach little bro!" Nick said. Nick had a large smile plastered on his face while Naomi had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Raimundo was almost within arm reach of Chase Young Now. Determination filled his eyes.

_I need to do this…_

An Image of Nicki and Viporess appeared.

"Rai you're the best older brother anyone could ever ask for." Nicki said.

"You're so much like Dashi." Viporess stated.

_For her…_

Finally an Image of Kimiko appeared in his mind. Her hair was down and she wore a thin white dress. Her blue eyes big and bright.

"I love you Raimundo..."

Rai was inches….seeing Chase raising his sword…then…seconds to past…everything went white.

_The world was pure white…Raimundo stood on the edge of a pond that was as white as snow. He watched the ripples go by from the black Koi fish. He looked up to see a pure blue butterfly go by. His green eyes shone bright against his grey body in his Shuko robes as he looked out from the pond to see White Mountains and fields. He looked up to see he was under a blossom tree whose bright pink blossoms began to fall._

"_Rai..." said a small voice. He turned around to see his friends standing on the hill behind him also with grey bodies. He smiled slightly to see them and began to walk to them but stopped suddenly when he saw there shock grey faces. He was confused and looked down to see his stomach was dripping blood. The blood was bright red it was terrifying. He looked back up to see his friends were gone…._

Raimundo opened his eyes and breathed in deep. He noticed he was back on the battle field leaning against Chase Young's shoulder. His breathing was hard as he looked down to see Chase had pierced right through his stomach. Raimundo felt the blood pouring out of his mouth. He looked to see he barely pinned Chase. He looked to see the surprise look on Chases face. Raimundo gripped his shoulder slightly for the pain was unbearable. Chase laugh to himself as he turned the sword making Raimundo cry out in agony.

"I told you I win." Chase whispered as he slid the sword slowly out of Raimundo. Rai was having trouble even gasping for air. Once the sword was completely out of him chase threw him onto the ground. Raimundo landed on his back grasping the new wound. He turned to his side as he struggled to get to his knees. Once he did he looked at Chase.

"Looks like your sword didn't work for you. You lose Raimundo..." Chase said with an evil smirk. But, When Chase went to grab the Shuko sword; he noticed his hand was shrinking in his glove. He took it off quickly to notice that his hand was shriveling. He looked down to see Raimundo bending over holding his wound gasping for air.

"What did you do to me?" Chase yelled.

"Your right….I couldn't kill you….even if I wished for it I couldn't live with that…..I couldn't wish…your power away.." Raimundo was struggling to talk as he spat up more blood. The blood was soaking his hand by this time and he could barely keep focus.

"So…I decided…..To wish…for you to be your true age...1500 years of age…that wouldn't technically be killing you…" Raimundo said with a smirk. Chase looked at him with shock. Chase felt his body shriveling up. He watched as his hand started to turn into dust and fly in the wind. His black hair turned grey as his eyes sunk in.

"NO!" Chase screamed as the rest of him turned to dust and disappeared into the wind. Raimundo stayed on his knees and moved his left hand to the ground to hold himself up as his gasps were harder.

"Well….my plan work…who would have thought…" He said smiling. He looked up and through his blurry vision, He saw Kimiko standing there with tears in her eyes. Raimundo looked at her for a second more and smiled at her. Suddenly…. His body began to disinigrated with the wind. Soon, just like Chase, his body disappeared within the wind leaving behind his medallion in a pool of blood and broken hearted Kimiko….


	59. Phoenix Bird

_You guys make me laugh so hard :D don't worry I freak out too when someone kills my favorite character -_- But anyways there is no point to respond to all of the comments when you all pretty said the same thing XD but thank you to: Animefreakshow1, XemlovezyouX11233, Xioalin Fan, Kimrailover07301997, Kaylee216, and 21hugs :D_

_One more chapter after this! Wow I cant believe Im almost done with this story :/ Makes me sad…good thing there is a sequel! :D_

_Please enjoy ! _

_1 year later…_

The Xiaolin temple was quaint and quiet this morning. At least from the outside...

"Nicki!" Screamed a voice. Suddenly a girl came running from the hallway hiding behind one of the walls. Her body was slimmed and her long red hair went down to her waist. She was wearing a bright yellow female robe with a black sash. She was smirking big as she was in possession of a cowboy.

"Nicki when I get my hands on you!" Yelled the voice. From the corner came a bigger man. He was buffer in the upper region was he wore a green Tunic with black pants and a Brown sash over his waist.

"Come and get it Clay! The girl screamed as she ran outside. She was about to make till she tripped over a body. It was a little girl lying on the steps. She was wearing the trainee robes (The monk's first robes)

"Nicki watch where you're going!" The little yelled rubbing now sore side. Nicki was on all fours.

"Sorry Micah!" She said as she got back p and kept running. The man stopped at the doorway growling.

"She went that way Clay." Micah said pointing in the direction Nicki went.

"Thank you little lady." He said as he ran in the same direction.

Nicki ended up in the garden where she bumped into another monk. He was about an inch shorter then Nicki.

"Nicki why are you in a rush?" Asked the boy. He had yellow skin and was wearing a light blue tunic with black pants with a dark blue sash.

"No time Omi!" she yelled as she kept running past him. Omi stood there in confusion. Clay was right on her tail.

Nicki kept running till this time she ran into a wall.

"Ouch. That fucking hurt…" She said rubbing her face not noticing someone grabbed the hat from her hand and turned her around to face the tall cowboy.

"I believe this belongs tome." He said with a smirk. Nicki stuck out her tongue out at him. Clay laughed as he started to tickle her.

"No Clay stops!" She said in between laughs. He stopped as he pationetly kissed her. Nicki smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while till they heard an "Ahem" from behind them. Nicki spazzed as she quickly let go of Clay. They saw it was none other than Kimiko. Her hair was down and grew out to the middle of her back. Her body grew into more of a sex appeal and she grew a lot taller. She was wearing an orange female robe with a red sash going across her waist with a Black and gold Medallion hanging off her neck. Her blue eyes were shining bright as she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Kim!" Nicki said nervously laughing.

"Hey you guys. I don't think you wanna be doing that here." She said pointing at the wall of the Vault. Both Clay and Nicki turned. Kimiko laughed as she walked away. Clay sighed.

"Thinks she's over it yet?" Clay asked Nicki. Nicki looked at Kimiko walk away and then looked down to the ground.

"He was the father of her kid...I don't think she can get over it..." She said in almost a whisper.

Kimiko walked into the biggest room which used to be their old leaders. In the room laid the queen sized bed with red silk sheets. On the side was a white dresser and on the other was a crib with something crying inside. Kimiko walked over and picked up an infant of 3 months and sang to it.

"Iuz Brillhante que o sol brillha grande. Os passaros Voam e as pessoas cantam em felicidade" (Bright light that the sun shines great. the birds fly and people sing in happiness) Kimiko started looking down at the small infant girl with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Os deuses olhou para baixo e sorrir, de ver o mundo foi perdoado e foi trazido a paz." (The gods looked down and smile, to see the world has been forgiven and has been brought peace.) She finished as she watched the little girl drift off to sleep. She sat the child down and was about to walk out.

"Sweet dreams Phoenix." She said. As she walked out she remembered asking Micah about that song after Phoenix was born. She also talking to Raimundo about naming there kids if they ever had any. She remembered how much Raimundo wanted a beautiful daughter named Phoenix. He wanted to name her that for having a fire type soul like her mother. Kimiko laughed slightly by the memory as she gripped the medallion slightly not realizing she bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was Richard. She always wants to cry looking at him for she looked so much like the only man she ever loved.

"Hey Richard." She said with a smile. He was wearing a white robe like the other monks were.

"Hello Kimiko. How is Phoenix? I heard her crying earlier." He said.

"She just woke up from her nap right now but she's down now. If you want you can go in and watch her for a moment. Master Fung said he needs to talk to us about something anyways." She said with a bright smile. Richard laughed slightly and smiled.

"Of course." He said walking back in the room. She smiled liking the fact that even though Richard can go home anytime he wants now since all of Marias men were in prison, He sticks around to watch his family grow.

Kimiko walked outside to see her fellow monks standing in a line in front of Master Fung who really didn't change in the past year. Kimiko took he place next to Omi who was almost her height.

"Young monks, the great battle has ended and because of this the Shen Gong Wu has stopped revealing themselves at the moment. But, when they do, Evil will strike again. Chase and Wuya may be gone but Evil is still out there." The master stated.

"So when the Shen Gong Wu reveals they well just go get it." Clay said bluntly.

"Yes but we need to fix the team first." Kimikos heart felt like it just got stabbed as she gripped the Medallion tighter.

"Wait what do you mean?" Nicki said loudly not meaning to but her anger was building up.

"I mean Nicole is that we need a dragon of wind. Since Our Raimundo is no longer with us and no one to fill his position, I'm afraid I must look for a new Dra-"Before Master Fung could even finish His story Kimiko busted in.

"You want to replace Raimundo? You can't do that! There was only one of him and he is probably up with the other dragons right now waiting for us!" Kimiko yelled feeling hot tears roll down her face.

"I'm afraid Kimiko, he's not." Kimiko stood there is absolute shock.

"The only way Raimundo was going to become the dragon in the sacred mountains was if he fulfilled his life span alive. When you hit the age of 21, your aging slows like Master Monk Guan did. Raimundo only lived to be 18. So with everything he did, He died as a human not a dragon." Master Fung said simply. Nicki looked at him with disalief and so did Clay and omi. Kimiko eyes were filled with tears. She screamed as she threw a fire ball at the tree beside them and she ran off.

Kimiko sat under the peach tree her and Raimundo used to always sit under. She hugged herself as she hit her face in her knees crying to herself.

"Raimundo I need you so bad right now." She said to herself in between sobs. Suddenly, she felt a strange wind pushing her slightly. She looked up and whipped her tears away and watched as a wind was going in one direction pulling blossoms with it. Kimiko watch for a second and decided to follow it. For about a good half an hour she followed the wind till she stopped suddenly to see the battle field of death was…filled with flowers…. Every inch of it was flower after colorful flower. She stood there in awe for a moment and saw a figure far in front of her. The figure was wearing a long green dress and was facing the opposite direction of Kimiko. Kimiko was walking slowly at first and speeding her pace. She ran closer to see it was Viporess. Kimiko smiled bright.

"Viporess!" Kimiko called out still running towards her. Kimiko stopped about 3 yard away from her shocked to see the leader of the dragons standing next to her. You were able to see the hot breath the dragon breathed through its enormous snout. She stared at him for a second then back at Viporess who was smiling.

"Viporess! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the battle!" Kimiko said with excitement. Viporess smiled.

"I've brought you here to say goodbye." She said softly. Kimikos smiled quickly faded.

"What do you mean goodbye?" She asked trying to stay calm. Suddenly the swirls of wind surrounded the dragon. Once the winds faded, showed none other than Grand Master Dashi.

"Oh my-"Kimiko couldn't even finish her sentence she was so much in shock.

"Hey Kimiko." Dashi said so casualty.

"I am so lost…" Kimiko said tiredly her eyes wide. Viporess laughed.

"Here let me explain." She said. Kimiko just stared at her.

"Before Raimundo passed, He commanded me to be free and make my own choices...and my choice is to die and live with the dragons." Kimiko dropped her jaw. She had never heard someone say they wished to die.

"But why would you wish that?" She asked. Viporess looked at her and smiled.

"When you've been living since the beginning of time, you want to now what it likes to die." She said. Dashi wrapped his arm around Viporess shoulders.

"Hey that's not the only reason!" He said with a smirk. Viporess chuckled. Kimiko smiled to see Viporess found someone she loved. It also made Kimiko want to cry…Viporess looked at Kimiko to see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But…I'm leaving you a gift…I wish I could have gotten It for you sooner but there are regulations I have to go by but I got it now." She said with a smile. Kimiko looked at her strangely.

"Just don't turn around till you hear something ok?" Dashi was smiling.

"Uh I guess?" Kimiko shrugging her shoulders. Viporess laughed and looked at Kimiko with soft eyes.

"Goodbye Kimiko." Soon both she and Dashi vanished within the wind.

Kimiko felt Goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach. She felt the wind blowing and blowing. She watched the flowers sway from side to side.

Kimiko waited there for a good twenty minutes gripping the medallion tight. She side as a simple tear fell out of her eye.

"Kimiko…" Said a voice behind her. Kimikos head quickly shot up frozen. Her eyes were wide and filling with tears. She was too familiar with that voice. She turned her head slowly to gasp in shock. There he stood….Alive…In white pants and a silk unbuttoned shirt showing his perfect finger. The wind blowing his perfect brown hair. His emerald eyes….shinning bright and soft with happiness…

"Raimundo..." Kimiko said quietly. Raimundo gave her a soft smiled. Kimiko dashed at him as quick as she could.

"Raimundo!" She yelled.

"He's here! He's actually here and alive!" She kept repeating in her mind. She stumbles just slightly but kept running.

"He's really here..." She repeated again in her mind... tears falling out of her eyes. She jumped into his arms and held him tight. Raimundo wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt her tears on his neck.

"Your here…your alive..." She said with sobs. Raimundo smiled as he inhaled her familiar sent.

"I told you I would never leave you…You're my everything Kimiko.." he whispered. She looked at him in the eye. He watched as her tears fellout of her eyes. He slightly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a smirk. Kimiko wasn't even paying attention. She only looked at him, in shock he is here. He did the daring and kissed her pationetly on the lips. Now she knew he was alive. Now she knew he was with her. They released for Raimundo to notice she stopped crying.

"So what did I miss?" He smiled. Kimiko blushed slightly thinking of Phoenix.

"Well Rai, let me just tell you, you got a big surprise when we get home." She said with a smile. Raimundo didn't know what she meant but at the moment he honestly didn't even care. He kissed her again for the wind to blow up and send a whirl pool of flowers around the two.


	60. The Next to Start

Well guys it's the final chapter…wow never thought I would actually finish this story! Haha but I do promise there will be a sequel soon. I just need to work on these unfinished stories I keep forgetting about XD And I think the sequel is also gonna be rated M not much for sexual content but for more torture reasons.(I need some serious help..) Haha! But anyways thank you to: Tyrean14, Rokunami123, Kimrailover07391997, Anomynous, Xioalin Fan, Kaylee214, XemlovezyouX11233, and 21 hugs! I love you guys and be ready for the sequel because its gonna be nuts!

Please enjoy the final chapter…

13 years later…

It was a bright and sunny day in China. The birds chirped as the butterflies flew from flower to flower. At the Xioalin temple from the outside was peaceful. But of course in the inside it was completely opposite.

"AH!" Screamed a voice. Suddenly a man landed on his back in the training courts. He was wearing a grey and black Tunic with a black sash and white pants. He had long shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was tall with semi muscle. He also wore a black medallion around his neck.

"Geez Phoenix you gotta be so rough?" He asked with a smirk still on the ground. A young girl stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She wore the trainee female robes. She had long layered black hair and bright green eyes. She was tall for her age and very slim.

"Papa you seriously need to stop letting me win!" Phoenix yelled. The man laughed as he stood up.

"Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't let my daughter win every so often?" He said with an evil smirk. She whipped her hand around sending a gust of wind at him making him fall over on the ground laughing.

"Your suppose to be teaching me not letting me win!" She yelled with anger in her eyes. The man stood back and looked at his enraged daughter He walked over to her and smiled.

"Well I promise you, you will be the best Wind Dragon there ever lived, besides me." He said pointing at himself with a large smirk. Phoenix smirked as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yelled rubbing his head.

"Like im really going to beat the great Raimundo Pedrosa!" She said sarcastically with a smirk. He laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"And since when did I have such a smart ass for a daughter?" He smirked. She pushed it away and laughed. The two were distracted by a tall yellow skinned man coming from the front.

"Hey Omi! Got the new student?" Raimundo yelled waving at the tall Asian man walking up with a teenage boy about the age of 14 with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was just a tad taller then Phoenix and was very shy. Raimundo elbowed his daughter and raised a brow and smirked.

"Don't you dare papa or I swear your gonna wake up with no hair!" She threatened He laughed loudly as he looked back at his old friend.

"So Omi what's his name?" He asked folding his arms.

"Tyler Sherman from the United Kingdom. I will be training him to be the new Dragon of water." Omi said with a warm smile. Raimundo laughed as he looked behind him to see his old buddy Clay teaching his son another roping lesson.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Raimundo said as he walked over to the porch with his daughter and Omi and his new student. Clay was standing up, taller now with more muscle and thinned out. He was doing tricks with his lasso in front of his 12 year old son.

"Now ya see Anthony its all in the wrist." Clay was explaining. Nicki sat on the chair next to Clay. Her body was slender and tall. She had a smirk on her face as she watched her son look at his father in irritation. He was just an inch shorter then Phoenix and had long shaggy blonde hair like his father and bright green eyes like his mother. He watched his father lassoing the rope around and sighed and decided to instead escape by riding his skate board outside. Clay stood there with his jaw dropped. Nicki let out a laugh and hugged him tight.

"Come on Clay he doesn't need to know about any of that if he is gonna be the Dragon of Electricity." She said making a spark in her hand. Clay "hmphed" making her laugh harder.

Anthony was about to pass Raimundo till Rai put out his arm to make him stop.

"Aw come on Uncle Rai! I dont wanna learn about flinging around a rope!" Anthony yelled. Raimundo looked down at him and smirked.

"Look your dad just wants to feel useful since you didn't inherit his element. Just hang about for an hour. It won't kill you." He said with a smile. Anthony looked up at him and groaned as he walked back in.

"Why do you gotta make him suffer?" Phoenix asked her father. He laughed and looked at her.

"Because its fun." He simply said. His body froze and a huge grin grew on his face as he saw his wife walk out with a bulged belly and a bright smile. Her blue eyes shinned bright and her raven black hair hung down. Raimundo gazed at her for a moment then walked up to her.

"Hey Kim how you feeling today?" He asked. Kimiko shrugged and laughed.

"Well Zachary has been kicking me like crazy today but other then that im fine." She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Raimundo put his hands over hers and leaned in and kiss her sweetly. They stayed like that for a while till they heard an "ew". They looked to see Phoenix standing there covering her eyes.

"Oh my god! Old people should not make out!" She yelled. Raimundo laughed as he looked at his daughter.

"Excuse me but by the time you're my age ill probably still look younger then you!" He said with a smirk. Kimiko watched the two till she felt a presence behind her. She looked to see it was Master Fung with Dojo around his neck.

"We have mail for you." He said with a smile. Both she and Raimundo walked to the back. They stood over a table with Omi, Clay, and Nicki. Raimundo wrapped his arms around Kimiko as he laid his head on her shoulder. Dojo dove into the pile of mail.

"This one is for Clay." He stated. Clay grabbed the letter from the lizard and observed it. He opened and was surprised.

"My daddy soled the ranch to Jesse." He said laughing.

"That was defidently not a surprise." Omi said. Raimundo snickered.

"If it aint a surprise for Omi then it's not a surprise at all." He said with a grin and to be elbowed by Kimiko.

"This is for you Kim." Dojo said handing her a letter. She opened it up to see it was from Keiko.

"Wow Keiko wrote me a letter. She said she wants to try things more modern since everything is so high tech now. Huh weird….but anyways she said she is now the Co-owner of her fathers company and she said my father has made the partnership with Pathfinders public!" She looked at the letter with Awe.

"Geez my dad needs to get a life..." Raimundo whispered under his breath.

"Ya he's like 50 years old and he still plays with toys." Nicki said with a laugh. Kimiko looked at the siblings and sighed.

"Well our fathers will forever be kids like someone I know." She narrowed her eyes at Raimundo who laughed nervously.

"Ok kid you got two." Dojo said handing two of them to Raimundo.

"Who they from Rai?" Nicki asked. Raimundo opened the first one and laughed slightly.

"This one is from Nick and Naomi. They said since the partnership was broken, they moved on to be traveling performers. Harmony and Serenity are going to become famous singers of Brazil while the boys are gonna open up a car shop. Naomi and Nick have been traveling with a group of performers from country to country." He said with a smile.

"Well that's good there making something of their lives now." Clay said tipping his hat forward. Raimundo put the letter on the table and looked at the next one to see the fancy writing He opened it to see it was an invitation to a wedding. Raimundo went bug eyed.

"What Rai?" Nicki asked.

"You, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Nicki Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Omi, and the children are cordially invited to Micah Pedrosa and Damian Shaws wedding." He said quietly. Everyone gasped.

"Little Micah is getting married!" Nicki said with excitement. Kimiko looked at Raimundo who was looking at the letter carefully.

"Rai you ok?" She asked.

"I just cant believe my baby sister is getting married already...Im already imagining by the time shes thirty, Ill still be 23.." He said quietly. Kimiko touched his face softly.

"Hey. You always be her big brother." She said sweetly. He smiled and laughed as he saw on the bottom of the invitation was a hand written note saying "I love you Rai-Rai!" With a heart symbol next to it. He looked up at Master Fung who smiled. He heard laughter coming from outside to see the children playing. He knew that evil will return one day. He didn't know when and didn't know how. But he knew, he will be ready!


End file.
